TFP: Revolutionary
by StayinFrosty212
Summary: Jasper's been attacked, the kids and their friends have been kidnapped, what's going to happen to them. (Rated M for cursing cybertronian and any other) Gonna be parts from the Movies G1 and of course Prime.
1. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER I own none of these characters except my OC's Hasbro or whoever owns transformers does because if i did not only would this series never had ended but this probably would have happened because being human is boring as hell.**

 **Now get reading so i can go back to kicking the Covenants ass and jammin out to the Halo theme.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself"

(President Franklin D. Roosevelt) FDR's First Inaugural Address

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

CHAPTER 1. Revelations

Darkness was all around him, he could tell he was laying down because of the cold metal on his back which somewhat numbed the pain in his Back and head.

It took him a moment to realize his eyes were closed, he sat up and opened his eyes slowly his eyes blurrily adjusting to the dim light in the large room he was in.

When they finally adjusted he was confused, this wasn't his room it was far larger than any room in town it's walls colored gunmetal grey with purple lights dotted around mostly on ridges. He looked around taking a moment to try and find a door or something, the only thing really catching his attention was a large door that looked like it would have fit on a hanger.

He decided against trying to open it due to the shear size of it. He decided to sit by the wall and try and remember where he was and how he got there. He was staying at home due to it being a Saturday and decided not to go to the base with his partner, it was rather quiet nothing big was happening the only recent event was Wheeljack coming back for a bit and chasing a new...con…

With the last thought he thought, that name had a large significance to his current situation he just couldn't figure out why. The cons hadn't done anything as of recently they had been rather quiet for the better part of two months, Optimus had figured they were planning something.

With his memory finally not as blurry and his vision clearing up he started to recognize parts of where he was with a growing sense of dread, finally it had all clicked he was captured by the Decepticons he was on their warship the Nemesis, panic started to well up inside him but he calmed himself down, he needed to remember how he got there maybe it would lead to a way out.

He sat down again to try and focus on what happened, he was eating lunch by the TV relaxing for a while, then he heard what sounded like explosions and screeching tires and felt like small tremors through the ground, he got up to see what was going on and went to the front window to open the curtains but his mom burst in through the door slamming it behind her rushing to the phone. Rapidly typing in someone's number. Before he could ask what was happening the sound of explosions had gotten louder and were shaking his house almost making him fall he had to support himself on the couch.

His mom frantically called the number again after not receiving an answer the first time. He looked out the window to see what on earth was going on to witness a terrible sight.

Fire was all over the place people running in fright from things in the smoke they couldn't see red lasers almost hitting some of the people running, cars driving fast down the road barely dodging each other or people. How he didn't notice any of this earlier was beyond him.

Looking back through the window he could see military jeeps and trucks driving through the smoke and devastated street some carrying civilians while others fired into the smoke at an unseen enemy.

He looked over at his mom who was once again calling the same number who still hadn't picked up. He assumed she was calling the Autobots and judging from her multiple attempts at calling their cell and phone signal was being Jammed. He was then taken from his thoughts by the vibration through the ground made by cybertronian pedesteps.

He looked out his window to only see a large but navy blue pede blocking the window. Debris from the ceil started falling as the roof was ripped off the house like tissue paper to reveal possibly the most terrifying Decepticon second to Megatron… Soundwave.

His mom screamed at seeing the Con, He grabbed his mom and bolted to the door hoping to escape the Decepticon communications officer, sadly it was all in vain as Soundwave picked him and his mom up. They had both started calling for help but none came before a green vortex opened up in front of them and the silent con brought them through.

On the other side of the portal, they appeared on the Nemesis the dark hallways stretching on for quite a ways. Behind him, he could hear some screams and yelling of familiar and unfamiliar voices but just kept focused on where they were going so he might be able to find a way out if he escaped.

It wasn't long before Soundwave stopped before a dark room. The large door opened revealing it to be empty with the exception of restraints for someone possibly five times his size, then he was tossed inside. He could hear his mother's cry before he crashed into the wall, instantly going out cold before falling to the floor. Everything else…was just...Darkness…

Remembering his mom was also grabbed, made him stand up and for the first time noticing the group of people in the room with him who he somehow failed to notice earlier.

In total there were about twelve people in the room him included. There were multiple people from his school some he knew some he didn't, his mom was among them along with Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Miko Nakadai. It was obvious they were here but why everyone else they didn't know the Autobots no one did they were supposed to be a government secret.

He was brought out of examining the surrounding people by the steady pace of large cybertronian footsteps walking at a slow but steady pace.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said a cold, dark voice that sent Jack shivers through his spine. He turned to the face the now open door to his cell, and clear as day, standing high before him was the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

"Megatron," he said with venom practically dripping from his voice. He stood tall, or as tall as he could against the colossal dark lord. He didn't let any surprise into his voice as he had failed to hear or see the warmonger arrive.

"So you remember me… Good." the silver titan said with a menacingly wicked tone sending shivers down his back. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You were the one that made my victory over the Autobots a failure since you were the one to restore the Matrix of Leadership and Optimus's memories Let us also not forget our brief encounter in that abandoned mine." Megatron leaned down. "You must have had true courage or stupidity to defy my power like that."

"I've learned a lot from the Autobots," he growled looking Megatron right in his crimson optics. Megatron might have been ten time his size but he would never show fear in the face of a con ever.

"I know," Megatron replied. "I also know that you are not the only one to impede my goals. Your two little friends there have helped the Autobots quite a bit to hinder my objectives." Megatron smirked darkly. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

He snarled. "Damn right I am!"

"Oh, such tongue," Megatron said with a sick grin. "You will make a fine warrior. But you shall have to wait and see what is in store for you." With that, Megatron walked away from the cell.

With Megatron gone he left the young man even more confused and disturbed than earlier, what did Megatron mean 'He would make a fine warrior' he thought about it for a while before leaving it to move onto more important things, but he knew whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Ugh…" groaned a voice. Jack quickly turned and saw it was his mother awakening. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked as she saw him. "J-Ja…ack…" she said weakly.

"I'm here mom," Jack said, rushing to her side. He helped her sit up. June rubbed her aching head before looking at their surroundings.

"Jack, w-where are we?" June asked her son.

"The Nemesis," Jack replied sadly. "The Cons…" June let out a silent gasp. "Are you alright? That overgrown tin can threw you into the wall!"

"I'm fine, just a little headache, but other than that okay," Jack replied.

June turned to her side and gasped again. "Raf! Miko! What are they doing here?"

"Same as us mom," Jack replied. "Megatron, he… he came by before you woke up. I don't know what he wants with us. And it's not just us mom, look." he then pointed over to the eight other people in the room.

She knew a few of them like Sierra Winter she knew Jack used to have a crush on her but he had a new crush now who she didn't yet know of. The second one she saw made her blood boil a little just at the sight of the little punk Vince Smith, she knew he was a bully and he messed with Jack and the kids.

After Vince was Spike Witwicky she didn't know him too well but knew he was friends with Jack and had asked for him to come work at his mechanic shop at one point. Next to Spike was a girl she didn't know the name of, but Jack started giving a one sided introduction to everyone she didn't know.

"That's Carly Spencer she's a quiet girl most of the time, she and Raf are friends i think and she helps him deal with Vince i heard."

After her, June just decided to let Jack continue to tell her about the rest of them since they most likely were going to be here a while and to keep her mind off what happened for a short while at least.

"So after Carly is Sari Sumdac she moved here from Detroit and after her dad thought it best for here she one of Raf's friends because they both enjoy computers and robotics, and her dad owns Sumdac Systems in Detroit," Jack said pointing over to a small Indian girl about Raf's height with red hair.

"And uh the one propped up on the wall there is Mikaela Banes, her dad had dragged her into stealing cars so once he got locked up she was moved to Jasper to live with her uncle." Jack finished with a small shake of his head.

"Poor girl why would her father do that, that's just messing up their kid's life." June shook her head although the present situation was already saddening hearing about this didn't help. Instead, she decided to get the depressing thoughts out of her head and looked over at the last two people.

"What about them who are they?" she asked Jack who looked up seeing her pointing towards two men, who he knew to an extent but not too well.

"hmm the first one, his name is Jameson uh… Sanders, he's a teacher and taught US history, loved the WWII era I heard. He used to be in the military but got out due to a bad knee I guess, And apparently, he prefers to get called by his first name only I think it has to do with his last name or something. I talked to him occasionally but not often"

Jack paused a moment to try and remember who the other was "Uh the short one he's a PE teacher his name is Sean Harris I don't really know much about him other than him and Jameson are friends and he can apparently be fairly annoying and has a short temper. I haven't talked to him at all Miko had him and apparently hated him." Jack finished and looked at his mother again trying to figure out what else to say.

June again shook her head in sadness and panic with all the thoughts and information about their current situation sinking in again. "Why? Why would they do this? They… They…"

"I know mom, I know," Jack replied, leaning down and hugging her they both knew their home was gone almost torn apart in the attack they figured it was probably nothing more than ashes and rubble at this point and the chances of the Autobots being able to help were…slim, at best.

They sat there in a frightened silence, Jack hugging his mother to try and comfort her in some way.

It took about twenty minutes for the third person to wake up after Jack and June.

"Ugh, wh-what hit my head feels like Bulk just ran me over." Miko groaned out it was obvious she didn't have a nice landing either.

"Miko are you alright?" Jack asked walking over to the crazy foreign exchange student. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her when she suddenly stood up and started slightly wobbling slightly.

"Ja-Jack? What are you- wait where are we? This place looks familiar. Oh is Raf around I need to ask him something" Miko started slightly rambling off for a few seconds, it seemed she took a nasty hit to the head if the large bump was any indication.

"Miko hey snap out of it are you alright?" Jack asked again grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her and jostling her out of her weird kind of daze.

Luckily it seemed to work her eyes quickly focusing on him. "Huh oh ya Jacky I'm fine uh whe-" she trailed off this time her eyes going wide as she remembered everything that had happened to her prior.

"JACK!" she almost screamed causing him to step back slightly to save his ears she somehow hadn't woken up anyone else thankfully. "Jasper wh-what happened, the cons, Raf and I tried calling the bots but no one picked up they… they didn't come...th-they le-left us. Why?" Miko questioned and started rambling slightly again.

Miko at this point started looking extremely depressed and was crying slightly. "Bulk he- he didn't come none of them came." at this point Jack was shocked just in a short amount of time he saw a strange new side of Miko, one he didn't like and intended to fix and.

"Miko listen to me." He started grabbing her attention, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"The bots will come for us we have to be strong for them for all we know they are on their way right now as we speak, and were not the only ones here look," Jack said turning Miko around to show her their sleeping friends.

"Carly? Mikaela? Raf?! Even Mr. Harris? No why, why have the Cons done this? they didn't know about the bots only me, you, and Raf did. But after this they won't know what's happening, what do we do?" Miko questioned. if she didn't know what to do or understand exactly what was happening she could always count on Jack to get them out of a bind. he was like the protective older brother she never had, while Raf was the innocent little brother.

It took Jack a moment to form an answer due to it being quite obvious but it would not only be hard to convince them but it was a major secret. "We tell them everything, If they're getting dragged into this we are gonna have to tell them about pretty much everything." He decided Miko nodding in agreement.

Not long after their talk Raf was the next to wake up his reaction was the worst off out of all of them. He woke up with a start, he then sat up fixing his glasses which somehow didn't get crushed or broken and looked around. His eyes widened exponentially and his breaths quickened, it was obvious he was panicking and badly to the point he was trembling.

Jack tried to calm him down but nothing worked his mom was the only one able to calm him down albeit only slightly, but it was enough for him to give simple nods to answer questions. Him seeing all the other people in the room confused him greatly as none of them had known of the Autobots.

Jack told him about telling all of them about what was going on which Raf hesitantly nodded in reply still too shaken up to deal with any of what was going on.

It didn't take long for the others to wake up, most of the girls were panicking with the exception of Mikaela. The guys either didn't show it or weren't scared but Jack could tell a few were scared and confused about the situation. Jameson and Sean had an interesting "show" when they woke up.

Jameson basically looked and acted like he just woke up from a nice nap then looked around. He looked around noticing the girls panicking then looked over at June attempting to calm Raf down… he then spied the shorter guy unconscious guy on his back. When he was looking over the others he had what could only be described as a worried look on his face… when he saw the unconscious Sean he started looking between everyone else and him as if trying to make up his mind about something.

His eyes finally settled on the guy and he shrugged before standing up. Now Jack had to admit this guy was tall he stood at roughly six foot eight inches maybe a little less than ten inches taller than Jack.

After standing up he made his way over to Sean and knelt down before a mischievous grin came upon his face. Before Jack could even think about what was happening Jameson picked the other guy up by the collar sitting him up whilst shouting something along the lines of "time to get up sleeping beauty" or something.

Suddenly a slap filled the room, Jack looked and saw Jameson just slapped the poor sleeping guy across his face both waking him up fully and leaving a red mark on his face and him with a wide eyed expression. A moment later Jameson was on his back laughing and clutching his jaw because Sean just punched him not even a second later.

Sean started yelling at Jameson and you could tell he was really pissed. The yelling trailed off after he finally looked around and noticed where they were. And just kinda stopped everything he sat down next to Jameson who at this point stopped laughing and started talking but Jack couldn't hear what was being said.

Since everyone at this point has woken up Jack decided now was the time to try and calm everyone down. He walked over to Miko who was sat by his mom and Raf with Sari and Carly close by. He tapped Miko on the shoulder a bit who nodded then looked at Raf, Although he looked better -probably from the laugh Jameson gave- he was still not up to the challenge of explaining the current situation. He and Miko walked towards the center of preparing to tell everyone about everything.

"H-hey e-everyone." Jack stammered embarrassingly luckily no one heard. He took a moment to steel himself and spoke again this time more clearly and louder. "Hey everyone we're going to need your attention." this time everyone turned towards Miko and him making him feel even more nervous.

"Uh yea, Jack what?" Sierra spoke up clearly confused and still very much afraid.

"Well uh, first I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories but does everyone remember what happened before we ended up here?" Jack asked looking at the small crowd that gather. Each gave a sorrowful nod some saying they remembered their houses getting torn apart by something large then darkness. Some others remembered almost vivid descriptions of the vehicon troops attacking.

Jack grimaced for a second starting to think it was their fault. These people didn't deserve what happened to them they didn't know anything and now their families were either fine, hurt… or.

Jack couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. He calmed himself down to resume his current task of getting everyone up to speed on their predicament.

"Alright that's good I just needed to make sure. Now, this next question may sound odd but how many of you believe in aliens?" Jack continued. While some of the people just looked at Jack like he lost his mind, Jameson, Sari, Mikaela and oddly enough Carly raised their hands.

Noticing the odd looks she got she spoke up. "What there's gotta be something in space we can't possibly be the only things here."

Everyone found that reasonable and turned their attention back on Jack.

"Alright well, what if I told you they are alien robots and were trapped on the bad guy's ship?" Jack asked which caused more than a few people to get a little scared, however, Sean just gave Jack an incredulous look before speaking.

"So you're telling us that we've been kidnapped by robot aliens and are now on their ship," Sean said skeptically with a raised brow. "Great so next to your gonna tell me they turn into vehicles or maybe even a toaster, or an RC car." He continued sarcastically making Jack laugh a little on the inside. Startling everyone a small bit Jameson started laughing and grinned at Jack with a knowing look before speaking.

"Wow, and you guessed it right on the dot. Are you psychic or somethin' Sean? And here I thought you had no brain." Jameson said laughing at Sean who looked at him with a glare.

"What do you mean I guessed right how could you know what's going on either of you? You both must have hit your head more than we thought." Sean replied getting a glare from Jameson while Jack looked him right in the eyes and spoke with dead seriousness.

"We are on an alien warship, it is called the Nemesis whose owners are called the Decepticons who are lead by Megatron, all he wants to do is conquer earth and destroy his enemies. Now there is another faction called the Autobots they are the good guys they have been protecting Earth lead by Optimus Prime. They work with the government to try and keep them a secret." Jack hurried and said not wanting another interruption and figured it best to treat it like a band-aid and rip it off quick.

The entire group went quiet while Miko started talking, she was quiet at first but quickly spoke up. "All he just said is true we've known the bots for just a little less than a year. We've helped them out multiple times, Raf was almost killed, and Jacky here has been to another planet to help Optimus." Miko finished the room went absolutely dead quiet.

"Sh-she's right, we-we've known them for awhile and I d-did get hurt during a really b-bad time but thanks to and Ratchet the team medic I c-came out fine," Raf added quietly and to solidify all this June spoke and stood up.

"Their all right, although they've known the bots longer than I have they are most definitely real and so are the Decepticons. The Autobots will help us if they can but they would not just leave us." June finished then sat back down to help keep Raf calm.

"So Miko those pictures you always drew, were those the Autobots?" Mikaela questioned trying to figure out more of what was happening.

"Oh yeah I forgot you saw those, Yea those were the bots, do you remember the big green one I drew the most?" Mikaela nodded in response. "That would be Bulkhead, he's my partner/friend. He transforms into on truck and was in a military group with his friend Wheeljack..." Miko started walking away from the group of people with Carly and Mikaela listening intently.

Jack looked over and saw Sari walk over to Raf. "Hey Raf how you holding up?" he heard her ask. Raf looked up at her with a small smile.

"I'm doing better thanks for asking."

"Don't worry I promise i'll find us a way out of here." Jack patted the smaller boys shoulder smiling at him.

Raf seemed to have calmed down greatly and was no longer shaking. Sari sat next to him and they started to talk to each other each smiling at the other. June stood up gave Raf a sad smile and walked over to her son who was still stood in the middle of the room with the remainder of the gathered group.

"Jack, are you doing alright?" June asked giving him a hug which normally would have embarrassed him.

"Mom I'm doing fine, I'm just trying to figure out what we're gonna do. How's Raf doing" Jack said looking over at the smaller boy. Compared to earlier Raf looked much better.

"He's doing better, that laugh Jameson gave him and talking with Sari seems to be helping," June replied smiling slightly.

"Hey, Jack," Jameson spoke up catching the young man's attention. Jack turned towards him and the other people still there in the small group. For the most part, everyone else looked fine although Sierra looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown at some point.

"Yea Jameson, what do you need?" Jameson looked back over everyone real quick then back to Jack.

"So Miko said her guardian was Bulkhead, who's your partner? Is it Arcee, or Cliffjumper? I know it can't be Bumblebee cause well we can't exactly understand him." Jack took a small step back out of shock while Jameson just kept on rambling about who his partner probably was or wasn't.

"Woah Woah Woah hold up how do you know about the Autobots?" Jack questioned when Jameson finally stopped talking to take think for a second. Jameson looked at Jack for a second with a cheeky grin at seeing the surprised teen.

"Ah did Fowlie and the bots never talk about me? That's kinda saddening." He said with mock hurt before shrugging. "Ehh i'm not to surprised i didn't really get along with them to great, me and Bulkhead did talk occasionally though." Jameson just shrugged again before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Well anyway, i used to help Fowler liaison the bots or keep them off the news . Speaking of the old stick up the ass he still being a 'bot-sitter' as he put it?"

Regaining his composure Jack looked at the taller man wondering if what he said was true or not but decided to trust him. "Uh yea Fowler still is the bots liaison but how come you're not if he still is and why are you a teacher?" Jack questioned once again.

"Well…" Before he could even really continue he was cut off by a loud scream and shouting "No, no no no, NO!" Sierra cried out as she paced around the cell. "This-This cannot be happening! It just can't! There are no such things as giant transforming alien robots! This isn't happening! It's just some messed up dream, a nightmare!" Sierra continued to scream and cry out angrily and in fear.

Jack looked back at Jameson who in turn just shrugged back at him and looked back at the freaking out girl. After nearly a minute of ranting, Jack looked around. Miko, Mikaela, Jameson, and Sean were ready to knock Sierra out, Carly and Spike were holding each other, Vince was slamming his head against the wall, and his mother and Sari were still trying to comfort Raf, but it was obvious Sierra's screams were not helping and Jack had enough. "Sierra! Be quiet!" he yelled, surprising everyone. Jack was never one to yell. He normally kept cool and calm, but the situation had been building his nerves, and Sierra's ranting pushed them over the edge.

"As much as you don't want to believe, hell, as much as I don't want to believe it, it did happen. The Autobots and the Decepticons are real. They came to earth, fighting a war that may be millions of years old. The Autobots protected the earth while the Decepticons want to destroy and conquer it. The Decepticons captured us, and it is not a dream. We might be the only ones left from Jasper."

Jack sighed. He walked over to the redhead and places his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're scared. I was too when I first met the Bots and encountered the Cons, but you must stay calm. The Decepticons thrive on fear, they love watching those they believe are beneath them cower and shake. We have to stay calm and stick together because that's what the Autobots taught me. As long as we stand together, nothing will take us down."

Sierra was awestruck by Jack's speech. She had never heard someone talk with such heart, bravery, and calm as Jack did. She sniffled a bit before wrapping her arms around the raven-haired boy and embracing him tightly. She pressed her head to his chest, letting the remaining tears on her face fall. Jack was a little stunned by the sudden embrace but did not reject it. He wrapped his own arms around the girl, letting her cry into his shirt.

June was proud of her son. Even in the most depressing situations, he kept his calm and caring personality and knew just how to help those in need. She understood perfectly why Optimus saw Jack so much like himself.

"What a touching performance," a familiar menacing voice, shocking the human captives. Everyone turned to see Megatron outside the cell, with Knockout standing right next to him. "A performance worthy of a Prime."

"Megatron," Jack growled, pushing Sierra behind him protectively. Sierra had no qualm with this, considering she was scared shitless from the enormity of the Cons. Miko practically jumped right next to Jack, just a little behind him, while June hugged a shaking Raf. The others all simply stared in shock and terror at the Cons.

"Everything is ready now," Megatron said. He turned to Knock Out. "Pick whichever one you want, but leave Prime's pet for last."

"With pleasure my lord," the red egomaniac replied. He gave a silent order behind him and stood back with a smirk on his faceplates.

An unseen Vehicon trooper walked into the cell and looked around for a moment before walking towards Jack and reached towards him. Jack closed his eyes preparing himself to get crushed or grabbed but felt nothing.

Then a scream ripped through the air.

He opened his eyes to see the Vehicon picking up Sierra. She was struggling to no avail in the drones grip screaming and sobbing trying to get out of its ironclad grip. "NO, leave her alone. She had nothing to do with the Autobots." Jack shouted Glaring at the silver warlord. The warlord looked down at the boy and chuckled.

"That may be the case but it seems to me that you want to try and protect your friends isn't that correct?" Megatron gave another sinister grin. The Vehicon walked back outside the cell and Knockout closed and locked the door and preventing the human's escape.

Once the Decepticons left Jack fell to his knees glaring at the metal floor of the cell mentally cursing Megatron for practically being the incarnation of evil. And he cursed himself, Maybe he could have done something, anything it would have been better than just letting him take her.

"Jack are you ok?" Miko put a hand on his shoulder hoping to console her friend. Jack stood up again and started pacing.

"I'm fine, but why take her she had nothing to do with the bots it was just us four!" Jack almost shouted struggling to calm himself. The rest looked worriedly at each other wondering what was happening.

"Jack do you know what they plan to do or are you just as in the dark as we are?" Jameson asked stopping Jack's pacing. He looked up at Jameson for a moment before continuing his pacing. What were they going to do with Sierra she had no information that could be even remotely valuable in the slightest.

"I don't know I haven't heard or seen anything that might have a hint as to what they've been doing at the bots base all things have been relatively quiet since Wheeljack came back," Jack said still trying to piece things together.

But, Jack saying the old wreckers name confused the former liaison immensely since while he was there he had never seen the bot except for in some stories Bulkhead had said occasionally.

"Hey you said Wheeljack but I don't remember him being there. Bulkhead told me about him a little did he find his way to earth or something?" Jack just nodded in response and kept pacing while Miko decided to inform the tall man of what's happened for the past year give or take.

Jack just zoned out for a while enveloped in his thoughts trying to figure out what was happening and why. Jack was so out of it that he hadn't realized approximately a hour had passed until he was snapped out of it by the sound of the door opening again.

He looked up to see two more Vehicon troopers walk into the cell with a third standing guard in case anyone tried to escape. The two troopers started walking over to Jack's mother and Raf making the boy start to panic even worse.

Before Jack could even get up Jameson and Miko stood in between the foot soldiers and two other captives. The first trooper looked over at the second one who simply just shrugged and they proceeded to pick up Miko and Jameson.

"Hey put me down you overgrown tin can. I swear once Bulkhead gets here." She let the threat linger in the air to either make it sound more threatening or she couldn't think of the right words. Jameson on the other hand.

"You dimwitted clankers put us down, damn drones!" Jameson quickly tired of being held reached in between the plating of the Vehicons fingers and started tugging as hard as he could at the cables hoping something would happen.

Sadly the cable was far too hard for the man to try and pull out and ended up tiring himself out. The Vehicons just walked on not caring about the human's futile escape attempts and threats and walked out of the cell with the field coming back on after them.

One by one his friends were carried off to who knows where, it seemed to take various amounts of time each time one was taken. It could take one hour or three, either way it kept happening till it was just Jack left alone in the massive cell. Although when Mikaela was taken away she called Knockout an oversized walking jalopy pissing him right off everyone remaining but Jack got a small laugh out of it.

Jack at this point was quite depressed, he was the last one left he practically begged the troopers that came to collect the humans to take him instead and leave them alone. They just ignored him and took everyone. The last person they took was his mom, that was the worst out of everyone even harder than seeing Raf get taken. She had put on a brave face for him but he could easily see the terror and fear in her eyes.

That was a little over an hour ago so he assume they would come for him soon. And there was nothing he could do to escape, and what reason would he have to anyway his family and friends had been taken his town was in ruins he had nothing left.

Twenty minutes after the first hour mark he felt the small tremors of approaching cybertronian footsteps which only meant one thing Megatron was coming. He was the only one large enough to make the ground slightly shake from walking. He assumed Dreadwing could also but he had yet to see the large seeker which could have been a good thing

A moment later the Megatron was stood in front of the open cell once again. He stared at Jack for a moment before speaking. "Ah, boy it is just you that remains now. Leave us, I shall handle this one personally." Megatron ordered a Vehicon trooper who did so without hesitation.

Megatron stepped into the cell straight towards Jack. Jack knew he probably wasn't going to escape at this point but he could at least make it hard for the warmonger, he got into a stance that allowed him to quickly dash away from Megatron's servo but that did little to help because he was picked up in the other servo almost immediately.

The mighty titan grabbed him, rather tightly and making him let out a small grunt of pain. "Now, let us go. We have much to do." and with that, Megatron started walking down the halls of the ship. All Jack could do was glare at Megatron. He didn't bother trying to struggle in his grip it was useless to do so so he decided to save his strength for when a chance to escape presented itself.

Megatron's grip loosened slightly when he didn't struggle which Jack was grateful for as it was getting hard to breath but he would never say such a thing to the con. An odd thought struck Jack during the mundaneness of the walk was how oddly warm cybertronians were, they were almost never extremely hot nor cold unless being in extreme elements like during the scraplet attack. It was indeed an odd train of thought but it was something to mull over during his imprisoned transit.

Megatron hadn't spoken a single word since Jack was taken from the cell. so instead of just pointlessly glaring at the titanic con, he turned himself around as best he could in the warlord's grip. As far as he could tell all of the halls looked almost identical with some minor differences here and there it was a wonder anyone found their way around the ship at all. Estimating the time they had been walking for approximately ten minutes, the ship was so large it took a while to get from point A to point B even for cybertronians.

Megatron finally stopped at a large door and waited. Jack was curious as to why Megatron stopped walking but decided it was probably best not to ask. They didn't need to wait for long as two Vehicon troopers came walking out of the room dragging something.

Once Jack got a clear view as to what it was he was shocked to see it was another cybertronian, but he had never seen this one before and it didn't have an insignia on it either. He could, however, tell that it was a femme due to her faceplate and frame. It was obviously feminine but also strangely familiar like he had seen her before. He could barely make out her color scheme in the dark corridor which was mostly white with bits of black and red running down her arms, legs, and helm, she also looked like she had a doctor or nurses uniform with chainlink kind of metal design that made it look like a kind of like an opened doctors coat only added to the increasing familiarity,

'who was this femme.'

Jack only got to ponder this question for a second before Megatron started moving into the room the Vehicons had just left with the mysterious femme. Jack looked back at Megatron who had a sinister grin which unsettled Jack even further.

The room on one side was full of consoles and tubes leading to other parts of the room and one large control panel where Soundwave stood monitoring something. On the other side of the room sat a large transparent looking containment cell big enough to hold at least three cybertronians the height of Megatron surrounded by machines and lights of varying color.

"Knockout is the machine ready again?" Megatron shouted getting the crimson medic's attention.

"Yes Lord Megatron but it will need a moment to re-cycle lest a malfunction happen. And we don't want that now do we?" Knockout replied looking back towards a large blue mech who was buffing his arm, why Knockout didn't do it himself no one knew and Jack figured no one really cared.

"Regardless we shall start now Soundwave open the containment pod," Megatron ordered. Soundwave gave a silent and quick nod and a moment later a small window opened up a few cybertronian feet off the ground.

Megatron walked up towards the Machine and kneeled down putting his servo with Jack in it through the window and dropped him. Jack landed in the cold metal flooring with a pained grunt and the window shutting after.

It didn't take him long to stand back up he turned around and glared at the warlord who just evilly grinned back at him once again. "Soundwave operate the machine," Megatron ordered without turning around.

Soundwave immediately ejected his tentacles and inserted them into the command console and initiated the activation protocols. The machine all around Jack started whirring and whining almost sounding like the engines from a jet starting up getting higher in pitch before a loud *THUNK* was heard and multiple lights across the machine switched from red to green.

On the inside, Jack could hear things moving, buzzing, revving, and creaking. He heard something come from above and looked to see multiple tubes connected to the chamber he was in. it was clear, so he could see something pouring inside the tube.

It looked like it was shimmering between transparency and very light teal. It couldn't be energon because energon was a kind of constant glowing neon blue. And that's what made Jack nervous the most, he didn't know what it was.

And the fact that that tube connected to the one Jack was currently residing in made him worry even more as to what was going to happen.

"Lord Megatron the transmutator is ready and awaiting activation." Knockout reported without any hint of his usual tone.

"Very well initiate the startup sequences," Megatron said with a flick of his hand almost dismissively still staring into Jack's eyes. With the clicking of a few buttons, the multiple pipes connected to the central tube opened up letting the mysterious liquid run free.

Jack naturally decided to stay as far from the liquid as best he could and go to the center of the tube. Upon doing this Jack heard a clicking noise and looked up at its origin point just in time to see the top of the tube slide open revealing more of the liquid. Before he could even think about trying to escape it the entire tube was flooded harshly throwing him around.

Jack instantly started panicking he was now surrounded by an unknown liquid and he could only hold his breath for so long, To add to this problem trying to swim was almost impossible because of the clothes he had on and the odd thickness of the liquid. Outside the tube Jack could still faintly see Megatron grinning at him, his shark-like denta still clearly evident even through the hazy distortion.

"Knockout activate the Transmutator," Megatron ordered once again.

"With pleasure my lord." Knockout bowed then turned and pressed more buttons This time the Machine's whining and whirring got even louder while small electrical discharges started flashing all around the outside.

In the tube, Jack started to feel like he was vibrating from the inside out, That was all Jack could describe the feeling at first It was an odd feeling. After a few seconds of still holding his breath in the strange liquid, he started feeling a sharp pain in his chest from lack of oxygen. It got to the point where he unconsciously started to try and breath only to have the liquid enter his lungs.

The pain seemed to cease for a moment before coming back at full force all throughout his body this time. This was way worse than anything he had felt in his life. It was as if he was getting ripped apart, his skin felt like it was on fire while his blood boiled. He was on the verge of passing out from the pain he had his eyes clamped shut while he writhed on the floor of the tube pressed against it from the weight of the liquid.

The pain racked his entire body causing small spasms. Outside the tube, Megatron kneeled down to get a better look at the boy. Like a true sadist he chuckled enjoying the obvious pain the boy was being put through.

"Knockout how long will the process take?" Megatron questioned looking away from the boy towards the crimson medic and standing to his full towering height above the medic.

"Hmm I'm not exactly sure my lord it could be a few human hours like the others or it could be longer it could be shorter only time will tell, In the meantime why don't you enjoy the show." Knockout said dismissively Turning his attention back to his buffing

Back inside the tube, Jack laid on his back arching it in a muffled yell of pain allowing more of the liquid inside. All he could think about was if his friends and mom had gone through this pain he couldn't care what he went through he just hoped everyone else was alright. Jack tried to move to try and stand up. But the weight and pain pushed him down to a kneel. He tried to scream but only let more of the liquid in, his eyes were closed tightly but the liquid found its way in regardless burning his eyes, this was a pain he could not wish on anyone nor would he.

Jack could feel the liquid seeping into his body, making it twinge and itch with uncomfortable pain. He could feel his bones crack, his skin rip, and his body break inside the liquid substance. He let out a silent cry inside, letting the blue liquid flow into his throat. He struggled to stay awake, to withstand the pain, he had to. He had to know what happened to the others, but he could imagine they had faced the same pain as he.

His mother…Miko… the girls… little Raf… Spike… Vince… Sean… and Jameson… all suffering, crying out for help, and he could do nothing.

Jack's pain grew more as the time went on he started to see metal spreading down his hands. Eventually, he noticed he was gaining in height to be much taller, his clothes started ripping and his shoes practically exploded revealing to Jack's sight what had happened to him.

His body was being converted into dense metals with cables and pistons in between his chest, half cybertronian, half human. The metal continued to spread painfully he felt more bones being converted into the cybertronian equivalent the pain was excruciating making Jack fall on his stomach again.

He could feel the plating, His plating finish spreading over his body and start going up his neck. The pain from his chest paled in comparison to this. He felt as if he was having his neck speared by sharp razors. Jack started clawing at his neck to try and stop the progression and pain but nothing worked it kept going.

Once his neck finished it started converting the rest of his head starting the worst migraine Jack had ever felt. He started clutching at his head only to start pulling out chunks of his Jet black hair in his now instead of hands, Servos which resembled Optimus's.

And then all like that the pain just… Vanished it completely stopped.

Megatron raised his servo "It is complete. Soundwave shut it off!" Soundwave beeped a response before pressing some buttons on the keyboard. The pod started draining of its liquid contents.

Jack felt… numb, tired, and completely sore. He heard the sound and felt the tube he was in start to drain.

With the tube now emptying Megatron now had a clearer picture of what his new soldier looked like. He was tall almost as tall himself and his form was strange compared to his former self instead of being thinner he was actually more blocky looking and one thing that surprised Megatron was the fact he had wings on his back flat like Dreadwing's but he also had wheels on his pedes and in his shoulders showing he was a triple-changer one of the more rarer types of cybertronian.

His chest resembled that of a large armored truck while his helm looked like Megatron's except rounder and had none of the sharper edges his had, although another thing that surprised him was his optics instead of being electric blue or blood red they were pure silver almost white. He overall looked naturally intimidating making Megatron smirk in a sick twisted sense of accomplishment.

All in all, Megatron was impressed with the machines work and started walking up to the new cybertronian.

Jack heard the sound of a sealed doored opening and looked up from his kneeled position straight into the blood red optics of Megatron. He tried to stand up but his insides and out racked with pain. He suddenly felt extremely tired and the edges of his vision started to blur. The warlord looked down with a terrifying smirk at the young new mech. "Welcome to your new body, _Jack_." with that he lost consciousness no longer having the strength to stay awake.

 **DONE**

 **Alrighty, now I know this is only like half of the first original chapter but I realized it kinda had like multiple chapters in one and felt it could be expanded upon. and because I am a new writer your feedback about this chapter is invaluable so feel free to review whatever because I can only guess as to what I'm doing.**

 **(Also for reference Jacks helm looks kinda like a UNSC marines helmet from halo mixed with Megatron's)**

 **Now I hope you guys like this because well it's taken me a little while to write this. And I wanted to make this as right and well written as possible so I've gone through it with a proofreading app and then gone through it afterward just to remedy things i missed so hopefully this has as few mistakes as possible. And before people tell me about beta's I know I just don't have anyone that could do it so eh.**

 **Also, i should probably still give credit to the original idea of this story due to it being the base template. It was originally written by** **ZeroRestraints** **I think was the name can't remember exactly off the top my head. And the story name was called** **Transformers Evolution** **. Gotta give credit where credit is due. And I feel like I should mention this because his story is NSFW. so uh yea his story is about robot sex so uh just keep that in mind not exactly younger viewer friendly.**

 **Now as far as I can tell that's all I got so all of ya have a good day/night/afternoon and stay frosty my friends and keep on reading.**


	2. Escapade

**DISCLAIMER I StayinFrosty own none of these characters except my OC's Hasbro or whoever owns transformers does because if I did own them I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

 **To the guest who reviewed 3/17 First off I am putting NO NSFW into this story and while I might joke around about it that's just because I'm immature as hell. second yea I know I ramble a bit sorry I'm trying to not do that and about that, I think that happened a lot in the next chapter which I'm working on ATM which is also much bigger than this one. and third yes I know having a large cast can cause issues but I know how I'm going to deal with it so you might not have to worry about that.**

 **Now, Razerwolf81 I am sorry if I made you think I abandoned the story that was not my intention I've just been busy working on rewriting the chapters So I'm super sorry if you thought I just left this story, I've practically made it my job to not forget or leave it for to long. The rewriting is just taking a while.**

 **Thanks also to anyone or everyone that had left a review your input to this story is invaluable to me so thanks even the one guy that called me a fag, I had a small laugh about it before I deleted it. :)**

 **Now start reading before I have Preston Garvey send you after another settlement.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."**

 **(Martin Luther King Jr.)**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **CHAPTER 2. The Escapade**

8 hours.

That's how long he had been asleep, 8 hours.

Although to say he felt better after getting rest was true, he still felt absolutely terrible. His head pounded with a massive headache while his body was extremely sore while his eyes were completely dazed He was once again in the dark cell he was in previously but there were three key differences.

One being he was completely alone this time he still didn't know what happened to his friends and family and this frustrated him. The second while not as important was quite irritating, he was now chained up in metal shackles you would normally find in a dungeon The third and probably most important difference was the cell was much smaller.

Jack wasn't stupid he remembered what happened in that machine, he just didn't know whether or not he was in a nightmare or not at this point.

Jack looked down at his chest just to see black metal armor with a dark blue trim. His chest was a lot broader than what he used to look like before he was always kind of thin it was one of the reasons people like Vince would bully him. Jack noticed his frame looked rather blocky, his shoulders and chest didn't look like they rounded out like Bumblebee but more angled somewhat similar to Ratchet.

Jack let out a sigh he knew this wasn't some sort of twisted nightmare the last bead of hope that it was slipped away.

He wasn't human anymore he was now a cybertronian and he knew so was everyone else or at least he had to assume so. That thought was way better than the alternative he although he couldn't help but think of the possibility that they had all died.

Jack's helm fell as he started thinking about it more. It took him a moment before he remembered something that he saw before he was placed him the machine, the mysterious femme, Jack's helm shot up he knew why she looked so familiar now but he couldn't figure out who it was.

Jack thinking about her whoever she was. Jack hung for what felt like hours and still, he couldn't figure it out but thinking about her started making him think about the others and what they must be going through. He could only guess but none of those thoughts were good.

He wished none of them went through this. None of them deserved it, not even Vince. Jack also wondered where the hell Megatron found a machine that could change humans into Cybertronians. With a device like that, Megatron could create an army, and destroy the human race at the same time. The Autobots must not have known about this, otherwise, they would have tried to destroy it long ago.

Jack let out another sigh and looked down again.

"What's done is done I might as well make the best of the situation," Jack muttered to himself and started looking himself over as best he could chained up as he was.

Jack started once again at his chest noticing something he found odd, He had two sets of wheels he had on his pedes along with the lights and windows that made up his chest to what only Jack could assume was a large truck vehicle mode. But on his back was a pair of large wings folded neatly on his back.

Jack just left it at that figuring to ask someone about the oddity later and looked down at his legs, just like his arms they to were kind of blocky giving off the appearance of being heavily armored but also rounding out slightly near the top of where his shin was or still is? either way, it looked like it was supposed to protect where the joint was.

Jack didn't know the correct names and such for a lot of cybertronian parts but he understood the gist of them like feet were pedes, hand's servos, head's helm, and eyes were optics. He knew his mom was working with Ratchet for a while both of them exchanging information about the differences between their species anatomy so he figured he could ask her when they got out of this hell.

That would be if they ever did or if the bots ever found them.

Jack still milling around in his thoughts didn't hear the sound of the door to his cell shut off. "And how is my esteemed guest this fine day?" a dark voice said with false concern.

Jack looked up towards the voice to glare at its owner. "Frag off," Jack said lowly and angrily. Now cursing at a deranged warlord may not have been the smartest thing to do but at this point, Jack didn't really care.

Megatron only let out a dark chuckle. "Ah… such fire. You will make fine a Decepticon Jack." Jack could only stare down Megatron due to being chained up.

"Like I or anyone else I know would fight for you" Jack growled out. He knew There was no way any of them would ever serve Megatron, not even Sierra and Vince.

"Ah, but you will," Megatron replied. "you will fight alongside me and my warriors. It is obvious I don't have an infinite number of soldiers, and sooner or later, thanks to your precious Autobots they will diminish. But thanks to the Transmutator, I will usher in a new generation of Decepticons." Megatron started his dark chuckling again starting to unnerve Jack.

"The transmutator, that was the machine you used to make me this," Jack stated more than questioned.

"Ahh yes boy that would be it," he said getting closer to Jack increasing his unease even more. Megatron chuckled at seeing the building anger and unease in Jack's optics before pulling away.

"As I was saying, the Transmutator is an ancient relic from the early years of Cybertron. It was never used though because of its unpredictable powers. However, it was said that it could turn raw materials into energon or evolve a species instantly instead of taking years of environmental change and development. Thanks to Knock Out's tinkering, he has modified it specifically to turn organics into Cybertronians." Megatron said before turning around "And you and your friends are proof that it works flawlessly."

Megatron looked over his shoulder into the young mechs optics once again to just see a burning hatred. "You twisted manic, we would never fight for you against the Autobots and watch as you conquer our planet, especially after what you've just done to us," Jack shouted angrily.

"Ah but you will boy, do you know what a cortical psyche patch is?" Megatron questioned turning around once more to fully face his captive.

Of course, Jack had known what it was, he remembered Bumblebee using it to retrieve the cure from Megatron's mind for the cybonic plague for Optimus. But the part that had him worried was the after effect it had on the poor scout.

Megatron had somehow pushed his mind into Bumblebee's and took over his body, Making him revive the warlord with Dark Energon. Luckily he wasn't on base at the time, but Raf was and had to witness his best friend acting like the evil warlord something he would never want to go through himself.

"Yes I know what it is Megatron but what use would it be to look through what I've seen?" Jack questioned warily of what was to come. Although too late did he realize what Megatron was implying, he could potentially find the location of the Autobots without them realizing it and launch a surprise assault.

"Ah then you know what it can do, but there is one more addition to it that we have made quite recently in preparation for this… experiment." his sharpened denta turned into a twisted grin for a moment before continuing. "It can now allow us to alter, remove, or implant, memories from one's processor, With that done you and your friends would turn on the Autobots like the flick of a switch I believe your saying goes." Megatron chuckled darkly

Jack tried to lash out at the Decepticon leader "You'll never get away with this Megatron the Autobots will stop this insanity!" Jack almost roared pulling at his restraints making them groan at the strength of each pull.

"Impressive display of anger Jack," Megatron said darkly. "You will make a great warrior." With nothing more to say, Megatron left the cell, leaving the former-human alone.

Hours ended up passing and Jack remained silent trying to think of ways to get out of his cell. The hours dragged on feeling like days were passing by ever so slowly.

He was ashamed of himself. How could he have lost control like that? Ever since his father's death, he worked hard to remain in control, to remain calm and collected. He had to for his mom especially right after the incident she completely broke down for a few days before returning to a somewhat normal state of mind.

Yet with everything that happened, it was too much. His friends were who knows where probably going through the same things he was, although he took solace it was him Megatron seemed to be targeting instead of someone like Raf or Sari they were both way too young to deal with someone like him.

With the thought of his friends in trouble relit the fire in Jack to try and escape his prison. He started off testing his chains first giving them a quick tug which seemed to have no effect. With that, he decided to give them a prolonged pull with all his strength.

At first, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen and was about to stop pulling when the low groaning sound of stressed metal reached his audio receptors. With that, he redoubled his efforts on pulling and the louder the groaning metal sounded.

The sound of a steady pace down the hall outside his cell stopped him immediately less his attempts be noticed and halted before he gained any leeway.

Oddly enough the steps he heard where rather light on the metal floor so he knew that it couldn't have been Megatron again, nor could it have been Breakdown or Dreadwing because their steps were just as loud so this left three choices.

It could have been a random Vehicon on patrol, it could be Knockout which although it was worse than the first way more preferable than the last option which would be Airachnid. Although the fact he had yet to see the spider devil was worrying enough, he would have thought she would have wanted to torture him due to her odd and disturbing obsession with him.

The owner of the steps opened the door to the cell and Jack let out a small sigh of relief of it not being Airachnid. However, the look smug look on the now identified Decepticon medic worried Jack a small bit.

"Well well well look at you apparently you're the only one out of your friends to be online right now hmm interesting." Knockout feigned as he walked forward "Whatever I have a feeling lord Megatron already told you what we have in store for you." Knockout asked obviously not really caring since he was examining his paint job… again.

Although the knowledge that Jack was the only one to regain consciousness so far put his mind a little at ease knowing his friends weren't getting tormented. But what did that mean for him?

"Hmm, not much of a talker are ya, whatever I'm here to take you to your 'operation' so just sit back and let me force you into stasis lock." Knockout said reaching behind Jack.

Jack given the opportunity reared his helm back and slammed it straight into Knockout's making him stumble backward placing a hand where Jack hit him. Knockout now out of range of Jack instantly pulled a mirror seemingly out of nowhere and moved his hand revealing the large dent in the right side of his helm.

"You, you little glitch GAH, that's going to take ages to buff out." Knockout glared at Jack before putting the mirror back were he found it. "If Megatron didn't need you I'd scrap you right now!" Knockout yelled. Jack couldn't hold back a laugh seeing the vain mech so pissed. "Oh, you think this is funny huh, well let's see how funny it is after this."

Once again Knockout pulled something out this time Jack began to worry though because he had seen what this item had done to Optimus during the Museum incident. Knockout's shock staff crackled to life, giving off a faint blue glow in the darkened cell. "Don't worry you'll get a kick out of this."

That was all he heard before pain erupted in his mid-section almost making him yell out in pain before he clamped his mouth shut. The pain carried out for a few seconds before cutting off. Jack still stood but barely his defiance against the Decepticons driving him through the pain, He let out a groan of pain as his insides felt like they were on fire again.

"Hmm still standing eh well ain't you a tough one lord Megatron wasn't wrong about you then." Knockout twirled his staff around while walking in a semi-circle around Jack. "I wonder if the others show as much strength as you do that loud one sure has spirit." Knockout taunted then immediately jumped back almost getting hit by Jack lunging at him only to get held back by the chains.

"Get fragged Knockout," Jack growled making the medic flinch slightly under his glare before regaining his composer. Knockout just smirked back at the chained up former human before twirling his staff around again.

Before Jack knew what happened Knockout jammed the electrical prod into his neck cables effectively bringing him to his knees. The pain going through his helm was at least ten times worse than before it finally stopped Jack started panting even though he didn't need to breathe anymore. Although this hurt, it paled in comparison to his earlier experience in what Megatron had called the transmutator.

Jack looked up to glare at Knockout only to find that he wasn't where he was before but instead right beside him. "Well you certainly are a tough one, oh well let's not keep Megatron wait shall we?"

Jack felt a small prick on the back of his neck then noticed the corners of his vision getting blurry with darkness quickly consuming him and surrounding him. In seconds Jack slumped down against the wall completely unconscious once more.

"Hmm well, that was fun." Knockout said to himself looking at the unconscious bot in front of him he then realized something quite critical. Jack was much bigger than he was and before they just had Vehicons move him but now it was just him.

"Ugh whenever you need Breakdown he's never around," he said before activating his comm. "Breakdown I need you down in the brig now I need some heavy lifting." and he cut off the link before getting a response.

Knockout walked just outside and leaned against the wall and waited for his assistant to get there. He once again pulled his mirror out of subspace and started fussing over the large dent on his helm.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Jack looked around for a moment confused all around him seemed to be just an ever-expanding darkness and the floor of this mysterious place seemed to have a thin layer of water. "Wasn't I chained up on the Nemesis what happened?" Jack muttered to himself. Not sure what was happening constantly was starting to get on his nerves slightly.

Deciding it would be better to find out where he was he picked a random direction and started walking.

Occasionally he would feel a slight breeze come from behind him almost like it was nudging him to go faster. His pedes sloshed through the water the splashing the only sound Jack could hear. In the distance, however, Jack could see a faint blue light glowing in contrast to the darkness, looking around once more he decided to head for the light guessing it was better than nothing.

Jack looked around but still headed in the direction of the light. If this light was here then there had to be other things he right? and what is it anyway? Jack couldn't help but think it had to be some sort of Decepticon trap or something it was way too… quiet.

Making his way to the light it was gradually getting brighter and with the brightness, the wind started picking up slowly at first then getting faster and faster. Getting to the point where Jack almost lost his footing due to the harsh winds making him stumble.

Nearing the light it was bright enough to rival a sun while the winds reached a hurricane level of harshness and speed.

Jack eventually made it to the source of the light. "The key to vector sigma? What is this doing here?" Jack mumbled to himself again even more confused. What was it doing here last he could remember he had, had it with him in his house but he hadn't bothered to check after he regained consciousness.

Deciding to grab it lest Megatron or one of his followers get their servos on it. he reached forward and grabbed the relic before getting overwhelmed by a blinding light.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Jack violently shook awake the blinding light clearing away to reveal a new room one he hadn't been in before. While it looked similar to his cell the whole ship always seemed to have an ominous and sinister look to making everything look kinda the same. Although this room seemed to have what the Autobots called berths at an incline all around the room with monitors close by all of them Jack couldn't see what any of the monitors on them said or had on them his vision was still too blurry.

Jack moved himself to get up only to see he was completely restrained to the berth he was on, he struggled in the restraints for a moment before giving up, these restraints were a lot tougher than the ones in the cell and at least those allowed him a small amount of movement these completely restricted him.

The berth he was on wasn't particularly comfortable either, the flat metal forcing his back to be rigidly straight. Jack could feel the stiffness in his back meaning he had been in this position for a while. His neck cables and lower torso were still pretty sore from where Knockout had jabbed his electrical prod but other than that he felt relatively alright.

A small clicking sound caught Jack's attention for a moment he started looking around the room trying to identify the origin point only for the sound to stop. Jack relaxed slightly closing his optics and letting out a sigh before opening his optics again. Jack jolted slightly when on the left side of his vision was words not in English but in cybertronian but he could read it just fine.

The words passed quickly but Jack was still able to read it oddly enough to him it was a self-diagnostic saying he was fine except for a few fried circuits. the apparent reason why his optics wouldn't focus well on things far off. The next thing the diagnostic told him was that his energon stores were at eighty-seven percent.

"Huh well, that's weird." Jack let out a small sigh then noticed something else, his voice. Of course, it had the odd kind of metallic tone all cybertronians had but his voice was also much deeper than before. Jack didn't know why he hadn't realized it earlier but he just summed it up to being so angry at Megatron he just didn't care.

The one thing he strode to do, the one thing he tried to ensure, and he just let it go. He promised himself to not let he emotions get the better of him he had to stay strong for his mom. The feeling to stay strong only grew after Optimus lost his memories if everyone lost their heads he would try and pick up the pieces and lead them towards the right direction. But now how could he do that when he was strapped to an oversized table waiting for someone to try and wipe his memories.

This now brought up thoughts of the Autobots. They probably didn't know what happened, They probably didn't know where they were and they sure didn't know what happened to them. Although he knew the Autobots would come for them eventually he knew it would be too late by then.

As if on cue the door to what Jack presumed to be the med-bay of the Nemesis opened up revealing Knockout and a large blue mech with one yellow optic and an optic patch on the other. All he would need is a peg leg and a hook hand and he'd be a pirate, The mental image making Jack smirk slightly.

"Huh you're up again already you don't seem to stay down long do ya kid." the blue one said, out of all the Decepticons the only one Jack hadn't really ever seen was one called Breakdown, although from Miko's descriptions Jack could assume he had just met him.

"Well since he's up this will only make things more of a pain." Knockout said absentmindedly rubbing the side of his helm that Jack headbutted although without the dent.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad can he, I mean I get he's big but come on he's only looked like that for what a day? Not even that so what can really he do?" Breakdown joked walking closer to Jack sizing him up. And it was true compared to him, Breakdown was only up to his lower torso while Knockout was just below the waist.

"You don't know which one he is, do you?" Knockout asked. Breakdown just looked at him and shook his head.

"Heh well that one." he pointed at Jack before he continued at his terminal. "Was the one to restore Optimus Prime's memories, and he also managed to blow up that crazy spider glitches ship," Knockout paused for a moment before continuing. "Hmm and I think he did something else because Megatron has had an interest in that boy since before the Unicron incident."

Knockout finished typing at the terminal before examining a group of wires and cables that connected to the wall before continuing. "he's done quite a lot more to disrupt us actually, I would have been impressed if he wasn't one of those repulsive fleshies." Knockout paused then looked up at Jack who remained silent through the small history lesson.

"Not to mention the fragger left that GIANT DENT IN MY HELM." Knockout shouted obviously still annoyed at the incident.

"Huh, i guess that warrants Megatron's interest then, are you all ready for your thing or do I still need to polish you more?" Breakdown joked.

"Yes I am now can you lower his berth so I can connect the patch to his helm?"

it was evident Knockout was starting to get annoyed at his assistant if his exasperated mumbling was anything to go by.

"Yea yea just don't fry your circuits and give me a sec." Breakdown just chuckled back walking over to the side of Jack's berth. "Well, when did you get this?" Breakdown asked poking at his upper chest slightly.

"What?" Jack was confused he couldn't remember there being anything there before. He looked down expecting there to be damage from Knockouts shock staff only to see some sort of weird silver symbol on his upper right chest plate.

"Oh that, lord Megatron had me do it while he was in stasis." Knockout said still focusing on his terminal. "I had figured I would have enough time to put that on, buff out that dent, then have him go through the procedure before he woke up." Knockout chuckled. "But now at least we get to watch him squirm."

Breakdown walked behind Jack to lower the berth he was on pressing a few buttons the tilted platform flattened out leaving Jack on his Back. "Well between me and you kid nothing personal just doing my job." Breakdown shrugged before moving back with Knockout finally coming over.

"You're out of your processor Knockout" Jack growled as the medic came closer with a long purple cable in his servo sparking slightly at the end.

"Hmm, i guess you would be right about that." Knockout then came up right next to Jack's faceplate smirking "I'm in your processor." with that said Knockout jammed the cable into the back of Jack's helm.

Jack could once again feel an immense pain him his helm his optics flickering slightly from both the pain from the patch and the patch itself.

Jack knew he probably wouldn't last long but he had to try and resist. If he just gave up that wouldn't sit well with him ever, even if he probably wouldn't remember he had to stay defiant to the end.

"All mental sequences are stable, Breakdown put the drive with the algorithms Megatron wanted on this one into that port over there."

Jack couldn't see what was happening around him but he could hear what was going on still and felt when Breakdown put in the 'drive' because a massive electrical pulse went through the cable and into his helm.

Jack let out a yell sounding both pained and enraged. He suddenly realized something, something was wrong he couldn't quite place it for a second before a sickening realization dawned on him.

They were actually doing it they were removing his memories.

With this realization, Jack redoubled his efforts in trying to stop them and hold onto every memory he could with little to no success.

he saw images and flashes of people and places one of them being a middle-aged man looking at him with a smile. He had the same messy black hair Jack did and deep blue eyes making them look dark but they were bright with kindness with a pair of black rimmed glasses in front of them. Covering the bottom half of his face was a black beard trimmed short.

Another image flew through his mind of a white building with a thick red trim along the top and a neon sign with a kind of cartoon figure punching another who looked to be holding a burger. Oddly enough the sight of this image annoyed Jack while the one of the man made him happy but also sad at the same time, He just didn't know why.

He once again pulled himself out of the distraction and tried to fight harder to hold onto his memories only to lose them faster. Eventually, he started seeing images of a black haired woman in a nurse's uniform looking worriedly at him. Then a girl with black hair with pink dye standing next to a shorter boy with spiky hair both of them waving.

But just as soon as they had come they went leaving him feeling both empty and fine. The next image was a robot, a blue one that looked like a girl smirking at him the pink crests on her head shining off the sun. The first thing that came to his mind was that she was really beautiful but just as quickly as the others it started to fade.

Seeing this happening he fought harder than before to try and hold onto that memory making the pain in the back of his helm grow. Slowly the image faded but sure enough, it was slowing down but wasn't stopping. He tried harder the pain being almost unbearable but he couldn't stop he had to keep trying.

Faintly he could hear someone shouting although he couldn't make out what they were saying it was clear they were shocked about something. But he ignored it and kept fighting to try and remember. All of a sudden he felt something stir in his chest not uncomfortable or painful it felt… odd kind of like an energy surge or something similar to it.

Then memories and different images suddenly came flooding back instantly he remembered his mom, Raf and Miko, his terrible job at KO Burger, and even his dad. But oddly enough to him, the most important memory to him was one of Arcee. Jack was brought out of his shock and remembrance by a massive surge of pain causing him to yell out.

The pain from the back of his helm was so great it numbed him almost completely and he couldn't move at all. Jack also started feeling extremely tired all of a sudden and his attempts to try and stay conscious were greeted with darkness once again.

Outside of Jack's head, Knockout was staring at his monitor looking then back towards Jack gaping wondering what in the pit happened. The procedure was going smoothly until his processor activity started spiking immensely. He had looked at the monitor connected to it for a moment before looking back to see the progress was starting to slow.

His first thought was Breakdown had messed with something only to see his assistant standing right behind him looking equally confused. Moments later the terminal Knockout was looking at exploded in a shower of sparks making him raise his arm to protect his face. Knockout lowered his arm to see the terminal completely fried, that wasn't good that was the terminal that was sorting through and arranging the memories and now they had no control over it whatsoever.

Knockout looked back at Jack to see the cortical psyche patch glowing completely energon blue with electricity arcing all over it and Jack. Then the machines nearby Jack made a sizzling sound before they to exploded in sparks and electricity shocking Breakdown forcing him to his knees, then the room quieted making no noise.

Breakdown grunted getting up and let in a large amount of air to cool his systems from the shock before looking at Knockout. "What the pit happened, as far as I know, that's never happened before."

And that's where he was now trying to figure out what had happened. "I don't know everything was going fine then everything started slowing down like he was resisting it."

"But that shouldn't be possible no one should be able to do that."

"I know but now we have a much bigger problem who's going tell lord Megatron?"

Ironically the door slid open behind Knockout to reveal said warlord almost as if on cue making Knockout jump slightly while Breakdown just stood straight at attention knowing something was going to happen.

"Gah lord Megatron what a uh pleasant surprise." Knockout tried to calm himself. for a second he sounded like Starscream and just that thought on its own made him feel insulted even if he was the one who thought it.

"Enough with the theatrics Knockout what happened in here Soundwave informed me of a massive energy surge here," Megatron spoke sounding irritated making Knockout fear for his paint job.

Megatron looked around the Med-bay with a critical optic, the entire place looked trashed and steam and other gases could be seen rising from some of the terminals and monitors which screens had been smashed, but only in a circular radius anything outside of that looked completely fine.

The center of said radius was Jack's still form laying on his berth with a black psyche patch in the back of his helm. His crimson optics settling on those of his medic making the crimson mech to take an involuntary step back.

"Knockout what happened in here." The crimson medic didn't know what scared him more just Megatron's presence or how calm he sounded.

"I don't know what happened my lord the procedure was going smoothly then it abruptly just took a nosedive, screens started exploding with my terminal frying itself." Knockout said pointing over his shoulder to the terminal next to Jack.

Megatron was quiet and staring intently at the still form restrained to the berth. "Interesting, is the boy still online or has his processor also been fried?" Megatron questioned never taking his optics off the black mech. Knockout hummed for a second before pulling a scanner out of subspace and walking over to Jack.

A blue light went over him three times before shutting off. Knockout took a second to read the results before looking back at Megatron clearly confused.

"I don't get it I mean he was in the epicenter of the energy spike he should be offlined much less only have slightly increase processor activity this doesn't make sense." Knockout read and reread the scan result even doing another scan before Megatron stopped him.

"Knockout enough take him back to his cell I shall deal with this later, and I expect you to have this place repaired and cleaned up swiftly, we still have eleven other subjects that must undergo the procedure." with that Megatron walked out of the Med-bay servos behind his back quickly followed by Soundwave who Knockout hadn't even seen come in.

"I need a cube of high-grade," Breakdown muttered while walking over and disabling Jack's restraints before grabbing him and dragging him towards the door.

"I second that," Knockout said before facing his trashed med-bay venting an exasperated sigh.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP** **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP** **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Jack slowly opened his optics to see that he was once again back in the dark cell thankful that whatever Knockout had done to him seemed to have no effect in rewriting his memories. He could still remember his friends, his family, and the Autobots but one thought ran through his mind why could he still remember, the entire purpose of what they did or tried to do was to make sure he didn't remember anything, not to say he wasn't glad it didn't work he was just curious as to what went wrong.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door to his cell open and close, nor did he hear the sound of someone walking closer to him until he saw them out of the corner of his optic. He looked up slowly his worst fear of who it was proved true when he saw the black and purple pedes that looked like high heels.

Looking at his new visitor revealed the multiple arms protruding from her back her helm looking like that of an evil empress but the optics, those, were something he repeatedly saw in his nightmares. "Hmm My, my, my. What an interesting one you are." a familiar and terrifying voice caught Jack's audio receptors. He stared into the horrifying purple optics of one of the most terrifying Decepticons he knew…. Airachnid.

"Hmm, I must admit, that Transmutator does some fine work," the dark femme said as she paced in front of Jack sizing him up looking like a hungry predator ready to pounce. It freaked Jack out to no end how obsessed the spider-femme seemed to be of him.

"I saw June earlier she seemed to be doing fine although she still hasn't woken up such a pity." Airachnid said with mock concern "On the upside though you seem to be doing well Jack."

"Frag off," Jack growled angrily.

"My, you've barely been a Cybertronian for a full day and you already know some of our swear words? Arcee doesn't keep as tight a leash on you as she should, does she?" Airachnid said with a dark smirk.

"Arcee is my partner, I'm not her pet. We take care of one another. But then again, I don't expect a cold heartless glitch like you to know anything about caring for others," Jack said, holding back a smirk at the look of surprise crossed the femme's face.

As soon as her face turned to surprise, surprise turned to anger with a twisted grin and she extended all her limbs out like knives pointed at various points on his frame such as his neck one of his optics and some joints. "I could so easily dismember you right her just like I did to Tailgate, of course Arcee wouldn't be able to see it but the thought of it would probably break her all the same." It went without saying that Jack was both livid and terrified at how casually Airachnid said it. But just as quickly as her blades came out she retracted the limbs.

Airachnid let out a quick sigh, "Sadly lord Megatron has ordered no harm is to come to you." a downhearted look on her face plates before they were replaced by a wicked smile. "But he never said I couldn't hurt your friends or mother dearest. I might just pay her a visit later."

Airachnid just chuckled as Jack lunged forward. "You stay away from them, leave them out of this!" Jack shouted pulling harder at his restraints making the metal bending more but Airachnid was too focused on Jack to notice.

"Hmm if I remember correctly I think that the big oaf Bulkhead's pet is awake I think I heard her shouting while I was walking here she is a loud one isn't she?" Airachnid mused turning her back to Jack heading towards the door. "I might go say hi to her."

"No Airachnid you won't," Jack spoke with a coldness before pulling the chains one more time.

"Oh, and what are you going to… huh."

the sound of metal bending and groaning cut her off. Just as she turned around a popping sound rang through the cell before chains wrapped around her neck cables cutting off the energon flow to her processor, she let out a small choking sound before looking up. She stared into a pair of silver optics which displayed anger and a controlled fury in them before Jack pulled the chains down into his knee knocking her out cold.

He looked down at Airachnid, he knew he could give Arcee some amount of comfort by taking her out right here right now and he certainly had no love for the spider-con, it would be so easy to offline her as well. Jack shook his head clear of thoughts he knew he could do it but he wouldn't no matter how twisted someone was they deserved a fair fight.

Unwrapping the chains from Airachnids neck cables after confirming she was knocked out he broke the chain connections on his wrists, then used the chain to bind both pairs of Airachnids legs behind her back. With that done Jack vented a sigh then steeled himself and opened the door to his cell looking both ways down the corridor making sure to avoid any nearby patrols. Seeing no one in sight he stepped into the corridor closing the door behind him with one objective in mind, finding his friends.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP** **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-** **TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Aha, I've done another Chapter and as you can see nobody is off the nemesis yet I shall be going over the escape more in-depth over some more chapters then the escape.** **And also sorry this chapter is kinda short or at least it is to me but the next chapter is probably the largest I have and will ever write again so there's that to look forward to and I'm not exactly sure as to how long it's going to take to finish however but It's close to being done.**

 **And to include something about this chapter, for some reason, a lot of the spaces got reset somehow and a lot of words were grouped together. I did go through and corrected a lot of them but I might have missed some just putting that out there.**

 **And once again I would like to apologize as to how long these chapters are taking me to write, I can't really write all the time or I just get bored and stop for days so I try to write for a little while a day so I don't burn myself out. Although I've been told I have the imagination of a four-year-old by a friend so maybe not?**

 **Not exactly sure if I should take it as a compliment or not.**

 **Anyway, I don't think anything else needs to be said or typed I guess I'm probably forgetting something and I'll include it in the next A/N if I am. well, I hope you're having a great day/night/afternoon and stay frosty my friends.**


	3. Making a break for it

AHA, Chapter 3… now that I've thought about it more I, getting off the ship is gonna be a 4 part thing kinda in this order: Introduction, Jack escapes, Reintroduction, ESCAPE… or not still not too sure.

And Guest-Questioner, don't worry about the names I've already gotten that sorted out and I like how they sound wouldn't use those names anyway because LuisJM already is so I just went with what I thought was original which may be a shock. And also with the JackxArcee, ehh, I originally wasn't going to do it but I had multiple people ask me to do it, so I just said screw it why not, honestly I don't care for it that much but hey if it makes some people happy whatever I'll try it. As for the Decepticons having the same basic background, I am going to change up the kinda they're all evil and just want to kill, of course, there's still some fragged in the head but hey. Anyway thanks for your input I appreciate it. And it also seems that your not a fan of Luis's naming XD

Now start reading I think I've got a hungry Allosaurus mob somewhere and they don't look to HAPPY!

-TFP-TFP-TFP-

Do not judge appearances; a rich heart may be under a poor coat.

-Scottish proverb

-TFP-TFP-TFP-

CHAPTER 3

Making a break for it.

He was scared, alone, and in a body that wasn't his or was this what that machine did to him. He didn't know it was hard to think but at the same time extremely easy he was smart before but now it just felt like his brain or processor was now in overdrive he went through everything he knew about his situation multiple time within a matter of minutes. As far as he could tell there was no way for him to get out by himself he just had to hold out hope that the Autobots would come for him or Jack would somehow help.

He was brought out of his thought by the sound of slow heavy pede falls within seconds his processor gave him an image that gave him an idea as to who was coming and he dreaded every step he heard after that.

He didn't even need to think about whos heavy steps he heard it was obviously Megatron and just the thought of the warlord brought up terrible memories and thoughts including when the tyrant had almost killed him.

The sound of pedes hitting metal stopped directly outside the door and he heard someone pressing buttons on the terminal that controlled the door leading to his cell. Not knowing what else to do he went limp in the chains keeping him restrained faking unconsciousness hoping that the warlord would just leave. Hearing the door open he tensed up shutting his optics awaiting the possible pain or terrifying voice that plagued his dreams.

He heard quick but heavy pedesteps come into the room then the door to the cell close. He was completely trapped in here with Megatron he just knew it.

He jumped and his optics flew open in fright when he felt someone firmly grasp his shoulder and give it a shake. At first, he had to shut his optics again because whoever had entered had turned the lights higher, he opened his optics again this time only slightly to allow them to adjust.

"Sorry didn't mean to blind you, are you alright?" to hear not only an apology but the sound of someone who sounded sincerely worried surprised him. He knew this wasn't Megatron instantly, for one the voice, sure it was deep but not the deep kind of raspy voice Megatron had and it was comforting in a way. But also… familiar?

He finally got his optics focused he could finally tell who was in front of him but was once again surprised. He had never seen this mech before, the first thing he noticed about him was he was big even though he was kneeling down to optic level it was still pretty obvious he could probably have an even fight with Optimus. He also noticed that he had a pair of wings flat on his back and also had heavy duty wheels in his pedes, that meant that this bot was a triple changer, he had learned the term from spending some time around Ratchet. But the third thing that caught his attention and scared him was the silver Decepticon badge on his chest plate.

"W-w-why... would you c-care... you cons... did this to me." he managed to get out despite his fear, and he noticed his voice sounded different but filed it away for later. if there was a later. He was so focused on the insignia that he didn't see the flash of confusion and anger in the mystery mechs optics before he looked at where the chained up mech was looking at his chest, the realization dawn on him.

"Hey look at me." deciding it was probably better to not annoy this odd Decepticon he looked up at the mechs face. He was taken aback to see the silver optics staring back into his with care and understanding, but there was something else about him his face for one it looked extremely familiar to him he couldn't place where or when he might have seen this mech, but he did seem familiar.

"I am most definitely not a Decepticon never have been never will be I'd die before bowing to ole' Buckethead and I'm pretty sure you know that Raf." the mystery mech smiled and looked at Raf for a moment.

"Now let's see if I can get you out of those restraints" he stood up and grasped the chains behind Raf connected and pulled. The chains groaned before Raf heard a loud popping noise and he felt his right arm fall free, his other following soon after allowing. Finally not having his arms restrained he could see his thin arms, servos and spindly digits, which to his dismay resembled the deception communication officers more than he liked.

The mystery mech quickly kneeled down in front of Raf before pulling him into a bear hug. "I promised you I'd get you out of here."

And just like that, all the pieces fell into place. The caring attitude, the familiar faceplates, and that one sentence.

"J-Jack?" the hope in Raf's voice made Jack hug him all the tighter.

"Heh uh, yea it's me, Raf, took you long enough." Jack joked pulling the smaller mech away to get a better look at him.

Just going off of his appearance you would have definitely thought that Raf and Soundwave were related, there were differences, however, such as his servos. They were whole servos instead of just the digits coming out his arm. Another difference was that while Soundwave's design was angular Raf was more rounded out in places like his shoulders and helm.

Jack finishing his examination of his body and looked back at Raf's face, or the lack thereof. In place of any facial features was a screen with an orange tint to it, on it was two hollow purple circles that were where his optics should be. All in all his helm looked similar to security camera but with a few added spikes to the top and sides resembling his human hairstyle.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Raf asked, Jack, looked him back in the optics and noticed the rings were now both sloped slightly at the top.

"What? What are you looking at?" Raf asked feeling worried at Jack's lack of answer and the curious look on his faceplates.

"Huh oh uh, I was looking at your… face? Optics? I'm not sure which but uh not sure how to put it but you look like Soundwaves little brother or something." Jack figured it would probably be better to tell him then let him find out via Miko whenever they found her.

Raf instantly looked a bit more depressed but instead of lingering on it he just let out a sigh.

"That's... that's fine we can deal with that later... we have to find the others, who knows what's happening to them right now." Raf spoke so clearly and determinedly it kind of surprised Jack, he wasn't being the scared kid he was mere hours ago he wanted his family and friends back.

"Your right, can you walk?" his answer was Raf wobbly standing the new perspective making him kind of dizzy.

"Alright then come on we have to hurry."

Jack made his way to the cell door opening it, he quietly stepped out into the hall looking both ways before signaling Raf to follow. So far the halls had been empty luckily for them but it also put them slightly on edge.

"Jack, can you find me a terminal?" Raf whispered to the bigger mech who was peering around a corner.

"Already done there's one right down here." Jack stepped out into the open corridor still wary of any incoming patrols and jogged over to the terminal which was next to another door. Raf quickly followed his smaller frame not making a sound as he jogged, compared to the steady THUMP every time Jack's pedes hit the floor.

"Can you get a map of the warship?" Jack asked behind Raf looking down the corridors, he could faintly make out the steps of someone which worried him greatly.

"Maybe, we know that everyone should be in this area since me and you are here, so we're obviously in the brig but I'll try and narrow it down a bit."

Raf's digits danced over the buttons bringing up and closing different windows all of them covered in the runic cybertronian words. Finally, he stopped when an image came up which Jack assumed was the map.

"Jack I figured out where everyone else is!" He shouted a little too loudly, making both mechs optics widen and go dead quiet.

They stood there silent for a minute before Jack let out a sigh of relief and looked at Raf who had his head down looking as sheepish as he could. Raf murmured a quick sorry before turning back to his screen. Jack looked closer and noticed that there was a total of about six red dots on the map along with one green one signifying where they were.

"Actually someone is in the room right here," Raf pointed at the door right next to him.

Jack was about to say something when he heard the steady noise of marching coming down the hall. Taking a quick look around the corridors rib-like support structures he spotted a patrol of three vehicon troopers.

Raf managed to get the door open and they both quietly made their way through while making sure to shut it behind them. With the door closed the room was completely pitch black except for the shine of optics, outside the door Jack can hear the steps getting closer then eventually fade away.

"Ok, Raf I think we're in the clear," Jack said sighing as he leaned against the door slightly. He saw Raf glance at him for a moment before walking further into the darkness of the room.

"Hello? is anyone there?" Raf whispered out to try and not draw attention from anyone possibly outside, He was answered almost immediately by two neon green orbs appearing right in front of him making him yelp and stumble backward falling into Jack.

"Did you really not see me chained up here kid?" a voice spoke filled with Jack's coming from the direction of the orbs along with flashes of neon green lines underneath. The sound of chuckling rang throughout the cell making it even more creepy.

"No I didn't I can't see anything in here it's pitch black." Raf retorted kinda irritated at the amusement at his expense. Raf heard a snort behind him and looked up at Jack to see the amusement in his optics.

"Really I can see perfectly fine here, I can see you're a deep orange color and you don't have a face. And I can see your massive buddy behind you." Jack walked forward trying to get a better look at the mech in front of him but with no luck seeing as it was still pitch black.

"Raf, can you get the lights in here turned on?" Jack looked at the two rings that were on Raf's face mask. The sound of rattling chains randomly echoed throughout the oddly large cell.

"Yea sure Jack… wait uh hey is there a console in here?" Raf looked around the room quickly before settling on the green optics which were swaying from side to side with the lines below it faintly glowing.

"Hm-hmm-hm-hmm-hm-hm… oh sorry, what?" the rattling stopped and the green optics stopped moving.

Jack couldn't help at let out a small laugh at the apparent absentmindedness of the mech in front of him. Not to mention the small humming that seemed to play along with a song only he could hear, it looked like he had a few wires loose in his processor.

"Can you see any console in here, were blind as bats in here." Jack clarified hoping to get out of here.

"OH yea, uh little guy just take a couple of steps forward turn… left then walk forward a few steps more and it's right there, just be careful not to run into it." as the mech talked more and more Jack was figuring out who it was.

In the dark Jack could see the light from Raf's optics bob as he walked before suddenly turning then stopping as his pede connected with something causing a loud clang. The still chained mech let out a small laugh before once again going silent, it was odd he was either really talkative or silent.

Raf finally finding the console pressed a button on the keyboard and the room was filled with a dull blue light but still not enough to illuminate the room completely but it would do until Raf got the lights on. A static-filled hiss behind him turned his attention to the chained mech who was now averting his optics from the light.

"Hey, are you alright?"Jack asked curiously as to why the mech was in what sounded like pain.

"Yes, I'm fine but that light was like a flashbang going off in front of my face. I guess that this thing on my face doesn't adjust the light." he finished off with a rattle of chains making Jack guess he shrugged.

"Alright I've got figured out how to get the lights on and the release of his restraints just give me a second," Raf called over from his terminal. Seconds later the lights slowly turned on and the clang of chains and someone fitting the floor.

"Ugh could ya give a guy a warning if your gonna do that?" the mech asked getting to his knees. Now that the lights were finally on Jack finally got a good look at him and the bot just screamed military.

If his green camouflage color scheme didn't give it away then both his helm and shoulder cannon would have done it for you. His helm was odd though, over his optics appeared to be night vision goggles that he was now moving into their normal position above his optics, below his optics though was strange he seemed to have a face guard over his mouth similar to Bumblebee except it emitted light every time he spoke.

Besides that he looked normal or at least as Jack could figure moving down from his head he noticed this bot was large not height wise but similar to Bulkhead meaning heavy armor. And on his back looked to be a backpack with the cannon looking kinda like an antenna pointing upward. His arms looked bulky and heavily armored like the rest of him and his servo had three large blunt digits and a thumb. Looking at his pedes Jack saw that this bot most definitely had a tank alt mode due everything and the treads lining them.

"Sorry, I did say what I was doing a second ago though," Raf said walking over to Jack and the mech.

"Oh yeah heh, anyway I think reintroductions are in order because I don't recognize you," he said pointing at Jack then switched to Raf. "And I sure as hell don't know who you are."

Raf and Jack just blinked at him for a second.

"Uh that's Jack and I'm Raf." Raf spoke pointed a digit at each other respectively "Now who are you?"

The mech chuckled before abruptly stopping as if just realizing something critical. "Son of a gun you are way taller than me now, what the heck, that just ain't right."

At that point in time, Jack couldn't help but snicker a little at him due to his choice of words. This got an optic ridge raised from the mech and the digital representation of one from Raf.

"What are you laughing at? did I say something funny." it was obvious that he was irritated at the sudden laugh but there was also a small twinge of curiosity too. Raf looked at him expectantly probably also wondering what was so funny to him. Jack calmed for a moment although it wasn't that hard it still took him a second to compose himself to answer with a straight face.

"Sorry, sorry it was just your improvisations for cursing." The mech just gave him a look showing he was obviously not amused.

"I'll have you know I only say that around kids younger than fifteen cause they don't need to be hearing that crap. Most kids I've met older than that have probably already both heard and have said worse than me so that's why I go by the age thing." He finished looking proud of his own moral accomplishment. "Anyway I'm Jameson in case you couldn't tell, and now that my I can actually see myself now, DANG I look cool."

While Jameson looked himself over Jack went back to what he said about being a lot taller and he noticed, he practically towered over both mechs. Raf only reached up to his waist while Jameson was up to his lower chest which was odd because it used to be reversed. Jack shrugged off the observation filing it away for later and continued to watch Jameson.

Jameson stood looking himself over for a second longer before his optics landed on the cannon. He just froze up for a second before slowly turning his helm looking at Jack and Raf with wide optics, it was dead silent for a second before Jameson broke out into a laugh fit for a lunatic that soon turned borderline mad cackling. Raf hid slightly behind Jack while the latter took a step back unnerved by the sudden break in sanity.

Luckily for the younger mechs, Jameson's crazed laughter ended shortly finishing with a drawn-out 'breath' that still held hints of a chuckle. Jack hesitantly approached the obviously mentally unstable mech wondering if a wire came loose in his processor or something. Jameson looked at Jack and pointed at his cannon before lightly bouncing on his pedes.

"Do you see this, why didn't you tell me I had a flipping shoulder cannon, this is perhaps one of the most awesome things I've ever had given to me." He finished his words quickly excitement obvious in his optics.

Hoping for a way to get out of talking to the trigger-happy mech he looked over to Raf hoping he had something to change the topics or to get them moving. Raf seeing and understanding the silent plea in his older friends optics turned back to the terminal in front of him, quickly he pulled up the same map from earlier and brought up the occupied cells.

"Hey Jack I've got that map again, but we have a small problem." Raf waved Jack over and Jameson followed after both looking over the tech mech's shoulder.

"We're right here on the map," Raf pointed to the red dot. "And the closest occupied cell is over here." he then scrolled the map to the right a couple of times before several green dots were on the screen. But they were spaced out sporadically and separated by corridors and intersections.

"Hmm we'd never get through that for two main reasons," Jameson spoke up all joking in his voice turned deadly serious. "One, the vehicons patrol the halls every fifteen minutes we would more than likely be spotted by at least one of them wandering the halls."

"And that brings me to the second reason we can't bring this map with us can we unless we find more terminals in the halls and bring up the maps on those which not only takes time but wouldn't Soundwave notice, he is the eyes and ears of the cons right?" Jameson finished Raf and Jack stared at his for a second going over what he said.

"Uh Jack he's right, we have no way to print out a map and the patrolling vehicons would probably see us. What are we gonna do?" Raf looked at him with a hopeful expression but he was just as lost as he was, But looking at Raf visor gave him an idea.

"Uh can you download it to yourself or something, you do look like Soundwave maybe you have some of his abilities?" Jack pointed out, although looking over Raf's frame he couldn't see any areas as to where the extra limbs the communication officer possessed would come from.

"That's a problem I don't know how or if I even have something like that, but the least I can do is try." Raf had a determined look in his optics or visor Jack still couldn't decide what exactly they were.

Jack noticed Jameson walk over to the wall and slump down against it his optics dimmed slightly. Jack walked over and kneel in front of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" By the looks of it, he just looked depressed if anything.

"Heh yeah I'm fine, I'm just pessimistic when it comes to most situations. That and I can't do too much besides using this thing," He pointed to the large cannon on his shoulder. "IF, I could figure out how to use it but still it wouldn't help much we need to be quiet and this is everything but quiet." Jameson just shrugged before resting his head on the wall looking at the ceiling.

Jack was about to say something before Jameson's optics widened and brightened before Jack could ask Jameson lunged forward and put a servo over his mouth plates and put a digit over his signifying to be quiet. Jack nodded and Jameson removed his servo Jack strained his audios to maybe pick up what had Jameson react like that. It took a minute before he heard a steady chorus of pedesteps on metal.

It took a moment before it sounded right outside the door before slowly sounding further and further away before Jack could no longer hear it. Jameson let out a sigh of relief, Jameson then stood back up and walked back to Raf and the terminal with Jack right behind him.

"Raf, have you gotten anything?" Jack asked hopefully, they would have less of a chance of getting caught. Raf turned from the terminal and shook his head his optics dimmed.

The sound of someone slamming against metal made Jack and Raf both jump as they looked at Jameson, more specifically his leg where the armor was slightly dented by his fist. The Frustration and pain now was quite obvious in his green optics along with his shoulders trembling slightly.

"Gah I can't help, we don't know what we're doing and we're in bodies we don't know how to use UGH, really wish we had like a laptop or computer or something." Jameson was about to slam his fist against something again before a slight hiss and metal gears moving stopped him.

On his left, a large section of his forearm flipped upward showing a screen along with a keypad and a small cable with a kind of USB look to it. Jack and Raf just stared at his arm before the realization of what just happened finally caught up with them.

Jameson just looked up dumbfounded. "Uh, that is extremely convenient."

"No kidding, Jameson quick come over here," Raf said moving over some for the larger mech to also use the terminal. He didn't need to be told twice as he made his way over to the tech prodigy. Quickly they started working together, Jameson took the cable in his servo and looked it over before inserting it into the terminal.

As soon as it connected he stiffened up for a second making Jack a little worried something happened Before Jameson shook his helm relaxed and got back to work coping the map. Jameson didn't really have to do much except monitor everything on his end, Raf was the one downloading the map to his arm computer. Jack just stood back and watched quietly as the two worked, taking only about seven minutes Jameson unplugged the cable and it reeled back into its place. He tapped a few keys and the screen displayed an exact copy of the map on the terminal in front of them.

"Alright, that was weird but I'm pretty sure we've got the map on here," Jameson said gesturing to his arm computer. Jack however just raised an optic ridge.

"Your pretty sure, I…" Jack paused for a second before dropping it. "You know what it's better than nothing it'll do for now but we really should get going, we need to find everyone else." Jack finished pointing at the door.

"Agreed I've been fine so has Raf but that doesn't mean everyone else will be, the cons might have messed with them so just be wary especially with that on your chest." Jameson pointed at the con badge emblazoned on Jack's chest.

Jack nodded in understanding while silently glaring at the symbol. Raf made his way over to the door and pressed some buttons on it before the door opened revealing an empty corridor, peaking out to make sure the coast was clear the mechs made their way to the left with Jameson in the lead since he was the one with the map. Although the hall being empty was a good thing it just made it extremely eerie, combined with subtle noises from the ship moving and the humming of engines it didn't help.

With Jack and Jameson both being larger mechs their steps were relatively louder than Raf's due to not only his lighter frame but also being much thinner, Occasionally a particularly loud step would make Raf freeze for a second before speeding up slightly to catch back up.

TFP-TFP-TFP

The way to the other cells took surprisingly longer than one would expect taking more than twenty minutes even with their new sizes and a map to guide them, and on the way, they had passed quite a few doors making their way to the first marker signifying where some of their friends were supposed to be. Although it really didn't surprise Jack that the cons had a massive prison (more like a dungeon) onboard the ship.

Just like before Raf quickly opened the door in front of them before quickly making their way inside and closing it behind them, although this time the room wasn't pitch black so they could see who they were rescuing now. Fortunately or not they were still unconscious so that would mean no yelling or screaming, without needing to be told Raf quickly set to work disengaging the restraints.

Jack looked over the mech in front of him studying his Brown and silver armor. The brown cover his helm which resembled a construction helmet albeit vaguely it also covered his forearms, his lower legs down to his pedes, and his lower torso. While mostly the rest of it was a kind of grey bland silver while still looking shiny it didn't really glint in the light.

Looking back at his chest Jack noticed he had something that looked similar to a roll cage coming out of his lower torso and coming up and a little above his helm, looking him over Jack also noticed an odd difference in the armor near his shoulders but he couldn't place as to what they looked like or what they could be. And similar to Jameson he had what looked like a backpack on but without the cannon.

"Hey, one of you might want to catch him when I release him or his gonna fall flat on his faceplates," Raf called from the terminal, Jack and Jameson gave him a nod before quickly grabbing him underneath the arms gently but firmly.

Before long with a clanging of the restraints being removed was heard and the mech collapsed, just dead weight in their arms. Swiftly they carried him forward a few steps before leaning him back against the wall propped up with his legs splayed out in front of him.

"Uh, so Jack who do you think it is?" Jameson asked with a curious look in his optics.

"I don't know, but since everyone seems to have an appearance based on what they do like you and military and Raf looking like Soundwave. His helm looks like a construction helmet, and the only person I know did any construction was Spike he and his dad did some volunteer work occasionally." Jack guessed although it was a well-placed guess they would have to wait until they woke up to find out.

Jack saw the mischievous gleam in Jameson's optics like he did earlier when he had woken up sean. "Hmm I could wake him up and find out," he spoke up looking at the sleeping mech you could practically hear the wide grin in his voice.

"As funny as that was before, imagine getting woken up like that by somebody looking like how you do now, that would be terrifying." Jack pointed out. Jameson let out yet another sigh and mumbled something to himself along the lines of 'no fun' but nodded in agreement regardless.

With that avoided Jack walked up to the mech and kneeled down and grasped his shoulder firmly and shook it similar as to how he got Raf's attention. "Hey wake up, come on you have to get up." Jack urged. He repeated himself a few more times before their optics slowly shuttered open revealing dimmed cyan optics.

"Ugh wha-what happened, who are you." the tone of voice sounded tired and very confused although the voice sounded quite the same, except for being a smidge deeper and with the same metallic undertone everyone else had Jack knew who it was.

"Woah Spike easy. it's Jack. Me, Raf, and Jameson we're able to get out and now we're getting out of this place." Jack said taking Spike's arm and servo and pulling him up to his pedes. Spike still being disorientated clumsily fell forward bumping into Jack making a loud *CLANG* and spooking Spike into jumping backward.

"Gah, what was that," Spike said hurriedly his optics still disoriented and the constant moving wasn't helping, all he could see in front of him was a large black blob with two glowing silver points of light.

"Don't worry, you just bumped into me." although the explanation was supposed to sound calming it seemed more confusing than anything, Spike knew Jack wasn't wearing anything metal on him before. To clear any confusion and also to be able to finally see, Spike rubbed his 'eyes' with the back of his 'hand' quickly. Spike blinked quickly satisfied with the clarity it brought and looked at Jack.

He quickly jumped backward hitting the wall behind him when he saw the cybertronian that stood before him although he didn't realize he was half his size. He immediately recognized the symbol on the large alien robots chest as what Jack had called the Decepticons, it had plagued his mind with terror whilst he was unconscious. But one thing he knew this bot wasn't Jack the voice didn't fit right although the face did look similar it wasn't nearly enough to convince him.

Jack was surprised when Spike suddenly jumped away from him, but Jack kinda expected it the entire time Spike had looked at him his optics seemed a bit dazed and unfocused so he had probably not really seen what Jack looked like now and he doubted the Con badge helped any.

"Woah Spike calm down there, jeez, you jumped like a rabbit." Jameson tried to lighten the mood a little, laughing a little at the joke. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Jameson speaking up brought his attention on him and seemed to make the situation a little better since he didn't have a Decepticon insignia like Jack did, Not to mention his voice hadn't really changed much besides it being slightly deeper, but the cannon was still worrisome.

"Who are you?" Spike gaze was directly on the tankbot forgetting about Jack for the moment.

"It's Jameson, remember from earlier, really tall, kinda lanky, brown messy hair, I speak my mind, I'm either really quite or won't shut up, any of that ring a bell?" Jameson laughed a little at the end.

Spikes optics widened with his mouth gaped, his gawking switched between Jack and Jameson. Finally, his processor realized while he was only a little bit shorter than the Green mech, He was up to about Jack's waist. This caused alarms to start ringing in Spike's helm, he looked down to look himself over and he suddenly felt very faint.

Jack was lucky to have been raised by a nurse because he was taught a few things a few of them being the reactions of a person in shock. The sudden blank look Spike's face along with the small twitch of his left optic made Jack leap forward as Spike just fell forward his optics dark like before he woke up. Luckily Spike wasn't a large mech and was easy to carry it did help that Jack towered over everyone much to Jameson's annoyance.

"Uhh, what happened?" Jameson asked

"He just fainted, or by cybertronian standards, he glitched something my mom told me after learning it from Ratchet," Jack said before backtracking on what he said. "Wait, my mom! scrap I forgot she was here too we need to get her." the urgency in Jack's voice spurred the other two into moving after giving a quick nod.

Quickly they vacated the now liberated cell, Jack carrying the unconscious Spike, and Jameson and Raf in front of him leading the way. They quickly made their way through the labyrinth of corridors luckily the other cells were now much closer.

The sound of pedes coming down the hall in front of them instantly made them come to a halt, quickly they hid behind the corridor supports hoping to remain unseen. The closer the sound came the more identifiable they became, it was only one con but they were also large as well.

Turning around the bend of another intersection Dreadwing came around the corner heading down the hallway Jack and everyone else was hiding behind. However, the large seeker continued walking down the hall with calculated steps his red optics an abyss of nothing, his mouth plates set in a perpetual scowl.

Soon the sound of his pedes drifted off lost amongst the inner humming of the ships engines and other workings. Quickly everyone got out of their makeshift hiding spot and continued down the corridor reaching the next cell containing some of their friends.

Raf opened the door while the others stood to watch in case someone came their way, luckily that didn't seem to be the case as Raf opened the door and everyone once again hurried inside the dimness of a cell. Jack set Spike down next to the door then looked at deeper into the cell were a pair of scared bright blue optics.

Upon closer look, the optics were connected to an orange femme the same color as Raf but she was a bit shorter below his shoulder, her helm had two pigtails like shapes on top and the lower half of her face was covered by a face mask. On her back, there were two silver winglets similar to Arcee's but they were bigger and folded flat against her back, her entire torso seemed to be made to look like a metallic dress that moved slightly when she did, the metal was somehow connected to her but was able to move somewhat freely.

"W-wh-who are you."

Jack was about to reply when Raf walked past him and towards the retrained femme. "Sari? Is that you?"

Realizing who it was Jack found it better if he let Raf handle her and calm her down seeing as how they knew each other. Jack leaned on the wall next to him and watched the interaction from afar.

noticing how Sari seemed to look at him nervously every once and a while so to maybe help calm her down Jack smiled a little and waved, in turn, she smiled a little nervous still but looked better. Jack decided to stretch his arms a little given the break in evading patrols and navigating the corridors, stretching out his right arm he bumped something making it move slightly.

Looking to see what he hit, the first he noticed was the sky blue and snow white paint on someone's armor. Taking a step back he realized there was another femme in the cell with Sari, she was actually really short, and if Jack remembered correctly in comparison to himself she was about the height of Airachnid. Just the quick thought about the spider made Jack shiver slightly, and he mentally apologized to whoever he just compared to the twisted she-devil.

The femme in front of him was obviously a helibot because of the rotors sticking out from her back and the chopper cockpit that made up her breastplate, the thought of the word made Jack quickly look away before noticing her pedes. They looked quite thin, they were larger than Raf's but small enough to possibly be very quiet. Another thing that caught his optic was on her wrist, the tail rotor for her alt-mode was folded inward similar to that of the ones on her back

"That's Carly if you were wondering."

Sari's sudden voice made Jack jump a bit gaining a laugh from Jameson who was behind her with Raf's right next to her, It seemed Raf had gone ahead and gotten her out of the chains.

"How do you know?" the question was purely out of curiosity but Sari seemed to think otherwise.

"Uh I don't know maybe I can read minds," the orange femme let out an exasperated sigh. "no she woke up a little after I did. I had already calmed down by then but she freaked out as soon as she saw me," Sari's annoyed expression faded before continuing. "she caught a glimpse of herself and let out a pretty loud scream then she just went out like a light again."

"Ha Spikey over here did the same thing just no screaming." Jameson pointed over at the unconscious mech laying in the corner.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you any, I was just wondering, anyway are you alright?" Jack asked kneeling down to the shorter femme to be at optic level.

"I'm fine just… just a bit shook up I guess after this happening... going through that machine was the most painful thing I've ever experienced I thought I was going to die when I blacked out." Jack hearing Sari's voice and how quiet and scared she sounded put a servo on her small shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze

Jack stood and nodded towards the door. "We should get moving again we still need to find everyone else, Raf get her down and I'll carry her."

Quickly Raf disengaged Carly's restraints and her limp body would have fallen to the floor had Jameson not caught her. Jameson then brought her to Jack while he picked up Spike again.

"You sure you can pick them both up cause that's gotta be pretty heavy," Jameson asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine you just make sure you can get us to the next cell," Jack assured as he took the second knocked out bot under his arm and carried both of them under his arms by the waists with their limbs dangling.

Jack was about to speak again when Jameson clamped his servo over his mouth plates quieting him again. Jack just nodded in understanding as everyone went silent. And just like every time before the sound of marching came and went but it left Jack somewhat confused.

"How is it that you can tell that they're coming every time before we can even hear them?" Jack asked somewhat suspicious of the bot. He remembered what Knockout had tried to do to him and he wasn't sure if it happened to anyone else before him.

"You guys can't hear them coming?" Jameson asked in confusion, Raf and Jack just shook their helms in response. "Huh weird I can hear them coming maybe three minutes before they walk past the door, I can still them hear actually." Jack thought for a moment before nodding, fine with the answer provided, he remembered Ratchet could hear everything in the room and then some it wasn't odd to think someone else could have the same level of hearing or better.

"Alright we still have six more people, we need to hurry before someone realizes we're gone." Jack adjusted his grip on Spike quickly before resuming talking. "we've taken much longer than we should have and one of the cons find us missing or the one I chained up could get free."

Raf opened the door and Jameson peeked outside quickly checking the halls, seeing it was empty he waved everyone out of the room and made his way to the front to lead the growing group of escapees using his built-in map.

Jack was in the middle of the group, although he felt like he should be in the front to protect everyone he still had to carry Spike and Carly, who thankfully was not that heavy for him. Jameson lead them quickly and as quietly as possible though which made Jack feel better and the constant navigation through the ship gave them a sort of rhythm.

They would walk at a rapid pace careful not to make much noise, if they came across a patrol they would hide using the Decepticon's architecture against them and hide behind the corridors 'ribs'. That was something that played in their favor often as they were now heading towards where the patrols came from and they seemed to become more frequent, now it was like heading downriver with a bunch of salmon going upriver.

They had gotten to a crossroads a corridor and a half away from where the next cell was when Jack realized Spike was starting to stir. Jack motioned for everyone to stop moving and hide, and they did so without hesitation.

Jack walked over to the wall and leaned both Carly and the waking Spike up against it, Jack kneeled in front of Spike ready to make sure he stayed quiet in case he yelled. It wasn't long before his blue optics slowly opened, just as dazed as before this time however he wasted no time in clearing his vision to just to stare at his hand for a few moments before finally looking at Jack.

"wh-what happened to me?" Spike asked softly nervous about the answer.

"The Decepticons did this. Me, you, them," Jack pointed at some of the others across the corridor. "We've all been made into cybertronians, don't ask me how I don't know we just have."

Spike nodded before curiosity came over his faceplates. "So… what's your name?"

Jack was a little surprised by this, he had figured he had told Spike earlier when they had talked before he glitched. "I'm Jack and them Femme next to you is Carly."

Spike just stared with wide optics at the large mech in front completely dumbfounded that it was Jack standing there.

"Jack, holy sh…" Spike didn't finish his sentence as Jameson came around the corner quickly.

"Language! there are kids here." Jameson pointed at Raf and Sari before he went back into his hiding spot and waited to get moving again.

"What was that about? And who else is around besides you and him?" Spike asked glancing at the two bots Jameson had pointed towards.

"Besides me, you, Jameson, and Carly, it's just Sari and Raf." Jack pointed to each of them respectively "and as for why he was like that I'm not too sure just watch out around him he's kind of… odd."

"Anyway we should probably get going now we stayed here longer than we should have," Jack added, picking Carly up then standing up and checking both ways before walking out of cover.

Everyone else did the same albeit Spike did so hesitantly still nervous about everything and everyone around him.

Quickly they made their way to the next cell narrowly avoiding a patrol as everyone slipped inside of the door before Raf shut it. Like all the other cells before it was large, dark, and depressing, the only change in each cell was the different prisoners they each held and this one was no different. Two mechs were restrained to the walls on opposite sides.

The one on the left was largely dark green with orange lining under his arms and legs. His helm was rounded with a ridge going down the center, his optics were bright green almost neon like Jameson's except his were a lot darker. He was also a larger mech roughly shorter than Jacks upper chest making him the second tallest mech so far. Along his legs were a total of six wheels four in his pedes the other two placed in his knees acting as the joint, his arms revealed more of what his alt-mode could be by the three smokestacks lining each one.

Luckily he seemed to be awake sadly he didn't look scared, frightened, or calm he just looked really pissed.

The other mech in the room was also awake and he didn't look too happy at all either. Compared to the first mech he was much smaller just about Raf's height, something that seemed to be common with everyone. His color scheme was mostly dark green with black stripes while the optics were blue. His chest had ram bars over the front with multiple sets of headlights there and on his shoulder, but his sleek form suggested his alt would be an off-road muscle car maybe?

Then something dawned on Jack momentarily as he turned around and performed a quick headcount seeing if he was correct. He looked over the mechs of his current group and realized out of all the guys that had been in the room with them at the beginning only two were missing now.

Sean and… Vince.

It seemed as Raf had also realized this as he edged closer to Jack and away from the larger mech who he could only assume was Vince. Which meant that the smaller one was Sean.

"Who are you guys? What do you want." Vince demanded, his voice was also very much the same which just by hearing it already annoyed Jack greatly.

Oddly enough they had been friends at one point but Vince started to get more irritated at Jack as time went on, Jack never really understood why he started acting like he did. but he did know they were no longer friends after Vince brought up his dad, he had started making fun of him for not having one anymore, not understanding the reasoning behind it.

"Do you want to get out of here or not." Jack calmly said, walking forward and facing the bully who was now shorter than him and less heavily built.

Vince started looking nervous now noticing the how large the mech was and the symbol on his chest, he had seen it on other those Decepticons that had taken him from his cell.

"Raf, can you get Vince and Sean down?" Jack looked into his visor, even with the visor Jack could tell he was nervous just by looking at the purple rings that represented his optics.

They apparently acted kinda like an emojis in the sense that the rings made different shapes depending on how Raf felt like right now they were slanted outward, It was kind of weird to describe.

Jack saw Jameson walk over to Sean and he started talking to him, Jack decided to leave it to him while he talked to Vince.

"Raf? isn't that the name of that tech geek?" Vince asked looking past Jack and at said mech who was trying to work and ignore the scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes that would be him, right here is Carly," Jack said holding up the femme under his arm a little higher before setting her down next to Vince.

"What happened to her?"

"She just went into shock and passed out, Spike over there did too but he woke up a little while ago." Jack looked at Sean and Jameson for a second, "I'm going to assume you've already made 'friends' with Sean and the one talking to him is Jameson."

"How did you know mine and Sean's name before you asked either of us? Your one of them aren't you, you're a Decepticon those guys Jack told me about" Vince accused, his green optics glaring into Jacks silver ones.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, "This symbol," Jack said pointed at it, "Was forcefully put on me a few hours ago and I'm not a Decepticon, as for knowing your names it was kinda easy you two are the last guys we need to find next we need to find the other girls." Jack explained

That seemed to put Vince at more ease before he asked another question that made Jack wonder if he should answer.

"Wait if everyone's here where's Darby?" the question itself was quite logical actually, but what threw Jack for a loop was the fact he sounded kinda worried.

"Heh uh…" before Jack could answer the restraints holding Vince deactivated leaving gravity to bring him down, unfortunately, Vince wasn't ready for it and landed on his face and by the sound of Jameson laughing Sean did as well.

Jack helped him up to his pedes as Vince glared daggers at Raf who was trying to avoid him completely.

"You alright?"

"You haven't answered my question yet. Where's Darby" Vince asked again agitation in his voice.

"Vince, I'm right here." Jack raised his arms a little as if to emphasize his identity.

Vince just stared at him optics wide for a moment, "You've got to be kidding me your huge before you were… were…" Vince trailed off not really not sure how to put it without insulting his savior.

"Yea scrawny, weak," Jack tried hard to keep the small amount of irritation out of his voice, that in itself was hard to accomplish dealing with Vince normally. "But this is the reason I was able to break out of my cell, I don't think they had a mech my size planned for the restraints." Jack gestured to himself laughing slightly albeit humorlessly.

Jack heard a muffled scream behind him and turned to see Sari and Raf trying to calm down a panicking Carly, for the most part, it seemed to be working but of course, she was shooting the biggest guy in the room terrified looks. And that just so happened to be Jack, his size seemed to be a blessing and a curse.

"Huh, she woke up I figured it might have taken longer," Jameson spoke up from next to Vince making him jump.

Jameson just snickered before returning to seriousness while Vince just glared and Sean stood behind kinda lost as to what to do. "So we've got everyone here and Carly's woken up should we go on to the next one now?"

Jack just nodded and Jameson and Sean both headed to the door ready to depart while everyone else prepared to get moving. Jack looked ever everyone he managed to save so far and with the growing number of people the cell looked a little packed, but Jack wouldn't be happy until he saved everyone he could.

"Alright Sean me and you are taking point," Jameson said to the smaller dark green mech who looked none to happy about it.

"Why are we going first when one of them can?" he said pointing at Jack and Vince

"One: because I have the map and two: your my buddy if I die you're coming with me, so quit complaining cause we're oscar mike," Jameson said while practically throwing Sean out the door.

Jack stood by the door as everyone filed out of the naming each person as they came out. Vince was the last person to start walking towards the door but he stopped in front of Jack.

"Hey, Darb-I mean Jack?" Vince said, gaining Jack's attention. He wondered what Vince wanted. Probably planned to try to pick a fight and try to get him to lead the group, it was one of the things Vince had started obsessing over being the leader or popular kid. Although it was weird to hear him call him his first name instead of him shouting Darby.

Vince held up his hand. "Thanks…I guess I owe you an apology. You pretty much saved our hides." Jack just froze momentarily before grasping the hand giving it a firm shake.

Jack was stunned, to say the least, but figured it rude not to reply. "Sure, Vince." Jack grinned at Vince and the bully gave him and small smile and nod before joining the others outside the cell with Jack following close behind. The door to the cell closed and they started another journey to the second to last cell.

Jack was starting to get nervous now because everytime they saved someone their group became bigger but that also meant they became more noticeable especially. with the sounds of eight bots pedes hitting the metal floor none too quietly except for Raf.

And to put Jack at more unease there didn't seem to be any Vehicon patrols and they didn't hear any while they were in the cell, this made him jump at just about every noise.

Jack figured that this much stress on someone such as young as he was was most definitely not healthy.

A loud crash of metal and the shouting of the others made Jack jump back in the reality of things to see that everyone had backed up and stood almost like a wall. On the other side, Jack could hear someone yelling another grunting and the clashing of metal, the telltale signs of bots fighting.

Jack pushed his way to the front of the wall to see something black, pink, and fast latched to Jameson who was on the floor getting the slag beat out of him. Jack first reaction was to pry the random cybertronian off Jameson and then threw them into the wall where Vince and Spike quickly restrained them.

Jack quickly checked Jameson over more specifically his faceplates, luckily his faceguard protected him from a large amount of the hits albeit dented and scratched. That left him dazed for a moment before Jack hefted him upwards and onto his pedes, he was dizzy for a moment before regaining his composure but with a fire of anger in his optics pointed at the black and pink femme who was now restrained and shouting in a language no one understood but it sounded like something from asia.

Jack had to hold back the furious tankbot while the others held back the small femme, it didn't take long for Jameson to cool off while the other one just silently fumed while restrained.

Jack glared looked over the new cybertronian quickly realizing quickly who it was. She had a frame similar to Arcee but was about a head taller than Raf, she evidently had a fast alt mode if the wheels that took up a large part of her pede along with her angular appearance told anyone anything.

What gave her away as to who she was though was the large braid of cable coming out the back of her helm and the odd crests at the top that looked kinda like pigtails with a familiar pattern and her optics as well were a familiar amber color. Apparently, Raf made the connection at the same time Jack did.

"Miko!" both boys shouted in unison and Raf rushed forward to give their friend a hug, Miko just looked at the Soundwave look-alike with shock hearing her littlest best friends voice come from it.

"Raf?"

Miko's voice sounded uncharacteristically apprehensive, but it was definitely the spunky Japanese teenager they knew.

Vince and Spike looked at each other and let go of her arms allowing Miko to return Raf's hug.

Jack came closer and caught Miko's attention, Miko practically shoved Raf behind him as Jack came to a halt seeing the anger in her optics glaring holes into his chest.

'Of course, her attention would instantly be brought to that' Jack thought as he brought his servos up disarmingly trying to calm her down and take her focus off the accursed symbol.

It seemed to only help slightly that Raf was behind her but the fact she knew no one else in this group of mystery bots and surrounded by them terrified her.

"Miko, he fine. He's not a Decepticon, It's Jack." Raf spoke up behind her. "And don't worry about everyone else we've been rescuing people using a map we found," Raf added as he saw Miko look around nervously at everyone else.

"J-Jack is that really you?" the timidness in Miko's voice was so unlike the slightly insane Japanese teen they knew it honestly hurt Jack.

"Yes Miko it's me, I may have that symbol but I'm not a con you of all people should know that about me." Jack could see the small bit of hope in her optics grow but her faceplates were still set in stone.

"If you're really Jack, I-I need some proof first," Miko said sounding nervous. Jameson groaned annoyed that they had to stop but Jack just raised his hand and the older bot begrudgingly stopped.

"When we were in the collapsed mine... what did you do to…" Miko pause for a second thinking before resuming "Breakdown when you found me and Bulkhead." Miko asked, the cables in her shoulders and arms tensed while she waited for the answer.

Jack not missing a beat answered quickly, "First I had dug through the wall behind him ramming him with the drill I had found knocking him down for a minute. Second, it wasn't Breakdown that was in the cave it was Starscream. And third, after I had gotten you out of there Arcee went in and got Bulkhead out"

Miko quickly ran to Jack and practically tackled him, if it wasn't for the size difference between the two he would have been knocked flat.

"Jack! Oh, scrap your fragging huge!" Miko shouted hugging the mech who was way taller than her, with her only reaching up to his waist. the nice moment didn't last long however as Jameson came over and Gibbs slapped Miko.

"Ow, what was that for," Miko demanded glaring daggers at the tankbot who just had a smug glint in his optics and his arms crossed.

"One: watch your mouth there's kids here, two: for tackling and trying to bash my head in," Jameson explained. "Oh and three: because I really wanted to do that for all the crap you give me in class." Jameson laughed before turning serious. "Now what I want to know is how did you escape," he questioned his demeanor changing completely.

Miko was still glaring at Jameson for Gibbs slapping her but answered sheepishly. "Uh hehe due to some past experiences I managed to get them off by tinkering with the manual release then I got…" Miko went silent for a second before looking at Jameson and Jack with wide optics. "Scrap, I was so focused to find you guys I completely forgot." she started running the way she had come while yelling over her shoulder, "Uh, stay right there I'll be right back."

Jameson was about to yell something back when Jack grabbed his shoulder, "can you follow her and make sure it is actually Miko." Jameson just nodded before he charged down the hall after her.

Carly walked up to Jack, "why do you think that isn't Miko? She sounded the same, heck she even looked the same… kind of."

Jack looked down the hall seeing Jameson turn around the corner of the hall. "I know it's Miko but I just have to make sure, the Decepticons tried to do something to me." Jack vented deeply before continuing to the bad part, "They tried to rewrite my mind make me loyal to them and them only, as far as I can tell it didn't work but I'm not sure if anyone else had it happen to them."

Jack figured it best to just go on and be honest with everyone rather than lie to them, sorta like a heads up if he just randomly went berserk.

"Oh… uh okay." Carly didn't really know how to process what she had just been told, and she wasn't the only one, however, some were more vocal in the discovery.

"Wait so they tried to brainwash you." Sean spoke up, "How do we know that it did work and you're just playing us!" he shouted. Although he was little more than half the height of Jack he had spirit, and that was going to get them caught or start a fight if he didn't stop.

"Hey knock it off, if he was trying to mess with us do you think he would have freed all of us from our cells," Spike said standing next to Jack showing his support.

"Yes, besides I know Jack he wouldn't do that and why would he tell us if he was… reprogrammed," Raf spoke up beside his friends, Jack couldn't see it but he could tell his friend was smiling at him.

"I-i... ugh fine you all have a point... but what about you Vince what do you think?" Sean looked over at the mech who didn't even look like he was really paying attention.

"I've known Jack for a while, but he's always been a good guy I guess, he's always got in the way when I went to pick on someone." Vince paused for a second and spared a glance over at Raf, "Raf would know Jack always seemed to be there when I messed with him." Vince just shrugged once he finished ignoring some of the stares he was getting from the older bots.

"Alright then so we all agree that Jack is fine, okay?" Sari said earning various sounds of agreement from everyone. "Alright, so Jack what do we do now because you seem to know more about this than anyone."

Jack nodded, "Sure, I guess, for now we'll just wait until Jameson and Miko come back." Sean mumbled something Jack couldn't hear but he ignored it, he could now see why Miko didn't like him. "She might have found something useful or maybe she had someone in her cell with her because that's what it sounded like to me, so everyone just finds a place and hide for now." everyone readily agreed to that and quickly took to hiding amongst the ships inner structure.

Jack hid close to the hallway that Jameson and Miko ran down and settled down waiting for them to get back, or for a Decepticon patrol to come by whichever one came by first.

Raf suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere and settled down next to him, "Do you really think that Miko got brainwashed?" the fear of that happening bleeding into his voice.

"No I don't Raf, but I have to take the chance just in case, she did just came out of thin air and then ran off." Jack let out a vent and looked down a Raf. "I hope no one did anything to her but I did hear from Airachnid that she woke up and was yelling pretty loudly."

"You talked to Airachnid?" I thought you and Arcee hated her." Raf asked looking curiously at the bigger bot.

"Well, it wasn't really talking it was more like trading curses, and threats until I broke free and knocked her out," Jack admitted, Raf just looked at him with wide optics.

"You knocked out Airachnid! You didn't kill her did you?" Raf asked nervously, anytime someone brought up the spider-con you could see the anger in Jack and Arcee's eyes and optics respectively.

"No I just chained her legs up so she couldn't get out and tell anyone I escaped, I couldn't do that everyone deserves a fair fight no matter how insane." Jack peeked out from behind his cover to do a quick scan of the corridor and still nothing. "After that, I just started running down corridors opening door trying to find you guys, that's when I ran into you."

"Oh, ok then, well I'm glad you were able to get out and Jack thank you." Jack looked down at the smaller bot with a smile.

"Raf you don't have to thank me, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself had something worse happened to you." Jack patted Raf on the shoulder then looked down the corridor again.

It was still empty which was both a good and bad thing. Good because no patrols which could possibly spot them, bad because Jameson and Miko still hadn't gotten back. Jack really wished he hadn't sent off the one guy who had a map to this place. If he had sent someone else after Miko, he and Jameson could have gone after the last cell and gotten out whoever was in there although it really boiled down to three people at this point.

Sierra, Mikaela, and... his mom

"Jack," Raf tugged on his arm pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you hear that?"

Straining his audios he could faintly hear a group of pedes hurrying to somewhere, the sound, however, was clearly getting closer, however.

"Scrap, quick get behind me," Jack told Raf, he didn't hesitate as Jack prepared to jump out of cover and defend his friends. "If I tell you to run do it and take everyone with you I'll hold them back as long as I can." Raf just nodded and waited behind Jack.

The thudding steps kept getting closer and closer making Jack nervous. He never really fought anyone before, his scuffles with Vince were hardly fights. Although he guessed it wouldn't matter now, he'd seen the vehicons in his new form and they were comparable to Raf in size so maybe he could use that as an advantage.

The sound was pretty much on top of them and he could tell they were in a hurry although due to them running he couldn't tell how many there were. Suddenly the sound stopped and a small hiss and tapping could be heard.

"Scrap they should be right here where did they go?" the voice was Jameson's but the way he had said that it didn't sit right with Jack so he waited.

"Well you're the one with the map I don't know this place, are you sure you don't have it upside down or something?" That one was Miko, he could practically feel the annoyance radiating off her.

"Seriously the only way the map could be upside down is if I somehow twisted my arm in an impossible angle, this is where they were I put a mark labeling this exact point." Jameson was starting to sound irritated and more tapping could be heard as Jack assumed he was tampering with his arm computer.

Jack looked across the corridor to see two pairs of optics looking back at him, it was Sari and Vince. Vince nodded his helm in the direction of the voices, Jack could only guess he wanted to know if they could get out of cover. In response, he just shook his head and listened in on the conversation more.

"Please, can you two not fight we need to find my son and the others so we can get back to the Autobots." If Jack was still human his breathing would have hitched in his throat. He knew that voice better than any other and that was all it took for him to get out of his hiding spot.

"Mom?" Miko and Jameson had there back to Jack as he came out of hiding and jumped and turned around as soon as he spoke. June, however, saw him come out.

His height and size naturally made him intimidating so when he came out she was on the very edge of sheer panic, the silver emblem on his chest didn't help the situation either she knew what it was and just thinking about it terrified her.

But she somewhat knew what her son looked like Jameson and Miko had told her after they got her out of the vent Miko had her hide in. and when he said 'mom' he sounded like a mix between his voice and his father's. Without hesitation, she pushed past Miko and Jameson and ran to her son hugging around his lower torso.

Jack quickly returned the hug picking his mom up off the ground before setting her down with her pulling away slightly to get a better look at him as he did the same. He was correct in thinking that the femme he saw before the experiment was his mother the teal and white coloring and her armor looking like that of her nurse scrubs with combat armor over it.

"Jack! oh, thank god you're alright" small energon tears were rolling down her faceplates "Heh I knew you were going to be taller than me but this is kind of ridiculous." June joked looking up into her son's bright silver optics, both of them smiling at each other.

"I'm glad you're ok, did they do anything to you besides the obvious?" Jack looked his mom over now looking for injuries or something wrong.

June just laughed and grabbed the side of her son's helm in her servos, "And here I thought I was the one supposed to be worrying about you, I'm fine." June started looking her son over again "But are you alright, those creeps didn't do anything to you did they?" Jack could hear the worry in his mother's voice.

Before Jack could answer however the sound of someone clearing their vocalizer made Jack turn around and face Vince along with everyone else coming out of hiding, "Uh as much as this is heartwarming shouldn't we go and find Sierra and Mikaela now?"

That brought Jack back to the reality of the situation, none of them were safe until they got off this ship and two of them were still missing. "Ugh right we need to find them then get out of here, Jameson where do we need to go?"

Jameson looked at his computer then at the hall he, Miko, and June had all just come from. "Uh down here then we take a right then a left then another right and it's right there, were at the mid-point between Miko's and your mom's cell and the last one."

"Alright then let's go we just need to get them then we can get out of here, I'm really tired of looking at the same dark walls," Sean said, relieved that they were so close to leaving the terrifying place.

Jameson quickly grabbed him by the back of the neck cables and dragged him to the front earning a yelp and hitting from him, "Well we have no time to lose then, Onwards!" he said loudly, marching down the hall. Really it was a miracle they have been able to stay hidden this long.

Jack's mom looked at him with an optic ridge raised and Jack just shrugged back at her, not knowing how to explain the strange bot. And just went to follow them down the eerie corridor.

Jack followed closely behind the pair of teachers, he could faintly hear Sean complain about being dragged to the front while Jameson responded with something about a shield which seemed to set the smaller mech off onto a tirade. It was pretty funny to watch Sean try and hit Jameson's helm but due to the size difference however little it was, was enough to prevent any contact.

And behind him, he could hear some of the others talking, looking he saw his mother talking with Sari and Raf probably making sure the youngest we're alright. And at the back, he could see Miko animatedly talking with Spike and Carly with Vince listening in with curiosity about one of the many stories she had heard from her large guardian.

Jack let out a vent thinking about guardians he could probably guess as to how she was right now, walling herself in from everything and everyone and probably on a warpath to offline as many cons as she could before getting offlined herself.

Jack wondered how she would react to seeing him now, he knew he was bigger than her by a lot if the size difference between him and Airachnid was any indication. Arcee and he would practically have switched sizes in comparison it was actually pretty funny now that Jack thought about it.

Jack stopped as he felt something bump his pede, when he looked down he almost fell backward trying to get away from the destroyed servo that laid in the middle of the corridor missing the rest of its owner.

Miko saw him stop and glanced around him to get a look at what made the big mech almost jump backward. "Oh, heh I thought we hid all of the parts after that. Guess not." she quickly grabbed the mangled arm and tossed it into the shadows of the hall.

Jack looked harder into the darkness and his optics widened in surprise when he saw the beaten forms of vehicon troopers optic bands dark slumped hidden from view. unless you were really looking you wouldn't have known if they were there.

Jack looked at Miko questioningly seeing the nd almost feeling the proudness she was showing, "While me and Jameson we got your mom out of that vent right there," she pointed at the opening behind Jack. "A patrol came by and saw us and so we kicked their afts."

Jameson came overhearing the small story, "Actually it was mostly me, I took out two and close lined a third while she smashed the third one's head and used it's arm to beat the last into well that." he pointed at one of the bodies that looked like it fell off a cliff then had said cliff fall on it before going toe to toe with an angry Megatron.

Miko sauntered by Jack as he looked at her and the smug look on her faceplates, "Ha yeah we totally put the hurt on them." she said high fiving Jameson.

Jack could only roll his optics, even in such a grim situation Miko was still high in spirits heck she probably volunteered to go through getting changed into a cybertronian. But still, there was the fact that they had been seen by a patrol.

"Okay while it does seem that you guys did well you have to be careful, you got lucky that none of them called for backup or set off an alarm. If that had happened we would have to face not only the vehicons but Megatron and his lieutenants, that is a fight we can not afford." Jack chided bringing down their proud demeanor. "We just need to hurry up and get out of here so Jameson could you please continue leading on."

Jameson just nodded and started walking again occasionally glancing at his wrist, and Miko fell back to her group and resumed talking to them albeit much quieter. Checking over the rest of the group he was met with wide optic stares from his mother and Raf.

"Jack you sounded… almost like Optimus again, if he was more relaxed I guess." Raf said his visor glowing bright purple with the rings that took place of his optics larger than before.

June put a servo on her son's upper arm, "Come on we should go, the others are getting pretty far ahead." Jack just nodded, still trying to process what Raf had said.

'I doubt I actually sounded like Optimus I was just saying what made sense.' Jack mulled it over in his head repeatedly. Ratchet had said he was like Optimus before he was a prime, but still, he was nothing like the prime. He kept everything in control and protected everyone that followed him into battle.

He wasn't like that at all, he couldn't even protect himself from bully's like Vince much less the Decepticons so why did people keep saying he was like the prime.

Minding where he was going as to not walk into a wall he followed Jameson around the corner and continued walking, and going over what it was that made people think so highly of him.

Jack shook his head trying to clear his head, although doing so caught the attention of his mom.

"Jack is everything alright?" she asked a little bit of worry in her voice.

"yea just got a lot on my mind," he replied trying to give his mom anything to worry about, with the current situation she probably wouldn't handle it very well if he told her about everything that happened.

"Yes well, there certainly is quite a lot to process isn't there," she raised her servo and clenched it into a fist before relaxing it. "We all have the stuff to think over, but right now we need to get out of this place and somewhere safe."

Jack just nodded and looked to check on Jameson to see him and Raf was using a terminal next another door to what he could only assume was the door. "Come on I think Jameson found the last cell." His mom just walked behind him as he hurried forward.

As he got to the door they opened allowing everyone inside Jack noticed that with everyone in the cell it was slightly crowded, everyone could move fine but if a fight broke out it would be chaos. Jack heard someone shout in fear and another in anger from in the back. Looking he could see two femme's obviously Mikaela and Sierra, however, he just couldn't tell which one was which yet.

The one on the right was a deep blue with silver racing stripes and yellow trimming, she looked similar to Miko in height and design with her armor looking sleek and designed for speed as well but while Miko had an obscene amount of spiked out armor this femme was smooth and rounded and her class of vehicle mode was obviously grounder because of the two tires in place of her ankles. As for her helm, It looked like slicked back to a point giving it an aerodynamic appearance furthering the need for speed design.

The other femme was primarily a lavender color with white on her shoulders and knees and a deep red blending with the magenta making it look like the armor was layered. She was also a lot smaller than most everyone else, the only ones comparable in size was Miko, Raf, and Sari and even then they were a fair bit bigger than her. Her helm was unique compared to some of the others, on the sides of her helm there were large fins similar to elf ears in a way and were in a backward forty-five degree angle and smoothed out looking and the rest of her helm was rounded out similar to Ratchets thankfully that's were the similarities ended and at the top there was a small crest going from front to back of her helm.

Both femmes had blue optics which was the about the only thing either of them had in common at this point, even their reactions to the large group of people entering their cell was polar opposites the lavender one started shaking uncontrollably while the other one just looked uber pissed.

Jack decided to try and calm down the panicking one over the angry one and by the look of it, Spike and Vince were already trying to do so.

However due to the large size difference she immediately started thrashing in the restraints at his intimidating frame, "hey, hey stop were trying to help you, calm down we're not Decepticons." his pleas went unanswered as she kept panicking but she was shaking less than they had been which was a good thing.

Jack smiled warmly knowing he was gaining ground he just had to keep positive and calm. "Can you tell me your name?" she nodded slowly, still shaking but at least she was coherent.

"S-si-sierra, my… my name is Sierra." Jack smiled at his former crush and nodded over at Raf who looked at him for confirmation from the terminal, Jack quickly grabbed Sierra as the restraints holding her were disabled and she started falling.

Jack kneeled down to be optic level with Sierra. "Sierra, you're gonna be alright, we just had you left to get and now we're getting out of here." she nodded and looked at the others who had somewhat gathered around the room.

"Wh-where's Jack, I want to know what happened to him." that caught Jack by surprise when she asked him but he really should have seen it coming. "Where is he," she asked again but with more determination in her voice but still quite quiet.

Jack vented a sigh thinking about he was going to go about this. "Sierra, I'm fine just as long as I can get you guys out of here I'll be fine." Sierra's blue optics widened exponentially when she heard him then took in what Jack looked like now.

Quickly she rushed forward and hugged him giving him another shock, "Thank you for getting me out of here." Sierra whispered, before letting him go and smiling at him in appreciatively.

Jack was silent for a moment, optics as wide if not more than what Sierras were. "Uh no... no problem Sierra." 'of course, I start to stutter to the girl I had a crush on after I get over that' Jack thought to himself.

Jameson started walking over from the door, "Alrighty then, so you got Sierra, they got Mikaela, and that's everyone isn't it. So come on let's make like a banana and split-lets beat feet-vamoose-Scram-make a Houdini and disappear-or for the simpler people let's get the heck outta here." the eagerness to get off the Nemesis could be practically seen as the bot slightly bounced in place.

'And this guy was in the military? Why is he so… childish?' Jack thought raising an optic ridge at the potentially delusional mech.

Jack started making his way towards the door "Uh yeah, we probably should start leaving. We've had good luck so far but we need to get out and quickly." as Jack reached the door and was about to tell Raf to open the door it opened by itself.

"Ahh, I must admit you make a fine leader Jack, leading your friends around avoiding patrols. And you are much more clever than I first imagined escaping and restraining Airachnid, well done." Jack could only growl as the crimson optics bore into him.

"Megatron."

-TFP-TFP-TFP-

HAHA and another one bites the dust.

So I think that was a pretty decent place to end on huh? I might go back and make some changes here and there but for the sake of this chapter already being almost twice the other two combined, this is the end of chapter 3.

So the next chapter is going to be the escape... hopefully, depends if I want someone to get tased in the aft, then after that maybe two chapter before they find the bots or vise versa.

So… I'm just gonna put it out there that I might start two new stories sometime in the near future one is an AU of this story but further down the line and is going to be shattered glass, while the other is about Jurassic World but has a concept similar to this fanfic meaning people are gonna be dinosaurs which who doesn't love dinosaurs. Just putting this out there and testing how people react to it, I've already gotten started on the Jurassic world and it should be up when the new movie comes out but the AU is gonna come out quite a lot later and no spoilers as to when. also, I'm pretty sure I made a rule or something somewhere either mentally or physically where I was gonna only write one story at a time but hey fuck it.

So, for now, I think that is it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I sure enjoyed making it but damn I need a place to stop or something) review if you didn't bring on the hate so I can have a laugh at the extensive overuse of the word faggot and follow/favorite it if ya wanna see more… or don't I'm just gonna upload anyway.

I hope you had a great day/afternoon/night and stay frosty my friends.


	4. Sound the Alarm

**AND ONTO THE NEXT ONE…**

 **So just to let you guys know I'm trying to get these chapters out at least once a month if not less than that but typing seven thousand word chapters takes a fair bit of time so the last one obviously took a bit longer I think maybe a month and a half maybe two. Editing takes maybe about a week just to add to that so that's the kinda schedule I have set for this. (P.S. yea I write this A/N when I first start the chapter so keep that in mind)**

 **Also, thank you to those that have left positive reviews, those make me feel happy that people actually like what I think is kinda garbage. Seriously I feel like my writing is just constant rambling and not a decent story so thanks for the self-esteem boost. And to the crazy guest bastard that said I should have written more, I probably would have but then you would never have gotten a chapter.**

 **So yes as a kind of recap, the former humans are cornered by Buckethead for the moment after Jack escaped and freed everyone else so let's see how this plays out cause I'm just wingin it most of the time.**

 **And I should also point out that a nano-cycle = a second and that's about all ya need to know might be the only time I use anything other than normal time.**

 **-TPF-TFP-TFP-**

 **We are not here to curse the darkness, but to light the candle that can guide us thru that darkness to a safe and sane future.**  
 **-John F. Kennedy**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**  
 **Chapter 4**  
 **Sound the Alarm**

It felt as if time had stopped.

No One moved, no one breathed, not that they needed to anyway.

Jack stood glaring at silver titan, vaguely noticing he was half a helm shorter than Megatron.

Sierra was behind Jack using his large size to hide from the terrifying mech. Miko, Vince, and, Jameson stood close by ready to assist in the case a fight broke out, everyone else stood behind them like they were a wall.

"I must admit, Jack, you are truly an impressive youngling," Megatron spoke.  
"Not only have you managed to free yourself and your friends but you also put my second in command in stasis lock and evaded my troopers patrols."

"She tried to break me using anger and fear," Jack said determined not to show any nervousness or fear to the tyrant. "I turned it around and used that as a strength and broke free."

"Indeed you did, and not too much a surprise either, especially with your large frame those chains didn't stand a chance to hold you for long," The way Megatron talked about Jack made him feel creeped out, the observations and small complements unnerving. "You see when you first assessed that terminal outside of the cells Soundwave was immediately notified of this and in turn, as was I, yet even with increased patrols with alerted guards you hid well."

Megatron glanced around the room at the other former humans in the cell practically cornered. "And that is why I think you will make an excellent lieutenant for my cause and your friends a specialized squad to hunt down Optimus and his pestering Autobots."

"For the last time Megatron we will not fight for you," Jack spoke with a level tone but it withheld a growing fury at the warlord. He knew not one of the people behind him would fight for the maniac at least not willingly.

Megatron chuckled his red optics gave off the impression of amusement. "Ahh yes, I doubted you would do so willingly boy, and your resistance to the cortical psyche patch is an astounding feat but it is of little consequence." Megatron evilly smirked at Jack before turning his gaze behind him, "There are other ways to break one's will."

Following the tyrants' gaze, Jack saw his mother keeping Raf and Sari behind her to shield them from the maniacal mech.

"Not only that but, I think I shall have Knockout do some tests to see what allows you to resist the patches effects," Megatron looked away for a moment as if in thought before continuing "And maybe one of the little ones as well to see what makes them tick."

Jacks plates bristled at the constant bombardment of threats against his friends and family his wings pressed firmly down and against his back acting similar to a cat's tail. "We. will. Never. Join you. Megatron." his voice low and threatening, his optics burning in a silver rage.

Megatron simply waved him off walking slowly closer revealing two vehicon troopers behind him no one noticed before. "Oh, but you will, and once you do I'll have you hunt down your precious Autobots and tear out their sparks." Megatron's voice lost the calm and almost malicious tone and it had and turned to a vicious almost feral snarl. "I tire of your games boy surrender yourself to me, you stand no chance of escape."

At that single moment of fear and anger, Jack's mind shut down and his instincts kicked in and took over.

The sound of a transformation rang through the cell and Jack lunged forward at Megatron who was now in striking distance.

Before Megatron even had a chance to react, Jack charged into his chest, plunging a long and broad blade that protruded out his arm where his servo was, straight through his chassis, and just barely missing the warlord's spark.

Megatron, optics wide, gasped in pain, shocked that the boy would even be able to summon a weapon yet and injure him in such a matter.

Jack's eyes were filled with fury. He wanted Megatron to suffer under his grip. However, his glowing blazing silver optics gazed around, seeing the stunned and shocked faces of the others behind him.

The most terrified ones were Sierra and his mother.

He sighed before taking his blade out of the Decepticon's chest it dripping with the corrupted purple energon, grabbed his limbs, lifted him above his head with a tremendous amount of strength and tossed him into the two Vehicons that were still inside, crashing them into the wall where Sierra had been chained, creating a Megatron-shaped dent into the wall. Before Megatron had a chance to recover, Jack kicked him hard in the faceplate for good measure, knocking the tyrant out cold.

"Way to go Jack!" Jameson and shouted out, completely unfazed by the fact that Jack took down the leader of the Decepticons with ease.

"That's showing that Decepti-Creep not to mess with us!" Miko followed up,

"J-Jack… how d-did you..." June tried to speak but was too stunned by the anger she saw in her son's eyes, and the fact that he nearly killed Megatron on his own was almost more to handle than the transformation.

"I-I-I don't know…" Jack replied honestly, looking at the blades on his arms before they retracted back on their own. "I-I just…h-he was getting too close…a-and I-I just c-couldn't…" he could barely get the words out he almost killed someone even if it was a sparkless maniac.

"Jack," June spoke, snapping Jack out of his stunned and scared rant. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for protecting us." Jack couldn't help but smile back, glad his mother did not think any less of him.

"Yea you did a good job," Sean mumbled. Jameson just quickly Gibbs slapped him.

"Oh stop being so moody."

"Alright, quick let's get out of here before he gets up," Jack said quickly ushering everyone out of the cell.

No one had any objections to that and as soon as they were out of the cell threw caution to the wind and ran down a few corridors before Jack had everyone stop. And the same as before entering Sierra and Mikaela's cell there were no patrols in any of the halls to try and stop them.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we have to figure a way off this tub." Jameson put it bluntly and to the point.

Miko's optics flashed momentarily, "Yea and there are two ways, number one we could go to the top and jump off and hope we don't become giant metal pancakes, or we can find and 'borrow' the cons groundbridge just like when Optimus thought he was a con."

"Uh, that might work. But first we need to find it first and we only have the ship schematics for the cells." Raf spoke up, "Unless we can find another terminal we'll be stuck here, and even then you heard what Megatron said Soundwave is monitoring the terminals."

Jameson leaned against the wall and opened his wrist terminal and rapidly started typing half listening to the conversation.

"Yea Raf's right, as soon as we get into another terminal Soundwave will know exactly where we're at and where we're going." Jack leaned back against the wall and let his helm hit it with a small bang, "How are we going to get off this ship," Jack muttered,

"Uh I still got a map it may only be this level of the ship but it's better than nothing and I think I found a way out of the brig section." Jameson lifted his arm to show Jack the map, "Sure I don't know architecture but I'm pretty sure that hallways don't turn like that just to end," He pointed to a highlighted part showing a hallway just after an intersection turn left and then just stopped.

"But, Ugh… I mean, are you sure, for all, we know it could just end there and we're cornered," Jack pointed out.

Well we won't know until we find out, and besides if we get caught by some cons we'll be fine you could probably slice them while me, Miko, and Vince knock out the rest," Jameson nudged Jack with his elbow, "No one else is coming up with anything and this is all we got for now."

"Uh, Raf what about you what do you think?" Jack asked kinda hoping for a different option that had more know variables.

"I think it's worth a shot, best case scenario we get out of the brig and another step closer to getting out of here, worst case is it's a dead end." Raf just shrugged then gestured to Jameson. "Besides he's right we don't have anywhere else to go do we."

"Come on Jackrabbit it'll be fine stop being such a wuss, where's your sense of adventure." Miko chimed in earning a halfhearted glare from Jack.

"Sorry, I think I left it in my burned down house." Jack retorted making Miko and Raf wince a little at the reminder of what happened. "And I'm not being a 'wuss' I'm trying to make sure everyone stays safe, I don't want anything worse than what's already happened to happen to anyone else."

"Yes, fine mister responsible no need to get sappy, let's just get going I'm tired of looking at the same stupid walls." Miko stretched her joints emitting a small hiss and pop in the pistons and gears.

"Alright, well it's in that direction and left at the next corridor intersection." Jameson pointed out and Miko nodded and started walking in the direction, Jameson shrugged and started following after grabbing Sean.

Raf gave as much of a thankful look to Jack as he could, "Thank you for trying to watch out for us Jack and don't mind Miko you know how she is, she's thankful she just doesn't realize it yet." Raf gave Jack's lower arm a reassuring squeeze before following after.

The other seeing that people were leaving quickly started following as to not fall behind. Jack stayed behind momentarily just to make sure no one was left behind and jogged to quickly catch up with the rest as they had made it quite a ways down the dark hall. Matching pace with June as he caught up she gave me a small smile to which he returned.

The sound of all their pedes walking along the metal floor started to sound slightly like marching and it was fairly loud making Jacks unease grow a little more.

Luckily the amount of time it took to get to the corridor that Jameson pointed out didn't take long to get to.

Not so luckily whatever was at the end of the hall two vehicons were guarding what looked like a large door double the size of the ones their cells had.

Vince at some point came over to see what was going on along with Sari and June all three listening intently to what was being said.

"Great, those vehicon's will see us before we can even get close to them." Jack pointed out, "Now what are we supposed to do?" Jack stared at Miko, Jameson, and Raf while the others stayed behind them a little further down the hall.

"I say we rush 'em they won't have any time to react," Miko emphasized her want to wreck something by bashing her servos together.

"No, I agree with Jack on this one they're too far for them not to notice us not to mention we're not as small as we once," Jameson glanced at Jack for a second "were some more than others."

"Well, how are we supposed to get over there then?" Miko questioned irritably switching her annoyed glare between the two large bots.

Vince glance around the corner for a moment then glanced around at everyone in the little circle looking at Jack and Miko a little more especially the silver patch on Jack's black chest plate.

"Hmm, I've got an idea, I doubt you'll like it though." Everyone looked at Vince in surprise and motioned for him to get on with it. "Well, those are just drones, right?

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

"No, absolutely not that's crazy, He'll get hurt I won't allow it," June cut in as soon as Vince finished his plan. "There has to be another way."

"Well what do you think we should do then Mrs, Darby, we don't exactly have a large amount of options or time for that matter," Jameson pointed out, "It's either we can hope those two down there think Jack's a con or we can try and rush them and someone definitely get hurt."

"Mom I agree it's not really a full proof plan but it's better than nothing at the moment and we really need to move." Jack put a servo on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture, "I'll be fine, I can take a few hits if it means getting you guys out of here." Jack froze up for a split second as he felt feeling of extreme worry and protectiveness flood him for a moment before stopping, brushing it off he turned to walk toward the vehicons.

"J-just be care careful," June softly murmured and once again that feeling of worry passed through him, although he was nervous he was certain this worry wasn't his he was feeling.

"Aren't I always?" Jack shot back over his shoulder light-heartedly before turning the corner into full view.

The vehicons didn't even react to seeing him there, Jack let out a small sigh of relief "Alright so far so good." he started walking closer, it wasn't a very long hall but it was just enough to form perfect kill zone.

He crossed to the corridor and was basically in front of the cons' when they finally reacted, "Designation: Unknown, Faction symbol identified: Decepticon, Identify yourself." the con spoke in a monotone voice void of anything.

Jack stood dumbstruck, he didn't really think about what would happen if he got this close but five seconds without an answer and the con's leveled blasters at Jack's chest. "You have ten nano-cycles to identify yourself or you will be fired upon."

Panicking he quickly grabbed both the cons' helms and smashed them together making them fritz for a moment before stilling and slumping.

The sound of rushing steps behind him made him panic and he turned around swinging, he felt his fist connect with something before he saw who he hit. His blue optics met wide dark green optics for a second as he saw Jameson flying to the right a decent dent in his chest plate.

The loud clash of metal rang through the hall making everyone wince at both the noise and sight of the impact, Sean just stared for a second before bursting out laughing.

Miko and Sari joined in a little bit later, Jack, however, was quickly by Jameson's side helping the dazed bot get back on his pedes.

"You, you uh… have got one hell of a uh, was that a right or left hook," Jameson quickly shrugged, "Ah who cares, I flew like a bird." he started something that sounded something between a giggle and his previous deranged laugh.

Jack just hefted him up by the shoulders set him on his feet, when he started swaying Jack went to catch him before Jameson steadied himself out.

Jack let out a relieved sigh when Jameson gave him a thumbs up and assured him he was fine, although Jack really thought the potentially mental bot was everything but.

Raf caught his attention at the terminal at the door and waved him over the others once again stayed along the sides of the halls and Vince dragged the two vehicons out of sight.

When Jack stood behind Raf who was busy at typing away Raf started explaining what he was doing, "It's an elevator, it goes up and down the four levels of the ship, were in the brig at the bottom, the crew quarters are above us and above that is the command and flight deck."

"Alright so we're going to need to use a groundbridge to get out of here or we crash the ship," Jack pointed out "so we need to get to the command level and hope we can figure it out from there."

"Alright" Raf agreed "I'll call the elevator down and set it for the command deck,"

Moments later a mechanical whoosh sounded behind the doors and they opened revealing an empty circular room with a terminal at the side that Raf quickly moved toward. While Jack ushered everyone else in doing another headcount to settle his nerves a little bit.

However with twelve bots in the elevator it was a little crowded, it wasn't too bad but the quick ascent of the elevator jostled everyone into each other slightly.

The ride upward lasted all of three minutes before it came to a sudden stop, and the doors opened. However standing guard right outside were two more vehicons with their backs turned to the door completely oblivious of the escaped prisoners behind them.

Miko tackled one while Mikaela jumped the other one the two femme's quickly tearing apart the cons with a fury.

"Geez, don't wanna piss them off," Sean muttered, Vince and Spike quickly nodded in agreement, Just as suddenly as the two attacked the two vehicons offlined and were dragged out of sight.

"Alrighty then well now this thing is useless," Jameson gestured to his screen, "And unless we wanna run into soundy we can't download another map onto here, we're gonna be running in the blind."

"Well we'll have to check every door we come across, were close now but that cell isn't going to hold Megatron forever once he wakes up," Jameson and Raf nodded in agreement, time was not on their side.

Jack looked down at his left servo holding it up, the image of him stabbing Megatron like a shishkebab was brought to the front of his processor, he left out a slow vent and relaxed his joints and thought about what he felt when his servo switched, the shifting metal, the energy pulsing in the blade.

The sound and feeling of his servo transforming vibrated throughout his frame, looking down the large blade now in place of his servo pulsed with energy, and now he got a good look at it.

It was large that was for sure although it was probably proportional with the rest of his arm, blue circuitry ran along the black sides and instead of the jagged shapes like Optimus' and Arcee's blades his were smooth and similar in shape to a broadsword.

 **(A/N I swear if someone leaves a review commenting on the 'length' of a 'sword' as an innuendo I'm gonna find where ya live then smack the shit outta ya. Gotta put this here just in case.)**

"Oooohhh, pretty, that's so cool how do you do that." Miko all but screamed in jealousy, "I wanna know how to do that, please Jack tell me tell me tell me-"

"Later Miko right now we have to find a way outta here." Miko visibly sagged but now was not the time for games.

Jack managed to figure out how to bring back his servo and re-summon his blade, and summon another one on his right arm. He was prepared to protect his group.

"Come on guys, this way," leading the pack. June, Sean, and Raf were right behind him while the girls followed close. Vince, Jameson, and Spike brought up the rear Effectively forming a protective barrier for the ones in the middle.

"Jack, do you know where we're going?" Sari asked from behind June.

"Not a clue," Jack replied. "With the few numbers of times I've been on this ship, I never really took a chance to get to know the layout. I was kind of busy running for my life." Jack led them to another hallway.

This one same as the others looked exactly the same as any of the other ones, dark creepy and of course dark purple lights barely light the hall, the main power conduit on the ceiling brought some light but not enough to be calming.

Hall after hall and door after door brought no results besides allowing Jameson to map the place, they came across a few empty crew quarters, a storage room filled with who knows what and a few empty rooms.

Soon though steps could be heard coming from in front of them and an obnoxious voice drifted down the hall halting their progress.

Finding quick hiding spots amongst the ships support structures they waited as the voice came closer.

"Well I can't exactly go back to that town now can I, half of it was destroyed and it was completely evacuated." there was a slight pause but from this distance, it was easy to tell who the voice belonged to. "Well while they may be squishy they do make for interesting race competition, besides I'll be back before ya know it."

Seconds later the vain red medic of the Decepticons came down the hall digits to his helm obviously on a comm link. A plan came into Jack processor as he saw the red con with a data pad in his other servo.

"Whatever Breakdown just keep fixing the patch and we'll have some new recruits by tomorrow." Knockout cut the link and continued to walk down the hall.

A small sound off to his left caught his attention and before he could even recognize the fact a fist was coming his way he was flung into the arm of Vince who dragged him into the shadows and dropped him 'gently'.

Jack bent down and picked up the datapad Knockout dropped and handed it to Raf, "Can you figure out what's on this?" Jack asked.

"Yea just give me a sec," his screen's optics furrowed in concentration, "Got it, let's see," he quickly skimmed over the pad and with each row of cybertronian glyphs, he read his optics widened exponentially.

"These are all his notes and scans from the experiment, here look" He handed the pad back to Jack who surprised himself with the ability to read the language.

"Right here it says all of our systems have been brought up to date and the multiple programs needed like the translation software were downloaded fine, I guess that makes sense as to why we can read this." Jack held the tablet out to his mom who took it and started tapping away at the screen experimentally.

"Alright that's fine and all Jack but what are we gonna do about that creep," Vince said pointing a digit over his shoulder at Knockout who was now getting a makeover courtesy of Miko and Mikaela.

"We leave him, he'll slow us down and he's not a threat right now, besides we got what we needed from him." pointing at the datapad now in Spike's servos who was humming in thought.

"Alright, well we should get going then who knows how long that silver behemoth will stay knocked down." Spike pointed out while handing the datapad back to Raf who held it in his servos like it was his life source.

"Right, let's get going." Miko popped up making Vince jump slightly while Jameson and Sean quietly edged away from the animated femme.

Jack nodded and began jogging down the hall with everyone right on his heels, leaving Knockout dented and scratched in a dark corner.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Jack led them to another hallway, except he could hear vehicons coming from both the other halls leading into the intersection. "Frag it all!"

"Jack! Language!" June said, covering Raf's Audio Receptors.

"Sorry," Jack muttered. "We need to go back, it's a dead end."

"No can do!" Vince whispered, looking past the wall and seeing Vehicons coming from both sides. "We have Decepticons!"

"Double Frag!" Jack growled, this time quietly enough for his mother not to hear.

"Great we're trapped like rats- wait hold up there's a door right down there," Miko pointed out to a door down the left hall being guarded by two vehicons

"Way to go Miko!" Sari whisper yelled happily

"Well, it's better than nothing, come everyone let's go." Jack charged forward easily taking out the two oblivious guards before they could make a noise.

"Alright, everyone get in!" Jack commanded. The femmes and mechs all rushed in with Jack being last. The door closed just as the cons passed by, completely unaware. Jack, having his head pressed to the wall, said, "Sounds like they're leaving. Looks like we're safe."

"Uh…Jack?" Raf called, making the mech look over. The femmes, Vince and Raf were all staring at something. Jack looked and gaped at what he saw. They were surrounded by a vast number of Cybertronian, blaster and melee weapons. Swords and shields, maces, axes, pistols and rifles, everything one could think of. And at the center of this room, standing on a pedestal was a large golden hammer easily half Jack's height.

"The Forge of Solus Prime," Jack said in amazement, having seen images of it brought by the Bots.

"The what?" Spike asked.

"It is an ancient Cybertronian relic, like that machine that changed us," Jack explained. "However, according to the Autobots, it is said that it can be used to build or repair pretty much anything." Jack stepped forward and was about to grab it when his mother stopped him.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" she hissed

"We can't leave the forge here with the Cons!" Jack exclaim. "This is our chance to take away an advantage from them. Also, if the Con use it, they can build whatever they want do you really think it's a good Idea to let them keep it?"

"He's right we can't let the enemy have any sort of advantage, the smart thing to do it take it whilst we escape," Jameson said as Jack gripped the handle. While Jack's words were true, he was unaware of the certain specification that was needed in order to wield the forge.

"Jack, look at that thing!" Mikaela explained. "I mean, I like a good hammer, but that thing is huge."

"Yeah," Miko replied. "Bulkhead said he even had trouble lifting it. And he's the biggest bot, next to Optimus." "I mean I think you might be a little bit bigger than Optimus but still there's the chance you can't carry it"

Jack sighed. They were right. If Bulkhead had trouble lifting it, what chance did he have? Sure, he was strong now, but maybe not that strong.

"You're right. I'm a lot stronger now, but it's not like I can just lift this up with one hand and say, 'Look at me with the Forge of Solus Prim-and why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, looking at the stunned stares of the group. He looks up and saw he was indeed holding the Forge of Solus Prime in one hand. "O…kay. I didn't expect that."

"Jack, how are you doing that?!" Carly exclaimed. Before Jack could answer, a loud blaring sound along with a red light flashing started.

"Okay, either the Forge had a signal or Megatron is out. In any case, we need to get out of here, NOW!" Jack yelled out. The group rushed to the door and ran into the hall. When they did though, they were surrounded on all sides by Vehicons.

"Oh Scrap," Jack muttered,

Everyone just remained frozen and the cons had their blasters all pointed at the escapees.

quickly a lone Vehicon stepped forward, "Prisoner! Put down the forge and surrender." the Vehicon spoke in a voice different from that of the one earlier in the fact it wasn't just monotone and sounded like it came from a computer.

However, at the moment, it didn't matter as Jack took the forge and swung it in a downward arc crushing half the vehicon.

Another vehicon shouted something sounding like "Neutralize him" but it was lost to the sound of crashing and tearing metal, Several Cons began to charge at the group, Although none of the other started firing.

"Everyone get back!" Jack exclaimed, pushing the group back into the hall while remaining at the front to battle the Cons. One charged with blades at the ready, only for Jack to literally bring the hammer down on the Con's head again, crushing it. this impact, however, sent a shockwave through the halls, making many of the Cons fall on their afts.

"Here's our chance! Run! Run!" Jack declared. The group ran to the left, which was less crowded and avoided the Cons. Any Con that tried to reach for their legs was crushed by either Jack, Jameson, or Vince.

The group ran fast through the halls, Miko leading the pack and Jack bringing up the rear. "Wait!" Miko cried out, stopping the group.

"Miko! What's-Scrap!" Jack cried out, seeing more Vehicons running towards them from the front. He would have gone to the front, but he heard movement and turned to see Vehicons coming from behind them.

Jameson and Vince joined Jack in front of the group acting as the front line defense against their attackers as the remaining Vehicons from before started attacking from behind them so Sean, Spike, and Mikaela stood up to defend their rear but it was obvious they were quickly getting overwhelmed on both sides.

While the metal was clashing and occasional blaster shot went off, Miko's thoughts were loud as well. 'Oh, for the love god. All those Cons are coming right for us! they can't protect all of us all the time. Oh if only I could do something! Anything! I'm so mad I could just SCREAM!'

At that very moment, Miko's arms transformed into strange blasters. "GET AWAY!" Miko screamed, and the blasters sent massively powerful waves of sonic energy right at the Cons, sending them flying to the end of the hallway.

"MIKO STOP!" June cried, holding her Audio Receptors. Miko stopped screaming, and the sound waves stopped as well. she looked back and saw the others, even Jack, had covered their ears. The cons behind Jack had been knocked on their afts due to the vibrations of the powerful waves.

"Whoa, I did that? AWESOME!" Miko exclaimed as her blasters reverted into hands back into her body.

"It looks like we all might have some special weapons," Spike said in awe.

"Well, as much as I'd like to find what our weapons are, we should keep moving," Mikaela stated.

"Mikaela's right," Let's go!" Jack exclaimed. The group continued to rush through the halls, this time with Jack at the front, wielding the forge. Miko now took the rear, ready to take out any con with her sonic blasts. They kept running until… "Scrap! A dead end!" Jack exclaimed.

However, Raf intervened. "W-Wait Jack, there's a door here!" he pressed his hand to the door at the end of the hall, Revealing a fairly large room with a full array of terminals along the back wall. It looked like they might have come upon Soundwave's room with the number of computers but from the total lack of any creepy cons in the room, it was safe for now.

Everyone rushed inside and Jameson almost tripped over the smaller Sierra in his hurry to get in quickly.

"Raf, try to see if you can hack into the system, and Miko you cover him just in case." Miko and Raf nodded before rushing over to the main console.

"What do you want us to do Jack?" Jameson asked. he had been feeling pretty useless since their escape, and he wasn't the only one. Some of the girls and the guys felt the same

Jack tried to think. What could the girls do to help them in their situation? None of them had any fighting experience or experience at all with the cons. Jack could try giving one of them the Forge so he could use his blades instead, but one look at them and he thought they would have no chance to lift it.

Jack heard cries coming from the other side of the door and smashed the controls with his fist. He could hear the Cons shooting at the door in an attempt to open it. "J-Just get back with Raf and Miko. I have to stay here in case the Cons breakthrough. Vince, Spike, and Jameson stick with me and  
watch my back."

"That's fine by me," Sean said and took to hiding behind a terminal close to Raf.

The girls wanted to argue, but June intervened. "Jack's right girls. We have no means of fighting at the moment, and Jack and Miko have more experience when dealing with Decepticons. We can't risk anything yet." The girls only nodded in response and followed June back to the console.

Vince watched as the girls left, then turned his attention back to Jack. "Why didn't you send me back with them?"

Jack smirked. "Are you saying you don't remember our little wrestling matches?" Vince blinked in surprise. "I may be able to swing this hammer, but I can't do everything. I need someone to watch my back, and I trust you with it."

Vince was stunned. When he began acting like a jerk, he had often picked on Jack, trying to hurt him. He did this because he felt he was better than Jack. Now Jack said he trusted him, after everything he did? Vince realized this was a chance to prove himself. Vince nodded, taking a fighting stance. He wouldn't let himself lose his friend again.

"And you can count on me too," Spike said, smacking his fist. The four mechs braced themselves, ready for the coming fight.

"How are you doing Raf?" Sari asked.

"I'm still trying to hack into the Bridge controls, but I found something else," Raf said, pulling up a screen with the images of their little group and strange data. "There seems to be more Information on us, it even looks like they were spying on all of us."

"That's great Raf, but we don't have much time before the Cons breakthrough!" Jack exclaimed. "Hack the Ground Bridge and let's get out of here."

"Right!" Raf replied. He quickly worked his servos on the keyboard. It felt strange being able to use an actual Cybertronian keyboard rather than his laptop, but he pushed it aside. He kept working and hacking until finally, "Jack! I got it! I got the Ground Bridge controls!"

"Great, now set us up for the Bots' base and let's get out of here!" Miko exclaimed.

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "If we bridge there the Decepticons will be able to track us and get into the base. We need somewhere far enough that they won't be able to find it, but close enough for the Bots to find us."

"Already on it!" Raf replied. However, before he set the coordinates, Raf did something different. "Hold on, I got an idea."  
"BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR!" Megatron's furious roared echoed through the walls.

"Megatron!" Jack cried out. "Raf! Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Jack braced the Forge of Solus Prime, ready for what he was sure was the coming battle.

"Almost there," Raf said, transferring and clicking on data. "Got it!" Raf pressed a button and shortly behind him and the girls appeared a swirling green vortex. "We got it!"

"Good! Now everyone, get out!" Jack cried out just as the doors burst open. Several Vehicons and Seekers charged at the five defending mechs with blades, claws, and blasters at the ready.

Using excellent skill and prowess he didn't even know he had, Jack spun the Forge of Solus Prime around smashing and crashing the Cons. Vince and Spike also got several successful punches on them. While Jameson found out how to fire his shoulder cannon hitting multiple vehicons with precision.

"Go! Go! GO!" Miko exclaimed, leading the femmes and Raf through the bridge. June paused and looked back, watching as he son took on the Cons. Never in her life had June felt more proud to be the mother of such an amazing young man.

"RAAAAH!" Jack roared as he smashed through more Cons. "you four go I'll hold them back!" they were about to argue, but when they saw Jack's face, they quickly ran to the portal. Jack continued to take out cons with great speed and strength.

Just when he thought he was done and was about to run to the Bridge, a clawed metallic hand gripped around his metal neck and crashed him into a wall. "AH!" Jack dropped the forge and opened his shining silver optics, staring into Megatron's furious red ones. "Leaving so soon?" Megatron said darkly.

He pressed a tighter grip on Jack's neck cables denting the plating, causing the mech to cough out in pain. "I think not. It seems I was mistaken in believing you would be easy to corrupt. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a fine Decepticon, that is, if you survive the torturous beating I'm about to give you." Megatron reeled his free arm back, ready to pierce Jack's very body with his sword. Jack closed his eyes, ready for the coming pain. The blade came down, and metal was cut.

Jack clenched his optics shut and hissed in Pain as Megatron's sword cut through his side, Jack opened his optics to glare at the Warlord but was confused when he saw the red optics open wide in shock and his mouth gaping open.

Looking down Jack could see a white blade with teal edges get pulled out of Megatron's back perfectly parallel to the wound Jack inflicted earlier.

Megatron lost his grip on Jack's throat and kneeled to the ground. Jack looked up and saw his mother with an angry glare and her blade dripping with Dark Energon. "No one, and I mean no one, hurts my son," June said coldly, giving Megatron's limp body a good kick to the abdomen making him fall over. June sheathed her blade and quickly rushed over to her son and helped him up. "Jack are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, thanks," Jack replied. He grabbed the forge and stared down at Megatron. "Let this be a warning Megatron. You made a massive mistake turning us into Cybertronians. You just gave the Autobots a new chance at victory." He and June quickly rushed through the Ground Bridge, not before Jack picked up the warlord and tossed him into the console, destroying it and causing the green vortex to disappear just as they escaped.

 **AH HA, I DID IT! I didn't actually think I would finish this soon.**

 **I'm so damn sorry this took almost like what two months to get out it was either school boring me to death, video games distracting me with their awesomeness, or me just not wanting to do a damn thing all day.**

 **Whatever enough excuses for me, BTW that schedule thing up above not sure how accurate that thing is gonna be especially with how my writing has been going lately and I've just finished this at like 2 in the morning so yay sleep deprivation is a fun thing I need to sleep better this has been going on for all week.**

 **ALSO who wants to see the bumblebee movie, I like how they implemented the G1 models especially Starscream's he doesn't like a damn triangle. There are so many things coming out that I want and want to see like Jurassic world fallen kingdom which I know the brits ya lucky bastards get that earlier than I do. *hmph* and there was quite a lot of cool shit shown off at E3 such as fallout 76 and Battlefield 5 so I'm hyped for that.**

 **Hey also (I feel like I say also too much) please send me suggestions and leave reviews to this thing I call a story cause I not only need something to boost my self estee- I mean influence my writing habits but I need ideas to stea- dammit I mean to incorporate into this. Fine, I admit I need help I write too slowly when I have a set plan, I like to Captain Jack Sparrow this shit, emphasis on SHIT.**

 **See what I mean about self-esteem…**

 **Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter from hell and let the red army be with you comrades**

 **Stay Frosty**


	5. Nothing better than camping

**Oh great... another chapter… I'm just gonna go over here.  
*sits in the corner and stares creepily***

 **Yay everyone's off the Nemesis finally I was getting depressed about that place just writing and thinking about it.**

 **So I'm going to add in a few aspects of the movie bayverse transformers not that many maybe Idk but it will be pretty obvious when that happens. And I also want to say I know just about jack shit when it comes to the military so if I say some shit that doesn't make sense or annoys you don't take it personally.**

 **I don't own anything in here except for Jameson and Sean. oh and leave a review if you find and get the reference**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **If you want total security, go to prison. There you're fed, clothed, given medical care and so on. The only thing lacking... is freedom.  
-President Dwight D. Eisenhower**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter 5  
Nothing better than camping**

In the rocky mountains, a green vortex appeared. The first to come out of the vortex was Miko, followed by Sierra, then Carly who was holding Raf's servo, then Sari and Mikaela and finally Sean face planted out of the bridge. "Yes! We made it!" Miko declared.

Everyone else besides Raf was stumbling around and Sean had a hard time getting up. "Ugh, does is it always make you feel sick?" Sean complained using a tree to get himself upright.

"Nah, ya get used to it," Miko said with a wave of her servo and practically started skipping around the clearing they found themselves in.

Seconds later the sound of someone else coming through the portal and clanging of metal brought everyone's attention back, Jameson, Vince, and Spike all came tumbling out landing in a small dog pile with Jameson at the bottom.

"Ugh get *mpfh* these guys off me!" Jameson shouted after spitting out a large clump of dirt as a flailing pede connected with the back of his helm sending it into the dirt.

"Wait, guys, where's Jack?" Sierra asked worriedly.

"And Mrs. Darby?" Miko added now noticing a total lack of both Darby's and the portal was still open.

It took a few minutes filled with worry before June gracefully jumped out of the closing vortex and Jack stumbled out landing in a kneel.

It took no time at all for his mom to be on him in an instant, "Jack? Jack are you alright," her only reply was a grunt of pain as she basically shoved him on his back to look him over "here let me see," she moved his energon coated servos out of the way and almost regretted doing so.

Jack opened his optics and looked down at where it hurt to see a laceration roughly the same size and shape as Megatron's blade slowly leaking energon.

"Oh that's that's not good," he said almost calmly, he made to get up but his mom pressed him back down.

"Don't even try it," she said sternly and instantly went into nurse mode, although she hadn't learned as much as she like about she learned enough to deal with this injury.

Bringing up the courage to even look at her limb without freaking out much less willing it to transform into something she needed, it took her a moment to even remember the feeling she had when she summoned the blade but once she had it she used it to bring out a welder she saw she had from Knockout's datapad.

The entire process probably took seconds to actually do and in the same amount of time, she put it to use sealing up and patching the stab wound as best she could with her limited training and knowledge.

Everyone else stared in morbid curiosity as the bleeding energon stopped in its flow the only remnants the small pool that formed beneath Jack and the quickly drying stains on his servos and side.

With the welding, Jack felt the burn and pain with an odd sort of disconnection to it, like he wasn't really there, along with that feeling of worry that wasn't his.

This entire thing was getting real weird real quick, but then again the entire situation was weird as it was.

Jack went to get up looking at his mom to make sure he wouldn't get pushed again, she gave him a grim smile and nodded, "Just be careful, I don't want you opening that wound," Miko and Sari help the mech up his arms, servos, and side now feeling incredibly sore.

"You okay Jack?" Mikaela asked him coming over and helping Sari lift the bigger bot up.

"Yea Jack are you alright how did you get that?" Miko asked not taking her optics off the weld being careful not to touch it.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, Megatron grabbed me before I could make it, had mom not stayed back I wouldn't be here," Jack replied he carefully stood on his own pedes and stretched his limbs hearing the faint popping and hissing of hydraulics. He shook it off-putting as something to get used to "Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Raf replied. "I was just trying to find the closest location in their data banks to the base, but I'm not sure how far we are from the bots base." he paused and waved around the data pad stolen from Knockout, "Also, I sorta got busy downloading more information the Cons had on us, and I did make sure to delete their data."

"That's fine Raf, you did great," Jack said encouragingly as he placed his hand on the small mech's shoulder. He looked at the sun as it was already well into it setting. "it's getting dark. We should probably find some shelter for the night."

"Shouldn't we be looking for your Autobot friends?" Sari asked. "Wouldn't they be able to help us?"

"As much as I would like to It's too late to really search," Jack replied. "It's getting dark, so our light source is diminishing. Second, I'm pretty sure the Decepticons will be able to trace where the Ground Bridge sent us, so we need to find someplace safe to hide. And to add to that we should all rest we've been through a lot."

He got a few murmurs of agreement, Jameson was really the only one who vocalized it more than everyone else with a loud yawn, although Jack was actually kinda surprised he did yawn with not needing to anymore.

"Yea Jack's, right sleep would be good for everyone once were all relaxed and rested then we can go looking around," Spike said once he was done stretching out his joints.

"Well that's cool and all but where are we gonna go," Sean spat, "I don't think there are any kids around that know someone that owns a scrap yard, oh if someone comes looking well just cover ourselves in junk." he finished sarcastically.

Everyone just stared at him irritably, the constant complaining getting on everyone's nerves. Jameson raised an optic ridge, the exposed part of his faceplates still revealing a look that practically shouted 'really?'.

"Hey guys, we might not have to find Sean's scrap yard!" Miko shouted from over by the rock face, waving her arms for everyone to come over, and that's what they did.

"Check it, there's a hole here and I think it's deeper inside." She gestured to the slope of rock that looked like it was the result of a large rockslide but like she said there was a decent sized hole barely the size of Jack's fist revealing a dark oblivion that honestly made Jack a little nervous about exploring.

"Hmm, we probably could hide in here and no one would see us unless they decided they wanted to go spelunking for no reason," Jameson spoke up digging his servo into the hole making it a little wider.

"Hmph, fine that might work," Sean muttered his pessimism once again brought down.

"Well, we have a hole but none of us can fit, so should we start digging or what?" Mikaela asked fist on her hip pointing at the hole that was smaller than Sierra.

Vince just let out a grunt of acknowledgment and started moving a large pile of boulders roughly the size of a Prius. Jack, Jameson, Spike, Carly, and Mikaela joined in and all got to work on widening the hole while the others moved the rocks out of their way.

It took them no time at all to get the hole large enough for Jack to fit but even then he had to duck as it was wide but not very tall. And Miko was right the cavern was large, able to fit Jack standing on his own shoulders at least ten times over with a large hole in the ceiling allowing moonlight in a shining a pale light over reflective metal.

Jack came closer to the piece of metal, kneeled and cleared away some of the surrounding dirt exposing more of the metal enough for him to tell what it was.

"A Decepticon drill," his mind reminiscing on when he used one in a collapsed mine, where he could have prevented this from happening. "We're in a collapsed energon mine." Jack declared standing upright and noticing the other pieces of jagged metal sticking up and out of the rocks, parts of platforms, drilling rigs, and vehicon miners parts were strewn about the place making it look like a graveyard.

"This cave-in wasn't an accident look," Spike pointed at a large area covered in scorch marks leading down a tunnel included in the large mark were smaller ones darting about the place.

"This must be one of the mines that the Autobots raided from the Decepticons." Raf pointed out looking at the hole in a troopers chest similar to that of an energon blast.

"But why would your Autobots need to raid a mine?" Sari asked looking around at all the debris. "I mean what would they need from it?"

"Energon, it's their- our power source now I guess to put all cybertronians need it to stay alive, the Decepticons have the better resources and they can find this stuff, the Autobots aren't so lucky and have to raid these mines to just get by." Jack pointed at his side that was covered in his dried and flaking energon, "it's basically our blood now and well I don't want to know what happens if we run out so far the bots have managed to keep a good supply."

Sari and a few others let out a silent 'oh' and some subconsciously rubbed their sides looking at Jack's injury that still pained him occasionally but was feeling much better since it initially happened.

"It's really dark in here," Sierra mumbled folding her arms over her lower abdomen, her servos clutched to her elbow joints. He could hear her shaking a bit her armor causing a quiet chattering noise.

That got Jack thinking and he looked outside the cave to see a few dead trees and a large amount of ground clutter that could be used as kindling.

Quietly he left without anyone noticing and stepped outside into the moonlight the sun completely gone at this point leaving only the moon and stars but he ignored them and continued on to his objective.

With a pained grunt he gripped a dead tree into his servos and began pulling upward, with ease the tree came out, a majority of its roots still stuck in the moist ground he lifted the tree higher in one servo and shift the other into his sword cutting cleanly through the bottom just above the roots and moist part.

The sound of a transformation attracted the attention of a few of the others and they came outside to check it out.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked clearly confused as to why Jack had a large dead pine tree laying next to him as he was pulling out another.

"Getting firewood," was his simple answer as he repeated the process again, "Could a few of you go around and pick up kindling dried branches, twigs, and bunches of leaves should work." Jack gestured to a large number of leaves and pine needles scattered in clumps all around the ground.

Carly nodded and started and Sean quickly got to work figuring it was better to be miserable in the light and warmth than the cold and dark. June shifted her arm into her blade and figure to help her son and started getting smaller dead trees.

Jack dragged in a pile of dead trees and set it into a neat pile before kneeling and started placing them into a cone pattern, his mom right behind him started adding in her pieces careful to be sure the wood didn't fall. Carly and Sean came in last carrying a large number of leaves large branches and twigs, handing them to Jack who carefully stuffed the cone full of dead greenery and smashed the last bit in his servos sprinkling it over the top.

Coming up with a way to light the fire pile took him a few minutes before he shifted both servos into swords and scraping them against each other showering the plants in sparks making them catch on fire in some parts.

"There now we have a bonfire the size of a house to light up the cave." dusting his servos off and standing up stretching his knee joints from kneeling.

Sierra gave him a meaningful smile as he looked over towards her and she came closer her bright blue optics shining brighter in the flame, he smiled back and nodded standing back and finding a small place to sit down and lay back closing his optics. In the background, he could hear some of the others talking in their own little groups.

He could hear steps gradually coming closer, slow and heavy, he opened his optics to see Jameson coming over and sitting across from him. They sat in silence for a while neither of them moving just staring at the fire.

Jameson was the first to break the silence, "So how did you meet the bots?" Jack had figured someone would ask the question at some point and he figured now was as good a time as any to ask it. "Miko told me earlier how she saw Arcee talking to you in an alleyway and that's how she got involved but she didn't say anything about you or Raf."

Jack nodded, he didn't think he ever told Miko how he and Arcee met just because the beginning of the story was kind of embarrassing.

Jack just decided to go ahead with it but left out a few details such as the conversation with Sierra and his 'manly' yell when Arcee jumped into the sewer canal, but besides that the story was all truth from getting off work to getting on Arcee thinking she was a normal motorcycle, to the fight with the cons.

Jameson didn't say a word throughout the entire thing just nodded occasionally and leaned forward listening intently with the curiosity of a small child. It a was a really weird aspect about him, his overall personality seemed to completely flip like a coin depending on the situation.

But Jack looked past that if Jameson was going to ask questions and get answers so was Jack.

"So I told you about how I met the bots, how did you meet them?" the question although harmless made the spontaneous mechs optics darken.

"My uh, my first meeting with a cybertronian wasn't with a bot, and let me tell you it was oh so very much worse than your first con encounter." Jameson paused and sat up and leaned back into a more comfortable position in the rocks before continuing. "Alright well first a little geography lesson, have you ever heard of the country of Qatar?"

Jack had never heard of the place and so he only shook his head, "thought so not really that well known I think, but it's a little middle eastern country west of Saudi Arabia basically in the Persian Gulf..."

"Oh story time?" both mechs looked up at Miko who was hanging upside down on a ledge above them.

Jameson just sighed, "Sure why not, I don't wanna have to tell this twice anyway." at the yes, Miko half landed half crashed on the floor in a not so graceful fall from the ledge and took up a seat next to Jack.

"Anyway, Qatar is just the country where this all happened, the first contact that was every reported with cybertronians there at a SOCCENT forward operations base, I can't really remember why I was there it happened a few years ago." Jameson stopped as Miko raised a hand like a kid in class, He just motioned for her to get out with it.

"Wait so how old are you, you talk like your fifty or something." Jameson just sputtered at the girl and glared at her.

"Hey I am not that old geez I'm only twenty-six, I was like twenty-two when this happened." Jameson glared at the girl and she slunk back from the mech and moved closer to Jack who just rolled his optics.

(FY that's just my OC's age here it's probably gonna vary from story to story)

"Do you have anything else to say or can I continue?" Jameson asked, Miko just quickly shook her head so he continued.

"One night, I was relaxing in the rec hall on base when a chopper that was supposed to be shot down flew into the base, there were soldiers running to the tarmac where an MH-53 Pave low was landing," Jameson paused for a second to intake a large amount of air cooling his slowly heating systems.

He looked straight up and out the hole in the ceiling of the cave at the starry night sky took another deep 'breath'.

Miko and Jack were going over what Jameson had already said and could kinda piece together what happened.

"You were attacked weren't you?" all three of them turned to Raf who was stood slightly behind Jack and Miko his visor glowing a fiery orange almost matching his armor in the bonfires light.

"Attacked, attacked is an understatement, that night was a slaughter. We had no idea or warning what we were up against, not to mention Blackout was massive, bigger than even Bulkhead, and he had a not so little partner with him too or whatever he was but it looked like a scorpion made entirely out of metal, its name was Scorponok."

Just saying the name sent the mech into shivers his armor rattled slightly saying he had quite a healthy fear of the con before he calmed himself, "Me and a few others made it out the FOB in relatively one piece, I was just following these guys and a kid, I found them and another guy who was in the Rangers, that was how I met Fowler." his optics glinted fondly in the flame light.

Suddenly his optics went crossed and he started glaring oddly as he raised a servo up to his face and started messing with the face guard.

Jack and the others just stared bemusedly at the soldiers' actions, before long the sound of sliding metal and a shout of success revealed that he managed to disengage the guard revealing the rest of his faceplates.

"Sorry there was a dent in that from Miko that was bugging my face," he grinned but sent a glare at Miko who quickly apologized again. Although his optics turned questioningly to Raf. "Hey kid why don't you try and see if you can retract your visor?"

Raf blinked in surprise at the mech before he nodded the visualization of his optics scrunched up in concentration.

It wasn't long before they heard a decompressive hiss and Raf's visor slid apart at four points into his helm revealing a smiling face, but concerningly dark purple optics, the same color as dark energon.

Jack mentally frowned but smile anyways at his friends' success, "Good job Raf." Miko said as she practically tackled the smaller mech in a bear hug. Raf and Jack both laughed at the girls' antics as she picked herself and Raf up and set him down, everyone smiling widely.

"Alright, Jameson, uh only if you want to could you keep going?" Jack asked wanting to know what exactly what happened and why he at least had never heard of either Blackout or Scorponok.

"Well, we were trudging through the desert, I managed to find an RPG-7 rocket launcher and a pretty battered M4 with a holographic sight on it, but hey it still worked, when we had taken a break from walking we were attacked by Scorponok, he stabbed one of the guys, killed him instantly before chasing the rest of us down a sand dune into a village," he paused again second and frowned, "In all that thing killed seven out of the original group of twenty and it took two A-10 gun runs and a volley of one hundred and five millimeter sabot rounds from an AC-130 gunship for that killing machine to die."

The teens were all shocked that human weapons did so little damage to cybertronian armor they would have figured it might do more

Jack noticed he was shaking more and his air intakes were getting longer and deeper, "It was around then that Blackout came in and witnessed his buddy get blown to kingdom come, but a green portal opened practically right in front of us and we started freaking out." Jameson started laughing kinda hard lost in his memories for a moment,

"L-Lennox the guy in charge of the other group and a guy that went by the name Epps, not sure if that's his first name or not, anyway when they saw that they started running and cursing so hard it would have made a sailor blush, me and Fowler just stood and stared like a couple of slack-jawed idiots as the bots came out of it."

"Wait, so you guys had no idea that cybertronians existed at this point?" Raf asked just to clarify it.

"Not a clue, if I had known the bots were friendly at the time maybe we could have gotten along better instead of shooting a rocket at them like an idiot." at that admission Jack and Miko opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out while Raf was just wide opticed.

Miko was the first to come back from shocktopia "Waa-, w-well who did you shoot with it?" the anger was rolling off her in waves and if looks could kill Jameson would already be six feet under.

Jack had to give it to him Miko was scary when she wanted to be but he just looked at her like someone would look at their annoying cat clawing at a pant leg. "It was Bulkhead but all it managed to do was knock him around a bit," At the glare she gave him he scoffed, "Oh calm down it's not like I hurt the multi-ton lugnut, I'm just kinda happy Cliff and Arcee weren't even on the planet yet when that happened it might have actually gone through their armor."

Jameson just shook his servo around in the air dismissively, "Anyway I'm getting off track the short story is the Autobots took Blackout apart, we had the bots come to a close by military base after we cooled out and talked with them, the US government made an agreement with the bots' Fowler and I got picked as liaisons while Lennox got promoted to lieutenant colonel not sure what happened to Epps or the rest of the guys there but I think they thought it was above their pay grade." Jameson went through the end quickly numbering off each event using his digits.

"So boom, that's a boring and slightly emotional history lesson over," Jameson Stretched his joints, stood up and let out a large yawn, "well if you want to ask questions do it tomorrow I'm tired."

The kids just nodded, each of them letting the new info about the military bot, each with a mile long list of questions and in Miko's case it was probably going to be a large game of a hundred questions.

"Did he say what rank he was?"

The tired voice of Raf broke the other two out of their racing processors.

"Uh no, I don't think so, but I think you can ask him tomorrow when we're all not tired." barely finishing what was saying, Jack let out a large yawn.

"Pft, yeah right, sleep is for the weak!" Miko all but shouted throwing her arms up earning some irritated glares from the others around the cave namely Sean and Vince.

"Miko, quiet I don't think the others won't be bugged right now." Jack scolded looking just about as annoyed as the others especially since it was right next to his audios.

"Heh, sorry"

Jack might have believed her if he hadn't known her for a long as he did and if she wasn't rolling her optics at him. "Just keep it quiet, alright?"

Miko's only reply was to turn around a wave back at him over her shoulder dismissively.

Jack and Miko got along most of the time but there was one thing that irked Jack was her being incredibly stubborn, while at times it was either funny or needed this was not one of those times.

Jack shook his helm and turned back around to face Raf who deployed his visor covering his faceplates.

Jack raised an optic ridge at the sight thinking that the younger mech wouldn't want to resemble the Decepticon communication officer more than he already did.

Raf seeing his friends look just shrugged, "I still can't see very well, the visor helps a lot better than my glasses did too," Raf suddenly looked down at his pedes, "I may look like him but I am not a Decepticon." Raf spat out the last word with a fierceness and hate that Jack had only seen once during the Unicron event and he didn't like it then either.

"Come on Raf, calm down." Jack crouched to get on a more level view with his friend and gave the smaller mech, a hug, "Believe me no one that knows you would think you're a Decepticon, your too… you for anyone to think that." Jack tightened his hug for a second before letting him go and patting him on the shoulder and nudging him in the direction of Sari.

Raf smiled and jogged over to his friend and sat down.

Although everyone was nervous and more than a little scared everyone was feeling and looking better since they got off the con warship.

Jack decided it was probably time he went and talked to his mom, they hadn't talked much at all since they found each other but it was enough for them at the time to know each other was safe. Now he needed to talk to her just to reassure himself he was doing everything right, he couldn't protect them before the experiment but he could do so now and he wanted to get it right.

He could see her white and red colored frame sitting close to the fire next to Sierra and Spike, all three of them talking quietly, he only caught the last part of what his mom said but it looked like she was back to doing her job, taking care of people.

"-Don't worry Sierra, once we get to the Autobots base everything will be fine, I'm sure our friends can help fix things."

As much as Jack wanted to believe that he just couldn't, he didn't know why but he just couldn't, maybe it was him just being pessimistic.

His mom must have heard him coming because she looked at him with a puzzled look, before shaking her standing and walking over to him, after giving a comforting squeeze to Sierra's shoulder. Spike took her place and kept Sierra calm.

Not saying a word just yet Jack enveloped his mother in a bear hug eliciting a small yelp from the former human nurse.

When Jack set her down she sent a glare his way but the joy and worry in her optics at seeing him alright betrayed the look, "Please don't do something that stupid again, I already lost one of the men in my life please don't add to that." the glare turned to borderline begging that he couldn't say no to.

"I promise mom I'll be fine, we'll find the bots and we'll be safe with them again," Jack reassured hugging her close to him.

June embraced him again calming herself down before pulling away, "I was reading through Knockout's pad and apparently he was able to get some scans of us while we were unconscious and from what I can understand we have more advanced systems than normal cybertronians."

Jack just had a blank look on his face at the news, "Uh, you lost me at advanced systems, what does that mean." June opened her mouth for a second then closed it thinking over an easy to understand.

The best way to explain it came quickly enough, "So a cybertronian's systems are like the organs of a human in a way but it's also similar to that of a computer, there's the software which would be our bodies programs keeping us functioning stuff like that, the hardware would be out physical parts like out processors, servos, spark, etc. are you staying with me?"

Jack nodded, "So what you were saying before is that we're full-fledged cybertronians but just... better?" June picked up the datapad from a rock she placed it on and handed it to Jack.

"That is the scan and notes that Knockout took of you, it was the first one I looked at," Jack nodded and examined the cybertronian glyphs completely ignoring the diagram of what he could only guess was his frame.

A lot of the medical jargon went straight over Jacks helm but a few phrases popped out at him, "It says I'm a triple changer? What's that?"

"It relates to your alternate mode," June shivered a bit, Jack put a servo on her shoulder but she shook it off, "I'm fine, I just don't think I'll get used to this anytime soon."

"Yeah I don't think any of us will, well maybe except Miko but whos shocked at that?" Jack joked earning a small laugh and nod from his mom, he smiled it was a good start to making everyone feel better.

"That's true I don't think anything short of the end of the world could scare that girl." June smiled fondly and looked over at, said girl, She let out a sigh looked back at Jack and took the pad out of his servos and looked it over again. "Being a triple changer means that you have two vehicle modes, aerial and ground, from what other notes I've gone through I noticed Sari is also a triple changer and Raf has some modifications to his T-cog but Knockout wasn't able to figure out what it was hopefully Ratchet can."

Jack nodded absently lost in his thoughts when she finished, 'having fliers would give the Autobots an advantage and give the cons a contestant for air superiority.'

"Alright that's good to know, well the Autobots need the air support." Jack shrugged missing the suddenly maddened expression his mom now wore.

"Jackson Darby you will not be fighting with the Autobots, we barely made it out of the Nemesis, I am not willing to risk losing you like that!" June shouted making Jack jump and making a few others stare from their parts of the caves.

"Wha- Mom what else are we going to do, if you hadn't noticed we can't exactly go back home, Megatron made sure of that, and the Autobots need the help that we could give and get an edge against the decepticons," Jack explained.

June opened her mouth several times before visibly sagging already admitting defeat to her son's argument which was a great surprise to him, "Jack I know things probably won't go back to being completely normal but can you please just think about this I- I don't want to lose you like-"

June couldn't finish and Jack understood perfectly, he missed him too, "Don't worry once we get out of here we'll get everything sorted out, but we have to do something." June nodded but the sad expression on her faceplates never left, Jack also felt sad, but it was that same feeling he got when he felt the worry that wasn't his.

His confusion must have shown on his faceplates, but June misinterpreted it for worrying over her, "I'm fine Jack, I just need to rest, your right we can worry about and deal with this later." without another word she went and sat down against the rock wall.

Jack decided to sit over by the highest concentration of people and see what they were doing, Jack barely sat down before someone asked him a question.

"So if you guys know the Autobots how many of them are there?" Spike asked looking at Jack, Miko, and Raf who were also there.

"Hmm, as far as we know there have only been seven Autobots on earth."

"Uh…Jack?" Raf spoke up. "You mean six, right?"

Jack looked away and took a deep sigh. "I was counting Cliffjumper."

Sari leaned next to Miko and asked, "Who's Cliffjumper?"

"He's a Bot that used to be on Team Prime before we met them," Miko whispered. "He got scrapped by Starscream, Mega-jerk's former number 2, and was brought back as a Cybertronian Zombie."

"Z-Z-Z-Zombie?!" Spike exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry yourself, Spike," Jack stated, rolling his eyes. "The Autobots took care of it. There are no more Terrorcons."

"Terrorcons?" Sean asked skeptically, looking at the three teens and not believing a word of it.

"Cybertronian Zombies," Jack deadpanned. He looked up at the sky, the moon looking down through the skylight in the mountain. Jack laid back, and moved the forge off to his right but making sure to keep it in his line of sight.

"So Jack," Mikaela began. "I've been wondering something since we got off that ship."

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"How did you figure out how to summon those swords on your arms?" she replied. "I mean, I gotta admit, that was pretty damn sweet."

Jack shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It happened when Megatron entered the cell and I was trying to get my mom out. He was coming close, and I was just so mad at everything he's done that I just sort of snapped. I was just…so determined to protect all of you that it just sort of happened."

"That like the same thing when I brought out these," Miko said as she brought out her sonic blasters. "I was just so mad and I wanted to help so bad that they just popped out. And that was AWESOME!"

"Okay Miko, easy. And put away those blasters before you make the whole mountain fall on top of us," Jack said in a joking tone. Miko pouted and reverted her servo back to normal.

"So does this mean we all have weapons?" Vince asked, studying his own servo.

"I think so," Jack turned to Raf who was sat next to Sari and Spike, "Raf you got a good look at that data pad we snagged off Knockout, do you know?"

"Not really," Raf admitted shrugging. " I just skimmed through it and made sure everything was fine if you want more information on yourselves you'd have to ask Mrs. Darby."

"Alright, thanks, Raf," Vince said getting a group of wide opticed and silent bots staring at him, "What?" not understanding why everyone was looking at him he shrugged, stood, and went over to his own area and laid down.

Blinking away his shock, Raf looked to Jack, "Anyway while we were using the bridge I managed to get into their databases and delete as much information that they had on us, including things they had on us before this," he gestured to himself, "Like where we lived and who we knew and had a regular interaction with." Raf explained.

"Good job Raf, the less they know the better," Jack reached over and rubbed the top of Raf's helm like one who ruffles another's hair.

"Great now we can finally take this fight to the cons," Miko shouted striking a pose and hopping around shadow boxing.

"Miko, we've only been Cybertronian for at most a couple of days," Carly said as she patted Raf's back comfortingly. "None of us have any real fighting experience."

"She's right Miko," Jack said sternly. "We got lucky today. Our escape was just a lucky break, and if the situation was any different, I doubt the results would have been the same. We don't have the training the Autobots or the Decepticons have. And if we run into the again, there's no telling what will happen."

The area became silent, turned down by Jack's harsh, yet correct statement. Miko sat down, sad that her mood has been ruined, but she knew Jack was right. Sometimes, she hated that he was always somehow right. But, at the same time, she didn't.

"Well, we may not have the training to fight back, but we shouldn't be completely defenseless," Spike suggested. "If we figure out how to use our weapons, we'll at least have a better chance at surviving."

"Spike's right," Carly added. "We don't know how long it will be until your Autobot friends find us, so we should at least learn how to defend ourselves."

Jack looked around. "Do you all feel like this?" he asked the group. one by one, most of the group all nodded in agreement. He looked to Raf, who slowly nodded as well. Jack sighed. "Alright, tomorrow we'll start working on figuring out how to defend ourselves."

"Yes! Awesome!" Miko exclaimed happily.

Jack rolled his eyes while the others followed the ecstatic girls' example. "Alright, you guys. It's pretty late. We should all probably get some rest now."

The some of the others nodded some let out yawns, but one by one, the group all got comfortable and slowly fell asleep, or into recharge as it would now be.

Jack, however, remained awake. He stared at the stars above, contemplating everything that had occurred. It wasn't something anyone could think of easily,  
He figured it would be the same with everyone.

But the one thing he kept coming back to was stabbing Megatron, the sheer hate he felt and the shock in his blood red optics.

Talk about getting a hard time the amount of scrap everyone had gone through in the time aboard the nemesis, Jack also wondered how long they were gone, it could have been days or hours for all Jack knew and he could bet quite a bit the bots were worried.

And ARCEE oh geez she was probably worried sick, he could only imagine the pain she was going through and it made _him_ hurt to think she was going through it pretty much alone.

Sure the other bots were probably worried over their respective charges but they just closed themselves off from each other in a hard time, actually now that he thought about it that was probably their problem.

"Jack?" a voice called, making Jack jump slightly, Jack turned his head and found Sierra laying down close to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Jack replied as Sierra got comfortable in her spot.

"Well, we did go through a lot today," Sierra teased lightly. She then looked at him with warm eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. You saved all of us."

"Eh, it was nothing," Jack said, shaking his head.

"No," Sierra replied, placing her hand on Jack's chassis. "It wasn't nothing, Jack. You were incredible. You saved all of us from Megatron and the Decepticons. You knew what we needed to do and kept your head cool through most of it. You lead us out of there but made sure we were all safe and never took a risk you weren't sure about. You were really amazing Jack."

"Thanks, Sierra that means quite a lot to me from you and knowing I got everyone out and safe for the time being but you really should get some rest" Jack replied smiling softly

After he said that Sierra nodded and eventually dozed off into recharge and soon after so did Jack.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **YAY I finished another one, so what do you guys think about it, I think it was alright I probably could have done better in some parts.**

 **SO a little funny story about what I'm doing right now, I'm at an airshow called Oshkosh, weird name I know, but while I was checking out a tank they had over by a display, and on the way back to where the people I was with were at i noticed this military truck close by with some bullet holes in it, on a closer look I saw the Autobot symbol on the door, somehow they got Hound's alt mode from the movies there so I thought that was pretty cool.**

 **Anyway, I finally got all the alt-modes and codenames sorted for everyone in the fic, all future characters, and whatnot, so that's a little update for that.**

 **Also has anyone seen the new Star wars the clone wars trailer that Disney is rebooting the series, I admit for that I'm a little worried it was a great cartoon, much like TFP, but the way Disney went with the movies I honestly think it's going to go that way and just die again.**

 **So please leave a review if ya see something wrong or if you have a suggestion for future chapters which would be helpful as I've said I'm just winging it, favorite follow if you want to see more and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

 **So hope all of you have a good day/night/afternoon and stay frosty my friends.**


	6. Robot Fight Club

**UGH, I've got a massive crick in my neck that won't piss off, it's just there, I think I've been looking at screens for too long.**

 **And I swear I got an email saying I got a review, I checked it and it was a guest asking for more not five minutes after I post chapter five, ask and ye shall maybe receive at least in his or her case.**

 **So I've realized that my OC Jameson has been almost center stage quite a bit, (no ones said anything I'm just bringing this up) and so I felt like I should just say this won't be a constant thing he's just a background character but what he's doing now will explain a few things later on and a bit of backstory for certain characters like Fowler and the tie in I had for Lennox and other potential human bayverse add-ins.**

 **Also, thank you to those people that reviewed on the last chapter it's much appreciated.**

 **I own nothing but Sean and Jameson, their my little prisoner- I mean helpers… dammit.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone**  
 **-Ronald Reagan**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **Robot fight club**

The following morning was…interesting.

When Jack awoke from his slumber, he found Sierra snuggling into his arm the size difference between her and said limb was almost laughable.

Standing up he carefully pulled away, making sure he didn't wake her or any of the others up.

He stretched raising his arms above his helm and arched his back, the wings on his back protesting sleeping on the hard rocks and the weld on his side pulsing in pain reminding him of his stab wound.

Ignoring the pains Jack continued stretching, the hydraulic hissing and popping of his inner working going ignored as well as Jack let out a content sigh that came with a morning stretch.

Finally looking around the cave that they had taken up residence, thanking the small amount light that was coming in from the massive hole above, he could see just about everyone that had escaped the Nemesis, his friends, family, and a former rival oddly enough.

Although the rival was oddly absent from where Jack had seen him recharge, and Jack could see Jameson the only other person, er bot, awake, poking at the wrist mount computer he discovered last night.

Deciding to find out where Vince went Jack walked over to Jameson, the tank mech completely entranced into what he was doing that he somehow didn't see or hear Jack.

Jack cleared his vocalizer to catch the mechs attention which was louder than he intended, making him jump with a start making his battle mask and cannon activate, Jameson luckily for both of them didn't fire and disengaged his cannon before it could have hurt someone.

"Jack! dammit man, scared the shit out of me." he shout-whispered, his servo over his spark that if Jack could guess was racing if his reaction was any indicator not that he could blame him, "Ugh sorry about, Don't know why I didn't see you much less hear you, whatever you need something?"

Seeing that he was calmed down Jack nodded, "Uh yeah have you seen Vince, he's not here," Jack motioned to where the bully had recharged which was now void of any bully.

"Yeah he said he was gonna go explore, after that not really sure where he went but it was down in the caves I think, oh and before you ask or say anything I did tell him to stay out of sight of anyone after that I just started messing with this thing." He finished, waving around his wrist.

"Eh alright, well have you found anything new on that?" Jack question looking over Jameson's shoulder to get a look at the screen.

"Ehh not really, I downloaded everything from that datapad onto here though, hoping I might be able to find out something or anything, but all I'm seeing is a lot of medical crap." He growled flicking the screen making him yelp at the small unexpected pain.

Jack had to stifle a laugh at the mech, "You did know that is a part of your arm right?" Jack teased, failing at containing a chuckle.

In response Jameson lowered his cannon again with Jack in the way of it and effectively bopped him over the helm with it, grumbling about something he couldn't hear.

Jack let out a yelp at the hit and fell backward thankfully not landing on any of the bots scattered around the cavern, he rubbed his helm and glared half-heartedly at the bot, Jack sighed and figured he kinda deserved it.

"Well you said you'd answer some question today, and so I figured…" Jack trailed off gesturing to him.

Jameson nodded, "Well, what else do you want to know?" He looked up from his screen to stare at the large black and dark blue bot in the optic.

"What exactly did you do, Fowler has only come by the base when something bad happens or he just calls in occasionally." He asked rubbing the back of his neck cables and an optic ridge raised.

"So no one ever said anything about me, not even a mention?" Jack just shook his helm, "Well geez alright then, well what I did was I went out into the field with the bots anytime they went out and I marked the location and reported anything that happened to general Bryce, of course, I ran any report through Optimus before I sent them just in case anything sensitive to the bots was in it."

Jameson just shrugged and looked back at his screen, "That's about all I did for about two years, I practically lived in the old crew quarters, brought in a sofa and a TV, Bumblebee enjoyed watching the cartoons I put on when I got bored," Jameson chuckled reviewing the memory, "I think his favorite was…" Jameson tapped his chin and scratched the back of his helm trying to remember. "ugh what was the name of that music show with the four kids and the weird ship thing, and only the kids ever actually talked everything else just made noise?"

Jack vaguely remembered the show but he did know the name of it, "Uh do you mean Little Einsteins?" at the name the tankbots optics lit up.

"Yep that's the one, he always would watch that when it would come on, I think he sorta related to the other things in the show that couldn't actually talk oddly enough, hmm and I think some other shows he watched was Codename Kids Next Door, and Batman: Brave and the bold."

Jack was kinda glad that only he and Jameson were awake because the poor yellow bot would get teased mercilessly by Miko if she ever found that out, but at least that explained why there was the beat-up couch and TV when they first got there.

"I guess I can understand that he always seemed to be the most curious about us," Jameson nodded and continued his fiddling.

They stayed quiet for a little while, Jack decided to watch the others as they recharged, noticing everyone had their own sort of quirk when they slept but didn't pay it much attention.

He was getting bored and on the verge of entering recharge again when Jameson started cracking up making Jack jump. Jack eventually had to cover the others mouth because was kinda worried he was going to wake one of the others. Eventually, the hysterical mech calmed down enough to stifle his own laughter.

While Jameson was catching his 'breath' Jack was still confused, "Wha- what's so funny?" Jameson without saying anything just shoved his wrist into Jack's face letting him read the text from what he could tell was Knockout's datapad.

It just went over what the transmutator did and some of the technical stuff behind how it worked, not that he could understand any of it, Jack just raised an optic ridge at Jameson who looked disappointed at the lack of any reaction.

"You don't get it?" Jack just shook his helm and reread it but still, nothing popped out to him as funny, "Ugh, It looks like Knockout took a naming class from Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb, like seriously who names something with ator or inator at the end of it like that.

Now that it was explained to him a little better Jack could help but laugh a little, although it was nowhere near as loud as Jameson's. "Who thought that was a good name, especially if Megatron approved of it."

Jameson eventually just quit scrolling through his computer when some of the others woke up the first two being Sierra and Raf.

Raf woke up quite normally although he seemed a bit jumpy probably from a weird dream or something, Sierra woke with a start, looking around wildly, most likely from a nightmare, Jack quickly went over to the startled femme and calmed her down before she woke anyone else up.

"Shhh, your fine nothing bad's gonna happen, calm down." were just some of the phrases and words Jack used to console the white and lavender bot.

Thankfully it didn't take long and she was venting her overheated systems at a normal pace, "Th-thanks," was all she said quietly before curling up and he was able to go sit back over by Jameson who was now answering Raf's questions, and Raf answered Jameson's in turn.

"So, let me get this straight, our planet's core, isn't made out of molten metals like we thought but, this nasty dark energon stuff and a giant cybertronian demon called Unicorn?" Raf snickered at the wrong name.

"No, it's Unicron, he's the evil counterpart to Primus the creator of the cybertronians," Jack cut in sitting next to Raf, "He was defeated by the original thirteen Primes and was missing, until about a few months ago, volcanoes started erupting the dark stuff, not to mention all the other weather stuff that happened."

"Alright I'll have to take your word for it then," Jameson looked behind Jack at Sierra who was still curled up but she looked better than she had been, "How's she doing?"

Jack vented a sigh, he knew what was plaguing her processor but she had it worse, "She misses her family and she got turned into a robot over twice her original size how do you think she's doing?" Jameson flinched under the harsh tone, and Jack rubbed at his temples reeling his temper back in.

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing her like that," Jack mumbled glancing over at Sierra.

Raf, however, lit up, "Hey, Jack how about me and her go looking around outside, we can stay out of sight, and look for any landmarks, and maybe she can get her mind off of things." Raf looked happy with the idea he came up with, and the pros outway the cons plus Raf and Sierra were the smallest and quietest bots respectively.

"Fine, but be careful and if anything, I and mean anything happens you come right back here alright." Raf nodded and ran over to Sierra not making a sound and told her what they were doing.

Sierra looked over at Jack for confirmation that it was alright, and he nodded with a smile waving her and Raf off.

"Well that's them two off," Jameson shrugged and returned to his fiddling.

Overall it didn't take long for the others to get up from recharge, and Jack immediately got a few of them to work.

Sean, Mikaela, and Spike went out to get wood, Jameson still went over the downloaded datapad but now Sari was next to him reading off the actual pad, and his mom made it her job to fret over his injuries that she had fixed the previous night.

But still no sign of Vince and by this point, Jack was starting to get nervous because it had already been a few hours and getting near to noon.

However his worry was noticed by his mom who for the sixth time that day was checking the large stab wound on his side, "Jack? What's wrong?"

"Jameson said Vince went looking around before everyone woke up but he hasn't come back yet, I'm just worried that he might have gotten into trouble." Jack also wanted to talk with the bully but not being able to find him made that rather difficult.

"Maybe you should go look for him make sure he's alright." June pointed out, she raised Jack's arm again checking his side again to see the same wound she had checked again, for Jack it was getting old quickly.

Seeing a way out of him monotonous torture he quickly stood up, "Good idea mom, Don't worry I should be back soon." and with that, he grabbed the forge of Solus Prime and made his way deeper into the darker caves.

It was easy to tell where Vince went thankfully because he left rather large footprints in the dirt and other debris strewn about the ground. "Vince!?" it was maybe the fifth time he had shouted the bullies name but he still didn't get a reply.

Jack made his way through the tunnels, calling out Vince's name in hopes to find the green and orange mech but to no avail.

As he moved through the tunnels however he found something interesting, he could see glowing crystals jutting out the rocks, glowing a bright neon blue.

It didn't take a genius to know that it was energon in its crystalized unrefined form, this only giving more evidence to the cave being a former energon mine, however with the scorch marks and broken machinery at the entrance, Jack could also guess that the Autobots had already raided the mine before and it evidently exploded.

He needed to tell the others to avoid shooting into the tunnels then if that was the case, he didn't want any of them to cause a detonation if they ever learned how to use their weapons.

"Vince! Vince where are you?!" Jack exclaimed, in search of the other teen.

He was sure he was getting pretty deep inside the tunnel and he wondered why Vince would go down this far, He was beginning to think he made a mistake and was about to turn around when- he thought he heard something.

He continued to follow the tunnel and the sound got louder and louder, so Jack decided to call out again to make sure. "Vince! Are you down here?!"

The only response was more noise but it seemed to become more frequent and louder, Jack immediately hurried toward the noise, turning down another series of tunnels until he could finally hear someone.

"Hello?!" Is anyone there, I screwed up, like, big time I can't get out." by now Jack could definitely make out Vince's voice, but he sounded desperate something he thought he would never hear from the mech.

"Vince?" Jack came around another corner, hearing grunts and other sounds of struggling along with the sound of metal clanging off of a rock, he could figure that Vince was hurt. "Vince hold on! I'm coming!" Jack exclaimed as he began to push forward.

Jack ran as fast as his pedes could run and the sounds got louder, as did Vince's calls for help eventually he came up to the last tunnel and with how loud everything had gotten he was sure Vince was close. "Vince! I'm here!" Jack exclaimed as he turned the corner and came upon Vince.

Who was buried in rock from the waist down including his right arm.

Jack just went forward and assessed the damage and the best way to get him out, "Vince how did you manage to do this?"

Vince got pretty agitated at that but then looked away a little sheepishly which look rather weird on the bully "I figured out how to shift my hand to a blaster but uh… controlling the firing and aim needs work"

Jack let out a sigh but figured it would be better to reprimand him later, "Alright just give me a minute and I'll get these rocks off of you." Vince's only reply was to nod as Jack began his work laying the Forge up against the wall and out of the way.

"Hey, I'm uh… sorry for you having to dig me out I was bored and one of the first to wake up so I went exploring and tried to activate any weapons I have," Jack stopped in his work for a second to reply.

"Don't worry about it, you're alright that's all that matters right now." And Jack got back to work, it was a kind of awkward silence only interrupted by jack moving boulders the size of a fiat.

Vince was actually covered from his waist down with his left arm the only limb not pinned to the ground.

little by little Jack uncovered Vince, and the bully with his free arm help the best he could, it was an hour later that Vince was able to sit up with his other arm free and move the rocks and other debris off his legs.

They continued working like this for another two hours silently, Vince rolled off some of the smaller rocks and Jack picked up the larger ones setting them down a little ways off out of the way.

Finally, Vince managed to get his legs out from under a large boulder Jack picked up and as soon as he was clear, dropped the boulder with a resounding crash, Vince stood up with a hiss of pain and it was clear to Jack why.

The armor on his legs, although it looked alright, was definitely a bit crushed with some tears here and there, with sparks fizzing about, and Vince favored his Right, leaning heavily on it and the wall.

Jack took a step closer, "Here, let me help you." and he reacher out a servo only to have it swatted away.

"I'm fine, anyway I wanted to show you this," before Jack could do anything, Vince's arm shifted into a large cannon although it was void of the glowing blue and seemed similar to Jameson's cannon.

Vince looked behind him and leveled the cannon in front of him at a wall and leaned his back against another to support him, Jack was surprised when the cannon instead of firing opened up as what was Vince's elbow and a sort of mouth shot out grabbing some of the rocks that imprisoned Vince.

A second later and a large chunk of stone shot out of the cannon straight into the wall punching a decent sized hole into it uncovering what looked like another tunnel.

Jack just looked at Vince who was grinding with his usual smug look, "Now that's it how you make an entrance." Vince raised the barrel of the cannon and blew at it like a smoking gun.

Jack couldn't hide his surprise while studied the weapon that was apart of Vince, it was rather bulky taking up his entire servo and forearm, he figured that Miko was a special case with her sonic weapons, but it looked like Vince had some kind of debris or geology cannon.

"That's cool and all Vince, but be careful with that thing, we don't want you to case another cave in and have us both trapped down here." Jack rebuked, staring at the hole now in the cave that made him nervous, remembering the last time he was this far underground.

"Pft, quit your worrying Jack, that was a one time, deal it won't happen again," Vince promised, but it was much too flippant for Jack's liking.

"Just be careful with that thing, I've been in a few close encounters underground to many for my liking." Jack retorted sharply, uneasily eyeing the opening in the wall when he could have sworn he saw a flash of red.

Vince flinched slightly at Jack's tone and figured he probably didn't want to know what those encounters were if this recent adventure was any indicator.

Vince slid his back down against the wall and sighed, Jack across from his doing the same, "Sorry Jack, I just… I don't know, it feels like I'm walking on eggshells when I talk with any of you, you guys have been through this with these robots but I don't know what I'm doing and I hate it when I don't know what I'm doing."

Jack was quiet with his optics closed and his helm leaned back almost like he was staring at the ceiling of the cave, without looking he spoke. "I get it, Vince, I really do, we're all going through things that really shouldn't be happening but we need to get it together."

Vince just silently nodded and grunted as he stood up accidentally putting to much strain on his damaged leg making him fall over.

Luckily Jack was close enough and fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground, the smaller mech now leaning on Jack, however, the quick movements jostled a few rocks and the walls began shaking making Jack cover Vince with his larger frame to protect him from getting harmed any further.

It was only a few seconds that seemed to drag on for minutes when the mini-earthquake finished, and Jack let Vince up helping him up.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Vince scowled, he leaned up against the wall again, however, his scowl was replaced with surprise when he looked past Jack and saw red. "Hey, what's that?"

Jack followed his gaze to the hole Vince had made with his cannon to find it wider than it had been and a dirty, scratched, horribly twisted, and vermillion red armor sticking out of the rubble.

Jack was speechless, but regardless he crept closer, and upon further examination he could make out an arm, most of a torso, and the helm, but any distinction as to who it once was lost to Jack, or it would have been had he not seen the slightly disfigured but still recognizable Autobot symbol emblazoned on his forearm.

Jack's vents gave an audible hitch, Vince glanced at him and back to the dead Autobot now noticing the different symbol than the Decepticons. "This guy was one of your Autobot buddies wasn't he?" he asked solemnly

Finding his voice and taking a calming vent to prevent it from shaking, "Personally no, he died before any of us got to meet him, this has to be the Autobots most recent loss," Jack placed a servo over the offline bot's chest right above a large hole and slice that would have definitely been a killing blow. "Cliffjumper."

Vince's optics widened before he quickly scrambled away, "Woah, that's zombie bot?" Jack nodded and closed his optics, before him, was his guardian's former partner, lying in a twisted clump of metal before him.

"Arcee didn't really share that much about him, it hurt her to talk about it, but the bits she did tell, they were pretty fond memories for her," Jack looked Vince in the optics as he spoke while keeping a servo on the dead mechs cold chest. "He was... really important to her, to all the bots at base they were really shaken up after he died.

Jack sighed and stood and lowered his helm in respect to the fallen warrior, "He really deserved better than what happened to him, I… wish I could have met him."

"Well, maybe you can," Vince replied, confusing Jack. He pointed at the Forge leaning up against the wall. "Didn't you say that hammer could fix anything? Maybe you can use it to bring him back?"

"I don't know Vince, I'm not exactly sure how this thing works," Jack said skeptically.

"You can at least try," Vince said. "And think of it, if you bring him back, he might be able to lead us or call your friends."

Jack paused for a moment. "That… actually makes sense. But should I? What of it doesn't work?"

"We won't know until ya try,"

Jack looked back at Cliffjumper, He then grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime and looked at it, He then stared back at Cliffjumper.

Jack let out a soft breath, making his decision. He faced the fallen mech and lifted the Forge into the air with both servos. The Forge then reacted and started to glow bright blue before Jack brought it down.

(Little Intermission Note, so yes this chapter is similar to the old chapter 2 just cause I couldn't really think of a way to extend it as I did with the last chapter without adding in more useless crap so the next part will be like the old version but of course with changes. So of course, go and read on.)

At the Autobot base, things were… depressing.

It was almost four days since the Decepticons had demolished part of Jasper, what made it worse was there was nothing the bots could do about it.

They had received a call from Agent Fowler about a large amount of Decepticon activity in the southern state of Arkansas, which turned out to be a rather decent sized energon mine that would have bolstered the Autobots reserves.

So taking the risk they engaged the Decepticons in a firefight, the Decepticons managed to activate a distress signal, and as reinforcements, Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Megatron himself along with a large group Vehicons came through a groundbridge.

The leaders on both sides locked in a fight no one dared try and get close to while Bulkhead went after Breakdown and Bumblebee held off Dreadwing.

Arcee being the smaller bot and therefore less armored left the larger bots to their brawls and held back the almost never-ending horde of Vehicon troopers.

At some point during the battle, Breakdown managed to get the upper hand on Bulkhead, throwing him into a large group of exposed energon crystals, temporarily incapacitating him, taking the chance to end his longtime rival Breakdown fired a missile right into the crystal formation.

The explosion forced the Decepticons to retreat through a groundbridge but not before losing over half of the troopers that accompanied the higher ranking Cons.

As the Cons retreated the Autobots did as well, they transformed or ran through the mine and narrowly made it out, Bulkhead, however, was not as fortunate.

Bulkhead was able to free himself from the crystals and get some distance between himself and the explosion but it did not save him from harm, he was farther behind the others but quite a bit and didn't manage to make it out of the mine before it collapsed, both burning and burying him.

It didn't take long for the other bots to start digging for their buried comrade, but when they finally found him he was not in a good condition.

Bulkhead's armor did protect him pretty well from the fire, it being made to withstand energon blaster fire, however, the crushing force of tons of stone and dirt being dropped on him did a number on it, nearly crushing some of his inner systems.

Ratchet was immediately ground bridged to the scene to tend to the most serious wounds, multiple energon lines were severed leaking the blue blood everywhere.

However, with no one at the base, and the bots not noticing the comm jammer that was activated once Ratchet arrived, no one was able to answer the frantic calls of Agent Fowler, June, or any of the kids leaving them to their fate.

Once the bots arrived back at base with a much less critical Bulkhead, they learned of the severe plight that had befallen the small town from Agent Fowler who was beyond angry at the situation but at least understood the circumstances.

However the part that worried the bots the most was that they couldn't get ahold of any of their charges, Arcee was probably the most worried and almost rushed out to the town had Optimus not stopped her, with the authorities still going through the rubble and the chance of her or any of them getting spotted, so, for now, they had to wait.

It was a several hours later that they had a list of names of the missing and deceased, and still no contact from anyone but Agent Fowler giving them small reports, they feared the worst, and the worst is what was perceived, Jack and June were both determined dead when both of them were seen in their house before it was turned to rubble and ash, while Miko and Raf were missing both of their families or in Miko's case host were fine.

Each of the Autobots were mourning in their own way.

Bulkhead even in his rough condition was up and about fueled by his anger.

Ever since he met Miko, it was always about fun and games, they've done everything together from listening to heavy metal to dune bashing to watching monster movies and even heading to a few monster truck rallies.

But on other times, things would get serious and they had to look out for each other. Whether it was the scraplet infestation in the base, the data cylinder that nearly made the Wrecker forget about his life or the cave in at the mine, Miko had always been by his side through thick and thin. But now this happened, and the Wrecker was at a loss for words, and very angry

Bumblebee was spark-broken too after finally being able to see the condition of the town and finding the home of his best friend in utter shambles, By the time they met, it was like a connection between the two beings, as that they were both young and energetic.

And with the exception of the other Autobots, Raf could actually understand what he was saying through his beeps and boops. There were times when things took a serious turn for the worse like when Megatron attacked the scout and nearly killed Raf from the exposure to Dark Energon, Or the time MECH took Bumblebee's T-Cog and preventing him from transforming.

But they were able to recover from that and everything was back to normal, But the moment Bee saw his friend's home destroyed, he knew nothing will ever be back to normal.

Ratchet was also having an equally difficult time, While he may have not have been as close to their human charges, or humans in general, like the others, but even he had to admit he had a soft spot for their young friends.

As much as he didn't want to admit it aloud before he met them he considered humans beneath them, lesser, but when the Scraplets appeared, they were so brave and so willing to protect them that it truly amazed Ratchet.

He made constant comments about Miko's annoyance, but now he would wish nothing more than to hear her horrid music, to have Raf be there to help him with the blasted human tech, and Jack to have a small talk that would calm his nerves after a rough day.

While the others were moping, Ratchet was buried in his work doing everything in his power to locate the Nemesis.

Ratchet had also made sure to contact Wheeljack, When the Wrecker learned about the town's disaster, he immediately came to the base so he could be there for Bulkhead.

He really didn't have a strong connection to Jack or Raf, but he did have a little soft spot for Miko. She would have been a great Wrecker had she been an Autobot.

When he learned about what happened, he tried his best to cheer his friend up, but Bulkhead would not seem to budge. Wheeljack tried everything to get him out of the funk, but nothing seemed to work, He decided to stay at the base in order to help around since the others were not really feeling well.

However, out of all of them, Arcee seemed to be having the toughest time.

Everyone in the base except for maybe Wheeljack knew that two of Arcee's partners had died making her a recluse and when she did interact with the others she was quick to anger.

But now that she lost her third partner and probably the most special to her, not that she would have told anyone that, she felt like the very last piece of her spark had been ripped out of her chest.

She knew she wasn't the easiest Femme to live with, but no matter how bad she got, no matter how much of a fragging pain she was being, Jack was always there for her, through thick and thin, through all her hard times since losing Cliffjumper, Jack had been there for her.

He was even brave enough to try and blow Airachnid sky high by blowing up her ship, he impressed her, even more, when she took him to Cybertron and he used a horde of scraplets to get rid of an Insecticon.

No matter what, Jack stayed strong for her, and yet she did little to return the favor, Arcee regretted many things, but none more now than not returning the favor to Jack for all he had done for her.

He was there when she needed him and always willing to listen and offer comfort, she had hardly ever done anything to return it, she had told Jack some of her deepest secrets, and yet she knew very little about him other than the facts that the others knew about.

She wasted her time being such a cold piece of steel that she never even realized what she had until it was gone. Now with him gone, she hardly felt any reason to even leave her quarters.

There was only one bot that probably felt worse off than Arcee, and that would have been Optimus.

While not showing it, he was hurting terribly, cause he not only let down the charges that they had let into their lives but also let down humanity as a whole, in the fact that they couldn't protect them from the Decepticons.

When the Children were first brought to the base he was somewhat wary of what they would do, but he was also understanding.

He could see great potential for all of them, Miko with her fierce personality, although it also got her into quite a bit of trouble, Raf with his technological know-how especially for someone so young.

And Jack, out of all of them Optimus saw a great potential in him, that had he been a Cybertronian and with the proper training he could have been a prime, with his protective and serious attitude in tough situations he would have been a prime, there was little to no doubt in Optimus' processor.

But none of that matter now, they were gone and the prime was going to avenge them.

But for now, all of the bots were still brooding around the base thinking about their lost friends.

Ratchet was going over his data for the millionth time, Bulkhead was resting on a berth in the med-bay while Bumblebee watched over him, Wheeljack was humming a tune while leaning against the entrance to the base, Optimus was reading a datapad, and Arcee locked herself in her quarters.

Everything around the base was quiet in the base, so much so that Wheeljack quit his humming and opened his mouth to say something, before a beeping noise from one of Ratchet's terminals cut him off.

"Ergh, What's going on now," Ratchet growled as his work was interrupted, he started rapidly typing into the computer, but what came up left him dumbfounded, "That isn't possible."

"What is it Doc?" Wheeljack asked as he came next to him, the medic ignoring the nickname started typing furiously.

"It's impossible. Must be a system malfunction," Ratchet growled. He quickly worked on the system, trying to figure out what the bug was. But nothing he did removed the system glitch. "Blast it all!"

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked as he came over, the taller mech looked over his friend's shoulder examining the screen before him.

"This is unbelievable but I've found another Autobot signal," Ratchet said moving away from the computer. "And it's already on Earth."

"What? How? Wouldn't we have seen a ship come in on the scanners?" Wheeljack asked, who was also studying the screen trying to find more information.

Optimus nodded slowly as he looked away in thought for a moment before looking to the red and white bot. "Where is it originating from?"

"That's where the unbelievable part comes in," Ratchet said, displaying a familiar location, one where they lost a great comrade. "That signal… it's Cliffjumper's."

The minute those words left his mouth, every bot in the central area looked at him in shock. "Ratchet come on, you gotta be joking," Bulkhead said standing straight up and walking over with a small limp.

"I wish I was," Ratchet said as he turned back to the computer. "It has to be some sort of system malfunction, but nothing I do can get rid of it."

"I bet Raf could've fixed it," Bumblebee whirred softly, holding his arms over his midsection like he got punched.

"Optimus, this cannot be possible. You saw what happened to Cliffjumper, there is no possible way he could even remotely be online." Ratchet pointed out, shuddering over the memory of fighting the undead.

"As we have come to learn many times over old friend, anything is possible," Optimus said sternly. He turned to the group. "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"No offense boss-bot, but you sure that's a good idea? We're not exactly ready for battle," Bulkhead said uncertainly gesturing to his wounded leg.

"And this could be a trap too, dead signals just don't come back online like this," Wheeljack commented looking between the leader and medic.

"Perhaps, but we need to investigate this," Optimus replied, While that was true, he also knew that he and the others all needed to get their minds off of the recent events. "And regardless of whether Cliffjumper is online or not, we will bring our friend home."

Optimus turned to the yellow and black scout who was standing at the edge of the group. "Bumblebee, may you go and get Arcee from her quarters?"

"Don't bother," the words were short, quick, and quiet but it drew the attention of everybot in the room, as Arcee made he way before the groundbridge and stood in front of it silently ignoring all the stares she was receiving.

"Very Well," Optimus turned back to Ratchet who was looking at back at him, "Ratchet activate the groundbridge."

"Of course," Ratchet answered gruffly, he moved over to the controls and put the coordinates quickly and pulled the lever activating the green vortex.

"Autobots Roll Out!" Optimus declared as he and everyone minus Ratchet went through the Ground Bridge.

Ratchet shut off the bridge with a sigh and turned back to the terminal showing the teams statistical data, Ratchet, however, was focused on the one signal that shouldn't have been online.

In a clearing outside of a cave the green vortex opened up letting the Autobots get a look at their location, "Ratchet, do you read me?" Optimus spoke through the com-link.

"Loud and clear Optimus, I've ground bridged you a little ways from the signal in case the Decepticons are on site." Ratchet replied.

Optimus examined the area around him, he took note of large amounts of recently kicked up dirt, tree limbs and roots were thrown about everywhere as if something was pulling trees out of the ground. "Understood, we shall return shortly."

With that finished Optimus cut the comm, and motioned every forward toward a cave with rocks also thrown moved to the side of it.

Optimus went through the opening first, and everybot followed after, with Bulkhead bringing up the rear nervously.

The tunnel went on for another ten minutes before the bots finally found any evidence of activity in the form of shouting, "Autobots, stay low and quiet." Optimus ordered, everyone gave a silent nodded and they continued farther in.

The bots in preparation for a fight activated their weapons, keeping them lowered but powered up, when they got to the end of the tunnel it widened up exponentially giving the bots a good few of at least fifty Vehicons searching through the rubble, and two of Megatron's lieutenant's, Dreadwing and Breakdown.

"Autobots, find cover," Optimus whispered, All the Bots instantly took cover behind the large rocks and watched as the Decepticons moved around.

"They look like they're lookin' for somethin'?" Bulkhead stated, noticing how they didn't seem to be trying to hide or anything just digging.

"Yeah, but what?" Bumblebee asked a few of the Vehicons were digging out a damaged con drill, and some others were moving the destroyed elevated platforms that used to line the walls.

"Probably the same signal we located," Wheeljack replied. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus all nodded in agreement, Arcee, however, was just ready to kill some Cons for what they put her through.

"Spread out and find the source of that signal," Dreadwing shouted to a group of troopers who then started down one of the various tunnels leading away from the main chamber.

"So Dreadwing, where'd you think those blasted little buggers went to?" Breakdown groaned as he stood next to the large seeker.

"I am uncertain, but Soundwave is certain that an Autobot signal was found in this area." Dreadwing answered "We cannot allow the Autobots to locate them before Knockout can repair his Cortical Patch and initiate the reprogramming," Dreadwing replied.

"Reprogramming?" Bulkhead repeated in confusion, he looked to Optimus to see if maybe he had an explanation but he also wore a look of confusion on his face.

The two Decepticon continued to talk between themselves, and Arcee was revving to detach Dreadwing's helm from his shoulders when the should of rocks shifting to her left caught her attention.

Swiftly she turned powering up her blaster, ready to fire at where the sound originated from behind some rocks.

Arcee quick action caught the attention of the rest of the bots who looked over, a small whimper came from behind the rocks, Optimus put a servo on Arcee's shoulder stopping her hostile advance.

Instead, Optimus moved forward toward the large rock, his cannon still armed but lowered as a precaution, in three long strides he was right in front of the rock and now that he was closer he could hear shuffling and repeated whimpers.

Optimus deciding that whoever this was, was decidedly a femme by the pitch of some of the noises and small words that he could hear and was not a threat so he disengaged his weapon and spoke as softly as he could as to not attract attention from the nearby Decepticons.

"We mean you no harm, could you please come out so that we may talk?" a physical response was immediate as the femme behind the rock quieted as soon as he spoke, seeing that he got her attention Optimus continued. "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, now I must ask who are you?"

Arcee was looking at Optimus incredulously, he hadn't even seen the person or bot they were talking to and he gave away their position, however, she was surprised when they received an answer.

"I-my names S-Sierra, you said you were Autobots?" the femme stuttered, but Arcee was once again confused the voice and name belonged to someone not only on a list of missing people but should have been in a town about eight hundred miles away, Optimus however oblivious of his SIC's thoughts continued.

"Sierra, are you part of the group that the Decepticons are looking for?" Optimus stood his ground a fair distance from the rock to ensure that he would not scare the femme, who he now thought to be a youngling, at the very end of her adolescent stages.

"Y-yes, I-no me and my friends escaped, we were taken from our homes and, they did something to us, but my friend, he escaped then helped us all escape and we left their ship through a portal…" she paused for a second in her small story but continued shortly after, "Me and another went out to take a look around earlier, but we found those guys."

It didn't take a genius to know what the femme meant with 'those guys' so no one said anything as she carried on, "So we came back here, I hid outside while my friend went inside, after a while I followed and those guys were everywhere, and I couldn't find my friends."

Sierra started whimpering again, but was able to be quiet, Optimus felt sympathy for the youngling, "Do not worry, if you are alright with it, could you please come out so we can see you?"

His question was met with silence, but soon the sound of more rocks shifting brought their attention to rocks shifting along the ground along with several footprints (Pedeprints?) leading up and then just vanishing in front of them.

Bulkhead opened his mouth to say something but was surprised when all of a sudden the air at the last set of prints shimmered, and a Violet femme appeared, looking like she wanted to run and hide, surprisingly she was only about the height of Arcee.

Everybot's optics were wide at the sudden appearance, and just barely kept their nerves, Optimus had only seen the ability of invisibility in one other bot who he hadn't seen in millennia.

Optimus was about to ask about it when he was interrupted by Breakdown shouting, "How hard can it be to find a dumb Autobot, we just had the signal, it couldn't have disappeared."

However, no one expected him to get a response from someone other than Dreadwing.

"Not that hard you stupid Con!" A confident voice exclaimed from deeper into the mountain. The revving of an engine caught all the surrounding audio receptors, and from high above, a red muscle car with bullhorns on the hood rolled out. It crashed on top of some unsuspecting Vehicons and ran them over.

The car then shifted and transformed, revealing the fully online and revitalized Cliffjumper ready for battle. "Now, who wants to dance?"

Everyone among the Autobots were shocked into silence, Arcee who was the last to see her former partner had reported that he was cleaved in half and infected with dark energon, but here he was fully coherent and completely intact, everyone was at a complete loss.

That, however, could not be said for the Decepticons, who turned every blaster in the area and trained them on the red Autobot.

"You?!" Breakdown shouted in shock, "I read the report, Starscream stabbed you through the spark, you should be offline!"

"Yeah, remind me to return the favor to him next time I see that little coward," Cliffjumper said nonchalantly.

"Regardless of what may have happened, surrender now Autobot, or die." Dreadwing cut in readying his cannon at his target.

"You're new around here aren't you," Cliffjumper said shrugging and stretching his shoulders and neck. "Well, let me educate you. You see, when you mess with Cliffjumper-"

Cliff stopped mid-sentence as unseen to the Decepticons, but fully visible to the Autobots and Sierra, a black blur fell from a ledge high above in the cavern, landing on Dreadwing slamming him to the ground.

Quickly the bots were able to see a large but lean black and dark blue mech, his pede firmly on the blue and yellow jets back, the mech had to jump away and landed next to Cliff to evade a wild hammer swing from Breakdown.

The mech let out a laugh as he landed standing up, "And you get the horns," His voice was fairly deep but sounded familiar but Arcee couldn't place it, however with him standing still Arcee could get a better look at him.

However she could get a clue as to who he was, he did look familiar but she couldn't place that either, not being able to identify the mystery mech frustrated the slag out of her, but what almost set her off was the Con badge adorning his chest.

She was about to take a shot at the 'Con' when Cliff laughed and lightheartedly smacked the taller mechs shoulder, "Nice kick, very well timed."

"Thanks, Cliff," he replied with a smile, "I gotta admit, I can see why you like saying that, Has a certain kick to it."

"HA," Cliffjumper laugh loudly at the pun. "I can see why you and she became friends, She needs funny guys to learn how to loosen up." The mech gave a cheeky smile similar to one that Arcee has seen plenty of time times on a face of flesh and blood instead of metal and energon, making her feel weak.

A low growl pulled the two bots out in the open back to the Decepticons, with Dreadwing now back on his pedes, "By order of Lord Megatron Experiment, Surrender yourself and the others and we will return you to the Nemesis unharmed."

The mechs silver optics narrowed "Eh, no thanks," The mech replied deathly calm with a glare that made the Autobots shift nervously. "Megatron needs to work on his hospitality, so I'll pass."

"Then so be it, but you will be coming back," Dreadwing brought up his cannon again ready to fire, "Open fire!" Dreadwing ordered forcing the two bots to quickly retreat behind rubble and debris.

From behind the cover a shrill whistle pierced through the sound of blaster fire, along with a shout of 'NOW' and soon after a loud femme voice that had most of the bots freeze in surprise shouted through the air.

"Taste rock and roll cons!" seconds later a sonic blast hit a group of Vehicons throwing them through the air, making them hit the rock walls or other Vehicons that weren't able to get out of the way in time, and were crushed.

However the bots took no notice of that as they were all transfixed on the black and pink femme standing on a rock blasting away, her oh so familiar voice rang out with threats and insults at the poor troopers that found themselves in her sights.

"M-Miko?" Bulkhead whispered in shock with Wheeljack showing his shock non-verbally his mouth hung wide open, looking carefully they could see certain designs and cosmetic looks that only Miko would wear, her helm even looked like her hair had, but that left the massive question.

Why was she now cybertronian?

Arcee quickly looked over to where the mystery mech and her supposed to be dead partner were hiding out with new hope, if that was Miko then that would have to mean that Jack was nearby and only he could keep Miko reigned in albeit barely.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that two other bots joined the fight against the cons, a large green camo combaticon with a cannon, and a blue and silver femme that looked similar to Miko and seemed to favor getting up close and personal, using a set of chainsaws to rip the cons apart furiously.

Optimus, however, remained silent, watching intently at the battle before him.

Only an hour ago, he was still silently mourning the loss of Jasper and the humans, and now, Miko is here somehow, but also Cybertronian and with Cliffjumper, If it truly were their friend, then what happened to her and who were the other cybertronians fighting alongside her?

On the other side of the battlefield, Jack was firing his large blaster at any con that came close to his and Cliffjumper's cover, said mech doing the same on the other side.

"Your friends are doin' pretty well for only a small practice session Jack," Cliffjumper said with a smirk, blasting another con that tried to rush at them.

"Yeah," Jack grinned back. He then saw Dreadwing and Breakdown coming towards them. "Should we join in? they could use some help."

Cliffjumper smirked as he brought out his blasters. "Let's." Jack nodded, and his arms turned into a pair of swords and the two let out a loud battle cry before charging into battle.

Cliffjumper went left heading toward Dreadwing while, Jack went right taking on Breakdown, the Dark blue mech instantly swinging his hammer at Jack's helm.

Jack leaned back barely dodging the wild swing and then having to quickly dodge to the right to evade another, "Stop moving and let me hit you," Breakdown growled, Jack ignored him as he dodged again and slashed at his opponent's arm making a shallow but painful cut.

Breakdown grunted in pain, and using his other servo punched Jack in the tank (Stomach) making him stagger backward, Breakdown seizing the opportunity swung his hammer again hitting Jack in the side reopening his stab wound drawing energon.

Jack managed to backpedal and right himself, and using the distance between them his right servo switched back over to his blaster, and he unleashed a volley of shots at him.

A few managed to hit, but Breakdown shrugged off the pain and charged forward, forcing Jack on the defensive again, even with Jack's size being taller than Breakdown he was leaner, and despite his injury was able to dodge the wide and angry hits that Breakdown threw at him, only making the Decepticon angrier.

"Will! You! Stay! STILL!" Breakdown growled as with each swing of his hammer, Jack would quickly avoid it and try to slash at him, he got three slashes on the one-opticed Decepticon, but he was barely able to avoid the others.

However with Jack constantly backing up his pede got caught on a large rock, "Ergh, whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he fell, landing on his aft, and agitating his previous wound making him groan in pain.

Jack gasped as he saw Breakdown above him with his hammer raised, "Heh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Breakdown chuckled.

For the second time in just as many days Jack closed his optics and waited for the pain to erupt through his helm as it was smashed in, but unlike last, there was no pain, only what sounded like a surprised grunt from the mech above him.

Opening his optics, Jack saw the very much welcome sight of Optimus restraining Breakdowns arm preventing him from attacking Jack.

"Not today, Breakdown." Optimus declared rearing his fist back and hitting the con straight in the chest with astounding strength making the ground-bound con fly without aid for the first time... straight into a stone wall.

Jack laid there fixated on the immobile form of Breakdown, who was knocked into stasis from the impacted, before a servo was put into his vision, looking up Optimus was offering his servo, which Jack gladly accepted and stood to his full height.

Jack almost laughed when he realized that he was now just a smidge taller than the Prime, but they were still on an optic to optic level, and being mindful of the current situation decided to keep quiet about it.

Looking around Jack could see the other Autobots fighting back the Vehicons and aiding Jameson, Mikaela, and Miko.

However, when Miko saw Bulkhead in spite of them currently being surrounded by enemies she tackled him in a bear hug, squealing and yelling so loudly he could hear it over the blaster fire, Wheeljack covered the two as they stood up and started basking cons together making a wrecker trio.

By now most of the fighting was away from Jack and Optimus, the Decepticons to focused on the larger group of bots.

However, Jack remembered most of his friend's reactions to first seeing him, a black and dark blue bot with silver optics and a Decepticon badge, he knew that Optimus wouldn't turn on him after helping him, but he probably didn't know who he was.

Just as he was turning to speak, Optimus beat him to it, "Jack?" Optimus' deep voice sent a reassuring wave throughout Jack who nodded an answer.

"Yeah, It's me Optimus." Jack smiled broadly and quickly brought the prime into a hug his emotions getting the best of him for the moment, making said bot stiffen up at the unexpected act, however,, he quickly realized what he was and let go mumbling an embarrassed apology.

Optimus just chuckled, "It is quite alright, I am glad to see that you are alright," his tone and look quickly shifted to a more somber attitude, "However, I am at a loss as to how this is possible." Optimus gestured to Jack, who nodded again.

"Me to Optimus, but we've managed to pull ourselves together," Jack vented a sighed and stretched his neck cables which were aching from his impact with the ground, and his side was still bleeding his servo clutching to it to hopefully stop it.

Quick movement to his left, however, caught his attention, and when he looked he saw Arcee running at full speed toward him with her blaster pointed right at him.

"Duck!"

Doing as he was told Jack ducked his head as she fired a multitude of shots right where his head had been and was hitting a Vehicon that had snuck up on him.

Standing again when the con fell with a thud, Jack looked back to Arcee, when a blue blur hit his midsection like a bullet, this arms wrapped around his torso, making him almost fall back.

"Uh, Cee?" Jack asked seeing the now small bot giving him a tight hug, something that she never did, not that she could before, but showing off affection of any kind was very rare for her.

"J-Just shut up!" Arcee exclaimed, Energon tears ready to fall from her eyes. "You fraggin' jerk, I-I thought I l-lost you."

Jack was surprised by Arcee's words but found himself smiling, he closed his eyes and returned the hug. "I missed you too Arcee. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I-It's okay," Arcee mumbled, she then pulled back. "At least you're here now." Arcee smiled at Jack and Jack returned the display.

"Jackson Darby!" Jack went optics went wide as he heard the femme voice and barely had any time to react as he was dragged down, to the ground as his mom went to work fixing the wound on his side that had worsened.

Jack was about to ask what his mom was doing out of the hiding spot he put her in when he realized the cave had gone quiet except for the excited chatter of some of his friends. "What happened, where did the cons go?"

"We got them on the run." A confident voice answered, Jack looked around to see Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko walking up, Bulkhead fussing over Miko who looked both happy, excited, and exasperated at the big green bot somehow all at once.

"Us three and your friend over there," Wheeljack pointed at Mikaela who was helping Vince out of the of one of the cave systems that had hid the noncombatants in the group, "Managed to take out most of the vehicons so Dreadwing ordered a retreat taking Breakdown with him."

"Wait who is that?" Arcee questioned looking Vince and Mikaela over.

"Uh, the femme is Mikaela she goes to our school, and uh... I think you know Vince." Jack let out the last part reluctantly knowing that the small blue femme did NOT, like Vince in the slightest, none of their guardians did now that he thought of it.

"Him!" Arcee all but yelled, she looked just about to attack the injured mech, who hadn't noticed the commotion. "Why is he here!?" Arcee demanded glaring daggers at the unknowing mechs back.

"Easy Arcee, he's okay," Jack said as he brought his servos up in front of her in a sort of barricade and pacifying gesture, "He got taken from Jasper, just like the rest of us." Jack gestured around the cavern which was littered with Vehicon corpses, but with the fighting over everyone came out of hiding allowing the bots to see everyone.

With that sunk into her processor, she felt bad for the bully somewhat, however that didn't mean that she would forgive him for what he said and did.

Across the room, Jack could hear Raf give an excited yell, and the familiar sound of beeping and whirring that was associated with Bumblebee talking, however, he could understand it just like he could understand English.

However before he could question that, he was interrupted by and smack on the arm and a cheerful voice, "Haha! Way to go, Jack, nice fightin'," Cliffjumper said as he gave Jack a thumbs up.

Cliffjumper's face quickly went from jovial to shock when his arm was roughly yanked to the side taking him with it, into the grip of a furious and very confused Arcee. "Cliff! you glitched up fragger, h-how are you online?!"

Cliffjumper just looked amused at her reaction and pointed at Jack, "Well hello to you too, and you can thank the big guy right there for that." Jack could only sigh as he was put in the spotlight again and jokingly glared at Cliffjumper.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, when he was once again interrupted by someone, "Optimus!" Bulkhead's voice exclaimed, the Autobots all turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee being followed by just about everyone so instead of answering they went over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Optimus, look what we found," Bulkhead said as he lugged over a large golden hammer that had everyone bot on team prime with wide optics.

"The Forge of Solus Prime," Optimus said in shock. "How-"

"We found it on the Con ship and brought it with us," Jack replied, with a sigh knowing he was going in for the long haul "Optimus, I can explain everything, but I think we need to get out of here first, the cons could come back and I don't think any of us want to go back there."

Optimus gave a solemn nod of agreement and activated his comlink. "Ratchet, do you read me?" He had to wait a few moments before the static subsided enough to hear the response.

"I hear you Optimus, did you find the source of that anomaly?" the medic questioned and Optimus could only give a faint smile as he looked over the bots around him.

"Indeed old friend," Optimus said as he looked at Cliffjumper. "Open the Ground Bridge, And prepare yourself." Ratchet understood and instantly a green vortex appeared before the fully formed group.

"Heh, I can't wait to see how Doc deals with these kids," Wheeljack said with a smirk as he walked toward the vortex, and Jack could only silently agree.

"Can't wait to see the old Doc-bot again," Cliffjumper said with a smirk. "Maybe I can get away by making him think I'm a terrorcon coming to eat his processor."

"Yeah right Cliffjumper," Jack said, rolling his eyes, He then turned to Optimus holding the forge. "You know Optimus, I can take that if you want."

"I thank you for your offer Jack, but the forge might be much too heavy for you even with your size and strength," Optimus replied.

"No it's not," Jack replied with surprise. Jack reached over and easily picked up the Forge, stunning the Prime and Arcee. "See, and I even have a place to put it." Jack attached the hammer to his back.

"Jack?" a quiet voice piped up, making Jack turn away from the two stunned Autobots, "Can we leave? this place is freaking me out." Sierra asked grabbing his arm.

"Sure thing Sierra," Jack replied. "You coming to Arcee?"

"I…I in a second," Arcee stuttered, Jack nodded and walked through the vortex with Sierra and Cliffjumper, Arcee then looked to Optimus. "Optimus, J-Jack…"

"I know Arcee," Optimus replied. "We will worry about that later. For now," he placed his hand on her back. "Let us be happy to have our friends back where they belong." Arcee found herself smiling at Optimus in understanding and the two walked into the vortex, Seconds after, it disappeared, leaving the inside of the cavern just as they left it, only with a lot more dead Decepticons.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **I give you the sixth chapter of this lunatics TFP fic, i felt kinda bad so i made it longer.**

 **So a lot of you might notice the second part of the chapter after the AN is really just the same as it was before although I did take some out, like the fight between Dreadwing and Cliff, cause I'm somewhat realistic about what I'm doing Jack wouldn't be able to take Dread.**

 **Second sorry this came out about a month or so late, I had some pretty bad writers block for a while on what to do with the second part before I decided on this.**

 **Also Brainbox my friend, thank you for the review that means a lot, but I can definitely say there are better fanfics than mine out there by a long shot, sure some of them are depressing as hell *Cough*Cough* Misgel's *Cough* but they are really good stories that always seem to have a good twist somewhere in there it might just take a while (Also if you like Misgel's stories I'm not shitting on him at all if that's what you think I love his stories)**

 **And to add to the thing's going wrong, because of the proofreading program i use, it's difficult to add in italics and bold lettering in the text so Bumblebee is just gonna have normal text and what not.**

 **Also what are people's thoughts on the new Bumblebee movie trailer, I think it's pretty badass with the G1 movie look to it, and the best part it's not a bay movie so hopefully it actually has a pretty decent plot.**

 **And that's about it, no more ramblings of a madman, thank you for reading, leave a review, fav/follow if ya wanna, and don't forget to stay frosty my friends.**


	7. What Went Down In Decepticon Town

**So I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna flip-flop between the different word uses like servo and hand and etc depending on the character or situation, just gonna put that out there cause I doubt Vince or Sierra know their hand is now a servo, and their rear is an aft.**

 **Also, this chapter might be kinda weird considering I didn't really rewrite it I just fixed a lot of errors and edited it slightly, but I hope it plays out well.**

 **And geez 94 reviews, 104 favs, 129 follows, and over 10,000 total views at the time of writing this, i am absolutely blown away by the amount of attention this story has received especially since it's not only my first, but also due to the pretty rocky start I had with it, with the rewriting and all, but thank you all so very much for that.**

 **And I also want to apologize for the delay, I've had a little writer's block with some of this, and I'm also just gonna upload to this whenever I can instead of having a sort of schedule for 2 reasons, 1 I can't ever seem to upload on time and 2 I'm gonna burn myself out on this doing that and I really don't want that to happen.**

 **Oh and great news… not... Netflix took off the second season of TFP apparently, so things might stray from the path it wants things to take unless I can find the second season which would be nice.**

 **Anyhow without any further ado ladies and gentlemen, this is chapter 7 formerly chapter 3 of the story without any further delay let us start down the trek of insanity. And I own none of this except my two OCs**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **I once heard a wise man say there are no perfect men. Only perfect intentions.  
-Morgan Freeman**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **What went down in Decepticon town  
**  
After Ratchet was sure everyone made it through and was okay he let out a deep sigh,  
He was somewhat glad for the quiet but then again it was too quiet especially without the humans that Ratchet occasionally found bothersome.

But over time came to respect them, Jack especially out of the four that discovered their existence besides the government.

Jack was all to similar to when Optimus was Orion Pax although it's quite amusing when he seems to be the leader out of the four although though his mother tries to tell them what to do from time to time but aside from that he restored the memories of Optimus using the key to vector sigma after going to Cybertron to get Optimus' memories after he defeated Unicron and lost them.

Then there was Rafael he was not the strongest or tallest in the group quite the contrary he was 12 and a half he only managed to get to high school at this age due to his Brilliance.

he was extremely smart that he would help Ratchet from time to time clear bugs out of their systems he was so good at hacking systems he could give Soundwave a run for his money he helped them on multiple occasions like in the radar array in Texas were he faced so to speak Soundwave to keep an army of the undead away from earth.

In addition to Raf there was June, Jack's mother she was not always around only after Airachnid targeted her did she become involved, luckily Arcee and Jack managed to save her, it was only then, did she become aware of the Autobots existence.

She would come to the base from time to time mostly to check up on her son but after a while, she would stop and talk to ratchet about medical practices either cybertronian or human.

After Raf's dark energon incident they both found it beneficial he learn about human biology so she started teaching Ratchet about different medical practices.

But after June was Miko just thinking about her made Ratchet's Processor and audio receptors ache because of her Extremely loud music it's honestly a wonder she's not deaf.

Although she may not be the smartest or the leader or a medical assistant she does have a separate way of thinking that has proven helpful from time to time, Although that thinking also leads her into trouble like when she sneaks through into missions with the Autobots but even then she has been of use like as a distraction or occasionally spotting something others wouldn't.

But to Ratchet her most commendable attribute was her spirit, she kept everyone's spirits up even in trying times and even if it ended up annoying Ratchet it was good to know everyone else was happy.

And although he wouldn't admit it to many he missed them, Raf's Help with technology Jack's calm collected manner keeping the other humans in line June's medical expertise and yes even Miko with her exuberant personality.

Ratchet was brought out of his thoughts as an alarm went off signifying the arrival of agent Fowler when he came out of the elevator he didn't shout "PRIME" as per usual he instead looked rather down and Ratchet assumed it was because he had bad news from the after action report of the town.

"Agent Fowler what news have you brought" Ratchet decided to start the conversation off straight to the point.

"Not good we've gone through the survivors of the attack and the numbers have gone up, so far there are forty-seven confirmed dead, one hundred and twenty-nine in critical condition, and around five hundred injured and sixty-three missing luckily we were able to evac most of the town before the attack and those left inside were mostly able to get out," Fowler informed reading out of a folder he had tucked under his arm.

"But what of Miko and Rafael? Has there been any news about them?" Ratchet replied silently hoping to Primus that they were okay and not killed.

"I'm afraid that they are still among the missing, but that does mean there is a chance we could find them still in town or worst case scenario they were captured by the Cons." Fowler sighed angrily, "Regardless If that's the case we're doubling efforts in the satellites to find the nemesis and bring them back or unleashing hell on that warship."

"As I will double my efforts in locating the nemesis from here." Ratchet replied his voice a slightly more hopeful than he felt if they were on the nemesis then they would most likely be tortured to acquire information on the Autobot's base.

He was hoping that was not the case especially with Airachnid in their ranks it would be a horrendous experience and their chances of survival plummeted even further.

"I will inform Optimus and the rest once they return from their mission as for now it will have to wait," Ratchet said in hopes that the agent would leave to go find their friends, however that was not the case

"Speaking of which what are they doing? Taking out some Cons I hope." Fowler muttered the last part, although the agent wasn't around the kids much he still liked them and he was truly shaken by their current status of missing and presumed dead.

Ratchet let out a small sigh before replying "They are off investigating an anomaly, apparently Cliffjumper's life signal has come back online," Ratchet looked at his computer monitor quickly accessing the teams' signals before continuing. "Although it may have been a trap considering that there has been a heavy Decepticon presence in the area before."

"They have some nerve to show their faces after what they did to Jasper," Fowler Growled, "I hope the crew sends them to the scrap yard." That was one thing that they could both agree on.

"Well I should get going and report to my superiors about the updated casualty repo…" he was then interrupted by the terminal next to ratchet when it started beeping signaling an open comm "Ratchet do you read me?" Optimus' voice came through the open comm channel

"I read you Optimus did you find the source of the anomaly?" Ratchet responded while once again checking the teams' signals.

"Indeed old friend, can you open a ground bridge and ready the med bay." Ratchet input the coordinates Optimus was at and activated the groundbridge, before doing as the Prime said and preparing the corner of the room he called his med-bay.

Since he couldn't see any fluctuation in the teams' signals he could only assume that they had found the remains of Cliffjumper so he was in no hurry to prepare the med-bay, it wasn't until Fowler started shouting that he was alerted to something being wrong in the base.

He hurried back into the open area expecting one of the bots, namely Bulkhead leaking energon, but was instead greeted with an odd, worrying, and strange sight.

Instead of just the normal team of five Autobots he had sent out, the team came back with a fair number of neutral bots with varying framework from bots the size of Arcee to a combaticon that were staring around the base and with one large black and dark blue Decepticon standing in the middle of them with the Forge of Solus Prime on his back.

The rest of Team Prime who he would have expected to be angered, worried, or nervous, were talking with the newcomers eagerly, even Arcee who seemed to be talking and assisting the Decepticon of all things, who now that Ratchet looked was leaking a small amount of energon, however that last bit of information slipped his processor for the moment.

The first person to break the silence of shock between Ratchet and Fowler happened to be the human government agent who pulled a small handgun out of a holster hidden in his suit jacket whilst shouting "CONS!" as loud as he could.

What he hoped to accomplish with his gun no one knew maybe take out an optic?

But before he could fire off a single shot Optimus intercepted the agent and blocked his view of the new arrivals standing directly in front of Fowler, "Agent Fowler these are not Decepticons these are our allies." he said hoping to calm down the irate government agent.

But instead got a very pissed off medic instead "What do you mean their our allies!" Ratchet shouted keeping an optic on the unknown bots who now outnumbered the Autobots. "I don't know any of these bots and what are you trusting them off of their word, that has been our downfall in the past Optimus!"

"Hey you should probably cut them a small break Hatchet they've been through a lot, and their not Cons either," a bold voice behind Ratchet said a voice that he never thought he'd hear again.

He turned around so quickly he could have right into the face of Cliffjumper, "BOO" Ratchet yelped then landed on his aft the entire room erupted into laughter, all except Optimus of course.

"HA… th..that was too good Hatchet you should have seen your faceplate" Cliff managed to get out in between laughs although Ratchet was just in an utter state of shock.

"H..how how are you online you were not only stabbed in the chest but cut in half, blown up and a mountain fell on you so how in the pit are you online" Ratchet managing to get somewhat over his shock of seeing Cliffjumper while everyone stopped laughing,

"Uh, Optimus should I be the one to tell him or should you or him do that?" Cliffjumper asked looking between the Prime and what Ratchet assumed to be a Decepticon.

"Hmm I do believe it would be easier to let our friends here explain the situation that has come to all this happening, would you care to explain everything to us?" he said looking over towards the con.

Jack then stepped forward "Hey Ratchet, agent Fowler long time no see" Once again Ratchets optics widened, the voice may have changed slightly but it was still distinguishable to the old mech, up on the catwalk where agent Fowler was silent till all of a sudden he just passed out from shock.

"Huh figured it would have happened sooner" Miko spoke up.

"M-Miko your here too? Ok, Start explaining and do it fast!" Ratched demanded looking around with wide optics, a processor ache coming on full blast.

"I think that reintroductions are in order first to not get things mixed up, You know it me Jack she's, of course, Miko the one next to bee is Raf."

"Hey, Ratchet." Raf greeted Jack continued on down the line of people the last person he introduced was Jameson. "And the guy with the shoulder cannon, that's Jameson"

"Hey, haven't seen ya in a while." a look of realization crossed Bulkheads face as he remembered the name "Jameson, haven't seen you since the airfield incident and your knee got messed up sorry 'bout that by the way."

"Hey, it's alright although I haven't had problems with it," Bulkhead just nodded and let Jack continue.

After the short conversation Jack went back to explaining what happened, how they ended up on the nemesis, what happened when everyone woke up, then he described the transmutator and what they all went through the bots grimaced and felt terrible that they all had to go through that because from what it sounded like it was Incredibly painful Jack then went back to describing waking up eight hours later and the talk with Megatron and how they were gonna try and mess with their memories or something along those lines.

Then what happened with Airachnid and how she threatened Jack's mom pissing him off and him breaking free and knocking her out, To then how Jack stabbed Megatron everyone that wasn't there was extremely shocked by this no one would have thought Jack capable of doing something like that.

He then described how they escaped even with June stabbing Megatron this time but everyone was more shocked about this but since it was June he was talking about it was so bad that Bumblebee actually glitched at the news and they had to wait for him to online to continue.

Jack continued on they how they ended up in the cave going into recharge and then Jack onlining to find Vince gone, He described how Vince had gotten himself stuck and how he dug him out unknowingly also digging up Cliffjumper.

He then told them how he used the Forge of Solus Prime to fix Cliff, And well after that was Cliff coming back than the Decepticon finding them and a small lesson on how to fight, The rest everyone that was there already knew.

When Jack finished the Autobots almost looked sorrowful at what they had to go through. At this point agent, Fowler finally regained consciousness and 'how convenient that is' Jack thought to himself seeing the middle-aged man getting up a bit shakily.

"Oh hey, sleepy head have a nice nap? I heard concrete floors are really comfortable" Jameson teased also apparently noticing agent Fowler getting up

"Ugh W-wait Jameson w-what in Sam Hill happened to you people" Jack groaned realizing he'd have to go over their story again but this time he shortened it considerably.

The first person to finish processing the information just given to them was Optimus "Jackson, I am terribly sorry that we were not able to uphold our promise and keep humanity safe especially the Twelve of you and we will attempt anything to remedy the situation that you are in, But there is one thing I must ask you do you still have the key of vector sigma with you?"

Jack felt bad for the prime he knew how personally responsible for those he was protecting even if he had to sacrifice his own life for those he was protecting, But during all that had happened he had completely forgotten about the key he had tied around his neck, he didn't know where it was.

"I'm sorry Optimus but I have no idea where the key is but before this happened I had it around my neck, but I don't know where it went after that or even if the cons have it I'm sorry Optimus I've failed you in protecting it."

Optimus nodded grimly but accepted the news how it was. "Jack there is no need for you to apologize if you lost the key it was not your fault there was not much you could do in the situation."

Before Jack could even argue Arcee but in "Jack there is the human saying that did apply to you but I guess not now but you were only human if it's lost we'll get it back don't worry."

"Yea cheer up kid everyone makes mistakes" Wheeljack adding his two cents

"But for now I believe is a time to be happy that our old friends and new ones are here"

"SUH-WEET PARTY TIME PEOPLE!" Miko shouted earning a chuckle from those who knew her best and a groan of annoyance from Ratchet but decided to let the team and friends enjoy themselves however he had a slight smile since Miko couldn't use her guitar.

However before Jack could get to far Ratchet grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the med-bay that he had prepared, and proceeded to fix him, "While it is good to have you back Jack, it would do no one any good if you bled out on the floor, so sit still and let me patch these." Ratchet indicated to the cuts and dents that Jack had acquired.

Most of the injuries thankfully were minor and were on the forearms and Ratchet was able to fix them quite easily, but running his optics over Jacks side he noticed a large weld that would have patched a rather grisly laceration, "Where did you get this? And who fixed it?" Ratchet asked looking into Jacks optics.

His answer came from the femme who was stood behind them the entire time ensuring her son was alright. "Megatron stabbed him before, he could get to the Groundbridge," June revealed, Jack nodding in confirmation, "I managed to weld it up as best I could when we escaped, It's alright isn't it?"

Ratchet looked an examined the weld and nodded his head in satisfaction at how it looked. "In the conditions and with you lacking any actual training in field repair, it's alright and will heal properly in a few days." Ratchet turned and small proud smile at June as he congratulated his student, "It's good to know those lessons I've given you have not been wasted."

"Thank you," June smiled and Jack felt emotions that weren't his again, confusing him even further, sometimes he could maybe ignore them but it was starting to freak him out further.

His faceplates must have given him away as when Ratchet turned around his expression turned to one of concern, "Is everything alright Jack?"

"I-i don't know, I keep feeling these weird emotions, like I can feel them but their not mine," Whatever he described must have struck a chord with Ratchet as he pressed a servo down on Jack's shoulder making him lay flat on the berth as Ratchet's other arm scanned over Jack's body.

Ratchet ignored everything as he read the data he just scanned off of Jack, his optics widening as he got further through the information, however, he was relieved that two questions had been answered and something shocking to him came to light.

"Jack," Ratchet said gaining the former humans' attention, worry visible in his optics, "Your fine, there's no need to worry, it's just a creator-creation bond, one that if I'm right you share with your mother."

June having studied some of the terms used by cybertronians, knew what it meant, Jack, however, had no clue and was left clueless, so Ratchet explained it to him as simply as he could.

Once he was finished Jack looked at him with a mix between understanding and wanting to ask more questions, however, he just asked one. "So mom and I have some kind of telepathic connection with each other?"

Ratchet stilled for a moment before slowly nodding, "Simply put yes, and it is the same with spark bonds and sibling bonds, but for that, we are getting into a topic for another day, now my med-bay is no place for health bots." Ratchet shooed Jack out leaving June inside so he could go over her.

Exiting the med-bay he could hear the everyone chatting in the main room, most of them divided down the middle with the more wrecker oriented bots to one side and the leveled headed bots off to the other, Jack made his way to the latter's side where Arcee and Cliffjumper were talking with Spike, Sari, and Sierra.

"So Jack this is where you would always go after school no wonder why I never saw you around this place is pretty cool," Spike said seeing the large mechs arrival.

"Heh yeah, but after a while, you kinda get over the awe of it all." Was Jack's simple reply with a smile but that dropped when he saw the look on Arcee's faceplates. "Hey, Arcee is everything ok?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing see how you guys are holding up and what about that?" She gestured to the repatched stab wound.

Jack looked down at the would and grimaced, it didn't hurt as much as before but it was exactly comfortable, "Ratchet says I'll live, hurts like a hot iron is constantly being jabbed in it, but it's fine."

Jack smiled at Arcee, he was barely able to catch the relieved sigh that she made but after having her as a partner for so long he was able to pick up on those kinds of things easier, however, Jack wasn't the only one to pick up on Arcee's relief and could see through Arcee like a pane of glass.

Cliff smirked at his former partners' reactions and way of talking to Jack, if he hadn't known better he would have just passed it off as a partners' worry for another, but this went quite a bit farther than that.

Sari, however, decided it was time to ask questions, "So what did you guys do here?"

Jack decided to take it upon himself at that moment to be a kind of introducer/guide for a few short minutes. "Well we really just hang out with the bots most of the time, but occasionally we go out on patrols with our partners," Jack pointed at across the room where the Wreckers, Miko, Jameson, and Mikaela were lobbing a ball of various metals around.

"Miko over there is partnered up with Bulkhead the big green bot, Raf wherever he is is partnered with Bumblebee the yellow bot who can't really talk and please don't ask him about it he really has a hard time with it." Everyone nodded in understanding, and Jack smiled, "And lastly this is Arcee my guardian, friend, and partner well that is if you two want to be partners again Cliff?"

Cliff just shook his head, "Hey she's gotten over me plus you two seem to be really good partners" he said with a cheeky grin that looked like he knew something the others didn't.

They continued talking for a little while Jack explaining somethings and answering questions that the new people on base asked, and everything was going rather well, June eventually joined the group and talked and everyone had to get a checkup by Ratchet one by one, but everything was going well, until everyone's attention was brought to a loud clang of metal on metal.

Off nearby the lobbing match had gotten kind of wild, and Miko had just thrown the ball and it went through Bulkhead's servos hitting Jack square in the back while he was talking to Arcee who was in front of him.

Although the impact from the ball didn't hurt Jack due to his size it did make him stumble forward till his pede caught on something making him trip and land on Arcee effectively pinning her to the ground.

The room erupted into laughter from the wreckers side of the room and a laugh from Cliff and some of the others near Jack, But June was a small bit frantic, not so much for her son, she figured the impact didn't cause much damage but she was worried about Arcee becoming… "Great now we got an Arcee pancake." Cliffjumper finishing her thought

"Ugh what hit me felt like i got hit with a cannonball" Jack said still dazed until he saw the blue femme he landed on and the position they were in his optics went wider than the rings around Saturn while he frantically raced to get up from the awkward moment although Arcee was probably too dazed from the almost being flattened to notice or was pretending not to.

Once he finally got up and everyone stopped laughing Cliff and Jack helped Arcee up while Cliffjumper was asking if she was alright Jack was looking at everyone and everywhere but Arcee if he was still human his face would have been redder than Optimus' armor.

"Hey uh I-I'm gonna go talk to Miko about how to uh throw the stupid ball" Jack managed to stutter out

"Ugh, she's already causing trouble what a surprise." was Arcee's agitated reply while holding her head in her servo.

"Hey Jack I'll go with you I need to talk to you anyway so once we're done we can do that," June stated walking after her son when they were out of audio range Cliff walked up to Arcee and saying he was blunt was an understatement.

"You love him don't ya Cee" upon hearing this Arcee almost glitched and hurt her neck cables turning too quickly looking at Cliff.

"W-w-what no me and him are just good friends and partners what would make you think that?" was her immediate and a little too quick response to which confirmed Cliffjumper's theory.

"Uh what makes me think that is one you looked more worried about him than everyone else two you may not have looked embarrassed when he fell on you but I saw it in your optics and three you stuttered way too much just then for you to not like him." was his reply with his all to common smirk.

When he was halfway through he could see Arcee visibly wince out of embarrassment and instead of giving the mech a half thought out excuse she just decided to come clean, "Slag am I really that easy to read or is that just you?"

"Hmm judging by lover boy over there just me, cause from what I could tell he didn't notice he was to busy getting over his own embarrassment but I think his mom has gotten wind of how you two feel about each other." Cliff stroked his chin in thought.

When Arcee heard "how you two feel about each other," she thought she misheard him "wait did you say 'how you two feel about each other' like there's the chance he likes me?" Cliff just nodded but kept his kind of "thinkers" pose. "I mean he is cybertronian now but he WAS human how could he like me?" the last part was mostly a question to herself.

And as this was happening Jack just finished arguing with Miko because of him almost flattening Arcee. "Miko just be careful where you throw the stupid thing and try not to hit someone your lucky no one got hurt."

"Ugh, you sound worse than Doctor Doom over there when Bulk breaks one of his tools." And almost 2 seconds after she said that a wrench came out of nowhere and hit her right between the optics making her yelp out of surprise and fall on her aft.

That side of the room started laughing again whilst Ratchet shouted: "I heard that!"

Miko was still a bit dazed when she sat up but was able to talk clearly enough "Now I know why everyone hates the wrench it hurts like a fragging glitch."

"MIKO!"

"Sorry Ms.D"

Once Jack was done laughing at Miko's expense he turned to his mom "Hey you said there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes but preferably not here let's go somewhere else to talk." then June started walking away and Jack started following slightly confused about the secrecy.

Miko saw them start to walk away from everyone else and was about to follow but then Wheeljack grabbed her shoulder "Kid I know you're curious to find out what they're talking about but I suggest you leave it, it could be something extremely personal so just leave it got it?"

Miko let out a sigh of frustration and as much as she wanted to go she didn't bother it anymore and knew Wheeljack was probably right about it being personal.

Back with the Darby's June and Jack got to the end of hallway far enough to where people couldn't hear and they could see if anyone was coming but why they needed that Jack didn't know "Mom what's with all the secrecy about?"

June let out a small sigh not knowing how to start the conversation but just decided to think about what she said before she said it and went with it "Jack do you um, I don't know like any of the girls here right now."

When Jack heard those words he was completely caught off guard his mouth and optics wide open at what his mother just said. "M-mom if you t-think I still have a crush on Sierra I got over that about a month ago after the whole Optimus memory loss thing."

"No um this isn't about Sierra this is about uh Arcee." At that, Jack went back to his open optics and mouth like a fish out of water June just chuckling at her son's reaction telling her all she needed to know.

Jack's mind was racing at this point of the many questions were "how did she find out I haven't told anyone." and two was "was I really that obvious"

June could tell she just hit a nerve not an angry one but a nervous one if he was still human he would have been sweating 20-ton bullets. Jack quickly tried to regain his composure but failing and the look in his optics gave everything away.

"M-mom..." Before Jack could even get another word out June cut him off

"you really do love her don't you?" after hearing that Jack gave a sigh of defeat and slowly nodded

"How did you know am I really just that obvious?" Jack's tone hoping that wasn't the case

"Call it mother's intuition," June winked, Jack just groaned, this was not what he was expecting when he was dragged over here, to be fair this bond he shared with his mother probably assisted in her figuring it out since he could feel extreme amounts of her amusement.

"Well this bond is good for something," June admitted placing her servo over her spark, "Are you really that worried that she won't like you the same way?"

Jack looked away dejected, his optics finding something interesting at his pedes, "Why would she, I might be a cybertronian now but I was human, and now that she has Cliffjumper back…" Jack trailed positive his point was put across.

June saw the doubt in her son's optics and felt it in her spark so she decided to break up any more bad thoughts "Hey Jack if Cliff wanted Arcee or she wanted him why would he let you two still be partners and Arcee not have a problem with it?"

His face then turned to one of confusion, yea why would he do that unless... "Do you mean to tell me she may like me back?" June smiled knowing her son got to what she was leading to.

"Yes, Jack I'm pretty sure she does like you back because why else would she be so worried about you and from what I heard she was pretty torn up not knowing what happened to you."

Jack smiled for a moment but it was replaced by a small frown and more doubt in his optics "what if it was just her regretting she lost another partner what if she doesn't actually like me?"

"Ugh Jack what am I going to do with you, You won't know how she feels about you for sure unless you tell her how you feel." Jack's face paled he wouldn't know what to say to her and when his mom said this she decided to add in some extra incentive to act on his feelings.

"Oh, and Jack if you don't tell her how you feel in... I don't know let's say a month I'll tell her for you" June said as she turned walked back to the command center with a smile on her faceplate not seeing the shock and horror on her son's faceplate but not needing to.

When the Darby's got back to the command room, everyone was still active but they had quieted down a bit and everyone was settled into just talking with their groups.

Ratchet while the Darby's talked managed to scan all of the newcomers and Cliffjumper and was able to get the basic information from everyone but a deep scan he also took would tell him more but would take time.

Apparently, Jack wasn't the only triple changer as Sari was one as well and all of the new arrivals all had a wide array of built-in armaments, ranging from close quarters combat to long range, for example, Sierra's servos merged into a sniper rifle.

The original three humans eventually gathered together with a few of the other bots around and were talking about what was going to happen now, Jack, Miko, and Raf wanted to help the bots but… "what about the others, they can't just be cooped up in the base forever and they might want to help you guys." Jack said putting his point across.

Optimus, who was talking with Ratchet nearby going over the medical details about the former humans and the newly revived Cliffjumper, who was sat on a berth to his right, decided to put in his thoughts "Although your help would be much appreciated, you would need training, we have been fighting for years, and with maybe the exception of Mr. Jameson on account of his military training the others would need training as well."

"My mom would probably help Ratchet in his med-bay and I'm sure someone else wouldn't object to some medical training as well if they want to help." Jack brought up getting a nod of acknowledgment from Optimus and June, who was talking with Ratchet but had an audio in the other conversation.

"Very well, I will give you and the others time to settle in and we shall inform the others tomorrow," Optimus finished and excused himself before walking off most likely to his quarters.

Ratchet turned away from Cliffjumper who he just finished scanning finding he was perfectly fine turned to the others "Well as the resident medic, I say that while things still need to be discussed that will have to wait till the morning because it's gotten rather late and you need to recharge after everything that's happened."

At that same moment Jack stretched and vented a yawn cooling his exhausted and heating systems, he was extremely tired, and it was about 11:45 at night.

"Yeah I agree with you on that but where will the rest of us stay just in the med-bay?" June was quick to point out.

"Actually there are rooms we had set up in case some more Autobots showed up but since it's only us six there should be plenty of room." Cliff then paused for a moment realizing something. "You guys didn't get rid of all my stuff did you?" Cliffjumper asked nervously.

"No Cliff all you souvenir junk is still in there." Arcee calmed the red mech but got really somber "No one went in your room after what happened."

"Hey don't worry Cee I'm right here now thanks to ole Jacky boy over here." Jack got a sheepish look on his faceplate from the praise.

Ratchet quickly decided to cut in disrupting the conversation taking place "Well you should probably find a room for all of you, the others should be able to help with that."

"Alright Jack, June if you would follow me please I will lead you to your rooms." Arcee then started walking out of the room with June close behind with Jack following a second later

Jack and his mom followed Arcee until they came to the middle of the hallway where Jack had his talk with his mom earlier, the two former humans noticing a blue and pink painted down and across the hall a door painted the same color as Cliffjumper however compared to Arcee's is was duller and some of the paint looked chipped.

"Alright, Jack your room is right next to mine June your's is next to his I'll leave you two to check out your rooms while I get some of the others situated." Arcee then walked back down the hall towards the others who looked kinda lost.

A short laugh made Jack turn around to look at his mother "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing just the fact Arcee wants you close to her room," June stated with another small laugh before heading into her room.

Jack just stood there kind of stumped and if it was possible still his faceplates would have been burning red, why did Arcee put him next to her room?

Did she really like him back or was it just out of convenience, Either way, Jack was too tired have a debate in his processor so he went into his room and looked around.

The room was rather plain, it had a berth, a decent sized desk with some shelves above it, and a small light in the ceiling that despite its size lit the whole room, But Jack didn't pay it much mind he just locked the door turned off the light and laid down on the berth.

Jack offlined his optics and got into a comfortable position and quickly went into recharge.

 **IM SO SORRY THIS TO SO LONG** ****

 **I literally was on my computer quite often but just couldn't push myself to write IDK why I really wanted to but I was just being a procrastinating, lazy, who knows what at this point. Not to mention school and construction projects take up a lot of time as well so I'm sorry but I will try and write during Christmas break.**

 **Alright so I've got this project I'm working on and it's going to be a 3-D model of Autobot Jack, hopefully, I can get it done because I've worked on it quite a bit and only have below the knee on one leg done.**

 **Also, some of you guys with your ideas need to chill like holy crap, it was so bad at one point another reader was commenting about it. (David Case and Solid Dog I'm looking at you two) I love the reviews and the spirit behind them and it actually gave me a few ideas, but this story will not, and I repeat will NOT be a massive crossover through like twenty different show/movies/games I will, however, bring in occasional characters instead of just making up an OC or something like i have an idea for who's gonna be the President in this fic instead of having trump, cause hell no am I gonna even try and write that he's just too… weird is the more neutral way to put it I guess. But anyway I'm not bringing in the grand republic, G.I. Joes, etc. but I will bring in stuff from the movies or other series related to transformers, such as NEST or and Sumdac systems however that's gonna be cut down a little bit.**

 **SO I've decided a name for Jack and sorry Not Ichigo Kurosaki but your name suggestions were kind of weird except the one for Sierra which I will be using so thanks she was one of the more difficult ones to think of**

 **In addition to all that above I'm gonna cut down the usual 8,000-word chapters to around 6,000 so that should hopefully increase chapter updates, and who knows if the muses decide to hate me I, ll probably still have 10,000-word chapters every once and a hopefully great while.**

 **And as far as I know that's it, have a good DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON and STAY FROSTY, MY FRIENDS**


	8. A Prime Experience

**And now I give to you the eighth chapter of Frosty's crazy story from the shadowed mind of a mad man**

 ***Coughs* anyway thank you for the people who have favorited followed and left reviews for this story, but I was wondering something, if I was to make a discord would anyone join it? It would have multiple chats in it from story ideas getting all but thrown at me to music or just gaming or what have you and you guys could just send me stuff if you wanted to, just putting the idea out there.**

 **Anyway i keep getting the question as to why i brought back Cliffjumper and well besides it happens in the template story, I liked Cliff's character, this cocky bot who took on more than he could chew then he gets killed off in like less than ten minutes, (how they even got The Rock to voice him just for that is beyond me) and so I brought him back but to prevent just bringing back everyone they want to there's going to be something that prevents that from happening and it shall be explained later in the story.**

 **In addition hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a happy new year hope ya got what you wanted for the holidays, get to see family and all the such new events for video games and what not, Bumblebee came out Christmas, I saw it, it was pretty good better than some of the Bayverse movies kinda cheesy but hey it was based in the 80's, and on another note a younger version of Simmons was in the movie for about 15 seconds not sure how I feel about that yet.**

 **Alright, enough of my rambling so without further ado let's get on with it.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **"Strength doesn't come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."  
-Mahatma Gandhi**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **CHAPTER.4**

 **A Prime experience**

Recharging was just about the same as human sleep, you just kinda drifted off into darkness and either dreamt or recalled memories.

As soon as Jack fell into recharge he found himself in a large white room with 13 pillars that were about the same height if someone stack three of him on top of each other, and pulsing blue lines in the walls and floor archways were dotted here and there leading into other rooms, but this was truly a massive room .  
In this room he felt a calm and warm feeling almost like something or someone was trying to comfort him, really he knew he should have been at the slightest bit weirded out because the last thing he remembered was going into recharge in his new room and he was never one to have vivid dreams like this were he knew he was dreaming.

He felt there was something important about this room, in a way with some of the wall designs and the pillars it looked as if he stepped into some kind of holy cybertronian cathedral if the glowing golden glyphs etched into the pillars was anything to go by.

"You are indeed right youngling, this is where my first children convene, but to their successor's it would most likely be deemed a holy sight."

When Jack heard the loud booming voice he jumped in surprise but he wasn't scared because whilst the voice was loud it also sound ancient and kind, It sounded almost like Unicron in a way but quite the opposite from his chilling cold tone.

When Jack made the comparison to Unicron he his optics widened as he figured out who spoke to him almost instantly as he dropped to a knee with his helm lowered in respect and he opened his mouth to speak but before he even let out a word the voice talked again.

"Yes, It is I Primus young one please rise, you do need not need to kneel before me."

Jack quickly scrambled to his pedes but stood at attention in optics of the creator of all cybertronians, As Jack stood he let his optics roam the room again trying in vain the find the cybertronian deity.

"Primus it is an honor to be in your presence, but where am I? and why can't I see you?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you wish to see me than you shall."

Once Primus said that a brilliant light of gold, blue, and white erupted from the center of the room between all the pillars. The light blinding Jack to the point of him covering his optics. When the light subsided Jack uncovered his optics and was at awe at what was standing before him.

A towering mech of pure gold and white with pulsing blue highlights stood before him he resembled Unicron but the spikes and other grotesque looking features weren't there, in addition, his frame radiated light a comforting light.

Jack in awe once again fell to a knee at this Primus gave a soft chuckle.

"Young Prime as I have said before you need do not need to kneel before me, And as an answer to your question you are in the realm of the primes, Were the primes of old can commune with the primes of the newer age."

Jack looked up in confusion "Why am I here?"

Primus then became very serious as Jack was standing back up albeit nervously. "You have a long road ahead of you, myself along with the Primes to train and guide you to face the path laid out before you."

"Train me?" Jack asked, "Train me for what?"

"To be a Prime, youngling."

Jack now despite the calming aura of the room was starting to panic and if he wasn't already in recharge he would have glitched ten times over by this point. "What do you mean to be a Prime, that's not possible, I don't… I… that's…" Jack was just about speechless looking at Primus.

"And why is it impossible for you to be a Prime Jackson, if it wasn't for you my disciple would have been lost and the war that the Autobots have fought so hard over would have been lost," Primus kneeled in front of Jack whose helm was lowered and shaking, Primus lifted his chin with a single digit and stared straight into his optics a blazing Gold straight into stormy gray.

"You were and still are brave for the species you once belonged to, you traversed Cybertron's surface to find vector sigma and restore Optimus' memories, I can think of very few of your species that would have gone to do what you had."

Jack looked up at Primus with doubt in his optics, "But what difference does it make, after that Optimus entrusted the key with me and when we were taken I lost it, besides I'm sure there is someone else more suited to do this"

When Jack finished speaking he was surprised when Primus started Laughing he was absolutely dumbstruck he never heard Optimus ever even let out a small laugh.

But PRIMUS was laughing full heartedly the sound booming through the walls he thought that all the primes didn't have a sense of humor much less their creator.

"Young Prime you did not lose the Key it is still with you, did you think that it vanishing was your fault?" Jack just stared back at Primus confused and wide opticed, when his chest plates started opening of their own accord, revealing his spark, but around it was a sort of cage made of silver and blue metal that pulsed in time with his spark.

"You were personally chosen by me for this responsibility I have seen what you have done in your life from helping your carrier, watching over your friends, and last but not least restoring Optimus' memory's after traversing the deadly landscape of Cybertron, You have been chosen for great things Jackson Darby but our time here has to come to an end now, Awaken not as Jackson Darby but as Valorous Prime ARISE!"

Right as Primus finished speaking Jack jolted awake faceguard in place with his sword out scanning the room around him, He relaxed realizing he was in his room on his berth his mind though still going as he was wondering if it was just a dream or not.

He decided to talk to Optimus about his dream or vision the next time he had the chance to speak with him in private.

Jack laid on his berth the flat metal surface oddly comfortable for his back, just another one of the many things he would have to get used to.

Jack brought his sword back out again and looked it over, really transforming parts of his body wasn't necessarily that hard it was just unnerving, living in a body for most of your life and then randomly getting tossed into another one that was the opposite would do that to a person.

Although it was weird to look at Jack found the design of his sword interesting. It was a dual edged with a serrated blade however the middle of the blade was hollow, like someone cut it out, it didn't have any of the same designs that the other bots did and it looked more like one from the medieval era.

Jack transformed his sword back into his servo and closed his optics to clear his processor and once he finally did that he got off his berth unlocked his door and headed out toward the ops center.

All of the other doors in the hall except for a few had their keypads red signifying they were locked, and most likely the occupants were still recharging.

For the most part, the main room was quiet, Ratchet was already up and about at the terminal, while Jameson was talking with Fowler, Bulkhead, and Sean was standing there looking like he'd much rather be anywhere else.

Besides them the large room was empty, the sound of the terminals buzzing, Ratchet's typing, and soft talking from the other few occupants of the room filled the quiet atmosphere.

"Good morning Jack, I hope you recharged well?" Ratchet asked without even looking up from the screen making Jack jump from the sudden question.

"Uh yeah I recharged just fine," Jack replied walking closer to the old medic, "Mind if I ask what you're working on?"

Ratchet's typing paused before quickly resuming, "I am going over the scans that I conducted on everyone last night," Ratchet stopped typing and gripped the sides of the keyboard his helm lowered and optics shut tight, "It makes me sick that the Decepticons would sink to such lows to do this, but sadly this does not surprise me."

Jack grabbed Ratchet's shoulder in a reassuring grip, "Hey, Ratchet, were fine, it's still us just different bodies, sure it was painful and I probably wouldn't wish the experience on anyone but it's over and we can help you guys beat the 'cons instead of just watching from the sidelines,"

"Be that as it may I know that Miko and Raf will want to help and your mother is already learning about cybertronian anatomy, but what's to say that the others will want to help? They were dragged into this to be experiments and forced into being soldiers, and if we asked them to help us fight we would be doing exactly what the Decepticons intended to do." Ratchet ranted, his frustration and disgust fueling his already blazing hatred for the Decepticons.

"It'll work itself out Ratchet, besides even if you don't have their support you have mine," Jack smiled at the medic who returned it with his own small one and a quick thank you, now with that out of the way Jack decided to change the subject. "Hey, Is Optimus up I need to ask him a question?"

Ratchet nodded and resumed his work on the terminal, "Yes, he, Arcee and Cliffjumper have all gone on patrol, Rafael and Bumblebee are also up and about as well, Optimus thought it would do the rest of you well to recharge longer due to the great ordeal all of you have been through."

"Oh alright well when do you think Optimus will be back?"

Ratchet brought up another screen displaying three different signals on what looked like a map "Hmm he should be back in within an hour or so."

"Alright well, when he comes back could you tell him I need to talk with him," Jack said before turning walking back down the hall deeper into the base to explore.

 **Outside Jasper Nevada close to Las Vegas**

Out on patrol with Arcee and Cliff "So Airachnids on this planet now that's just _screaming_ all kinds of fun" Was Cliffjumper's response to the news, They had decided to play catch up while on patrol since Cliff wasn't "around" for a while and he was interested in what he missed out on.

"Yeah and she's stuck here as well Jack blew her ship up I guess that survival kit of his actually was useful." was Arcee's response which almost made Cliff swerve off the road at that news but steadied himself.

"Hold on your telling me Jack when he was human actually survived an encounter with Airachnid not only that but also blew up her ship holy slag! That kid has some bearings." Cliff laughed, the bot liking the former human even more.

"I can see why ya love him Cee, the kids tough, a good fighter, pretty smart, but acts so much like Optimus it's kinda weird." Cliffjumper continued.

"Ugh you're not letting me go on this one are you Cliff, Yea he is all those things and more but what am I supposed to do, he has this massive crush on Sierra who he had a crush on even before we met." Arcee Finished with a loud sigh.

"Oh, Primus it's gonna be difficult getting you two together isn't it, well since I don't really have much time to play matchmaker I'll give you a choice either you tell him or I will." Cliff mentally smirking at his ultimatum from his alt mode.

Arcee swerved in a slight panic before responding "You wouldn't." although she knew all too well that he definitely would.

"Arcee me and you both know that I would," he replied with his personal sense confidence that made him seem overly cocky.

"So help me, Primus, you say a word and I'll have you scrubbing the base for a year." Arcee shot back with a slight growl but Cliff knew her and she wasn't that brutal for punishments...or was she?

"Uh huh right we'll see about that anyway let's head back to base we've patrolled the entire sector," Cliff said trying to not let any nervousness show after the femme's threat and get out of the wrathful femmes vicinity.

Arcee let out a huff but agreed considering she wanted to see how the others were still holding up considering what they've been through but most of all she wanted to see Jack.

Cliffjumper then opened his comm "Hey Ratchet we finished our patrol a groundbridge would be nice right about now."

" _Ugh, why must all good things come to an end_ ," Ratched huffed " _Fine give me a moment to lock onto your coordinates_."

"Thanks, Hatchet see ya in a minute." Cliff then shut off his comlink and waited for the groundbridge.

"You know you're probably gonna get wrenched as soon as you walk through for the nickname right?" Arcee said whilst pulling up next to Cliff and waited for the bridge

"Ah, I could probably dodge it his hearing may be fine but his pistons are as rusty as ever." Arcee let out a chuckle as the ground bridge opened.

"Well Femmes first," Cliff said as he waited for Arcee to go in ahead of him, she went through and Cliff followed a second later with the bridge closing behind them.

 **Thirty miles outside Memphis Tennessee**

Optimus was driving down a two-lane road heading towards a human city called Memphis, he found the best time to think of recent events or to somewhat relax was when he was on patrol in the country they resided in.

Optimus found this planet quite fascinating it's inhabitants were much like Cybertron's, although organic they acted so similar it was strange but interesting to the prime, one thing Optimus liked about earth was it's history, even with the humanities shorter time in existence compared to that of Cybertronians, earth has seen its share of wars, there were times of peace as well.

during the prime's short stay on the planet he found interest in the medieval soldiers like the knights, samurai, and even the Roman legions, there were many comparisons to be made between the cultures of Cybertron and Carth he found them to be very interesting.

Although this was not the reason he was out here, now it was because of the former humans they had failed in protecting, he was trying to think of what they would do now with their lives, they all had their own futures ahead of them taken away by Megatron's greed.

They could attempt to be neutral in this conflict and try and stay out of it but the downside to this Megatron would always be after them and it would be difficult for them to hide.

The second choice would be to train them to fight against the Decepticons, Although this would be the simplest option their choice would ultimately decide what they do and in addition to this Optimus felt as if he would be taking advantage of their situation forcing them to be soldiers in a conflict not there own.

But with Jackson, this was something that he would have to tread carefully with.

He was undoubtedly made a Prime although the circumstances to which he'd been made were unorthodox and that would be an understatement, he was not sure if the former human even knew of the responsibility he now held.

Optimus doubted it, however, this was still a predicament, if the Decepticon's ever learned of it they would no doubt attempt to use it to their advantage in some way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he received a ping from his comm " _Optimus I thought it best to inform you Jack is up and has asked to speak with you once you come back from your patrol_." Optimus was quiet for a second checking his patrol route to see how much longer he would be out to find he'd actually surpassed his patrol route.

"hmm it would seem I have gotten lost in my thoughts and have gone further than intended Ratchet could you please send a groundbridge old friend."

" _Of course Optimus just let me get a lock on your coordinates_." Ratchet cut the comm link and as Optimus waited for the bridge he pulled up to the side of the road and wondered what Jack would need to speak with him about.

In no time at all the groundbridge yawned open in front of Optimus and he quickly drove through.

 **On the Nemesis in orbit over the Mediterranean**

"You mean to tell me not only did the thirteen test subjects get away but that the Autobot Cliffjumper is STILL ONLINE! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" Megatron Bellowed in anger, If Megatron wasn't currently magnetized to the berth in order to keep himself from agitating his injuries Dreadwing and Breakdown would have been thrown across the room.

"L-lord Megatron I would never call you a fool but we did see him there he helped the test subjects in the fight until the rest of the Autobots arrived." Breakdown said quickly to try and save his aft.

"What Breakdown says in the truth my lord we don't know how but he came back from the Allspark and lives," Dreadwing added to try and calm his master, Megatron glared at the two mechs bowed in front of him, however, he knew Dreadwing's loyalty and there was no possible way for Breakdown to convince the jet to lie to his master.

Megatron looked at them for a moment he was still completely furious at them for their failure but the thought of one of the Autobots coming back to life was intriguing to the warlord.

"So not only did we lose the test subjects but they have another soldier and the forge of Solus prime... The Forge," Then a thought hit Megatron, "Tell me was Optimus there before or after you engaged the test subjects."

Dreadwing and Breakdown looked at each other curiously for a moment wondering what their master was leading to. "Optimus joined in the fight after I had almost smashed his helm in," Breakdown responded still wondering what he was going on about. "What the does Prime have anything to do with the test subjects?" Dreadwing said.

Confused both of his lieutenants looked at Megatron as he frowned in thought with a dark glint in his optics that sent a shiver down Breakdown's Spinal Strut. "On that battlefield, there was not just one prime down there... No there was two."

His two followers, however, glanced at each other in complete confusion as he continued "Test Subject JD-1, was more than just any being he had the potential of being a prime, but certain…" Megatron gave Dreadwing a wary look, "Aspects... of himself denied that We have just changed that and now JD-1 is now a prime."

Dreadwing was about to speak to find out how his master knew this but he was cut off "Leave me, I have much to contemplate." the Air Commander and Medical Assistant decided it was best to do so they bowed and left the room right as Knockout walked in.

"My Liege I have bad news to report." Upon hearing he focused on his CMO, Seeing he had his master's attention he continued "the Transmutator systems and everything else were fried during the experiment, It will take me multiple human years find replacements and to repair the machine unless I had help."

Megatron glared at the vain medic who upon regaining his wits had rushed back to his med-bay to repair his ruined paint job screaming threats and profanities the entire time "Is that all that you wish to report Knockout?"

"Yes my liege however I do have a question, why not tell Dreadwing about the humans?" Knockout asked raising an optic ridge at his master which quickly wilted under the harsh glare from the silver titan.

"There are many things that are hidden from Dreadwing and other Decepticons as it is not their place to know such information," Megatron growled, his optics glaring into Knockout's spark.

"If that is all, leave me be," Megatron ordered, Knockout bowed and hastily excused himself before rushing out the door, leaving the injured warlord in the medbay the only sound of whirring monitors and other medical equipment.

With the addition of a new Prime and more soldiers to bolster Optimus' ranks things would get harder for the Decepticons.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One**

Optimus came through the ground bridge to see that Cliff and Arcee had already finished their patrol and were talking with Bulkhead, while Bumblebee was with Raf and Jameson, Wheeljack and Ratchet were also in the main room but the prior one was tinkering on something while the latter closed the groundbridge.

Ratchet acknowledged Optimus with a nod and retreated back into one of the hallways toward his lab.

Optimus went into the opposite hallway in search of Jack and to have whatever talk the former human wanted to have, although it was likely a few different things it was always best to expect the unexpected especially from the humans.

It took the prime awhile to find Jack, mainly because Optimus could not inform Jack he was looking for him, that was just another thing that the bots were going to have to teach the new cybertronians was how to use a com-link, no matter if they wanted to fight or not it would be practical for them to learn how to use one as useful in situations such as this.

When Optimus finally found Jack, he was sat in a darkened storage room with the door open on top of an empty storage container that the bots had used at one point or another.

"Jackson, you wanted to talk with me?" Jack jumped a little, so deep in thought he didn't hear the prime enter the room, Optimus came to a stop in front on Jack able to look each other in the optic which while saddened the prime as another reminder of his physical change, weirded Jack out to no end.

"Uh y-yeah I-I just don't…" Jack took a minute to collect himself, Optimus noticed the teen's shoulders shaking uncontrollably, "I don't know what to do now, I know we can help you guys and I meant what I said last night but…" Jack chuckled but it was void of humor and his optics looked tired, "What about the others, I have my mom and it's been just me and her for a while now but what about the others, Miko and Raf both had families what's going to be told to them, that their child died or is missing, which would honestly be worse being told your child is dead and being able to eventually move on, or never truly knowing whether they are alright or lying in a ditch somewhere."

Jack rested his servos on his knees and hung his head feeling just as emotionally drained as one could be at that moment, if he still retained the ability to cry tears would have streamed down his face, Optimus' optics widened by nearly invisible amount, he was not expecting this kind of talk from their eldest charge although in hindsight he really should have, he was too used to talking with hardened veterans not children and teens of another species who were only a fraction of the age of even their youngest bot.

It took Optimus a moment to clear his processor and even longer to properly formulate a response for Jack one that hopefully helped the former human and satisfied himself. "While I know that we are a secret amongst your people while we are here on your planet, this was not by our choosing, your government wanted to keep our existence a secret for fear of public panic of what would be seen as an alien invasion, while I can not make any promises I can contact your leaders to see if they will allow access to the families of the others, but as for them going back to their families I would not recommend it."

That brought Jack up short as he nodded and accepted what Optimus said and was happy until that last part, however Jack knew why even though they escaped Megatron and the Decepticons, the warlord would come for them still, they had caught his interest and had managed to escape him after he put resources and time into them he would not want that to go to waste.

"Alright Optimus, thanks, I needed that," Jack looked up gratitude shining from his optics, and Optimus had a small smile on his faceplates and a deep understanding in his optics.

"Do not be afraid to ask to speak with me Jackson, I will always lend you or anyone who seeks it, counsel." Optimus started walking toward the door and beckoned for Jack to follow him who did so with hesitation, "I do believe it would be best to address the others right now, as to inform them of their current options and to give them some answers to any questions they may have, would you be able to retrieve everyone and bring them to the operation center?"

"Everyone to the operation center got it Optimus," Jack said with renewed vigor, the depressing thoughts banished from his processor as he hurried to get to the quarter's hall.

Jack quickly got everyone to the main room sadly during the night Raf, Sari and Sierra had nightmares from their time on the nemesis and found safety in the company of others, Raf and Sari had gone to Bumblebee and Sierra had logically gone to Jack's mom as she slightly knew the older femme and figured she would be accepting about the situation, thankfully by morning everyone had sorted themselves out and had forgotten about the night terrors.

Once everyone was in the main room Optimus stood in front of everyone besides Arcee who stood to his right as his current second in command and Ratchet who stood on his left as his old friend and CMO everyone was curious as to what was going on.

Optimus cleared his vocalizer to ensure he had everyone's attention and began what was going to be a potentially awkward and saddening event. "Everyone although this situation is both unique and confusing for both you and us we, being us Autobots, must know what you wish to do now with your lives."

Miko raised her hand cautiously as if nervous, however, "Uh Boss bot what do you mean by that?" Her faceplates making it just a smidge harder for Optimus to give the former humans their final options.

Ratchet looked at Miko and answered for Optimus, "What Optimus is saying is that since this has happened to you, you can no longer go back to your normal life or to how things were." with Ratchet's explanation the room looked grimmer, the new bots around the room looked distraught and horrified, Raf seemed to be bordering that and acceptance as if he had known all along, Miko in her true fashion just shrugged nonchalantly and June sadly nodded in understanding, Jack came up beside her and gave her a comforting side hug now understanding the sadness was coming from his mother's side of their bond.

"While I would have worded it differently, yes the lives you once had, unless we can reverse what has happened to you, are over and you must start anew." The grave tone in Optimus' voice really sunk in how much of a permanent thing this most likely was, Sierra started letting out near silent whimpers and tucked into herself making her comparatively small frame appear smaller, and she wasn't alone in being distraught however she was the most emotional, Sari, however, was not having it.

"You mean to tell me, there's no way for me to get any part of my life back!" although Sari was on the smaller side of the cybertronian spectrum watching the femme was sort of scary, "I can't go back to school, I can't go back to Detroit, I can't see my dad?"

Throughout Sari's yelling everyone gave the femme some space, but Optimus kept his calm demeanor and replied quickly to assuage any more worries, "Due to the nature of our existence being kept a secret from the general public as part of our agreement with many of the governments of your world we are not permitted to be seen or interacted with by civilians," This brought on a sudden influx of questions and pleas from many of the but Optimus silenced them with a rise of his servo. "However with the severity and the fact that you were unwillingly brought into this and forced into a… difficult situation I shall see what I can do to allow your families access to see you."

Optimus couldn't help the small smile on his face at the whoops and cheers of joy from the former humans nor could Ratchet or the other Autobots, however, Optimus quickly sought to quiet down the rowdy crowd. "However, while you may have contact with them it is to dangerous for you to stay with them as you are now, as you have seen the Decepticons will attack if you stay with your families you will put them in danger, and they will try to get you back of that I am certain."

"Well what are we supposed to do then, cause I don't want to just be sat around here twiddling my thumbs," A large green and orange colored mech pushed his way to the front of the gathering to stand in front of Optimus, it took Optimus to remember the former humans name, Vince if he wasn't mistaken, their charges bully. "Cause I sure don't like having my life tossed around like a cat with a ball of yarn, and I intend to return the favor." It was obvious the mech was angry, his optics blazing and his denta grinding against each other, really he looked like an angry animal.

"And that's where the next part comes in," Ratchet spoke up to pacify Vince, "Really there are only a handful of choices that you can make at this point and only two of them I advise you of doing, you can either stay in hiding in a separate base away from this one and remain neutral to this war, or you can join us Autobots to defeat our common enemy." Ratchet rested his servos on his hips and glared at Vince, the bully seeing the angered medic backed down and returned to his spot but with a scowl on his faceplates.

Optimus took a step forward putting him in front of Arcee and Ratchet and drawing attention to himself, "Whichever option you chose, we will accept, but seeing as how you are in new bodies you will need to receive some basic training to understand it's inner workings better, as well to make sure you are in proper working order," Optimus paused looking over everyone, seeing a wide variety of emotions burning in their optics, from confusion, anger, and worry to hope, happiness, and relief. "You don't need to make your decision now, but those of you who wish to stay speak now."

Without hesitation the original former humans voiced their affirmative followed by Mikaela, Vince, Spike, and Jameson but Sierra, Sari, and Carly were more hesitant the femme's seeming to convince themselves and reassure each other, Sean was the only one who seemed too conflicted to decide at the moment, with Jameson speaking to him quietly so no one heard but still unable to convince his friend.

Optimus nodded at his new recruits and stood up straighter than before, "then if you are to join us in the battle against the Decepticons you must swear to uphold the path of the righteous and just, and protect those weaker than you from those that would wish harm upon them."

Miko gave Optimus a mock salute while Jameson stood at attention, Vince although disliking how cheesy the mini-speech Optimus gave sounded swore in agreement as did everyone else.

For the first time in quite a while, the Autobots finally had a great advantage against the Decepticons and the Autobots were going to use this to its fullest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Alright everyone so that's that sorry for a longer wait, wasn't sure how I wanted to change this one up for a little while and in case you remember the old chapter there was a training segment which I'm gonna move to elsewhere, or change it entirely I'm not sure yet, a lot of this chapter was just copy and paste so sorry if there are any errors, just point them out and I'll rectify them.**

 **Anyway, I've got a poll up on my profile so if you guys could check that out that would be wonderful, it's about the discord idea.**

 **And I need a name for June, I already made one up but the longer I looked at it the longer I hated it, it just didn't sound right, so I'm asking for suggestions, also I will take suggestions for the other characters as well if their better than the ones I have already even my OC's so feel free to name Sean and Jameson to, just throw them at me and I'll take a look and decide.**

 **Also I don't think I ever stated this but this will be going somewhat by the episodes, but with what has happened to the humans thrown in as well as some other tie in's from the movies and other cartoons maybe, not any of the comics though I've never read them, which I may do at some point.**

 **And that just about sums up everything so I hope you guys have a good day/night/afternoon and stay frosty my friends.**


	9. Optic of the Cyber Cat

**TA DAAAAAA….. Chapter 9 how nice...**

 **JustinTheSpider: So yes I like the name but I'm trying to think of something more along with the medical field for June, but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **And I'd like to add I still can't really tell if I'm getting the personality's right like Arcee's tough side or Optimus being really stoic at times by some of the good reviews I'm getting im hoping I'm doing it right but still there will always be doubt, and sorry for any OOC'ness**

 **Also, just a heads up the only person that knows for a fact that Jack is a Prime is himself.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these poor, poor people that honor belongs to Hasbro, who I think is already making a second Bumblebee movie I think… don't quote me on that.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

" **I believe there's an inner power that makes winners or losers. And the winners are the ones who really listen to the truth of their hearts."**

 **-Sylvester Stallone**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter .9**

 **The Optic of the Cybercat**

Everyone, but Ratchet and June who was brushing up on her cybertronian medical knowledge, were following Optimus down one of the Hallways in the base, toward a large elevator that looked like it was added in by the bots as it looked much more high tech in design and seemed to be able to support the weight of multiple bots standing on it.

"Everyone, please step onto the lift," Optimus instructed as the large doors opened revealing, the elevator platform which could fit everyone but it would still be cramped obviously with everyone being in the elevator but it wasn't completely uncomfortable, and as a small design the Autobot insignia was painted in the center of the platform.

Jack, Miko, and Raf, looked at the elevator in curiosity, they had explored a small bit of the base, but it was massive so they never could get far before getting lost and having to turn back, this was quite a ways, for a human, from the main room and they had never come across it so to see a new part of the base was interesting for them.

the others didn't really care to them it was just another elevator, but the kids found the unearthly metal beneath their pedes interesting and the glowing blue line in the walls and floor was pretty cool.

They were currently heading down to the Autobots training room, to get oriented with their new systems and to find out their new abilities, while Ratchet would be able to find out but his deep scans would need time to, accumulate all of the data, in the meantime it was time to "test the newbies" in Wheeljack's words.

Some of them had also already split into the different groups they wanted to be trained in, Bumblebee for the medium frame bots and those that wanted to have a more scout like role, Bulkhead and Wheeljack would be training how to be Wreckers obviously, Arcee would be training the ones that wanted a more quick and quiet approach to combat, and while Ratchet wasn't into combat he would teach a few of them basic first aid in the event that neither he nor June were around.

And Optimus decided that he was going to be the one to train Jack, the official reason due to the size difference to most bots he didn't want Jack to accidentally harm one of his soldiers, although he doubted it would happen Jack was a very cautious person, the unofficial reason was that Optimus would need a replacement in the case that something ever happened to him, and Optimus felt that Jack would be able to handle the burden of being a Prime, even if he didn't think it himself.

How the young mech had handled the situation when he had temporarily reverted to being Orion Pax and lost his memories is one thing that came to the front of his processor, while he obviously wasn't there to witness the events himself Ratchet had informed him of what had occurred in his absence, Jack managed to keep his soldiers from fighting each other and gave them the hope that they need to hold together until he came back.

That made Optimus proud of the former human and glad that he had made the right choice in giving Jack the Key to Vector Sigma.

The elevator ride down into what was essentially the bases basement didn't take all that long, a minute at most, but when the doors opened they revealed a massive room that was the size of multiple fields and easily doubling the height of Jack, that looked to be segregated into different areas.

one had a boxing ring and other equipment hung up looking like makeshift punching bags, another part of the area looked like a firing range, and the last part was a massive room built taking up at least a third of the room with a large open door and a platform that looked to be an observation deck, inside it was completely white with large panels lining the walls, floor, and Ceiling.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the S.A.F.E. here you can train and beat the scrap out of each other if you want to." Bulkhead spread his arms out wide turning around showing off the Autobot training room, "All of this Designed by Ratchet and Built by me with the help from everyone else." Bulkhead continued, proud that even the new people around were floored with the large room.

Miko walked forward looking at the room in a combination of awe and excitement she couldn't wait to shoot and pound things, Jameson looked at the firing range with a maniacal grin on his faceplates, well Jameson had his mouthguard up but you could see it in his optics he wanted something to explode.

Arcee saw the crazed look in his optics and quickly put that fire out, "Cool your jets, we'll get to that when we get to it, but for now, we're gonna get you guys set on training and seeing what you got."

"Ugh fine but how low will we be training for? That's all I want to know." Jameson said a sag in his shoulders, really he was pouting kinda like Miko if Jack was being honest.

"How long you all train entirely depends on how well you do," Optimus said, "You should do better and be finished rather quickly due to your past military experience." Jameson brightened up marginally, but it was obvious the fact he still had to go through the training was annoying him.

"Now, I ask that all of you go to your training instructors, we will split into our separate groups, and from there we shall find out your strengths and weaknesses," Optimus ordered and everyone moved to follow the bots they decided to be taught by.

Miko, Jameson, Vince, Mikaela, and Vince followed after Bulkhead and Wheeljack who made their way to the firing range. Spike, Raf, And Sean all followed after Bee and Cliffjumper who lead them toward some old cars that had been strung up like punching bags along with some large steel cylinders hung onto hooks the same way. Sierra, Carly, and Sari all followed after Arcee who led them to the large paneled room and shut the door behind them.

Then it was just Jack and Optimus left, standing in the center of the room, Optimus wordlessly started walking toward the sparring ring, and Jack quickly followed, putting his nervousness at being in a sparring ring with Optimus in the back of his processor.

"During the skirmish in the cave, I watched you defend yourself against Breakdown before we intervened, and while I am impressed that you managed to hold your own for as long as you did, you have a long way to go in terms of battle readiness," Optimus spoke with a tone seriousness that Jack had only heard in the direst of situations, and he figured now did count, because if he didn't learn anything here, he might go out into a fight, and not come back, as saddening as that thought was.

"I understand Optimus, I just got lucky last time that it was someone like Breakdown I was fighting and not Dreadwing or Megatron, I don't think I would have lasted very long." Jack agreed it was kind of optic opening to be put into a situation like that, even with the small amount training that Cliffjumper had given them before the Decepticons had found them.

"Now as Arcee had stated, we are just going to find what your strengths and weaknesses are and build upon those," Optimus stood across from Jack and assumed a defensive posture, "Now, I want you to attack me."

Jack's Optics nearly bugged out of his helm, " W-what, Optimus you can't be serious," Jack exclaimed looking at the prime who had now put his battle mask in place making his burning blue optics all that more intimidating.

"This is serious Jack, if you do not learn, you will offline, and that is something that I will not allow to happen if I can help it." Optimus's posture switched and he quickly lunged forward causing Jack to yell in surprise as he rolled out of the way of the fist that would have collided with his midsection.

Optimus, continued on his assault and threw punch after punch at Jack, while quite a few of the hits did connect, only a few of them landed on his torso or helm, Optimus for a finisher swept Jack's legs out from underneath him, knocking him on his aft, Optimus straightened himself out and held his servo out to help Jack up which he gladly took.

"While you kept your torso and helm well defended you lost focus on what to do with your pedes while your arms and servos took many of the hits, you also did not try and retaliate and focused on your defense too much," Optimus paused momentarily his optics dimming quickly but brightening again after a second "As I have read through some quotes on this planet one that comes to my processor is that the best defense is a good offense, while not applicable in all scenarios, it is good to remember." Optimus finished his lecture and gestured to Jack.

"Now, square your shoulders, and raise your servos" Jack shuttered his optics in surprise but did as he was told, "Good, now brace your pedes, if you don't it will be easy to knock you down again." Jack positioned his pedes and steadied himself, Optimus looked Jack up and down and nodded in satisfaction.

Optimus assumed his own posture, "Now defend yourself," and with that Optimus went on the assault again, however, this time Jack was expecting it and did much better when Optimus threw a punch at Jack's helm he blocked it with his arm and threw his own.

Of course Jack still had a ways to go, and he still ended up getting knocked down again after Optimus feigned a left hook and went for an uppercut, but even then Jack had lasted a lot longer than he had before and even returned a few punches, and at one point he attempted a kick at Optimus which caught the prime by surprise.

"You did well Jackson," Optimus said as he helped Jack up again, "You only need more practice, and do not be discouraged by losing, we have been at war for eons we have much more experience, however, you humans have had many more wars than we have had and have developed many more ways of combat, so look to your own former people if you wish to learn more." Optimus gave Jack one of his small but sincere smiles that always encourage someone.

Done with his lecture Optimus exited the ring and gestured for Jack to follow, Jack quickly fell into step behind Optimus as they made their way to the Simulation room, coming up on the room they could see that everyone else also was had come as well and were talking amongst each other as they watched what was going on, inside Jack could see Miko fighting against a Vehicon, he was about to rush in and help when Optimus grabbed his shoulder.

"Just watch, it will be fine." Jack gave Optimus an uneasy glace before focusing on Miko and watched as the Vehicon landed more hard hits to Miko and he winced as she was flung back, but just as quickly she retaliated and launched herself at the drone pinning it beneath her smaller frame and raining down punches on its faceplate, before it seemed to explode in a glitchy looking mess.

It was a holoform, but on a much larger scale than what Jack was used to, "Geez she's like a berserker," Sean muttered, a shiver traveling through his frame as the black and pink femme jumped back to her pedes as another Vehicon materialized out of midair and she lunged at it and started fighting again.

"How long has she been at this?" Jack asked Bulkhead who was standing a little closer to the brawl than everyone else, the green Wrecker cheered his charge on who had just jumped off of the wall and swung around kicking the helm straight off the con.

"That would be the fourth one she's taken out so far, the first didn't go down as easily but she's gotten it down to an art at this point," Another con took the floor and Miko got into position to fight it, "She told me she learned some human martial arts, but I didn't think they would be this good at taking down cons."

'What, Miko knows karate?' Jack instantly thought to himself, well it wasn't really surprising considering she was from Japan but she had never really done anything to express that she knew anything of the sort.

Out of the corner of his optic, he could see that Miko had once again taken a pretty bad hit, and was thrown back against the wall hitting it hard, without thinking Jack marched forward toward the holoform, and the Vehicon switched targets.

Jack brought out his sword in place of his right servo and took up an aggressive stance, everyone quieted down as not many of them had ever seen Jack as serious as he was now, Jack felt a click in his helm as a visor and battle mask fell into place, the visor strip lighting up a burning silver and the battle mask looked similar to Optimus', Jack placed himself in between the holoform and Miko who was silently watching Jack in awe of how cool he looked to her.

Wheeljack who was up in the observation deck controlling the simulation was kind of amused at Jack's reaction, he knew the con hadn't thrown her that hard but he still reacted, well if he was gonna fight he was gonna give him more of a challenge than a single con.

Jack's optics widened as two more cons joined the one that was looking him up and down, Arcee glared at the observation deck window that was hiding the wrecker engineer.

As one the vehicons bared their clawed servos and charged forward, Jack held his ground as he pushed back his nervousness, the first one tried to swipe at the weld on his side but he managed to smack the servo away before plunging his sword into the cons torso where the spark would have been, the second tried to go for the legs but was thrown away by the body of the first one, the third stopped it's charge and switched tactics and started circling around his, At the same time the other one got up the body of its comrade no longer in existence and started doing the same as the third.

Jack was trying to keep an optic on both circlings and to keep them from getting behind him but it was difficult, eventually, they both rushed him again from different spots and Jack had an idea, he was pretty sure he had seen this before on looney tunes but it was worth as shot.

As both of the cons drew closer and just as they were about to hit him he rolled out of the way leaving the only thing to stop the assault being the other holoform and they ended up crashing into each other which Jack used to his advantage by skewering them like a kabob on his sword.

Jack looked up at the sound of metal servos clapping and ducked his helm in embarrassment, he had completely forgotten that he had an audience and judging from their reactions he gave them an alright performance, "Wow Jack who knew you could kick aft like that," Miko said ignoring the reprimand from Jameson.

"Good job partner, nice letting them take each other out first," Arcee smirked resting a servo on her hip as she looked up at Jack, something that neither of them found right but accepted as the situation needed.

"Thanks, Cee." Jack rubbed the back of his neck cables as Jameson came forward demanding he get to fight, And Wheeljack obliged him.

Jack decided to focus on the fight and see how Jameson would do, the first con met a swift end via cannon shell from Jameson's shoulder, and another especially got hugged to death as the tank-bot grabbed it around the middle and lifted it up and if it were real breaking it's spinal column and dropping it like a sack of potatoes.

The third fight Jameson decided to test out his close-range weapons that nobody had seen yet, but when he activated them it left everyone a bit confused, over his knuckles formed a sort of brass knuckles like device that was segmented into about six different sections with green biolights lazily glowing, shrugging and left with little other options he punched the holoform that was coming for him.

Everyone jumped at the sound of thunder as the holoform went flying What everyone didn't expect was the vehicon to get blasted backward and straight flying towards Raf, Raf was still in awe of what happened he didn't register the vehicon flying right towards him.

Luckily Jack was standing near to him, In a blur of swift motion Jack changed his servo into his sword and impaled the vehicon right through the abdomen which then burst into pixels.

Everyone just stared at Jameson as he examined the gravity pads in his servo in more detail, he looked at his other servo and brought out the same weapon, and before anyone could stop him he brought the two weapons together creating a shockwave that made everyone in the room go flying and made the ground shake making small amounts of debris fall from the ceiling, Jameson stood in the middle of the room however unfazed by the blast and stared in awe at the weapons he had.

Jameson looked up from the epicenter and shifted his Gravity pads back to his servos. "Uh heh sorry didn't think or know that would happen." Jameson apologized sheepishly. "But on a side note that's good for getting out of being surrounded." he continued.

Everyone was still recovering from the blast and everyone was all in piles from their groups, Although when the blast hit Jack was standing behind Arcee so when it hit Arcee got blasted right into Jack knocking both of them over right on top of each other once again, except Arcee was the one to scramble off of the other this time with her fans quietly kicking on in slight embarrassment.

Wheeljack, came running in from the observation deck and looked at the damage caused from the blast, "Alright I'll admit the cons while they were never smart are completely processor dead to give someone those things, That's just asking for friendly fire." Bulkhead from underneath Spike and Vince, just laughed at the irony of Wheeljack saying that.

Optimus was already up again and assisting Sari up and checking her for damage, but with how powerful the blast was none of them were fairly close to the damage was at a minimum, "Jameson, unless the situation demands it, please refrain from doing that in close quarters." Optimus sternly said making the tank-bot nod sheepishly.

"I second that." Arcee agreed "Jameson what were you thinking doing that." she scolded the evident supposed to be heavy weapons specialist.

"Well how was I supposed to know it would do that, I mean I sorta thought maybe but at the same time I didn't think it would do that!" Jameson defended himself, emerald green optics glaring in agitation.

"Enough" Optimus interjected before a fight could break out, Optimus then received a ping from his comm.

" _Optimus what in the Allspark is happening down there the whole base just shook like an explosive went off_." came Ratchet's angered and slightly worried voice came from the Autobot leader's commlink.

"Everything is fine old friend, Jameson discovered he has gravity generator pads and pressed both of them together, No one is hurt but we were all knocked down for a moment," Optimus replied calmly, although he knew his old friend would be less than thrilled with the news.

" _Ugh great so not only do we have to watch Bulkhead and Wheeljack but Miko and Jameson this is fantastic two more wreckers, and what was he thinking in doing that seriously_." Ratchet replied in an annoyed tone. " _Also i..."_ Ratchet trailed off for a moment before continuing.

" _Hmm this is interesting_ ," he continued. " _I need you and the others up here now we've detected a faint energon signal, it's too small to be a mine but it could be someone that's been injured or someone is moving it, either way, it could be Starscream_." Ratchet paused for a second before continuing " _Also Fowler brought in some information for the children and their friends that they would probably want to see_." Ratchet added on a sadder note.

"Very well we shall be back to the main room in just a moment, prepare the groundbridge." Optimus finished cutting the comm link and turning to his soldiers that now looked at him hearing some of the conversation. "Autobots we must finish this at another time we must return to the ops center immediately."

With that said they headed back to the elevator that took them down and headed back to the upper level of the base.

 **Twenty Minutes prior in the Autobots Op-center**

"...now if you must replace the part that will be a little difficult here due to us not having a fabricator but it won't be impossible we just have to..." Mid-lesson Ratchet got interrupted by the alarm which indicated Fowler had arrived again.

"why must he come here so often it gets frustrating with that alarm, his questions, and shouting to the point I can't do any WORK." Ratchet ranted making June attempt to hide a snicker.

"Don't worry doctor I'm sure he has his reasons for being here today." June eased setting down the tools she was given for her training, they turned and walked toward the ops center and waited for Fowler to get out of the elevator.

When he finally did he walked out calmly holding a folder in his hand reading through it. When he looked up he looked confused "Uh Ratchet where's everyone else at?" he questioned the medic.

"Optimus has taken them down to the SAFE to test their abilities as most of them have decided to join us Autobots, Do you have information regarding any recent Decepticon activity?" Ratchet inquired pointing at the folder now tucked under the government agent's arm.

Fowler was quiet for a second, processing that information, before answering, "Uh no it's for the uh kids, Jameson asked while I was here earlier to get the list of people who made it out of Jasper before the attack, And also a list of those who didn't." Fowler added with a saddened look.

"Oh alright, I'll tell Optimus right away." Before Ratchet took a step the entire base shook Ratchet and June had to hold onto nearby consoles and Fowler fell on his rear.

"What in sam hill was that! Decepticons?" Fowler yelled, June looked over at the console she was standing by strangely to her she understood the cybertronian symbols.

"It's not Decepticon's and it wasn't an earthquake either but it came from the training room at least that's what this screen says." June pointed out, Ratchet then decided to comm Optimus to see what happened.

"Optimus what in the Allspark is happening down there the whole base just shook like an explosive went off." Ratchet said into the communication console. After a second Optimus picture was up on the screen.

" _Everything is fine old friend, Jameson discovered he has gravity generator pads and pressed both of them together, No one is hurt but we were all knocked down for a moment._ " Came the calm voice of the Autobot leader.

"Ugh great so not only do we have to watch Bulkhead and Wheeljack but Miko and Jameson this is fantastic two more wreckers, and what was he thinking in doing that seriously." Ratchet replied in an annoyed tone. "Also i..." Ratchet was then cut off from a beeping sound from the terminal to his left it was the energon scanner.

And it detected a very small amount of energon that could only be detected if it was on the surface. "Hmm this is interesting," he continued. "I need you and the others up here now we've detected a faint energon signal, it's too small to be a mine but it could be someone that's been injured or someone is moving it, either way, it could be Starscream."

Ratchet stopped for a second to look at Fowler before continuing "Also Fowler brought in some information for the children and their friends that they would probably want to see. " Ratchet added on a sadder note because of the harm that came upon the small town outside their base.

" _Very well we shall be back to the main room in just a moment prepare the groundbridge_." Optimus finished cutting his end of the comm link Ratchet then turned to his trainee.

"June I need you to go and clear up and prepare the med-bay while I prepare the ground bridge." Ratchet said then turned to his console not wasting time getting back to work. June did as she was told and cleared the area she was getting trained at and booted up all the necessary equipment.

It didn't take long for everyone to get back to the main room, and the core members of the team were getting ready to see what the small energon reading was, If it was Cons moving it that was good due to the need of more of it, if it was Starscream well they could get more information out of the cowardly seeker.

"Ratchet can you tell what the reading is? I do not wish to go into an unknown area without knowing what to expect." Optimus came up behind Ratchet examining the screens.

"Negative Optimus, but I can definitely tell you that it is energon but it's not moving so it's a high chance that it's exposed energon or someone injured but since it's only us here on this planet it is most definitely a Decepticon." the CMO responded

"If that is the case we must not waste time Cliffjumper open the ground bridge," to which he did immediately, He looked at Wheeljack and Cliffjumper next "You two will remain here unless we require assistance."

Optimus then turned to the others who were ready to go "Autobots there is a high chance that someone has been heavily injured and in need of medical assistance we are going to assist them if possible, Ratchet you will be coming with us if that is the case, Autobots roll out." to which they did and drove through the portal, And just like that they all went through the swirling green portal with it closing behind them.

Jack could only hope things went smoothly, 'Arcee be safe' he was pulled out of his thoughts by sounds of surprise from his left. some of the vehicle modes caught the attention of the new recruits due to them being the guardians of Jack, Raf, and Miko. The former ginger bully and cheerleader captain looked at Jack with a kind of dumbstruck look on their faces which he noticed "What?" the large mech questioned.

Vince was the first to say anything out of the two " D-dude Arcee was your motorcycle." that small statement made Jack smirk at them. "Yes she was my 'motorcycle' it's her alt mode, Also she didn't appreciate getting called ugly or slow so I would suggest you apologize at some point." He said which earned a slow silent nod from Vince, who now that Jack looked closer all of his wounds had been repaired, he chalked it up to Ratchet and left it at that.

"How did you guys even come across these guys? Can we turn into cars too?" Sari questioned but Fowler cut her off before they could get any into story time.

"I know that your gonna want a lot of answers for quite a lot of things but I have some that will probably be more important to all of you."Fowler paused for a second to get his words right, "I have the civilian list of those that made it out of Jasper and also those who didn't so just tell me your name and I'll give you the good or bad news." Fowler finished grimly.

Spike raised his servo and moved to stand in front of Fowler, "Uh my parents, Ronald and Judy Witwicky, my dad goes by Sparkplug," Spike looked at the agent with a hopeful glint in his optics while said agent was hurriedly looking through the folder.

The agent finally stopped with a small smile on his face "Your parents are fine son actually your dad used the cars from his auto shop to get people out of town although the last car crashed causing him to break his arm. Other than that he's fine."

When Spike heard that he let out a sigh of relief then walked over to a crate by the wall to sit down and relax. With him done, Fowler looked to the next person which happened to be Mikaela "Alright and what's the names of your relatives?" he said pointing toward the light blue and silver femme which caught her a little of guard.

"Oh uh I only had my dad and uh... my dad is fine he's uh in prison for three more years in Arizona," Mikaela said quietly catching more than a few people off guard.

"Oh alright then sorry we'll anyone else I should know about that is already fine?" Fowler asked so he didn't have to look for more people. Carly, Jack, June, Jameson, Sean, and Sari raised their servos.

"Fantastic less digging through files for me," Fowler said quietly to himself and he then remembered something. "Oh Raf I got your family and Miko's host parents out of the town perfectly fine, them along with everyone else evacuated from Jasper is on a military base temporarily waiting for a new residence." That made both of the former humans relieved.

Fowler then turned to the bigger of the last two who happened to be Vince "Alright son what are your family's names?"

"So my dad's name is Jacob Smith my moms is Sarah Smith and my little sister is Claire I'm just hoping they're okay," Vince said kneeling in front of the special agent. Fowler started flipping through the file but gave a frown and a shake of his head at what he saw.

"Kid this isn't easy for me to say, but… your dad's in critical condition, he's stable but he got pretty beat up, he had half a house fall on him although he is expected to pull through, your mom is fine a couple scrapes and bruises but nothing else, and your sister…" Fowler trailed off taking a quick glance at the bright green optics that were staring so intently at him, "She's gone missing, she was still in your house when it collapsed, and we've gone through the rubble, there is nobody so there is a chance that she is still alive but the town's been evacuated and on top of that your parents… they don't know if you're alive either."

Fowler really couldn't have dropped that at a worse time, everyone had seemed to pull themselves together about changing species, but the knowledge that everyone they knew thought they were missing…

Or dead.

"Wait do any of our families know were alright?" Miko cutting everyone from their thoughts.

Fowler looked down at the ground while leaning forward against the railing. "No. No, they don't. We've been getting calls around the clock asking if any of you have been found and... It gets hard telling parents sorry we haven't found your kid knowing your just fine but…" Fowler couldn't finish the sentence or his barely held emotions would get the better of him. He took another breath and continued. "That's another reason why I'm here I need to talk to Prime about what we're gonna do with all of you cause you obviously can't go walking around anymore and… Oh sorry" Fowler looked back up to see the pained look in everyone but Jack's optics had a look that just said 'shut it'

"Ugh anyway uh your name is Sierra right." Fowler decided to get his main priority finished and looked at the purple white and red femme. She nodded "My name is Sierra Winters my dad's name is Daniel winters and my mom is Olivia winters."

she looked on at the agent with a look of calm but her optics gave her away. She was worried especially after hearing about Vince's little sister who was still in first grade.

Fowler looked back up at Sierra with a small smile on his face. "You don't have to worry your parents are safe they were some of the first people out of the town."

Sierra was ecstatic but restrained herself from jumping out in joy and sat next to Vince to help keep him calm. Vince looked at her with a small appreciative smile. "Okay am I the only one that finds it weird that Vince is being all nice?" Miko whispered to Raf who in turn just shrugged.

"Alright now that that's out of the way where's Prime at?" Fowler asked gladly to have such a depressing subject behind them

"He's out checking an energon signal, Doc doom thinks it might be an injured bot or somethin'." Miko replied to Fowler with a slight shrug, "Also most of us decided to fight the cons, the bot are training us." Miko continued which threw Fowler's calmness out the window.

"You're doing WHAT! your just kids your, not soldiers, Are you trying to get killed." The sound of someone clearing their vocalizer in the corner turned fowlers attention from her to Jameson. "Okay you might have been and even then you had your knee screwed by shrapnel, but still these are the Decepticons were talking about here, And June I'm surprised you're okay with this you of all people should be against this." Fowler stopped to catch his breath from his mini-rant and June took advantage of this break to speak.

"Fowler, to be honest, I'm all against this but what else choice do we have our options are really limited, plus what could I do, they'd want to help no matter what so in case someone gets hurt I've decided to learn more into the cybertronian medical field."

Fowler was not happy that much was evident, and he wanted to continue arguing the kids safety, he couldn't help but worry over the kids especially since his friendly chat with Starscream all those months ago, and he knew he lost the argument Jack was looking like a determined lion ready to defend, while Miko looked like a hyper cheetah by the way she was bouncing on the tips of her pedes.

"Ugh, you people really love to give me more paperwork don't you." Fowler sighed "I guess I should also tell you that my bosses boss wants to talk with Optimus and you Jack." which earned a few confused looks from everyone.

"Why would your bosses what to talk to me?" Jack asked kneeling to be on a more level field with the agent.

"Ok, I can understand if your bosses want to talk with Optimus and all but Jack that doesn't really make sense to me," Wheeljack said

"I mean no offense Jack, but he's just a kid and all whys he need to talk to him?" Cliff added both walking over from the groundbridge.

Fowler just let out a tired sigh he was tired of all this crap. "It's because this has been the first attack on civilians by the Decepticons, and it's not just my boss Jack, it's the President of the United States"

 **HAHA, Cliffhanger… kinda… maybe**

 **So as I said I'm gonna be making shorter chapters just cause it takes to long to make 8,000 to 10,000-word chapters sometimes… of course, some chapters farther down the line probably will be that long but cutting them shorter will be my goal.**

 **And uh to keep this from turning into a political fiasco on It's not going to be any acting president, past or present, there's gonna be a little bit of a crossover with this so just hold on.**

 **And sorry if this came out a little later than some would like, I couldn't decide what to do with the training section, cause I really didn't like it, it felt too much like filler trash that shouldn't have been there, so I left a bit but cut out a lot of it.**

 **I also want to mention that I've been assisting ChronoSeth in a story he's writing called "completely wrong bodies in the past" which I would suggest reading, it's got a pretty unique story theme, and I'll make sure he actually finishes this one XD**

 **And once again I'll say that I'm still taking name suggestions for the crew so please shoot me some DM's or leave a review.**

 **As far as I can tell this is all I got for all of ya for now so have a good day/night/afternoon and stay frosty my friends PEACE.**


	10. Reality the subtlety of a freight train

**Hey Ho it's the big 10**

 **I am terribly sorry for the longer than usual wait, for those who didn't see the notice I put up, my laptop battery died and well, I didn't really have much to write with besides pencil and that doesn't help much. And thank you to those that understand the computer crap, I am getting a new one or hopefully have gotten it by the time this chapter is up. Right now I'm writing this on my family PC which I'm not always able to get access to so joy...**

 **Also a grand thank you to you people that reviewed:**

 **Imaginator-Creator: so the reason there's so many commas is the proofreader program I use and I did try and go through a fix a few of them, but run on sentences have always kinda been my bane when writing.**

 **LethalJustice94: Thanks for the review and it's good to know I'm doing the characters right**

 **Jackdauphinais: Sooo…. Was it good? The stupid cliffhanger or… what?**

 **Teamdone36: so my word count goal is typically around 6,000 or so and well sometimes I get a little out of hand and I'm well aware one of the chapters is about 14,000 words long I think**

 **Also, I wanna know about people's reactions to E3 what are your thoughts...**

 ***Basic disclaimer saying I own just about nothing inserted here***

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

" **The simple act of paying attention can take you a long way."**

 **-Keanu Reeves**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter: 10**

 **Reality hits with the subtlety of a freight train**

The silence that filled the air when Fowler said the president was wanting to see Jack and Optimus that no one would have needed Ratchet hearing to hear a pin drop across the base.

Fowler however just continued unaffected by the news he had delivered. "Also wanting to speak with you will be a few high ranking Generals to name a few would be General Bryce my direct superior and General Bryce his direct superior. The others I haven't met with the exclusion of a man named Thomas Banachek he's in charge of an organization called sector seven."

Sean, however, scoffed at the idea, "So, the President of the United States and a bunch of his officials just want to talk to Jack? That's it? no experiments or anything? Because I for one know that not how it's ever gone down in any sci-fi movie or comic or anything." Sean by the time he was finished, dark green mech was shaking slightly and glancing toward the many exits around the room since he freaked himself out.

Jameson quickly stepped up and Gibbs slapped his friend over the helm and got to work calming him down while everyone else processed the news they were just given. And some were also trying to dislodge Sean's frantic rambling.

But one bit of information kept gnawing at Raf's processors, the President while it made sense he knew about the Autobots, shouldn't have known about Jack or any of them. "Agent Fowler," Raf spoke up getting the portly agents attention. "I thought that no one knew we know about the Autobots?"

Fowler let out a weary sigh as he looked up at the visored former human, "They didn't but in my report, after the attack on Jasper I had to put in a list of people that were missing and those that we could confirm were taken." Fowler walked over to the command section of the human area grabbing a swivel chair tired of standing at the rails. "General Bryce wanted to know what possible reason several teens and a few adults who might have been captured by the cons could possibly warrant their capture. so I told him about your contact with the bots and to say he was not happy was an understatement."

That made a lot of sense. it wasn't very comforting to know that the government knew about them but there wasn't much of a thing either party could do about it since they were also now a secret due to their sudden and most likely irreversible change in species.

Fowler continued, his tired voice carrying through the quiet command center. "Bryce threw a fit that you knew, threatened to have me court-martialed because I was 'withholding' potentially damaging information for as long as I had. Then he seemed to remember the cons grabbed you and made a few dozen phone calls and dismissed me." Fowler slouched back in the chair his hand over face, and Jack realized the special agent must have been absolutely exhausted because of their capture and this situation was probably not helping at all.

"Uh, Agent Fowler why don't you take a break for a bit you've earned it." Jack offered his servo to the agent who looked tempted by the offer.

"Seriously dude you looked half dead." Miko piped up looking over the agent who in her opinion looked like he went dune bashing without a seatbelt on.

"What the heck, why not, just set me down over by the couch. That'll do just fine." Fowler climbed onto Jacks servo who realized that it was odd carrying the agent who used to be a head taller than him now fit securely in his palm and was holding onto his thumb for support.

Jack set the agent down and with a yawned thanks Fowler laid down and promptly fell asleep. While the bot may not have liked Fowler all that much namely Bulkhead and Ratchet, the kids thought of the agent as a kind of wacky uncle at times.

Wheeljack vented a sigh. "Well Prime is probably gonna want to know about this, I'll go comm him." with Wheeljack being relatively new to earth he didn't know much about earth politics but just from listening in on this conversation he could tell it was something he didn't want to be a part of.

However, the communication console blinked on and started beeping announcing an incoming comm which Wheeljack quickly answered letting a femmes voice fill the air. _"Arcee to base we need an emergency groundbridge..."_

Arcee was interrupted by a quick burst of machine gun fire and explosions, lots of them, moments later Ratchets voice cut through the sudden influx of noise " _We found wounded and MECH is on site, hurry and open the blasted fragging thing!_ " his voice promising a wrench if it wasn't opened that moment.

Raf quickly input the coordinates to the team and Cliffjumper pulled the lever igniting the teal and green vortex. It didn't take long for them to hear the sounds of someone coming through the bridge and Arcee and Bumblebee quickly burst forward into the command center carrying what appeared to be a dismembered leg and an arm.

Spike almost purged his tanks at the sight of the limbs that were leaking energon all over the command center as the two Autobots quickly made their way to the med-bay June quickly following after them.

Ratchet came through the bridge not even stopping as he ran toward the medbay, none of the kids could say they had ever seen Ratchet run so fast excluding when Ratchet had experimented with Synthetic Energon. However, Optimus came in next shocking everyone because in his servos he carried Breakdown the Decepticon who fought them just the other day, who was currently missing an arm, leg and his patch that covered the hole were his other optic used to reside and was currently sparking like someone shoved a dagger in it. Breakdown was barely held together by what everyone assumed was Ratchets field repairs his yellow optic flickering just barely.

All in all the Decepticon was absolutely torn apart and covered in a white substance that Jack could easily identify due to the two different occasions in which he had run into cause of the web like muck.

Optimus hurried him to the med-bay. Everyone focused on the bridge where Bulkhead came out of it limping slightly firing wildly through the bridge. Miko ran up to after the bridge closed to steady him.

The wounds that Bulkhead had sustained when they had assaulted the cave before Jasper was attacked had strained the welds threatening to break from the exertion that battle put on his frame. Miko eased Bulkhead down onto one of the concrete landings between the staircases, his knee joint sparking and obviously causing the green wreaker a lot of discomfort and pain. Wheeljack assessed his friends condition quickly and decided that Bulkhead was in good enough condition to give out some answers to what the slag was going on.

"What the frag happened out there that's got all of you dinged up" Ignoring the groaning by Jameson about his language around the kids, Wheeljack crossed his arms in front of his green buddy and waited for an answer.

"Yea and why is Breakdown here. I mean I know he was in pieces but still, he deserves it." Miko interjected looking none too happy that the Decepticon was in the base as was a number of the other former humans who remembered the one opticed con in the cave brawl.

"I'll tell ya what happened, but it ain't pretty," Bulkhead said with a grunt from an obviously injured leg. He motioned for them to find somewhere comfortable, and as they did so he started on what happened.

 **Roughly two hours prior**

A green vortex of energy opened up in the mountainous forests of California close to a nearby lake. The Autobots came through at high speed skidding to a halt to avoid hitting the nearby trees.

The Autobots transformed arming their blasters scanning the area while Ratchet holding a scanner looked around and glanced at the scanner before pointing in a direction without a word spoken the bots move forward cautiously.

Optimus and Bulkhead were having trouble however with the trees being tightly bunched together obscuring their path, while Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee easily traversed the terrain due to their smaller sizes.

Noticing the issue Optimus opened up the comm channel, _"Arcee and Bumblebee move ahead and scout the area we will rendezvous when we find the objective. Ratchet continue leading us to the source of the signal._ " Arcee and Bumblebee gave a nod and ran ahead Arcee climbing up a tree to get a height and sight advantage. Bulkhead and Optimus staying on both sides of Ratchet in the event of an ambush.

It took almost twenty minutes for the Autobots to reach the general area of the location the mineral composition of the surrounding rocks throwing off the scanner, Arcee and Bee regrouping with the others giving reports of any activity.

" _ **We haven't seen anything so far, although I heard a helicopter not to far away but decided against pursuit, figured it was probably just humans.**_ " Bumblebee shrugged still looking around still on guard due to the lack of any nearby activity.

"Hmm that could be the case but secure the perimeter around the signal and move in slowly we can not take any chances," Optimus commanded the others moving to follow the order.

" _Optimus this is a very faint signal to small to be a refined energon store and too big to be exposed crystals so my current theory is that it is a wounded cybertronian."_ Ratchet said through the open comm channel.

Warily checking his surroundings the Autobots leader replied unsure of what was going to happen. "Are there any more nearby signals?"

" _Negative Optimus just us and this signal although there are some human life signs nearby however that is to be expected this area is apparently a common vacation spot in the region._ " Ratchet replied quickly.

Optimus thought this over for a moment if there were humans in the area they would have to move quickly "If that is all, Autobots move in but proceed with caution."

With that, they all moved in having the signal surrounded. Bulkhead was the first one to reach the origin point but stopped immediately as soon as he saw what it was. Arcee and Bee were the next two to get to the signal not seeing it but the frozen form of Bulkhead.

" _ **Bulkhead? you alright? what…**_ " was all Bumblebee got out as he got a good look at what Bulkhead was staring at. It was a gruesome sight that rivaled that of a scraplet victim, it was definitely a cybertronian but they had been absolutely torn apart to the point were Bee or Arcee could hardly identify the mangled frame.

Bulkhead however could. The rust-red almost orange faceplate and overall chassis design was a dead giveaway to the crippled and barely online con in front of them. And the most disturbing part was the white web-like substance that was holding his bleeding form up like a fly stuck in a spider's trap.

Bumblebee was in a frozen state of shock just as much as Bulkhead was. Arcee, however, shook out of it quickly putting her servo to her helm activating her comm, and scanning the area now on high alert. "Ratchet you need to get over here now its… its Breakdown something torn him apart and I think I know who did it, but he needs immediate medical attention."

Arcee's quick message, however, broke Bulkhead out of his shock and turned on her anger in his optics. "Are you kidding me this slagheap deserves what happened to him! I say we just leave him to rust." Bulkhead glared at the blue femme.

"Do you not see those webs stringing him up like that. Airachnid is the only thing on this planet that can do that, this has to be a trap. we need to grab him and get the frag out of here." Arcee retorted glaring just as heatedly at the large wrecker.

Bulkheads retaliatory remark was cut off as Optimus stepped out from the tree line with Ratchet close behind him. Seeing his patient Ratchet quickly made his way over clearing the webbing with his scalpel blades.

Focusing his attention on the rest of his team Optimus attempted to calm Bulkhead down. "Although Breakdown is an enemy Bulkhead he does not deserve this. All life is sacred and should not be wasted over old rivalries. he will, however, be kept as a prisoner." however, the supposed to be calming words only agitated the green mech further.

"You don't understand Optimus I can't ever overlook what he helped do, what I can't understand is how can you!" Bulkhead shouted at Optimus inferring to the former humans that were now back at base, Optimus looked right into the green wreckers optics an anger rarely seen slowly bubbling to the surface.

"Be that as it may, I am not asking you to forgive him but to just allow us to get him back to base for help because I doubt Megatron will be as kind." Optimus' optics darkening into a frown.

Although Bulkhead was still angry he could see his leaders reasoning even if he didn't like it, besides if he went back to Megatron after this Him, Jackie, and Miko could kick his aft. "Fine" he grumbled and walked away his back turned to everyone watching the forest.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead for a moment longer then turned to Ratchet who was hurriedly welding up the most devastating wounds that gushed out fairly large amounts of energon. "Ratchet how is he?"

The old medic took a moment to respond. "He's not doing well but that's to be expected from the damages he's sustained its a wonder that he's still online." His tone serious and focused Optimus felt better to leave the medic to his work.

It had actually gone absolutely silent in the time that they had arrived here, the sound of insects and late night birds no longer present the only noise being Ratchet's welder. it was eerily quiet putting Optimus on edge. In his studies of the planet he had read that it was only this quiet in the event of a predator being nearby and whether or not their presence here had equated to that was up for debate.

Looking around and taking in his surroundings again Optimus took roster of his team. Arcee had taken the high ground in the outcropping that surrounded where Breakdown laid. Bumblebee stood guard over Ratchet while he worked keeping his helm on a swivel. Bulkhead was stomping his way around the outskirts of the outcropping walking off his anger.

Keeping his own optics scanning the area for any activity he noticed that Bulkhead had stopped. " _Optimus I've got movement in the trees low to the ground, multiple humans_." Optimus looked closer around the area and indeed there were a large group of humans steadily surrounding them.

Finally the dead silence was broken, however, it wasn't by the bots, bot a calm and smug sounding voice that was familiar to all of them. "Ah, the Autobots what a nice surprise this is, how are all of you this fine evening?"

Optimus looked to find the origin of the voice finding it he recognized the man immediately even though he already knew the voice. "Silas," He greeted stoically, "what do you want." Optimus looked around their position finding more and more MECH soldiers.

Whilst everyone had been distracted during their argument they had been surrounded by what looked like a small army of MECH soldiers, the Bulkhead fell back then getting in between Ratchet and the terrorist organization. Bumblebee quickly joined him as did Optimus taking center stage.

"Well originally we were investigating a strange energy signal, but imagine my surprise when one of my patrols catch sight of a green vortex opening and all of you come out. I had to see what all of you came out here for that was so important your entire team came out here for." Silas said while glancing behind the Prime at Ratchet working on Breakdown with a sinister smirk.

"Hmm, it seems you've come to the aid of this Decepticon again. This is interesting and I thought that you were enemies, but seeing as how you're trying to save him for a second time it's making me think he was a spy for you." The statement made Bulkhead scoff as he readied one of his maces.

"If you think this fragger was a spy for us your even crazier than I thought fleshy, I swear-" Bulkhead was silenced mid-rant by Optimus raising his servo to calm the large mech. Bulkhead vented deeply to calm himself down feeling much calmer although still angry he gave a small nod to show he was alright.

"Breakdown has never been a spy for us nor do I think he would wish to be, but life is sacred to all living things no matter what they have done," Optimus said taking a small step forward causing all the MECH soldiers to ready their weapons.

"Hmm wise words Optimus, wise words, it is unfortunate that I do not share your sympathies MECH's goal is to be the leading organization in technology to lead the world into a new order and you are the ticket to that technology, if you turn over the Decepticon we will let you leave here unharmed if you don't." Silas left his threat hanging in the air along with the sound of his soldiers arming their rifles and EMP weapons.

Bumblebee readied his blaster somewhat frantically the memory of having his T-cog taken still vivid in his processor. Ratchet paid no mind to the humans that were surrounding them and focused on getting Breakdown somewhat travel worthy. Arcee was quiet as none of the humans had seemed to notice her higher position she planned to keep it that way.

"I can not allow that to happen, Silas, you are well aware of that. To hand him over would mean his offlining and I can not let that happen even if he may be an enemy." Optimus' gaze was hard as he stared down the fanatic man who stoically held his ground in the face of such an intimidating sight.

However, the smirk that was now growing on the terrorist leader's face was disturbing, to say the least. "You know, I have eyes watching all over the place. Even had some stationed in Jasper Nevada when it was attacked, they were keeping eyes on some individuals that I believe we have a mutual… acquaintance with."

Optimus didn't have to turn around to notice his comrades stiffening at the inference that the kids were being watched without them knowing. "In particular they got a good sight of the Darby household, the family was determined missing but with the way their home was destroyed my people tell me it's highly likely, Jackson was killed in the attack. It's a shame really kid was quick on his feet and a heart of gold something so many people lack in this world."

Unseen to the humans on the ground and to the bots below her Arcee was seething, mainly because she knew that it wasn't true, but also due to the fact that it could have been a reality had the cons not had a different agenda. Glaring down at everything below her she met optics with Bumblebee who had a look of understanding on what was visible of his faceplate. Quickly she took a deep vent and quickly reminded herself that it wasn't true and that Jack was fine… just… different now.

"Very well, at least you can't say I didn't give you a choice." Silas turned around and started heading back into the forest but not before giving a final order. "Take them." With the command given the forest erupted in the sounds and flashes of gunfire. the bots not getting very damaged by it, but still having to avoid EMP devices.

Bulkhead being the largest Autobot and by far the easiest to target was quickly hit with an emp device that clamped onto his leg and delivering a painful electrical shock, disabling him for a moment and making him kneel for a quick moment before standing up again with a limb and most definitely feeling the multiple circuits in his leg fried.

" _ **Optimus what are we supposed to do if we can't shoot back.**_ " the Prime hearing the yellow scout beep and whir over the resounding gunfire took cover for a moment to think before responding.

"Autobots give suppressing fire so that Ratchet may work to get Breakdown mobile." with the command given the forest erupted in blue blaster rounds, yellow tracer rounds, and electrical discharges.

Arcee being the most agile abandoned her position in the rocks took to the trees up above the surrounding force opening fire making soldiers go flying from the blasts. Bee started running around blasting at the bases of trees to cut off lines of sight and to give themselves some cover.

Bulkhead and Optimus in a bid to cover themselves uprooted some of the trees to utilize as a barrier between the fight and Ratchet. They kept firing, the concussive blast from the blasters making MECH soldiers go flying into trees, each other, or to just land hard on the ground some trying to get back up but failing.

Bee jumped over the cover Optimus and Bulkhead were at taking cover while waiting for his blasters to cool down some. " _ **Well, things seem to be going good all things considered**_." Bee buzzed in relief and it was true MECH wasn't able to advance thanks to the combined efforts of Arcee and him.

" _Bee you might want to get back out here MECH has some armored personnel carriers out here and they've got me pinned_ ," Arcee shouted over the comms. Bee was about to rush back out when he suddenly got pulled backward with wood, rocks, and dirt hitting him in the faceplate with an explosion sounding off to his right. he was in such a daze he didn't hear someone shouting at him for a second.

"Bee, you alright?" Bulkhead asked for the third time, The big bot using his body to cover the dazed scout.

" _ **Yea I'm fine what happened**_?" Bee asked looking at where he was crouched a moment ago see the tree he was standing behind reduced to splinters and it smoking.

"You almost had your helm blown off by one of those APCs Arcee was talking about your lucky I saw it when I did." Bulkhead pulled Bumblebee up before going back and covering Ratchet while he worked.

"Ratchet can you give us an estimate of how much more time you need to work?" Optimus inquired "We need to vacate the area soon this amount of noise is bound to attract attention and that is something we cannot allow to happen."

"I know Optimus I'm going as fast as I can I'm about eighty-five percent finished sealing up the major energon leaks just a few minutes more and we can move him without making the damage worse." Ratchet hurriedly responded ducking to avoid a burst of bullets and a cannon shell that exploded behind him.

"Arcee we need ya to help disable those APCs we can't get a shot on them from here," Bee said through his comm while simultaneously dealing with a group of insurgents trying to flank them.

" _I'll see if I can take care of them but I need you to cover me_." Was her response before cutting the comm. Bee without another 'word' ran off jumping and shooting between trees and cover shots pinging off his armor and EMP's sometimes getting a bit too close for comfort.

Arcee, on the other hand, was dispatching the APCs with ease using her wrist blades to cut up the turret before Jumping and dodging bullets and shells to get to the next one occasionally blasting the turret if it was out of reach. Unfortunately for the Autobots MECH caught onto what she was doing and started targeting her to keep her off of their heavy weapons.

A MECH shell managed to glance off her breastplate, knocking her out of the tree and rattling her systems but aside from that it did a fairly minimal amount of damage just leaving a dent that was fairly painful.

Bulkhead managed to grab her and bring her into cover before she got hit again which wasn't easy considering his damaged leg. "Ugh, Thanks, Bulkhead. Ratchet please tell me your close to finishing with that slaghead cause we're all pinned down right here and MECH is advancing." Arcee pointed towards the scout who dove in like he was stealing a home base in baseball with an APC right behind him, which had its front end smashed by Bulkhead's mace.

" _ **Yes please tell us your almost finished with him because I'm tired of getting shot at for the rest of this month**_." Bee adding his thoughts.

"I'm almost done but we can move him now we just have to hurry and be careful not to reopen any of the wounds." Ratchet said irritably before ducking under another barrage of gunfire.

Arcee ducked behind another tree for cover which was becoming a bit sparse from the explosions and fire. "Arcee to base, we need an emergency ground bridge..." Arcee had to cut the comm short due to machine gun fire and explosions and lots of it.

"We found wounded and MECH is on site, hurry and open the blasted fragging thing!" Ratchets voice cut through the comm link finishing what she couldn't.

Not even thirty seconds later the familiar sound of the ground bridge filled the area the glow of it a fair ways away from the fighting. "Arcee, Bumblebee each of you will have to take one of Breakdown's limbs through the bridge while I carry Breakdown," Optimus ordered. although Optimus was not much taller than the Decepticon he was able to carry him over his shoulder easily due to the lost weight of two limbs.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the ground bridge first with Ratchet close behind and Optimus although slowed down by the added weight on his shoulder made it through soon after with Bulkhead coming in last to cover their escape from MECH with the bridge closing soon after them.

 **Present time**

"that wraps up the fragged story of our unwanted house guest." Bulkhead finished with a scowl it still evident he wasn't happy about saving his rival for the second time.

" _ **Ugh, at least you didn't have to carry his leg. That was just weird and unnerving**_." Bee buzzed from the back of the group with Arcee standing behind him making Sean jump like a cat.

"Gah, how long have you been standing there!" Sean shouted looking at the yellow scout, Everyone else laughed at his expense.

" _ **Uh been here for a while. Really you didn't see or hear us walk up?**_ " Sean just shook his helm. Bee just shrugged and walked over to Raf.

"Wow sounds like everything really hit the fan," Jameson said his optics looking strangely serious for once.

"What does anything have to do with hitting a fan?" Arcee questioned with a raised optic ridge not understanding the human term.

"Uh, it just means things got messy real quick Arcee or things go crazy, take your pick," Sierra answered stifling a laugh at the incredulous look Arcee had.

"Anyway, what has me wondering where did MECH get those APCs and EMP devices, last time we faced them it was just sports cars and advanced rifles, their starting to upgrade their weapons." Jack cut in saving Sierra from either further explanation or Arcee getting mad at her but opening a whole new can of worms on accident.

"Hey uh I heard you talking about something called MECH multiple times now and uh what is it?" Spike asked gaining everyone's attention for a second. "Uh yeah, what is MECH cause I've never heard of it," Sean added. "Yeah, are they some kind of military agency or something?" Mikaela also added.

There was a large tidal wave of questions about this dangerous group that the newbies hadn't heard of before and most of them were worried, and rightfully so they targeted cybertronians that they had just found themselves associated with. Add to that fact that a Decepticon was just let into the base, One of the bots responsible for their current plight they were appropriately stressed.

Jack shared glances with some of the others and knew they had a lot of explaining to do for them and get them up to speed on current events that they didn't even know had happened. They deserved that much especially since their world had gotten so much more dangerous.

 **Alrighty then…**

 **Once again I'm so terribly sorry this took forever this story should have so many more chapters to it especially since I started it in 2017 and 2019 is well underway now.**

 **Well apology aside how has everyone been, I know E3 just went by how do you guys think that went… Bethesda entire crowd was undoubtedly bought after fallout 76 flopped like a dead fish, Doom does look like fun however so looking forward to that maybe. Cyberpunk also looks promising, especially with Keeanu Reeves recent addition. And the new Modern Warfare also looks good, wondering how that's gonna play out. So yeah just tell me what you thought about E3 kinda curious as to what I skimmed over.**

 **Also, DM me if you want an invite to a discord server I made, it doesn't have any special bots or anything yet still haven't really figured that out, but come on in share your ideas with others or myself.**

 **In addition, feel free to leave a review telling me if I messed something up like missing italics or bolding, I do have a proofread program I use but it doesn't catch everything and messes some things up and I'm not sure how the beta system works at all so, for now, your gonna fill in that slot and feel free to leave your ideas as well that would help tremendously.**

 **And aside from the fact that I feel like I'm forgetting something I think that's it, so have a good Day/Night and stay frosty my friends.**


	11. Get Er Done

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 11 please take your seats and if you will look underneath your seat you'll probably find stuff you crammed under there or a monster or a combination of the two.**

 **Also, I feel I should say that the first season didn't happen in a couple of weeks like the series makes it look kinda like it happened over the span of about a year and so Raf is 13 and a 1/4 Miko is 16 and Jack is 17.**

 **Anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Levi: Good to know you liked it and here's another for you, this is more focusing on the converted humans this chapter but I think bots will be focused next.**

 **Lethal: So yes they will be meeting the higher-ups sometime soon maybe this chapter may be the next and Arcee and Jack will get to talk a little this chapter but I don't really want to rush them as I've seen some other stories where it's just bam and they're already married with several kids.**

 **Guest: So I already have Jack and Jameson's alt modes figured out as well as most of the others except for Sari and Mikaela, however, names for any of the characters if you can think of one send it to me and I'll look it over.**

 **Ah and all the people who are following and favoriting this story thank you a lot, so far over 150 people have favorited and over 170 have followed so thank all of you who've done so and to those who haven't feel free to keep reading if you so choose. And dang I've had this story up for almost two years and it's only now getting chapter 11 I'll start cranking out chapters again don't worry I feel terrible about that amount of time.**

 **In addition, I can understand that adding in any sort of political element to a story such as this can make things uncomfortable, that is why I am not using any real-life people (to an extent) in this story, for example, current politicians such as Donald Trump and Bernie Sanders so none of them are making an appearance in the place of the President.**

 **Also to those of you who like art ChronoSeth has been making some for the characters in this story and he has a cool picture of Raf, Jack, and I think Miko already on his Deviantart page if you want to go check it out.**

 **Heh and to add a terminology lesson for this story**

 **Stasis Lock: means a medical coma pretty much**

 **Recharge: just sleep**

 **Stasis: would be like getting drugged up at the doctors or something**

 **Without further ado, let's get it started in here. Disclaimer I don't own squat, not transformers, not the character I'm using in place of the president, except for OC's everything is owned by someone else. and a warning for psychology and feelings talk in the chapter.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

" **Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."**

― **Albert Einstein**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Get Er Done**

It had been a few days since Breakdown was brought into the base. Days full of worrying, fear to some people and anger to others. And to some even days of boredom.

June wasn't sure how many, mostly because she didn't have to sleep as often as she used to, or recharge now would be the proper term. However, she did use the extra time to her advantage and kept learning from Ratchet while he worked on Breakdown. She even got to work on him a bit, even if he was a Decepticon, he was in stasis lock and would be until Ratchet deemed it safe to take him out of it.

Right now through June was in the S.A.F.E., she thought it would do her some good to see the kids training, to get a feel for what they would be doing and to maybe get her nerves to settle. It seemed to have the opposite effect and she could help but flinch at some of the loud clangs of metal connecting and the resulting pained grunt from the mech in front of her getting hit. Said mech just so happened to also be her son and while she could tell that Bumblebee was going easy on him he wasn't pulling punches.

" _ **Come on Jack, you can't leave yourself open on your left side like that if I had any close-quarters weapons that would have left serious damage.**_ " it was still weird that she could understand the yellow scout, and while she could still hear the beeps whirls and whistles that he made her processor seemed to automatically translate it.

She had been told by Optimus of how Jack would be trained as she was his mother, and he was to do a sort of tier system. He would go to Bumblebee first to learn the tricks of the scout trade and also different fighting styles such as Bumblebee's boxing style. After the scout, he would head to Bulkhead and Wheeljack and learn about the specializations required by the wreakers, most likely dealing in demolition which she didn't like the idea of her son dealing with. Lastly, Jack would go with Arcee and learn how to combat others that were much smaller than him which as comical as it sounds when Jameson started to crack a joke about it he was on his aft faster than he could finish, the femme was small but she knew the points to hit.

June had declined the offer to learn from the femme in self-defense. Her reasoning being, that she preferred to stay in the base and much like Ratchet would rarely go into the field if ever. It didn't stop the bots from still offering on occasion but they did respect her wish to remain as much of a pacifist as possible even if she had stabbed Megatron which more than likely put a target on her back.

Another loud hit made June flinch as servo came into contact with armor, however, that left Bumblebee the one to pull back to shake his servo in pain as he hit the thicker chest armor that her son had. Her son ever the caretaker dropped his guard, "You okay, that was a pretty solid hit there."

He probably felt a small stinging from the hit she mused but aside from that the only pain felt was from the scout shaking his sore servo, " _ **Yeah I'm good, it just feels like punching Megatron in the Chestplate, probably hurt me more than it did you.**_ " Jack shrugged, he felt it but it wasn't a hit that would have floored him had he not had armor.

They had found out that Jack actually had fairly thick armor through some of Ratchets deeper scans, also, they confirmed that he was a triple changer the large wheel-like parts of his legs making sense as wells as the wings folded flat on his back. Ratchet, however, was unleashing a storm of cybertronian profanity that would have made even the most vulgar sailor blush if they even understood it. As it turned out the systems that a triple changer had were much more complex than the normal bot, caused by the additional alt-mode that he was able to take.

Bringing up Jack's ability however unleashed a can of worms that no one but the bots and Miko, had thought of before and that was everyone taking an alt-mode, Jameson had quickly gotten to work using his wrist computer and connecting it to the internet somehow and started spewing suggestions to everyone. Several people already chose their alt-modes among them being Jameson of course, Miko, Mikaela, Spike, and Sean. Some of the others were having a harder time June included to find an alt because of some of the limitations due to their frame type. June and Carly both could only support a rotor-based aircraft, and Raf while not looking it was also a flyer but due to his smaller size he would probably need to pick a drone. In addition, Jack was not the only triple changer it seemed as Sari was one too however she was much smaller than Jack so her alt would probably be smaller than his by a fair margin, and doing a deeper scan to find any more abnormalities in everyone's T-cogs Ratchet discovered an ability that Rafael had. Similar to the Decepticon Makeshift, Raf could take on the appearance of another bot giving him technically two root modes and an alt mode.

Since they were similar in size Bumblebee taught Raf how to scan an alt mode with his optics, and convinced the younger bot to scan the yellow scout. What followed was complete confusion as no one could distinguish one from the other unless Raf spoke or Bumblebee beeped. Raf from time to time to lighten the mood liked to play pranks on some of the others and scan various people and using the voice modulator he had confused everyone.

However this was before Optimus came back from helping Ratchet with Breakdown, he had determined that with the threat of MECH lurking about that using the former human's real names would not be beneficial. His reasoning being that with MECH trying to undoubtedly make mechanical soldiers that learning of the 12 who were kidnapped by the cons would make them a bigger target. And everyone but Sean who seemed to enjoy being a pain in the side agreed with him thinking it would be better to remain a smaller target. But once again that left everyone with a kind of two-track mind, making up a name for themselves and picking what cool vehicle they wanted to be. While the idea did appeal to June she left it on the back burner in her processor for the time being and focused on studying cybertronian biology.

Which compared to when she was human was actually going a lot faster. Really she knew that a human brain was fast but only to an extent, a cybertronian processor was completely in a different league allowing June and the others to soak up what they were being taught faster than they would have had they still be human.

It seemed that with all of the internal musings she was doing that the Jack and Bumblebee had finished their sparing and were heading over to the punching bags were several other bots were training. In reality, the punching bags were just old shells of cars that were kinda rusted and strung up by heavy-duty cable, but they served the purpose of allowing the bots to train or let off steam on an inanimate object.

Raf seemed to be the one training at the cars and everyone watched as the young mech hesitantly approached the car. He stood still for a moment and seemed to be glancing at the bots around him, who were Carly, Sierra, and Sari. the older two seemed to take a liking to the younger and while they might not have understood some of the technical talks that went on between Sari and Raf they kept the youngest company anyway. Now they seemed to be encouraging Raf to try and do something to the car, he nodded once and his visor seemed to blank for a moment before his expression came back like he was furrowing his brow in concentration and a quick noise like metal sliding on metal filled the silence and slowly, thin doctor octopus-like appendages came out of openings in Raf's hips and back revealing eight in total. Three on each side of his back and two out of his hips.

Sierra and Sari let out gasps of surprise at seeing the extra appendages and Carly stood there with wide optics. Not that June could blame them any, during their "recruitment" into the Autobot ranks they were briefed on all known Decepticons aboard the Nemesis and the tentacle-like appendages that Raf apparently had carried a striking resemblance to the once that Soundwave possessed. Seeing them Raf startled backward tripped over his own pede and fell. He would have landed flat on his back if he didn't have the multiple cables which acted on their own and quickly stopped his fall.

When he was back on his pedes the cables slid back into their slots and closed themselves off. June quickly came forward and rested a servo on Raf's shoulder, "Are you alright?" Raf quietly nodded and gave June a hug. June felt Jack's worry for the young hacker through her creator bond and smiled slightly at her son as she hugged Raf back. Since she was a nurse she took in a few of the people that were turned into bots and gave them small therapy sessions. She wasn't specifically trained in psychology but she had to at least learn a bit of it for her patients at the hospital.

Quite a few of them need someone to talk to, and June used them to help her vent in a way as well to calm herself. Raf was one of the former humans that would come and talk to her regularly when Bumblebee was busy training the others, in addition to him there was Sari, Sierra, Carly, and Spike. Spike, she saw the least but he seemed to be getting along with the others well and they kept him grounded. The Girls were somewhat prone to freaking out except for Sari. She thought being a giant robot was kinda cool but the way it happened was what had given her nightmares the past couple of nights.

There were some other people June wanted to talk to, to see if she could help them out. Like Sean who seemed to try and get into fights with people constantly, the only person who would actually fight him was Jameson who eventually just sat on him until he gave up, which was funny to witness but it did not solve the issue. Mikaela also seemed to be angry but took her anger out while training wearing herself out similar to how she heard Jack describe Arcee when she was agitated. And while she may not have been human nor harmed physically in the incident June did want to talk with Arcee. June had heard from Optimus how the femme had acted while June and her son were assumed to be killed, She had seen that behavior before in the hospital and it worried her.

Raf released her and June did the same before he faced the strung up car again seeming to want to at least try and attack it. While it was determined by everyone that Raf would not be sent into combat at least in a direct capacity he would learn how to defend himself and more if he wanted to. He agreed and decided himself he could handle the groundbridge and communications in place of Ratchet so he could continue his projects and work in the med-bay, something Ratchet readily agreed to.

Raf let the cables come out of their slots and they idly twisted and turned in the air like snakes looking for prey to strike out at. Raf looked mesmerized by them, he reached out and touched one and jolted as he felt it.

"It's weird, It's like they have a mind of their own but I can control them." Raf let go of the cable he was holding and it went back into position with the others, "It's like an arm but it doesn't feel like it has the same joint restraints." As an example, it snaked around him and the four-pronged claw at the end came up to June's faceplate spun around once and retreated. Raf tensed all of the cables at once and exactly like a snake they struck out at the car the clawed ends spinning like drills piercing the rusted automobile multiple times and wrapping around it constricting it and crushing it. That made June blink in shock, maybe Mikaela and Sean weren't the only two with some anger as the way the car was dispatched was quite… brutal.

Raf retracted his cables and the crushed remains of the car hung there torn to shreds. Bumblebee, however, may have thought it was brutal but didn't show it, " _ **Great job Raf, you did well."**_ He grabbed the hackers shoulder and gave it a friendly shake and motioned for him to follow as the scout walked away, To which Raf promptly followed.

Raf and Bee both headed to the elevator leading back up to the main part of the base, while everyone else dispersed except for June and Jack. "So what do you think?" Jack asked his curiosity flowing over the parent bond.

That was another thing that June and Jack had to get used to, all of a sudden being able to feel what your parent or kid was feeling threw them both out of wack for a little bit and still was. However, it did have some perks to it such as they both understood each other better and having awkward conversations wasn't as common because of a miscommunication. However, it did have it's drawbacks more for Jack actually, especially when he saw Arcee and June would feel a flicker of something over the bond and June would tease Jack about it relentlessly.

"I think Rafael did quite well if a little… brutal, it did get the job done I suppose." June replied eyeing the crushed car out of the corner of her optic. "How are you doing?" June had seen only that one training exercise with Bee and she thought it went well, all things considered, However Jack seemed down when she asked and she could feel his disappointment.

"Not too well, just because I have the size advantage doesn't mean I can't just overpower them with just brute strength. I learned that the hard way." Jack had gone on to explain how to start off he had gone up against Arcee first to train, how they had their usual banter and they, of course, got slightly competitive. Turns out in a fight size doesn't matter much cause Arcee had Jack on his aft and a pede on his chest plate in no time.

Jack stopped his explanation when he heard a noise and saw his mother with her servo held to her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. "Oh come on it's not that funny."

June nodded and quickly composed herself, "Your right, I'm sorry it's not funny." Only too late did Jack notice where his mother was going for this. "It was hysterical!" And that seemed to set her off as she grabbed her knees to keep herself upright as she laughed her helm off at her son's plight.

It took a good little while for her to calm down and some of the others that were down there training gave her odd looks before then. Jack was less than amused and she didn't need the bond to tell her so the look on his faceplates said it all which nearly set her off again. Jack eventually let himself smirk a little bit because he could admit it was a little funny.

"You still haven't talked to her have you?" the question shifted the mood of the conversation from joking to awkward real quick. Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing he wasn't getting out of this conversation.

"No, I haven't really talked to her at all really except when I trained with her the one time and we've both been busy." Jack excused, and it was true Jack was always caught up with training and Arcee was always teaching. She had quite a ways to go with some of the girls she was teaching, Particularly Sierra and Carly. They weren't really fighters, to begin with so she was starting from scratch but Sari, she sometimes acted like she was a version of Miko, just with different tastes in a few categories.

"And what about when you're on a break, I know Optimus doesn't push you guys that hard with this and he gave you some downtime." June knew for a fact the kids got breaks she had requested Optimus order it on her behalf, they weren't soldiers Afterall except Jameson. However, some of them had just forgone them and continued training like Miko and Mikaela but some took the rest gratefully like Spike and Raf.

Jack knew there wasn't any excuse for that, he could say that he just kept training but it wasn't true and ever since he was little he wasn't ever able to lie to her. Not that he would he respected his mom more than that.

Jack slouched his shoulders, that was all June need to see. "Jackson Darby, Do you have any idea what that poor girl went through when we got taken. Optimus told me she became reclusive and depressed, and that was only in a matter of hours." June scolded making Jack flinch, this may have been a little over the top but Jack needed to talk with Arcee and June was gonna make it happen. "Can you imagine what would have happened to her if we hadn't managed to escape when we did? Because I can and it is not a pretty sight to see someone go down that road."

June grabbed Jack by his arm and even though he was quite taller than her, he let her drag him to where she wanted. Which just happened to be at the firing range where Arcee was currently teaching Sierra. "Now, you will either wait here until she is done teaching Sierra then go up and have a conversation with her or you can head in there now and get this over with." She stood there with her hip cocked, arms crossed, and an optic ridge raised.

No matter what Jack could think of he knew he lost and submitted to his defeat and walked over to the Firing Range where Sierra was shooting at the targets while Arcee watched.

June watched Jack walk up to the blue and pink femme and they both started talking to one another so she considered it a success. She didn't notice the red horned bot walk up next to her though to busy making sure Jack did what he needed to until he spoke.

"No pressure much right?" June jumped, and turned to see Cliffjumper smirking at the two bots talking in the distance. June sighed, understanding what he was meaning.

"I had to really, I've seen what happens to people when they go through depression and don't get the help they need. Sometimes they're alright… other times…" June trailed off not needing to explain anymore.

June had actually talked with Cliffjumper quite a bit, Ratchet didn't want him to leave the med-bay for a while. The medic ran every medical scan he could probably to ensure that the red Autobot was actually there and not some sort of intellectual terrorcon. In the time that he spent in the med-bay June was able to talk with him and actually get some insight into how Arcee worked and discovered the loss of her first partner.

Cliff nodded in understanding his signature smirk gone and replaced with a solemn expression. His gaze still focused on Jack and Arcee, "I know what ya mean, the other bots have been catching me up to speed on what's been going down since I checked out. She would push herself into fights that she couldn't win and the others would have to bail her out." Cliffjumper vented a sigh and stretched his neck cables before continuing. "Prime actually told me he thought about removing her from active duty for a time to help her, even after the kids came along, it wasn't until she and Jack ran into Airachnid did something change with her. I think it has everything to do with him," Cliff said pointed at Jack. "I think he's good for her and vice versa he keeps her grounded and she keeps him focused."

With that Cliff left, going to observe the Wreakers in the simulation room. June stayed where she was still watching the couple converse Sierra left on her own in the background. Mulling over Cliffjumpers words June decided she spent enough time down in the S.A.F.E. and decided she needed to head up and continue her own training.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

"Is she gone?" Jack continued to smile and look at Arcee as she discretely looked behind her taller partner, to the elevator that had just closed.

"Coast is clear," Arcee raised an optic ridge at Jack. "Any particular reason why you're avoiding your mother this time?" this was a common occurrence between Jack and Arcee even before he was turned into a cybertronian.

"Just a difference in opinion on how to handle a situation nothing much to worry about." Jack grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck cables, ' _at least that habit hadn't changed about him_ ' Arcee thought smirking, actually thinking it looked endearing.

"Well since you're over here how about we work on your marksmanship? Primus knows you need it, you can't hit the broadside of a barn." Arcee led Jack over to the range where Sierra was still shooting at the targets. Which to Jack was odd to watch as Sierra had a unique blaster, her arms and servos seemed to merge together to create a long-barreled sniper with a scope like device on top that Sierra was able to use. She was actually doing really well, only missing on occasion due to a moving target.

"Your dismissed Sierra, you did well today, your accuracy is up four percent." Arcee commended. Sierra retracted the blaster and nodded to her instructor, and smiled and waved to Jack who reciprocated the action. Arcee felt something flare-up in her spark at the interaction but dismissed it to focus on training her partner's weapon skills.

"Alright, Jack step up and take aim," Arcee instructed, Jack, followed the instructions bringing out his right blaster, and brought it out to bear at the holographic projections and various structures down the range. "Alright for this exercise we're going to see how many targets you can take out in a limited amount of time. Your accuracy will be measured by what you hit or miss, if you hit one target then miss another you accuracy will already down to fifty percent." Arcee stepped up to the terminal next to the range and input several commands. "Are you ready to begin?" Jack nodded and a countdown started on the far back wall of the range along with a percentage display.

Vehicon projections started running through the range and Jack opened fire quickly eliminating the fake cons only missing when a target went behind cover to quickly. Overall Jack had ten minutes to shoot at the targets and in that time he was able to eliminate forty-six hostiles before the time ran out with an accuracy percentage of eighty-nine.

"Nicely done Jack, your learning, you just have to time your shots better when the enemy is weaving between cover." Arcee pointed out.

"Yeah, it was better than the last time I tried with Bulkhead at least." Jack shrugged, "I only got two dozen targets and less than half that accuracy rating, I practiced in the simulation room a bit with Bee using my blaster and I guess that helped." Jack explained disengaging his blaster and walking to Arcee.

"Exactly practice makes perfect." Arcee nodded and gestured back to the range. "Now do you wanna go again or move onto something else? You seem to be doing alright with this for now."

Before Jack could answer his comm pinged with a priority message. Comms were something that all of the former humans were intrigued by learning how to use. The new bots all learned that every cybertronian was essentially 'born' with their own comm codes and a comm unit built into them. All Ratchet had to do was access everyone's medical port and find the codes then he added them to the Autobot's communication roster and teach them how to use it. You could either access it privately and it looked to everyone like you weren't having a conversation or the manual activation which turned on the commlink by applying pressure to your temple or audio receptor.

" _Jack, your presence is required in the command center."_ Jack was surprised to hear Optimus on the other end but quickly put it aside.

"You got it Optimus, I'll be up there in a moment." Not waiting for a reply as the connection was already terminated Jack started to the elevator.

Arcee followed next to him as they reached the elevator and called it down. "What's that about?" the confusion clear on her faceplate.

"I'm not sure, but Optimus and I are supposed to be meeting with Fowler and… Oh…" Jack said the realization of what he could be walking into dawning on him.

"Oh. What? What does that mean?" the blue femme getting even more confused by her partner's behavior.

Jack vented a deep 'breath' before explaining "Optimus and I are supposed to meet with the President of the United States."

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Optimus stood at the monitor observing Agent Fowler exit his helicopter with another man close behind him wearing military fatigues and a beret. They quickly enter the elevator into the base and disappeared from view of the camera.

The door of the silo elevator opened with perfect timing just as Jack and Arcee both entered the command center. "PRIME!" Optimus vented a sigh, although the Autobot leader was in full view of the elevator the special agent always saw fit to shout to gain his attention.

"Agent Fowler, Captain Lennox." Optimus nodded in greeting, However, his optics zoomed in on a patch that was on the soldiers uniform, "My apologies Colonel, I was not aware of your promotion." the Prime amended.

"Don't sweat it Optimus, you still hold rank over me." The Colonel said with a small joking tone. "We don't have much time though to go over the basics of what's about to happen so we need to brief you and the kid on what exactly is gonna be asked of you." Lennox's joking tone lost and his expression that of a grizzled warrior.

Jack and Arcee strode up next to Optimus Jack greeting the Autobot liaison with a nod however he stopped short when noticed the army man. Lennox also stopped and looked up at Jack as he looked down at him.

Lennox nodded up at the former human in greeting, "I'm Colonel William Lennox, I'm here to brief you on your briefing."

Jack nodded in understanding, "I'm Jack Darby," replied in greeting, and stood giving the Colonel his undivided attention. Aware that the current meeting wasn't really her business decided to sit on a crate by one of the tunnels leading further into the base.

"As both of you are well aware of at approximately twelve-thirty-eight last Saturday afternoon Jasper was attacked by the Decepticons." Lennox pulled out a remote and pointed it at the screen that was right behind him turning the screen of statistics to an image of burning buildings and destroyed houses. "This was the first Decepticon attack on a civilian population, we did, however, manage to start an evacuation after several confirmed hostile aircraft were identified by both energon detectors and visual contact via satellite confirmation." Lennox switched the image to a high altitude picture of several vehicon flyers. "However, our deployment time was less than acceptable and there were already several casualties primarily in the towns police department."

Lennox didn't show an image for this and instead shut off the display and the statistics came back on screen. "In your meeting, with the President, in addition to him will be four other people, the Secretary of Defense John Keller, General Bryce, General Morshower, As well as a man named Tom Banachek." Lennox paused to see if the two Autobots were still following and getting a nod from Optimus to carry on he continued. "They are going to ask some questions, revolving around the attack, and what involvement you and your friends have with the Autobots," Lennox said pointing at Jack. the Colonel pulled at his sleeve checking his watch nodded and pulled the remote back out turning the screen to an image of a revolving presidential seal. "You have a few minutes I suggest that you go over any potential questions and answers."

Jack, if he were still human, would have gulped as he froze in the face of what he was about to be doing. Only people of high status or heroes go to talk with the President, not some nobody kid who lives in a desert town serving burgers that he was sure broke some kind of law in the Geneva Convention. Quickly he mentally skimmed over some questions that came to mind when thinking about their situation, Jack brought his servos up to his neck cables and let his arms hang. Jack felt comfort and warmth come over his spark and looked over in the direction he felt his mother to be, to see her talking with Arcee glancing over the other femme's helm to glance at her son.

Jack got the message on calmed down, he wouldn't actually be talking with the president face to faceplate. That at least set him at ease a small bit, the Generals and the Secretary of Defense would obviously make his nervous but he would just follow Optimus' lead when talking with them. Mr. Banachek Jack didn't know who he was or what relevance he had to this situation so that instantly made him wary of the man but he put it aside for now.

The Icon on the screen stopped moving and a small tone played bringing both Optimus' and Jack's attention to the screen. It went black quickly before reappearing with a live video feed of what looked like a command center, not unlike the one the two bots were currently stood in. Sat at a long table in front of them was the President sat at the head and the Secretary of Defence and sat next to _him_ was a man in a black suit with brown hair, and a mustache goatee combo. Seeing as the other two men sat to the Presidents left were wearing military uniforms Jack could assume _that_ was Banachek.

Optimus stood stoically in front of the screen not giving off an idea that he might have felt uneasy. 'Well, he's the leader of an entire faction of bots he's probably used to this kind of thing.' Jack thought to himself.

The President stood and everyone else followed suit and Jack stood stone still his focus solely on the man in charge of the country, however, Jack couldn't help but notice that he was being observed by the other men sat at the table.

"Optimus, I wish that we could be meeting under different circumstances," Optimus nodded in agreement with the President. Jack couldn't help but study the man, he appeared to be in his fifties and wore glasses and his brown hair put to this side, his suit black with an American flag pinned at the collar. Overall he looked the same in the live video than he did but now he just looked exhausted not entirely because of lack of sleep it seemed but emotionally.

"As do I President Kirkman, and due to recent developments I believe that potentially the worst has yet to come." the President nodded and shifted his gaze from Optimus to Jack.

"What's your name?" Jack froze up for a moment, his nervousness getting the better of him before the same feelings of encouragement from earlier to him, bless his mother, if it weren't for her he wouldn't have been able to make it this far in life.

"Jack sir, Jackson Darby." Jack hoped his voice didn't sound as tense as he thought it did, but the President didn't seem to notice as he quickly flipped through a folder in front of him.

"Jack Darby," the President read off, "Age seventeen, son of John and June Darby, father passed away and mother currently among the missing during the Jasper attack. Is all that right son?" Jack felt tense in his spark at the mention of his father, a subject he preferred to avoid.

"Yes sir, except the part about my mom, she's here at the Autobot base along with several other people taken by the Decepticons." Jack quickly spoke, lest the emotion about the prior mention color his voice.

The next person to speak was one of the generals, the one with dark hair a mustache and a receding hairline. "I believe the information regarding the rescued 'captives' is in the back section of the file," Jack could see as the general turned a bit to address the President the name tag on his right chest pocket was Bryce. "As for you," Bryce said as he turned back to the camera, "How can we be sure that your who you say you are? I've read Agent Fowlers previous reports, these Decepticon's are called that for a reason. So why should we trust you?"

Jack was stunned at the amount of anger that was visible on the general's face, and he was absolutely floored by the question. Really he should have known that they would ask it, he didn't look how he used to and aside from word of mouth they had no reason to trust him at all.

However, to Jack's immense relief Optimus came to the former human's aid. "While you may be… angered by the attack I can assure you that Jackson is indeed who he says he is, as well as the eleven other reformatted humans that are currently under our protection." At that Bryce looked like was going to start foaming at the mouth, but he never got the chance to retort.

"Bryce calm down and sit. If Prime says the kid is that bot then I'm rather inclined to believe him." While the general didn't seem happy with the order he submitted to the SECDEF with a grunt and complied. Keller faced the screen and his older face seemed more at ease than everyone else. "I apologize for my colleague's lack of tact, this has been a trying time as of the last week, and I think everyone is a little stressed out.

Jack smiled in response, "Thank you, sir, I understand." after that the meeting went on for about two hours, talking over subjects from how He, Miko, and Raf had met the bots and the events that occurred during their capture. Banachek seemed to pay more attention to the parts in which he mentioned their reformation into cybertronians something that made Jack uneasy.

Finally, throughout the conversation, Banachek seemed to want to participate, "So from what I can gather this… machine you and your friends were forced into filled the chamber you were in with an unknown liquid to which you unwillingly consumed, and this led to your current… for lack of better words transformation. Is all this correct?"

"Yes, sir Mr.?" Jack while he knew the man's name he didn't know why he was here and hoped to get a little bit of an explanation.

The black-suited man seemed to catch on and introduced himself. "My name is Tom Banachek, I'm head of Sector Seven's advanced research division, I'm here to determine whether or not what happened to you could happen again."

"Sector Seven? I've never heard of it before." Jack questioned, Banachek only seemed to be amused by his response.

"You wouldn't have heard of it. Sector Seven is a special access division of the government, convened in secret under President Hoover over eighty years ago." Banachek opened a briefcase and laid it open on the table revealing that it was a computer. "Over the years we've, discovered multiple extraterrestrial happenings over the planet. Studying anything recovered and hidden from public view." The computer showed multiple images both black and white and in color or wreckages that definitely didn't appear to be human in design.

"This latest occurrence has been difficult to cover up due to a large number of witnesses, however, we told them that an unknown terrorist organization detonated an explosive inside of the abandoned steelworks building which was conveniently destroyed in the attack" The computer switched to an image of a destroyed building surrounded in roaring flames. "And that gases released in the attack were likely to cause hysteria, Illusions, and dizziness." the next image displayed medical and hazmat personnel sifting through the rubble of multiple buildings and houses.

Jack hadn't actually seen Jasper yet but from the pictures of what was left he wasn't in high spirits about reclaiming much. "The entire town has been evacuated under the guise of trying to find more bombs and is currently under lockdown letting no one in at the moment," Jack gave the President his attention as he spoke, "I felt this necessary as I know this is a hard time for you and your friends you have a limited amount of time to try and recover any intact personal items." The President smiled at Jack as did the SECDEF, he hadn't really paid attention to politics and only focused on helping his mother, but his respect for both men grew exponentially.

"Thank you, sir, this means a lot to me and I'm sure it will to the others once I tell them." Jack Smiled and nodded in gratitude toward both men.

"Before we wrap up this meeting there is one more thing we need to ask you," General Morshower interrupted, flipping through a folder in front of him. "Of the five thousand three hundred and twenty-eight people who made up the population of Jasper the casualties were fairly minimal, however, 63 people had gone missing during the attack you and your friends included." the General looked up to meet Jack's optics and he could understand where the man was going.

"I'm sorry General when we were on the Decepticon ship we didn't see anyone else besides us and the Decepticons," Jack answered solemnly remembering Vince's younger sister that had gone missing and as far as they were aware still hadn't been found yet. This thought brought on a question the others asked him about when they found out about the missing people. "Uh, Mr. President," Kirkman met Jack's optics showing he had the man attention and continued. "When we were taken I suppose I was lucky in a way that my mom was taken with me, the others weren't so lucky and their families don't know that they are still alive." Jack pleaded. He could see that Bryce wanted to refuse, Morshower looked like he hadn't heard, Keller was looking to the president and talking with him away from Jack, Banachek was just sat there though looking at Jack, studying him.

It was five minutes of silence and glancing at Optimus, Jack couldn't tell what was going through the Prime's processor. Lennox and Fowler were both sat in the human area for the entire duration of the meeting quietly conversing and so were Arcee and June over by the tunnel still. The Secretary and the President both seemed to come to an agreement before the President stood up again.

"Jack, I'm a family man. I'm not sure what I would do if I weren't able to see my son, daughter, and wife ever again. I'll see what I can do but the preferred outcome would be to have your friends reunited with their families" Jack was ecstatic but tried his hardest not to show it but he couldn't help the beaming smile on his faceplate.

"Thank you, sir everyone will be happy to hear that." nodded in gratitude again to everyone at the table, even General Bryce who didn't look happy by the Presidents response.

"Alright, I look forward to speaking with the both of you again, in the future. But for the time being, I believe that's everything we need to go over for now." The President stood at attention and saluted the two primes as did everyone else at the table. Optimus and Jack both mimicked the gesture and the screen turned to black.

Taking that as an evident dismissal Jack slouched, his nerves and shock at the talk finally overwhelming him. A large servo on his shoulder made him look into Optimus' blue optics. "You did well Jack," the small smile on Optimus' faceplate showing his pride in the reformatted human.

All Jack could say was, "I have no idea how people deal with those kinds of meetings all the time." Optimus' squeezed Jack's shoulder reassuringly.

"It comes with the position of leadership."

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **WOOHOO, fastest I've gotten a chapter out in a while.**

 **Once again I've got a discord server up, it's kinda bare-bones, but it's an easier place to communicate with others than on the DM system fanfic has. I should by the time this is up, have a link on my profile to the server you may have to DM me if it doesn't work cause links on this site tend not to.**

 **Aside from that, I can't think of any news to spread so have a good day/night and stay frosty my friends.**


	12. Exploration, Reclamation, and More

**Chapter 12 and I'm on a roll so let's get it going.**

 **Awesome more reviews:**

 **Levi: glad to see you're enjoying the story.**

 **HiveDragon: Yes, I know I left it for a little while, sorry about that time got away from me and I got distracted by other things. I'm trying to get out at least 1 chapter per month maybe two if I can manage but updating as much as possible is my goal so if by some miraculous chance I can try to update once a week, I want to at least try. Anyway, thanks for the feedback.**

 **Solid Dog: Okay well as much as some people might like the onslaught of large reviews, please if your going to do it only have like 1 per chapter instead of before when it was like twenty. And sorry the idea of having an organized crime thing doesn't sit well with where I want the story to go, if you want to read a story with tons of overpowered characters and where someone has a harem go read TheDevilsMusic's stories, Personally not my taste but to each their own and also please never put that image of Ratchet in my head again, I needed serious brain bleach after that.**

 **Aside from that please leave suggestions for additions to the story, I only ask that they not lead to Jack or the others getting insanely overpowered, there's no fun if there's no chance of a real fight. Either way, just keep in mind that if you leave a suggestion I may or may not use it so don't get mad at me if that's the case.**

 **Disclaimer: everything besides my OC's are owned by other people, don't hate me.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

" **Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."**

 **-Bruce Lee**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Exploration, Reclamation, and More**

"We get to go see Jasper!" Jack winced as Miko shouted, the loud girl excited at the prospect of getting some of her stuff. So far everyone had gathered in the command center after the meeting with the President and everyone wanted to know what happened.

"We might get to see our families again." Spike murmured, the hope in his optics spreading out through the others. Jameson and Sean seemed to be the only two who didn't share the same excitement as the others.

The bots just observed as everyone was excited, _**"I haven't seen all of them this active since they first got here."**_ Bee pointed out watching as Raf and Sari hugged each other.

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking the Jackhammer for a spin to get away from all the depression for a bit," Wheeljack commented, ignoring the glare that got him from Bulkhead. "What? I'm not wrong, they were acting like the Cons took over the world and we lost."

"Wheeljack," Optimus called getting the white wreaker's attention, his voice quietly laced with anger. "You must remember that most of them had no idea of our existence when the Decepticons attack they lost more than they thought possible and even then Jack, Miko, Rafael, and June were never meant to be put into a position such as this."

Wheeljack looked back at the former humans and understood their excitement a little bit, "I, I think I got it Prime," the apologetic look on the normally gruff bot was out of place but seemed to placate Optimus.

"Good," Ratchet took the pause in the conversation between the bots to gain their attention. "Because our unwelcome guest is ready to be brought back online."

Bulkhead growled and cracked his knuckles, looking like a bulldozer about to smash through a wall. "Great you set him up, can I knock him down now?"

"No Bulkhead while he is here, he is a prisoner and we shall treat him with respect even if he is a Decepticon." Optimus declared, "We shall use this opportunity to try and gain any advantage possible over the Decepticons." With that Optimus followed Ratchet to his medical bay.

"I can't believe it, just fixing him up and eventually were gonna send him right on his way, probably back to the Nemesis," Bulkhead growled again, evidently not happy at all with the situation.

"Hey, I'm not happy with him being here either, but Optimus is right, we can get some kind of advantage out of Breakdown." Arcee intervened and preventing Bulkhead from going after the Prime and medic.

" _ **Bulkhead, the others just got permission to go into Jasper to try and get things they may want."**_ Bee got between the two bots as they looked to almost get in a fight, _again_. _ **"How about we go with them, and get out of the base for a little bit?"**_ They both figured Bee was trying to stop them from arguing, he never really liked it when that happened.

"Sure thing, Bee." Arcee patted the yellow scout's arm, his door wings were "Wheeljack can you stay behind and man the groundbridge?"

The inventor/wreaker didn't look happy about it but wave the lot of them off as he stalked off to the control console. "So he's staying behind bridgesitting, you have any problems with me tagging along?" Cliffjumper piped in and for good measure throwing in the puppy dog optics that both Bee and Cliff like to try and use in any situation. For some reason, it only seemed to work when Bee did it and Cliff couldn't figure out why.

Officially Ratchet hadn't released him from the med-bay quite yet, but to Arcee that was just the medic being grouchy that he couldn't figure out how the red Autobot was revived with the use of the hammer. "I don't see any problem with it, do you guys have any issues?" she asked referring to Bee and Bulkhead who both shook their helms. "There you can come, but if Ratchet comes after you don't come crying to me. other than that you get to watch Vince, Spike, and Mikaela."

Cliff gave a mock salute before, sauntering off to go find his temporary charges. Arcee couldn't help but rub her temples to try and alleviate the growing processor ache that seemed to pulse behind her optics. Chuckling brought her attention up to Jack as he walked up to her.

"Having a hard time?" the triple changer questioned, a smirk on his faceplates. Still looking up to him was weird for Arcee, but well couldn't deny it suited him.

"You have no idea how much busier it's made us now that there are twelve other bots here that we have to train." Arcee groaned, she also stayed for the entirety of the meeting off to the side with June and they both heard just about every word. Even the part where she discovered why Jack never talked about his sire or dad, that only made her regret what she said to Jack when they had first met just that bit more.

"Well on the bright side, we won't have to be trained forever, we'll eventually be able to hold ourselves in a fight." Jack pointed out, Arcee could only shrug as regret still gripped her spark, enough that Jack could tell something was wrong. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just… something I said when we first met," Arcee confessed, everyone else was to caught up in their current excitement to notice the small conversation, and the other bots had wandered over to their charges "It's just… I don't know, I guess I just feel bad about it know that I remember it."

Jack gently grabbed the femme by the arm and tugged her to one of the tunnels, away from the noise of everyone else. "So, what's this about I thought we got past all of that, plus it happened like a year ago, no harm done."

"It's just something that was said during your meeting, it reminded me of when you tried to I guess comfort me when Cliff was offlined," Arcee wrapped her arms around herself and averted her optics from Jack, who only looked at her in surprise.

Realization of what Arcee was talking about hit Jack like a ton of bricks, but he didn't let it show. That night even after he light-heartedly joked about his new 'motorcycle' he had still been upset, what she had said struck deeper than most insults would have. He also knew what Arcee had overheard during the meeting, it wasn't really hard to put two and two together.

"This is about what you heard about my dad isn't it?" Arcee couldn't look at him, she knew she upset him that night but she never really knew why or how until now. She didn't notice Jack kneeled to her level until he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Cee, that happened what feels like years ago and you didn't know."

Arcee's first instinct when Jack hugged her was to stiffen up like a board, she wanted to struggle and fight her way out of the embrace, but she couldn't find the will to do so. So she just kinda accepted it, until Jack let go, she went to turn away from him again but Jack gently cupped the side of her helm with is large servo making her look into his optics.

"Yes what you had said upset me, you didn't understand what happened and that made me all the more upset, However," Jack's optics helm no agitation, anger, or resentment, only understanding. "I remembered that when my dad died, I acted the same way for a while, I lashed out at things around my room, I cried myself to sleep sometimes, and I was angry at the world." Mixed with the understanding I Jack's voice was the pain of deep emotional wounds something that Arcee could associate with. "I understood what it was like to lose someone, so that night I decided to forgive you for your words and help you heal."

Arcee was at a loss for words, no one had ever really opened up to her the way Jack was doing now. It was mostly people trying to comfort her in difficult times, her sisters, Cliff, Bee, even Jack was a comfort to her but he was more as well. He kept her balanced is something she noticed, especially when they first encountered Airachnid. She was busy wallowing in self-pity but when she thought of Jack being in danger, her focus increased ten-fold. "Thank you, Jack," She rested her servo over the arm that had his servo on her helm.

The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their vocalizer, Both Jack and Arcee Jumped to see Miko stood at the end of the hall a smirk on her faceplate. "So, if you two love birds are done were all heading to Jasper now." Miko pointed her thumb behind her and quickly turned and skipped out of the hall.

Both of them stood there wide opticed at where the brash femme had been. "Uh, we should probably follow her right?" Jack nodded and hurried down the hall and into the command center where everyone was in front of an open groundbridge Arcee right on his heels.

No one seemed to notice their absence except for Miko who was grinning and making kissy gestures with her servos. Jack quickly smacked her servos down, "Stop that, it's not like that." Jack hissed smacking her servos again when she tried to keep doing the gesture.

"Like what Jackrabbit, you and Arcee confessing your love for each other?" Miko giggled as she danced out of reach of getting her servos smacked again. Quickly looking at the groundbridge she leaped through the portal and away from an agitated Jack.

The others shrugging off the erratic femme's actions, followed after her through the green portal. Jack just groaned because he knew the girl was going to try and tease him ruthlessly regardless of where they were. So stepping through the groundbridge he braced himself for what he would see.

The first thing he noticed was the knockout burger restaurant where he worked, the building looked… completely fine. "Of course out of everything to make it out ok it had to be that health hazard of an establishment." Jameson also had appeared to realize the burger joint was still. "Please tell me I can blow it up, no place that serves food that vile should be allowed to continue." there were some people in agreement but Arcee completely ignored them in favor of putting down some ground rules to make sure everyone stayed safe, such as no one could go off by themselves.

The commercial part of town didn't look all that damaged, mostly it was just shattered windows and such but the more they got away from the commercial buildings the worse the damage became. When they got to the neighborhoods they began to see the damage, a burned down house here, one that was torn apart. The streets were cracked and some abandoned cars littered the road most of them burned out, but thankfully no bodies of any deceased.

Seeing Jasper like this wasn't just hard for the former humans, it was hard on the Autobots as well showing them what would happen when they failed to protect the earth. And even if the small town would probably be as extravagant as some of the old cybertronian cities it did remind the bots of their destroyed home.

Jack and June followed Arcee along with Sierra trailing behind them, she lived on the same street the Darby's had just a few houses down. Everyone had eventually split up at an intersection each of the four bots watching over three of the reformatted humans.

The Darby house came into view first and Jack wasn't surprised at its appearance but it didn't make it any less painful to look at as he had lived in that house most of his life. The roof was torn off at one corner leaving the roof caved in on the living room. June kneeled over the wall and cleared a bit of the debris off of a shelf that had fallen to the floor, the plants that had been on it had long died but the picture frames while slightly damaged were still in decent condition.

Jack could see a picture of him and his mother in one picture they had taken a few years ago, the house behind them and both of them smiling. In another picture his mom held there were three people, the picture was taken when he was ten and it was the last picture they had of his father. June quietly brought the picture up to her spark and held it there as she closed her optics, Johnathan Darby wasn't a topic either of them liked to talk about but they both loved the man even if he wasn't with them anymore.

Jack laid a reassuring servo on his mother's shoulder before he knelt by the house. Taking the underside of the roof in his servos he pulled the rest off allowing them access to the rest of the home. He could see into his room and see everything was relatively in the same place that he had left everything before he was taken. He had posters of different cars and motorcycles along the wall, his bed sat in the corner covered with a blue comforter, and a desk sat next to it with a small lamp and some of his textbooks from school. Honestly, he didn't have much he wanted to take, there were a few pictures that he grabbed, being mindful not to crush the fragile frames. Most of them were just pictures of him and his mother whenever they could get time to go on a vacation, some of them had his father in them and those were pictures that Jack cherished greatly.

Jack carefully gave them to his mom and she put the small objects in her subspace, another concept of cybertronian life that was taught to them. Essentially as Miko put it was a weird dimensional pocket, each cybertronian had one and only they had access to it. Aside from Just pictures, June was grabbing, trinkets from her room, such as jewelry and souvenirs that were given to her from her late husband. She even managed to find a bag she had bought with medical supplies in it, something she bought years ago in cases of a medical accident that could be easily taken care of at home.

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Arcee left the Darbys to scavenge their house and followed Sierra down the street and watched as she stopped at a house that looked to have burnt up during the attack, the roof had collapsed and the kitchen wall had fallen out of the house causing the water pipes to burst and flooding a small area. Overall it looked like nothing could be found in the house, it was almost destroyed. Getting a closer look at the house she could see that even if the house hadn't been destroyed, it looked like the place had already been cleaned out of everything.

"There's nothing here," Sierra said looking through the windows, she would have been able to sit comfortably in the living room with her helm just grazing the ceiling. Sierra was around the same size as Arcee, maybe with a difference a few inches, but Arcee was just glad that she at least wasn't the shortest bot at base anymore, she had gotten teased about it enough by Bee and Bulkhead, even if she could knock them on their afts.

"Maybe your family was able to take everything before they were evacuated." Arcee provided, Sierra just shrugged but stood up, "Come on there isn't anything here, let's get back to Jack and June."

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Cliffjumper just watched as Vince sat in front of the rubble that was his home, he couldn't say anything to the troubled mech, mainly cause he didn't know him that well and also for the fact that when Spike offered to help him, the green mech lashed out at him. So Cliff just watched as the former human and bully sat on his knees in front of his destroyed home.

Deciding to occupy his time while he watched over the grieving bot, he started a private comm to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. " _How are you guys doing? Jasper's sure had a party since I've been away."_ it was quiet for a moment before he got a response from Bulkhead.

" _Miko is doing alright, she found one of her guitars in good condition and another one that can be fixed, as well as a bunch of her music." Bulkhead's side of the link cut for a moment before coming back, "Jameson and Sean wandered off to the school I think to see if they could find anything of theirs."_

" _Everything is good on this end, Raf found his laptop but it's seen better days and Sari found some stuff she had gotten from her dad in Chicago,"_ Bee said through the link. _"the house though looks totaled, she said she was staying with a friend of her fathers who happened to be a local police captain. I told Sari we could ask Fowler what happened to him. And Carly has just been standing next to me watching over the other two, she hasn't really said much either."_ Bee finished not sounding happy about what they were finding.

" _Yea, I haven't seen Mikeala and Spike back yet, so I can only hope they're doing alright, poor kids getting dragged into our war."_ Cliff idly kicked a large piece of concrete that had broken up from the street.

" _It's not like we had a choice about it. The Con's have been doing this same slag every planet they find."_ Bee pointed out, and he wasn't wrong, there were plenty of planets where native species had been dragged into the war. " _This sadly just happens to be no different, and as much as I love Raf like a brother, I wish he wouldn't have been dragged into this."_

Cliff let out a grunt of agreement and let the channel go quiet, he wasn't really in the mood for talking anymore, all this slag about the war and what it caused was always depressing. Everyone would have been fine with going quite had Bulkhead not spoken up. " _What the frag?"_

That put Cliffjumper on alert and was looking in the vague direction he had seen Bulkhead and his charges go in. " _What's up Bulk, Con's_?" Cliff sudden movement caught Vince's attention and the large mech looked over at the red mech.

" _No, Jameson is messing with something in his servo's, It looks like an animal."_ Cliff calmed down considerably after that and motioned to Vince that everything was fine.

" _Geez, big guy lead off with that next time. Almost started charging off to you guys."_ Cliff joked but was completely serious had it been Decepticons.

" _Sorry, he's just... being weird, weirder than usual. It's actually pretty funny looking."_ Bulkhead, cut his end off the channel again probably talking with someone is what they figured before he came back. " _Sean just told me what it is, Apparently Jameson had a pet cat and somehow his street and some of the ones next to it were left unscathed, and his cat just stayed in his house. It just doesn't seem to care how high up it is and is just rolling around on his servo while he's cuddling it."_

Bulkhead was chuckling, and Bee was laughing at the image of the tank bot with his cat, and he couldn't blame either of them, the idea was pretty funny. " _Alright well, you to have fun with your cat's and laptops. I'm gonna check in with Arcee."_ with that, he closed his end of the link and opened another with the femme.

" _How are things going over there, with your boyfriend?"_ Cliff joked even though he knew it was going to get him punched later.

However, Arcee didn't even acknowledge the comment. " _Everything's going fine, Jack and June both found pictures and what, not and June found a medical bag. Sierra wasn't able to find anything, the house was empty so I'm guessing that her family grabbed everything and left. What about on your end?"_

" _Ehh, Vince's house is just rubble pretty much when Fowler said his house collapsed he meant all of it. And Spike and Mikaela haven't come back yet from their outing to their auto shop. Mikaela apparently worked at the same place Spike and his dad owned."_ Cliff glanced at Vince to see if had moved at all only to see he was still kneeling in front of the destroyed home. " _Vince isn't too good either I think he was close with his sister and her going missing has got him down, he's just been sat there the whole time since we got here."_

Arcee hummed, no doubt thinking about all the time she had spent in front of Cliffjumpers memorial, which oddly enough still was at the top of the base. " _I get it, he's probably miserable thinking his sister is missing and praying to whoever will listen to make sure she's okay."_ All of this was said through experience.

" _I just hope everything ends up okay for him." Cliffjumpered sighed and kicked the concrete again. "Frag, I just wanted to get out of the base for a moment, I didn't realize how bad it was out here."_

Before Arcee replied Cliff saw Spike and Mikeala coming back down the street, the later caring a motorcycle. " _Sorry to cut it short but, the other two just got back, I'll talk to you back at base."_ Cliff cut the link and made his way to the femme and mech away from Vince to give him some space.

"You two find your stuff alright?" both nodded but looked around him at Vince, Cliff glanced back at him as well but the mech still hadn't moved. "He's been like that the whole time, hasn't moved at all."

"That can't be good for him can it?" Spike asked worry on his faceplate for the former bully.

"No, I don't think so, but unless he wants to talk to someone about it, it's all he can do for the moment." Cliff sighed and started walking to the immobile mech motioning for the others to follow. "Vince, if you're done, we need to go. Everyone else has already grabbed what they wanted to get and we need to meet up with everyone else."

Vince was quite before he stood up, and stomped past leaving the others in the destroyed street. The three glanced at each other trying to get an idea as to what to do with him, but Spike and Mikeala just shrugged and followed him.

Cliff let them get ahead of him as he looked back at the destroyed house, He hoped that the authorities would be able to find Vince's sister. Cliff turned to follow the three former humans down the street before he heard a faint noise.

He stopped waiting and letting everything get silent, this time he heard it again. " _help"_

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

Arcee, June, Jack, and Sierra were all heading back to the agreed meet up point, right in front of the school when Arcee had received an urgent ping from her comm. Jack stopped with her but she motioned him to keep going as she answered the comm.

Everything had gone alright so far, Jack had found a few more pictures and some old knicks and knacks that had more emotional value than being worth anything else. His mom had found her jewelry, she wouldn't be able to wear it anymore but having something that her husband had given her still was great. Sierra had even managed to find some of her things scattered around her house, with the help of Jack and June when they had everything they wanted. Mostly just things of emotional value everything else they either wouldn't be able to use or it wasn't that important.

Jack stopped when he heard Arcee running behind them at full speed, turning he caught a glimpse of her as she rushed past and got to June who was staring wide opticed at the femme. "June, I need you to come with me, Cliff says they found someone."

That was all she needed to say to get everyone running at full speed through the damaged town. Some of the streets were packed with abandoned cars with small military checkpoints others looked like it was six pm on a Wednesday. They were still in the urban outskirts so getting to wherever Arcee was leading them was fairly easy as most of the streets were empty and undamaged.

They finally turned down a street and saw that Bee's group had managed to beat them there and that some of them were helping dig through a destroyed house. Arcee without any prompting as well as sierra ran to the house to assist, Jack noticing the larger bots staying away did the same, while his large servos could help they could also cause the house to collapse more injuring whoever was inside.

Vince was pacing up and down the street nearby and seemed anxious and Spike looked much the same. Noticing Bee had his full attention to the Wreckage, Jack walked up to him. "Do you know, what happened?"

" _ **No, I just got a comm from Cliff saying that he need help over here asap and that they found someone. But I asked Mikaela and she says that this was Vince's house."**_

That was all it took for the realization to don on Jack, and the urge to help dig be made even stronger. However, there was no need as Raf who had been helping dig with his cables, gave a shout of success and quickly walked over to an open area.

Kneeling he deposited what he had been holding in his servo, and stood back allowing June access to it. Jack looked closer and over his mother's shoulder to see and he could tell that it was a little girl probably no older than twelve.

 **Alrighty, ladies and gentlemen that wraps up chapter 12 of my ridiculously drawn out story that I sometimes want to throw at a wall laptop and all.**

 **SO you probably noticed that this chapter is significantly shorter than the others and is probably the shortest out of all of them and that's probably gonna happen a lot from now on. For two reasons, one I can find errors easier I think, and two I can get more chapters out quicker.**

 **So I hope all of you understand that, Please leave a review, follow or Fav and if you feel up to it leave some hate, all flames are given to the fire cult next door.**

 **So have a good day/night and stay frosty my friends.**


	13. All the lucks gone out the window

**YAY chapter 13… and happy late 2-year anniversary to this story, was gonna get it out in time but… the school exists to spite me.**

 **First off thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter it means a lot to me.**

 **HiveDragon: Hehe we'll see**

 **Atsik101: Okay as much as I** _ **love**_ **the idea of using Halo vehicles I'm not going to because I'm pretty sure they either have to scan the vehicle or download the blueprints to the vehicle and none of those exist except for the Warthog which someone made. Your suggestion for the Comanche was a good one however with June being a medic I don't think it would be a good fit and it also has quite a resemblance to Airachnid just larger however it did point me in the correct direction I needed for an Alt-mode for Carly. And for Raf's, I'll keep his alt suggestion up for debate for now.**

 **Levi: Seriously, I'd hate to see family hurt so I could kinda understand.**

 **Lethal: Thanks, will do hopefully.**

 **Potterformers: you'll just have to see won't you? Cause I ain't spoiling it. XD**

 **And thanks to those of you who have favorited and followed since my last update this attention fuels my** _ **need**_ **to do stupid stuff.**

 **I also got a new laptop so writing should be easier and no battery issues yay.**

 **And on a weird news note, the Area 51 raid was bust, welp oh well they'll try again in a couple of years.**

 **Ah, summer has neared its end (sure don't feel like it) school has begun once again and my writing seems to be getting slower *facedesk* well let's get this pain train on the rails.**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

" **You actually were telling the truth." -James Norrington**

" **I do that quite a lot, you people are always surprised." -Captain Sparrow**

 **-TFP-TFP-TFP-**

 **Chapter 13**

 **All the lucks gone out the window**

One moment Jack was looking at the small injured girl laid on the ground and the next he and a struggling Spike were trying to hold back a nearly rabid Vince. Even with Jack being larger than the bully it was difficult to hold him back, even with the help from the small bot, the fists that were now pounding on his arms and sides weren't helping.

"Vince! Calm down!" Jack couldn't tell who shouted by it didn't matter instead of effecting Vince it distracted Jack enough for him to look for a second and Vince took the opportunity and slugged Jack in the faceplate knocking him down.

With an opening, Vince rushed June and the girl. Throwing the nurse out of the way Vince stared down at the injured girl, June had only gotten down scanning her for injuries she couldn't see but even without seeing it looked pretty bad. She was covered in bruises and blood, scrapes and gashes covered her arms and legs but her head looked to be alright, her clothes were torn and dirty. Not to mention she probably hadn't had any food or water in days and lastly, she was unconscious probably using the last of her energy to call for help one last time. In all, she didn't look too good.

Vince collapsed to his knees shaking the ground and gently lifted the girl to his chest plate, his bright green optics dim and angry. "Claire…" Vince murmured, his voice quiet and sounding choked up.

June cautiously got back up to her pedes and motioned for everyone to get back. It was obvious that Vince wasn't right in his processor at the moment and all that mattered was his sister. "Vince?" June asked quietly, trying to get his attention, "Vince, I need you to put your sister down, if I don't try to help her soon she may die." Hearing the last word the bully finally seemed to realize how bad of a condition his sister was in and quickly but gently set her down in front of the nurse.

June gave him a smile but quickly switched to working on the small girl. As large as her servos were she was able to bring her med bag out of her subspace and carefully bringing out supplies so she could clean the wounds with alcohol and cloths. "Sierra, Arcee, I'm going to need your help with this." She motioned for the two mentioned femmes to come over, "My servo's are fine for trying to clean up the wounds but we need to make sure they aren't bleeding anymore and that we can get they closed up at least a little bit, she's already lost a lot of blood and her heart rate is lower than I'd like."

Both femmes nodded in understanding and quickly got to helping June take care of the small girl, who looked to be only twelve or thirteen.

Jack grabbed Vince and motioned with his helm for everyone to give the femme's space to help Claire. They left them at Vince's house and walked down the street a few houses to get out of sight of them and giving them fewer distractions to worry about.

Just walking down the street Vince just seemed to lose all energy, his optics were dim and he was limp, having Jack carry him away from the house. When they were far enough away Jack set Vince down and everyone spread out sitting down in various lawns disrupting the dirt everywhere. Everyone had just gotten settled when Jack spotted Bulkhead's group coming down the street and decided to meet them.

"Jack? What happened?" The green Wrecker asked, everyone, looked confused and worried to a degree even Sean who was more than likely more concerned for himself. "We were waiting at the meetup point and everyone was a no show, I commed Arcee and she told me to find you."

Jack sighed and glanced over at Vince, he knew that ever since discovering that his sister was missing he wasn't taking it well, and after he took a Ratchet course in basic first aid he knew the bully was running low on energon, probably used the last of his energy trying to get to his sibling.

"Cliffjumper's group was heading to meet up with our group when apparently they found Vince's sister, she's not in the best condition right now so my mom, Arcee, and Sierra are trying to help her," Jack told his account as he watched Vince just glare at the open sky.

"Oh," was all the wrecker had to say as everyone from his group calmed down at the news and decided to follow everyone else lead and take a breather. Resting in the lawns, time just seemed to pass slowly, everyone wasn't in too bright of a mood the surroundings and current event weren't helping at all.

The chaperones had all gotten together and started chatting but aside from that everyone else was silent except for Jameson who seemed content to repeatedly hit his helm on the pavement he was sprawled out on.

Jack didn't enjoy seeing everyone in such a glum manner, things just hadn't been seeming to go their way as of late. First, everyone gets kidnapped, while Jasper gets destroyed, then they were all turned into cybertronians it was a miracle that none of them had gone insane from the process, or that it hadn't failed in the first place. And prior to that Bulkhead almost got blown up by Dreadwing, the luck for the Autobots side seemed to be dwindling.

At least they had managed to escape and now that they had found Vince's sister things weren't looking better perse, but more manageable would probably be a more accurate way to look at it.

Another thing Jack was grateful for not happening again was suffering from any weird cybertronian prime induced dream things, everything was hard to deal with already without his own processor making it worse. He knew the others kinda saw him as an honorary prime during the Unicron event but his processor telling him he was one while he was in recharge was going to make him go crazy.

Everyone had been sat around for a few minutes Arcee pinged Jack's commlink, and by the looks on the original Autobots they were also getting contacted. " _We've done all we can, for now, she isn't bleeding anymore but we need to get back to base_ , _June says she needs fluids that we don't have, get everyone over here_." Arcee cut the link and everyone spurred into action.

The bots quickly got everyone to their pedes, and Jack grabbed Vince hauling him up and carrying him on his shoulder. Vince had to have been running on fumes as he was barely conscious only eliciting a grunt when it felt his arm was almost yanked out of its socket. Vince glared through dim optics at Jack who ignored it and hurried after everyone else.

Quickly they made their way back to Vince's house to see a bridge open. Not needing any prompting they quickly went through the portal, Arcee waiting for everyone to go through and doing a final sweep of the area before following.

In the command center, Arcee made her way to the console to contact Agent Fowler, and June was in Ratchet's medical area watching over Claire doing more scans of the unconscious girl. Jack hauled Vince over to the medical equipment and set him down on a berth.

"What's wrong with him?" June asked while quickly looking through the scan results.

"He's barely taken any energon since he found out his sister was missing. I'm pretty sure he's running on fumes now, I'm going to go get some before he goes into stasis lock." Jack made a step before looking back around. "How's she looking?"

"She's not losing any more fluids but I don't see her waking up anytime soon, she lost a lot of blood from a cut on her leg, not to mention probably hasn't had any food or water in days. It was fortunate that we got to her when we did." That was something both of them were thankful for not to mention the large green mech who was clinging to consciousness from his own stupidity.

"I need to get him his energon, I'll be back in a minute." With that Jack left the command center to retrieve a cube of energon.

Jack made his way down the halls, his processor making it easier to navigate the maze of corridors and doors, to the energon storage vault. It wasn't really a vault even it was just a slightly more armored door compared to the others with a security pad that opened with a code.

The room was actually pretty big, large enough to house several dozen missiles and then some. Jack could tell where the Silo originally was and where Bulkhead expanded the room by the change from smooth concrete to rough mesa rock. Sadly though the room only seemed to be at about one-fourth capacity, something that would need to be remedied if they were to stay with the bots.

"I agree It is a shame to see the last primes and his followers in such dire circumstances." The voice made Jack jump into the air and activate both his blasters one a normal cannon and the other a rotary cannon. He couldn't see who spoke nor did he recognize the voice, it was deep and sounded similar to Optimus', however it most definitely wasn't his voice.

"Who are you, show yourself," Jack demanded his battle mask and visor engaged scanning what looked like an empty room, except for a mirror that looked to have been left in the corner.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you, I only meant to introduce myself." Jack couldn't locate the source of the voice it sounded like it was coming from all around him at once. "If you would like to see me all you would have to do is look into a reflective surface."

Jack still on edge and scanning over the energon storage room, figured it was at least worth a shot and headed closer to the mirror. However, once he was able to look into the reflection, he couldn't see himself only a large looking Silver and glowing blue bot carrying a large sword. The bot looked like he had come out of Lord of the Rings his aura looking like that of some kind of knight.

"Greetings, young prime, It is nice to meet you." Jack quickly looked away from the mirror and around the room to see once again he was the sole occupant. "Do not worry, I do not exist in the physical realm any longer I passed a long time ago. Now my days are spent in the realm of the primes."

Jack was still tense as he listened to the bot speak but he still hadn't answered Jack's question, "Who are you? And why did you call me young prime, I'm not a prime."

"Hmm, now I understand what he was talking about…" The bot mussed to himself, "I'm getting ahead of myself, Once again I apologize it has been quite a few years since I have met someone new, My name is Prima, the first bearer of the matrix of leadership and first cybertronian to be created by Primus."

Jack stumbled back a step at the introduction given to him from who must have been also the first prime. Honestly, Jack couldn't tell if this was either a prank or his processor was fritzing out, this didn't seem at any point in time possible. Then again, the team has fought the core of the planet/ancient evil demon thing, he himself traveled to another planet to go to a supercomputer, and currently, twelve people including himself had been turned into cybertronians so who knew what else was possible at this point.

"You do not seem to take introductions very well do you?" Prima asked bemused by the youngling's reactions.

"If you were in my position I don't think you would do any better." Jack retorted dully rubbing his temples feeling a processor ache coming on. "Why am I even talking to you, your just my processor making things up." Jack thumped his helm against the concrete wall chipping it a bit from the impact.

"Yes I suppose you would be right, however, I am not you and you are not me and let us keep it that way shall we." Prima joked and Jack continued to bang his helm into the wall, "And on the contrary, I am as real as they ground you stand on, I can assure you that your processor is not malfunctioning. And I also apologize for my abrupt departure I only wished to introduce myself."

And like that "Prima" was gone and Jack could only sigh in relief, however, the processor ache that was now there was being a pest. " _Great, I'm absolutely losing it."_ Jack thought and continued with what he had come into the room for in the first place. He grabbed the first cube of energon within reach and checked his own fuel percentage to see he could also use a cube.

Taking the two cubes he left the room purposely avoiding looking at the mirror in the event that he could still see the silver prime. He quickly made his way down the halls and back to the command center, pushing the encounter to the back of his processor.

Everyone seemed to have retreated to other parts of the base as it was mostly empty except for his mother and Vince in Ratchets corner including the medic himself. Optimus and Fowler were now in the room and Arcee were also there and the femme seemed to be giving them a report of everything that happened while they were in Jasper.

Jack passed them and headed toward Vince who was still somewhat responsive, so Jack hauled him up to sitting and put the energon cube in his servo. Jack sipped his own cube as he looked to check on his mom who was still overlooking Vince's sister, however now there were a few humans stood on the berth around the girl wearing medical scrubs and were taking care of her. Ratchet was also observing the humans scurry around the girl and pulling various tools and bags from various cases. Jack just assumed that Fowler brought the doctors with him and didn't want to disturb them from helping the girl.

Jack sent his mom and burst of encouragement over their bond who returned it with love and focused on helping the girl.

Jack walked over to the Prime, special agent and femme who were still in the command center and listened in as Arcee had finished up her report and was dismissed by the Autobot leader.

"Well, that's one less missing person I have to worry about." Fowler sighed, looking up at the Prime, "Finding that girl should get you guys some brownie points with the higher-ups." Prime just nodded with the agent, although Jack doubted the Prime totally understood what the liaison meant.

"Yes, that is a good side effect however finding Vince's sibling was beneficial for the team as well." And Jack understood what Optimus meant then, All the bots seemed to be in slightly better spirits when they found her.

"How's she doing Jack? I haven't seen her yet." Fowler asked, the portly man now standing in front of him in the human area.

"She seems to be doing alright, but I'm not really sure, the doctors will help her and my mom said that she was low on fluids when we found her so hopefully, they can help with that," Jack explained, and Fowler nodded at the news.

"Alright, thanks, I'll be sure to inform her family that she's alright and being taken care of." Fowler nodded to Optimus and Jack before making his exit.

"Does he always come around this often?" Jameson asked from his position at the main console where Jack hadn't seen him earlier. "He almost never dropped by when I was here."

"No, it has only been recently that Agent Fowler has been frequently making an appearance." Optimus answered," I believe that it also has to do with when you were here the Decepticons were only trying to draw us out, between then and now there have been several instances in which much has changed such as the Unicron event and the attack on Jasper."

"Yeah, the kids filled me in on that one. the planet's core really is made from your version of the devil?" Jameson questioned, while he did believe some of the stuff the kids told him that was kinda hard to believe still even with everything that had happened.

"I'm afraid so," Optimus replied solemnly, Jameson just numbly nodded his head and continued to work on whatever it was on the console.

"Jackson, may I speak with you for a moment?" Jack had turned around and was about to leave when Optimus called for him.

"Uh yeah sure thing Optimus." Optimus nodded and turned leading Jack down a separate tunnel into the base. Jack couldn't actually tell where this one went, he had never had any reason to go through. There weren't very many doors down this corridor but the few that they had seen seemed to be sealed up and locked and fairly dirty like they hadn't been cleaned since the silo was first built which was probably true.

It only took them a few minutes to come up to a door that was much cleaner and opened when Optimus input a code into the lock. Jack was actually quite surprised by the interior, it looked like a library straight out of the future, Shelves lined the walls filled with datapads.

"Please take a seat," Optimus motioned toward one of two large chairs in the room, both looking to be made for the Prime. Jack nodded and quickly sat down, whilst observing the surroundings, he could also see a desk nestled into the corner with a terminal on it. If Jack had to guess he would assume this was Optimus' Office or something, seeing as how there was no berth to indicate it was his quarters.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" It was the reason he was in here so it was probably best to get down to it. Optimus turned the other chair around to face sat in the opposite

"I simply wanted to know how everyone was acclimating to their recent… reformat, yourself included." Oh, Jack understood, he had seen the Prime try and interact with a few of the others and while they had all decided to become Autobots except for Sean, some were distant from everyone except for a select few.

"My mom, while she's not a psychologist or anything, she's been talking with most everyone about what happened," Jack explained, and Optimus nodded in understanding. "Raf and Sari are having some nightmares, Sierra and Bee calm them down and the four of them are currently sharing quarters."

"Yes, Bumblebee made me aware of their current situation, I can only hope that with time they can heal," Optimus said gravely, "After the battle of Tyger Pax, Bumblebee had nightmares for a long time before they began to fade he understand better than most how to deal with things of that nature." That only went to show how close the scout and Prime were really, to Jack it would have looked like a father and son, had they not been at war.

"Yeah, as for the others, Mikaela and Vince only seemed to get angry, I'm hoping that since we found Vince's sister and once she's gotten better he'll be less agitated," Jack vented a sigh, really these two had been getting on everyone's nerves a bit, Vince was the worst but sometimes Mikaela would lash out, it reminded him of Arcee a bit, "As for Mikaela she seems to use training to let her anger out."

"I believe that her training is a good outlet for anger, it is better deposited there then left to fester and erupt at a later time." Optimus hummed a moment thinking over the situation with Vince. "I agree with you that with finding his sibling, that may curb his aggression, as well as improve how he is currently treating himself."

"Yeah, so far I think that Miko and Jameson seem to be taking this the best out of everyone," Jack smirked, "Miko actually challenged him in the sparring ring, I gotta say it was impressive, and I never knew Miko took martial arts lessons."

Optimus gave one of his rare small smiles, "Yes that femme is full of surprises, and as for Jameson, I am aware he was apart of your countries military and had achieved the rank of specialist, and am aware he can handle himself in a firefight situation." The Prime informed Jack of who exactly Jameson was prior to their capture. "He was placed as a field operative and was sent into the field with us to take reports of the situation and he assisted when possible."

"Huh, He told us about that when we were in that cave, I kinda just figured he was ordered to pull a Miko and watch," Jack admitted not realizing what exactly the tank bot did as a job. "And he actually enjoyed doing that?"

Optimus nodded in the affirmative, "Yes it did appear so, and he was quite agitated when he was discharged from the Army when he was wounded during one of these excursions."

"When we were hiding out in that cave he told us some details of his job, but he didn't really go into detail," Jack replied, he looked away from Optimus for a second to observe some of the datapads that lined the walls, he could only guess as to what was on them.

"Yes, after his injury during his second year with us I stressed to your government that it was too dangerous for a human to be in the middle of our conflict and urged them to not have another fill in Jameson's role," Optimus revealed, and Jack understood why Optimus never wanted anyone to get hurt. "Aside from them how are you and your mother faring?"

Jack knew the question was coming and had spent the entire time trying to formulate an honest answer, he didn't like trying to lie to the prime, not that he could anyway, especially over something like this. "We… I'm not sure really, we have each other and have been talking about it with one another and with this new bond we share it's been easier. But I'm not really sure if it's not sunken in yet or what but we've got each other still so that's all that matters to me right now."

Well, it was honest, it just left him confused about the situation and how he truly felt about it, there were perks to it but at the same time what did he lose in the process?

"That is true that you have each other, that is a rarity I have seen in this war. Families and friends being torn apart either in faction or conflict, all of us have had someone taken from us in this struggle." Optimus looked away from Jack, and to one of the shelves that held more datapads, his optics dimmed lost in a memory.

"Thank you for telling me this Jackson, I have taken up enough of your time today." Optimus dismissed the former human as he stood up and walked over to the datapads and picked one up.

"No problem Optimus," Jack quickly left, allowing the Autobot his time to reminisce, letting the door shut behind him Jack made his way down the corridor.

Only for him to realize he was lost. He hadn't really paid attention to which turns he should have taken when Optimus had led him to his office/library room.

He probably should have commed one of the bots to help him out, but he figured it was not only best to learn the layout of the base more but he could also use the time to think.

Think about what these visions he kept seeing were, whether they were fabricated from some weird part of his processor or actually real he couldn't tell. And thinking about it he knew he couldn't really tell anyone they'd probably think he had a few bolts loose.

Then there was also the feelings he had for Arcee. He knew without a doubt that his mom would tell her, and he would probably offline from embarrassment. Not to mention it could result in him losing one of his closest friends. So for as long as he could, he would keep it to himself.

He turned down another hallway, this one considerably cleaner than some of the others he had been down, and saw one of the doors was open. His curiosity peaked, Jack quickly made his way to the door, only to find Ratchet's medbay.

He hadn't actually ever been into the actual _medbay_ only the little corner of the command center that Ratchet dedicated to quick medical repair. This room was apparently used for longer-term injuries and recovery. It looked like how he could imagine, with medical equipment around the room in meticulous order, the concrete walls a sterile grey.

It really looked like a large room out of a hospital though, not much different from the medical building his mother worked at.

He was so busy observing the room around him that he didn't notice the single yellow optic open while he got closer.

 **HAHA, another chapter done…**

 **Sorry bout the small few day delay school started again throwing me out of whack… again.**

 **And also sorry if I don't add another chapter for a little while, I've been getting lots of reviews about grammar errors and what not so I'm gonna try and go through getting as many as I can in earlier chapters as well as small edits.**

 **Hehe and sorry if the chapter name worried you, named it that cause of the chapter number... nothing else.**

 **Not another massive revamp I promise you, I like how I have the story now didn't before If I have to revamp again that might just kill my ability to write.**

 **So, as far as I know, that's all I got for now, so have a good day/night and stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
